


Стать человеком

by polustrovo



Category: Original Work, Приключения Электроника | The Adventures of Elektronik (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Character Death, Drama, First Time, Friendship, Love/Hate, M/M, Minor Character Death, Out of Character, Psychology, Rape, Reincarnation, Romance, Underage Sex, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-07-31 17:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 97,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20118880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polustrovo/pseuds/polustrovo
Summary: Обыкновенный российский школьник встречает своего двойника-робота и уговаривает подменить его в школе. Последовавшая за этим череда событий с далеко идущими последствиями переворачивает жизнь Серёжи Сыроежкина и его друзей с ног на голову. Всё перемешалось в тесной компании нескольких одноклассников - дружба, любовь, соперничество, предательство, верность. И привязанность, выходящая за пределы жизни и смерти.





	1. Сыроежкин - это я!

Ну разве можно найти что-то стОящее на помойке? Правильно, нельзя. Нет, конечно, бывают исключения, и некоторые небрезгливые люди, испытывающие крайнюю стеснённость в средствах, находят там что-либо полезное для себя. Но вообще, на помойку выбрасывают мусор и хлам. То, что по большому счёту никому не нужно и подлежит утилизации в специально отведённом для этого месте.

Сейчас таким хламом чувствовал себя Серёжа. Хлам, который роется в мусоре в поисках тёплых вещей. И почти не брезгует, да. Ну, а что он хотел? Две недели назад подобрал на этой свалке себе «игрушку», думал, пригодится. В результате сам занял её место. Оказался в прямом смысле слова выкинутым из дома, из школы, из гаража своего… Из жизни! Чего уж тут, надо вещи своими именами называть. Любитель халявы, бля! И технического прогресса, ага. Чтоб его! Теперь Серёжа Сыроежкин запишется в луддиты — они их в прошлом году по истории проходили, и этот чурбан железный ему за всё ответит! Чтоб он заржавел. А ведь так хорошо всё начиналось!.. О, толстовка! Серёжа выудил из бачка целую на вид вещь. Приложил к себе — велика немного. И воняет. Но зато с начёсом и молния целая. А утром он её постирает, и, если завтра будет также тепло и солнечно днём, к вечеру она высохнет. И он не замёрзнет, потому что ночи в мае ещё холодные, а центральное отопление уже отключили. Ну, а сейчас придётся обойтись так — простыть, живя на улице — очень нехорошо.

На первый взгляд это даже удивительно — где мальчик собрался заняться стиркой, если он сейчас ведёт образ жизни типичного бомжа и роется по помойкам? А всё очень просто — в торговом центре. Прелесть этого достижения цивилизации Серёжа оценил уже на третьи сутки своей бездомной жизни, когда мучимый голодом и, что ужаснее, жаждой, был готов уже сдаться и объявить родным и знакомым кто есть кто на самом деле. И вот тогда, бесцельно бродя по улицам, он наткнулся на единственный в их городке торговый центр. А что самое важное в таких заведениях? Ресторанный дворик и туалеты. В туалетах, помимо возможности бесплатно справить нужду в чистоте и комфорте, есть относительно чистая вода, даже горячая, и жидкое мыло. Серёжа за последнюю неделю там уже голову мыл и трусы с носками стирал, пока народу не было. Т.е. утром в будний день вместо уроков. Часто такое не провернёшь, но иногда удаётся. И воду он себе на попить в бутылку там же набирает. Саму пластиковую ёмкость с водой он в магазине до этого спёр. Перепугался до ужаса, что его остановят — сейчас же камеры везде, рамки на входе и выходе. Конечно, за кражу товара, который тридцать пять рублей стоит, никаких санкций бы к нему применено не было, но охрана бы прицепилась, а то ещё и полицию бы вызвали — он несовершеннолетний и без документов. До родителей бы точно дошло, и вся его афера раскрылась бы. Понятно, что скоро Серёжа сам со всем этим безобразием покончит, но не так же…

Собственно, вернёмся к ресторанному дворику. Как можно догадаться, именно там Серёжа всю последнюю неделю и питался. Тоже бесплатно, разумеется. Объедками от фастфуда, чем же ещё? Фудкорт большой, если не зевать и быть внимательным, можно ухватить кусок бургера, пару соломок картошки или куриное крыло в хрустящей панировке. Напитки за посетителями Серёжа не допивал — боялся какую-нибудь заразу подцепить. Разве что молочные коктейли за детьми.

Нет, цель вести бездомный образ жизни Серёжа себе не ставил. Это была вынужденная и временная мера. Он всё надеялся поговорить с Элеком наедине, без свидетелей. Сказать, что всё, эксперимент закончен, каждый возвращается на своё место. Серёжа — домой, Эл — в гараж. Совсем избавляться от робота, положа руку на сердце, Сыроежкин не желал. Хотя, отыграться за всё хорошее хотелось до одури. Только Серёжа не придумал ещё как — там видно будет. Главное встретиться и объясниться. Но вот беда, Элек теперь один вообще не ходил. Всё время вокруг него вилась какая-то свита, либо он был дома. У Серёжи в квартире, в смысле.

Сыроежкин, когда не был напрямую занят выживанием в условиях городской среды при отсутствии денег и документов, шпионил за Элом. В школу того сопровождали Корольков, Смирнов и… Гусев (Гусь — отдельная и очень болезненная для Серёжи тема, о которой он всеми силами пытался не вспоминать. Безуспешно.) Из школы — они же плюс Майка (ещё одна боль), которая училась в соседней школе. Потом Эл заходил домой, выходил оттуда с пакетом (не иначе как еда для Серёжи), всё в том же сопровождении, иногда к ним добавлялся Рыжиков, шёл в гараж. И они тусили там или около него вплоть до вечера. Потом тем же составом — по домам. Что не удивительно, так как Сыроежкин, Гусев и Рыжиков, который Чижиков, жили в одном подъезде, а Корольков и Смирнов — в соседнем. Майка, как оказалось, в доме через дорогу.

В последнее время Элек ходил какой-то грустный. Даже, можно сказать, потерянный. Серёжа это заметил. А ещё намедни он случайно услышал обрывок разговора киборга с Гусём:

— Макар, а что надо делать, если человек пропал? — Эл с растерянным видом стоял недалеко от гаража и с надеждой смотрел на Гусева. Сыроежкин прятался за соседним деревом. Уже стемнело, и его не было видно.  
— А кто у тебя пропал, Серёга? — с озабоченным видом спросил Гусев и приобнял Элека за плечи, — настоящий Серёга аж зубами от злости заскрипел, благо не услышал его никто.  
— Знакомый один. Возможно, — «Вот сученыш! Знакомый я ему, видите ли! А раньше другом называл…» — кипел от злости и обиды Сыроежкин.  
— В полицию идти надо. Заявление писать. Это родственники обычно делают. Фото дают, документы показывают… У него есть родные-то?  
— Есть, — тихо сказал Эл. Опустил голову и побрёл к дому. Макар за ним.

«Что, железка, переживаешь? Поволнуйся, тебе полезно. Может, человеком станешь. Не всё же мне одному страдать!» — злорадствовал тогда Серёжа.

Пока Сыроежкин предавался невесёлым думам своим, стало ощутимо холодать. Слишком свежий весенний ветер продувал насквозь синтетическую водолазку, и Серёжа, преодолевая отвращение, нацепил на себя вонючую толстовку, застегнул молнию, натянул капюшон на уже грязную голову и отправился искать ночлег. В своём доме, тем более в подъезде, Серёжа никогда не ночевал. Хотя ключ от домофона у него был (единственный теперь подходящий к чему-то ключ). Боялся наткнуться на знакомых. Или что консьержка узнает. Поэтому он пошёл в соседний квартал, сел на лавочку у парадной, дождался выходящего жильца. Заходить вместе с кем-то Серёжа не рисковал — он и так слишком подозрительно выглядит. А покидающим подъезд гражданам до него никакого дела нет. Серёжа забрался на самый верх, квартир там не было и никто его не увидит. Спать вот только очень жёстко на голом полу, потом всё тело болит и в синяках. Против синяков на себе Серёжа в принципе не возражал — давно привык к ним. Они даже в какой-то степени стали его фетишем. Но это отдельная история, сейчас его больше беспокоила ломота в теле, которая после ночи пройдёт только к середине дня в лучшем случае. Больше он не выдержит. Завтра так или иначе Серёжа Сыроежкин положит конец этому спектаклю и будь что будет.

Проснулся Серёжа в шесть утра. Дико хотелось есть, пить и в туалет. Всё сразу и одновременно. И тело болело так, что хоть волком вой. Из носа вдобавок текло и саднило горло. Всё-таки он простыл. С трудом Сыроежкин спустился вниз, доковылял до ближайших кустов, потом хлебнул воды, которую с некоторых пор всегда носил с собой и экономил, подавил приступ тошноты — поесть он сейчас всё равно не сможет, и пошёл к школе.

Открываться родителям ему не хотелось совершенно. Не те отношения у них. То есть они Серёжу, конечно, любят и обеспечивают, но как-то так сложилось в их семье, что каждый живёт своей жизнью и остальных в неё не посвящает. Да они и не рвутся. Отец дома практически не бывает — вечно в разъездах. Дальнобойщик он, ничего не поделаешь. Мать тоже в больничке своей сутками пропадает, а когда дома — отсыпается в основном. У медсестры тоже жизнь не сахар. Серёжа после уроков целыми днями в гараже пропадал, ему там нравилось — просторно и воздух свежий. Когда не холодно, естественно. И на гитаре побренчать можно — никто и слова не скажет, что спать мешает или на нервы действует.

О «гараже», наверное, стоит сказать пару слов отдельно. Это гордое название носил старый деревянный домик на окраине города. Когда-то тут была небольшая деревня, а на её отшибе — отдельно стоящий дом, принадлежавший ещё Серёжиной прабабке. Потом город разросся, на месте деревеньки проложили трассу, а дом на отшибе так и остался стоять. В своё время ушлая Сыроежкина старшая приватизировала и домик и землю, на которой он стоял. Серёжино семейство с радостью бы избавилось от этой бесполезной недвижимости, но земля пока никого не интересовала — ни власти, ни девелоперов. А раз покупателей на горизонте всё равно нет, отец Серёжи решил сделать из сарая гараж. Решить-то решил, но ничего до сих пор толком не сделал. Оказалось, что парковать машину, на которой ездила в основном Серёжина мама, проще, удобнее и безопаснее под окнами собственной квартиры, а не в тридцати минутах ходу от неё. А в гараж со временем Сыроежкины натащили всякого старья, электричество там и так было, пристроили нужник и приволокли бойлер для воды. Вполне можно жить. Диван, холодильник и старый обогреватель там тоже имелись.

И вот такого рая Серёжа лишился, как только неосмотрительно решил проникнуть в свою квартиру. Очень ему тогда есть захотелось и зарядку для телефона поискать. Эл, видимо, так увлёкся своей новой «человеческой» жизнью и общением с «друзьями» (которые внезапно заинтересовались «Серёжиной» персоной), что Серёжину просьбу принести ему обед, решил отложить на потом. А телефон свой дурак-Сыроежкин сам роботу отдал, себе старый взял, который в гараже валялся. Зарядник у него, правда, барахлил.

Мать с Элом тогда куда-то вышли, Серёжа открыл дверь своими ключами, захлопнул её, полез шариться по кастрюлям, да так увлёкся, что о времени совсем забыл. Вернулась мать с Элеком. Долго ахала по поводу не так закрытых замков, а потом они с андроидом принялись разбирать покупки. Серёжа еле успел под кроватью спрятаться. Смотрел как они шмотьё разбирают, которое он два месяца назад на Али заказал, и кулак от злости грыз, чтобы вслух не ругаться. Эл по настоянию маман всё послушно примерил, а Сыроежкин даже забыл, что он на этого поганца обижен, так увлёкся созерцанием процесса. Элек надевал то одно, то другое, крутился перед матерью, она только одобрительно кивала, мол, не зря деньги потрачены. А Серёжа пялился на него из-под кровати. До чего ж красив был Эл! Вроде как Серёжа на самого себя смотрел, а вроде — и не совсем. Что-то неуловимое мелькало в движениях и мимике двойника, что делало его именно Элеком, а не Серёжей. Сыроежкин тупо залип на это зрелище. Потом мать ушла на кухню, а Эл снял с себя купленную одежду и просто стоял в одних трусах и смотрел на себя в зеркало. Серёжа даже дышать перестал, только пялился на его (свою?) упругую задницу и стройные ноги. А когда Элек, всё так же глядя на себя в зеркало, медленно провёл пальцами сначала по своим губам, потом по шее, ключицам, огладил грудь и напряжённые соски, спустился к животу, Серёжа понял, что сам держится рукой за свой член и ещё немного и станет тут дрочить на близнеца. К счастью, мать из кухни позвала его (!) к столу, Эл быстро оделся и вышел из комнаты, а Серёжа, еле переводя дыхание проскользнул к входной двери и покинул помещение. Как потом оказалось, надолго.

Потому что вечером вернулся из рейса отец, выслушал все материны жалобы относительно замков и на следующий день, пока Серёжа катался по городу на своём починенном роботом (хоть какая-то от него польза) мопеде, сменил замки не только в квартире, но и в гараже. Ключи, естественно он Элеку дал. А вот Серёжа теперь не мог сам проникнуть ни туда, ни сюда. И рабочую зарядку от старого своего телефона он так и не взял. Так что, не раскрывая себя, связаться с Элеком Серёжа теперь не мог от слова совсем.

Сыроежкин добрёл до ворот школы и присел на скамейку в сквере, который располагался в аккурат перед школьной территорией. Ворота сейчас открыты только одни, так что он никого не пропустит, вся эта шайка-лейка — робот и компания пройдёт мимо него. Солнце уже встало, наверное, должно было потеплеть. Но Серёже было всё ещё холодно. Он кутался в вонючую толстовку, спрятал руки в рукава, опустил капюшон на нос, но помогало плохо. Его бил озноб, он даже кашлянул пару раз. Хотелось оказаться дома, но сил встать и ползти по направлению к месту регистрации уже не было.

На какое-то время Серёжа выпал из реальности, потом резко открыл глаза и испугался — на часах было без двадцати девять. Чуть не проспал и не пропустил своих одноклассничков. Они его просто не заметили бы — мало ли бомжар тут ошивается. Лучше Серёже не стало, но выброс адреналина позволил ему встать и осмотреться. Как оказалось вовремя. К школе подходила группа учеников, которых он тут уже больше двух часов дожидался. Гусев, Корольков, Смирнов, прибившийся к ним мелкий Чижиков-Рыжиков, который всегда предпочитал тусоваться со старшими, и Майка Светлова. Она, школу часом не попутала? Небось самой ко второму уроку, но ради Эла потащилась сюда к девяти часам. Ну, и, конечно в центре процессии он, биоробот-андроид нового поколения. Т-800. Тьфу ты, Электроник, бля! Сыроежкин сплюнул себе под ноги и преградил всей компании проход. Так и стоял пока те не подошли — ноги шире плеч, руки на груди скрестил, капюшон полморды закрывает. А потом снял капюшон и секунд тридцать наслаждался произведённым эффектом — немая сцена, как в «Ревизоре»!

— Ну, чего уставились? — мрачно прохрипел Серёжа. — Сыроежкин — это я! — Ребята недоумённо смотрели на Электроника. Электроник смотрел на Сыроежкина. Только у Серёжи вдруг вся злость и обида на двойника-робота исчезла, потому как выражение лица, с каким киборг взирал на своего прототипа, вызвало у Серёжи странный спазм в области сердца и разлившееся внутри тепло. Потому что так смотрят на сошедшее с небес божество или кумира, к ногам которого преданные фанаты готовы бросить весь мир и себя в придачу.

Первым пришёл в себя Гусь. Он пару раз перевёл взгляд с Элека на Серёжу и обратно, сделал для себя какие-то выводы и бросился к Серёже.

— Что с тобой, Сыроега? — схватил он Серёжу за плечи. — Ты чего, обдолбанный что-ли?  
— Нет, блять! Бомжевал я тут неделю.  
— А это кто тогда? — кивнул Макар Гусев в сторону Электроника. — Брат-близнец объявился?  
— Биоробот, сделанный по моему образцу. Не верите? — зло посмотрел на присутствующих Серёжа. — Ну тогда вспомни, Макар, свои полёты над землёй рядом со свалкой. Может так шестнадцатилетний пацан хлипкого вида сделать? То-то. — А ты, Майя, — обратился к девушке Сыроежкин, — припоминаешь как хулиганы высоко летели через кусты? А «мои», внезапно выдающиеся успехи в школе, для которых знания школьной программы маловато будет, что, тоже никого не насторожили? И физкультурные достижения? Чего молчите, ну? — распсиховался не на шутку Сергей.  
— Он говорит правду, — подал голос Электроник. — Только, Серёжа, почему ты им говоришь всё сейчас? Ты ведь обещал мне сначала помочь стать человеком, таким как все… И где ты был всё это время?  
— Я и помогал, Эл! Как мог, уж извини. Не думал, что мне всё это время придётся на улице ночевать и объедками питаться. Кто ж знал, что всё так затянется?.. Может, пока ты человеком становишься, я тут сдохну нахер. А может, ты им вообще никогда не станешь, мне что, пропадать тогда?  
— Зачем ты это сказал, придурок?! — зашипела на Серёжу Светлова.  
— Не стану, — прошептал побледневший Элек. — Нет, Серёжа, ты не должен пропадать из-за меня. Я не хочу, чтобы ты спал на улице и ел объедки. Тем более, что всё бесполезно. Ты страдал по моей вине, прости, — и Электроник поставил на землю Серёжин школьный рюкзак и побежал. Майка, было, кинулась за ним, но куда ей.  
— Эх ты, такого друга потерял! — вздохнул Корольков.  
— Насильно мил не будешь, — процедил сквозь зубы Сыроежкин. — Захочет — вернётся.  
— Не вернётся, — согласился с Вовкой Корольковым Витя Смирнов. — Я бы на его месте не вернулся. — Дурак ты, Серый. И в школе огребёшь теперь от всего преподавательского состава.  
— Жалко его, — сказал Чижиков, неизвестно кого имея в виду. — Пойду я, звонок скоро.

Серёжа стоял и сам чуть не плакал. Так хотел вернуть себе свою жизнь, вернул, а стало только хуже. Некстати он вспомнил как подглядывал за Элеком, пока тот примерял обновки, вспомнил его взгляд, с каким трепетом он смотрел сейчас на Серёжу, только встретив его у школы, грязного, оборванного и вонючего. Сыроежкин жалел, что так вышло. Ну потерпел бы он ещё пару дней, встретился бы наедине с Элом, всё бы утрясли… А тут — банальная простуда, и всё. Слабак он, одним словом.

— Серёга, да что ж ты учудил такое, а? — с жалостью смотрел на Сыроежкина Гусев, — как же ты теперь в школе-то будешь? Ты ж тут звезда, соответствовать надо. А ещё экзамены скоро, а ты не готовился ни хера, — Макар положил руку на плечо Серёже, заглянул в глаза, потом ойкнул, приложил ладонь к Серёжиному лбу. — Бля, да ты горишь весь! Всё, дуйте в школу, я Серёгу домой поведу, — гаркнул он уже к одноклассникам. — Вовка, дашь потом списать, домашку и вообще заходи вечером, — Гусев, сменив интонацию на менее жёсткую, крикнул на ходу Вове Королькову. И повёл Серёжу, который уже еле держался на ногах, к дому.

Не только Сыроежкин, Майя и Серёжины одноклассники расстроились из-за побега Элека. Был ещё один человек, наблюдавший драму, развернувшуюся перед школьным забором. И человеку этому очень нужен был Электроник. Возможно, даже больше, чем Серёже и Майе. Он внимательно следил за обоими двойниками последние две недели, а одному из них, временно бомжевавшему Серёже, даже помог не помереть совсем с голоду, обронив, якобы случайно, перед ним пятьсот рублей. Теперь у горячего эстонского парня с красивым и странным, что для эстонца, что для россиянина, именем Мик Урри могли возникнуть серьёзные проблемы. Поэтому, недолго думая, он завёл свой черный Кавасаки Ниндзя и поехал искать сбежавшую цель.


	2. Макар+Серёжа=?

— Эх, Серёга, Серёга, — тяжко вздыхал Гусь, пока они с Сыроежкиным шли к дому. — Долбоёб ты, Серёга. До шестнадцати лет дожил, а ума не набрался. Это ж надо было — робота вместо себя в школу отправить!  
— Кто бы говорил! Тоже мне, примерный ученик нашёлся, — буркнул в ответ Серёжа и остановился. Его трясло, голова раскалывалась, дыхания не хватало.  
— Ой, дурак! Я хоть по помойкам не шарюсь и в подъездах не ночую, — крякнул Макар, взваливая Сыроежкина себе на плечо. До дома было уже близко, а Гусев был парень крупный и сильный. У лифтов сгрузил свою ношу на пол, прислонил к стене и нажал на кнопку вызова. — У тебя дома хоть кто-нибудь есть? — и на всякий случай стал шарить по Серёжиным карманам в поисках ключей.  
— Нет у меня никого. И ключей нет, — сказал Сыроежкин пока они поднимались на этаж. — Эти не подходят, отец замки везде сменил.  
— Ладно, тогда ко мне, — Гусев нажал кнопку теперь уже своего этажа.

Дома первым делом Макар потащил Серёжу мыться.

— Раздевайся, давай, если сам можешь. Я врача сейчас вызову, а от тебя несёт за километр. Да и дрожишь весь.  
— Не надо врача, я отлежусь и домой пойду, — просипел Сыроежкин.  
— Тебя не спрашивали, твоё дело в ванну залезть, — Гусев уже набирал номер поликлиники. У Серёжи из груди вырвался лающий кашель. — Во-во, отлежится он.

Вызвав доктора и узнав, что тот будет не раньше, чем через три часа, Макар принялся помогать Серёже. В два счёта раздел его, пока набиралась ванна, с отвращением вышвырнул за дверь толстовку.

— Во вонища-то! У меня майка вся пропахла, пока тебя тащил. Ты где так уделался-то?  
— На помойке нашёл, выкини, — с трудом выдохнул Серёжа. Он наконец забрался в ванну, с блаженным видом откинулся на бортик, по шею утопая в пене.  
— Бля-а! Фу! — на всякий случай Макар стянул и свою майку и запихнул её в стиралку вместе с Серёжиной одеждой. — Серёга, ты мыться будешь или спать тут собираешься? — Серёжу перестал бить озноб, поэтому он просто лежал с закрытыми глазами в тёплой воде и ни на что не реагировал. — Ладно, я тебя сам помою, — Гусев взял мочалку, вылил на неё побольше геля и завис, не решаясь прикоснуться к приятелю. Любовался на грязную Серёжину мордашку, засаленные пряди светлых кудрей и с трудом удерживался от того, чтобы припасть к приоткрытым пухлым губам, из которых вырывалось свистящее дыхание.

— Дай мочалку, Макар, и выйди. Пожалуйста, — всё так же не открывая глаз, Серёжа протянул руку за банной принадлежностью.  
— На, я тебе одежду чистую принесу счас, — Гусев не стал спорить с Серёжей и вышел за дверь. Боялся не сдержаться. Не приставать же к больному человеку — не хорошо это как-то, не по-людски.

Через сорок минут Сыроежкин, замотанный в одеяло сидел у Гуся на кровати, доедал очередной бутерброд с колбасой и запивал его горячим чаем. А Макар сушил ему волосы феном и пытался изобразить на Серёжиной голове с помощью массажной щётки нечто вроде укладки. Это маленькое невинное удовольствие, решил Гусев, он вполне может себе позволить. Тем более, что к волосам Сыроежкина он всегда испытывал слабость. Мягкие блондинистые вихры, которые Серёжа, вопреки моде, никогда не стриг коротко, чем-то даже напоминали женскую причёску. Если бы он ещё не ходил вечно лохматым, то вполне мог сойти за мужской вариант Мерилин Монро.

— Слышь, Сыроега, — не отрываясь от своего занятия поинтересовался у Серёжи доморощенный стилист, — а чего у тебя всё тело в синяках? Я заметил, когда ты в ванной раздевался. Тебя что, били? Скажи кто — я этому уроду харю-то подправлю, — Сыроежкин в ответ на такую наивность чуть не подавился от возмущения.  
— Ну, Гусь, можешь прямо сейчас начинать, — просипел малость охреневший Серёжа.  
— Не понял?  
— Чего тут непонятного? Большинство синяков ты мне и поставил.  
— Ты чего говоришь такое? — вылупил на него глаза Макар и даже фен от удивления выключил. — Я тебя не бил никогда. Пальцем не тронул.  
— Не бил, — вздохнул Сыроежкин, — но вот трогать — трогал. И не только пальцем. Ты ж меня постоянно пихаешь, толкаешь, щипаешь… Вот и результат. Я такой последние лет пять хожу. Просто одежда скрывает. Я её специально подбираю.

Это было правдой. Серёжа, несмотря на хорошую фигуру, никогда не оголялся. Вещи обтягивающие он носил, но всегда с длинными рукавами, по горло. Шорты, даже длинные, летом не надевал. Бассейн посещал раз в год по завету в гордом одиночестве, в смысле, чтоб там никаких знакомых не было. Не загорал летом, оставаясь весь год бледным как моль. И в дни школьной физкультуры надевал спортивную футболку под школьную форму, чтобы не светить в раздевалке своими отметинами перед одноклассниками. И вовсе ему не стыдно было. Причина такого поведения имела личный характер. И чтобы её понять, имеет смысл оглянуться на всю историю взаимоотношений Макара Гусева и Серёжи Сыроежкина.

***

Итак, в начальной школе они были друзьями. На линейке первого сентября в первом классе маленький рыжий мальчик, на год старше своих одноклассников, оказался рядом с кучерявым блондинчиком, который всё время смеялся и рассказывал всем, находящимся в непосредственной от него близости, разные небылицы. Дети ему не верили, подсмеивались, а он обижался. Дулся целых пару минут, а потом принимался транслировать свои фантазии в мир с удвоенной силой. Макару так понравился новый одноклассник, что он не раздумывая предложил ему дружить. Мальчик Серёжа тут же согласился и уже на правах друга плотно присел на уши товарищу, найдя в нём самого благодарного и преданного слушателя. А Макар, в свою очередь, из кожи вон лез, лишь бы заставить своего друга смеяться. В такие моменты Макару казалось, будто солнце с неба перемещалось куда-то в область Серёжиной светлой головы и оттуда грело и освещало всё вокруг, а его, Макара, — в особенности. И Гусев старательно смешил Сыроежкина, пародировал одноклассников, учителей, рассказывал анекдоты, изображал из себя старого одесского еврея (припоминая дальнюю родню, у которой периодически гостил летом), даже выставлять на посмешище самого себя иногда не брезговал. Одно расстраивало Макара — учительница рассадила их с Серёжей уже на второй неделе занятий в первом классе и ни в какую не соглашалась отменить своё решение все четыре года обучения в началке. Мотивировала это плохим влиянием друзей на успеваемость друг друга. И была права.

То, что со стороны Макара это была не совсем дружба, первой начала догадываться его мама. Когда в доме уже третий год подряд разговоров только и было, что о Серёже Сыроежкине, а сам соседский мальчик уже практически поселился у них в квартире. Не заметить, какими глазами смотрит на Серёжу её сын, как буквально ходит за ним по пятам и старается всё время обнять, Валентина Ивановна просто не могла. И ей это очень не понравилось. Не сам Серёжа, нет, а именно отношение к нему Макара. Дело было даже не в возможной нетрадиционной ориентации отпрыска, об этом говорить было ещё рано. Чувства её сына явно не находили отклика. Было заметно, что Макар переживает, в силу возраста не может ещё четко сформулировать что не так, но уже страдает от безответной любви.

И Валентина Ивановна всеми силами стала налаживать контакт с другими соседями по дому — семьёй Корольковых. Вова Корольков был соседом Макара по парте. Умный, серьёзный и безотказный, он по собственной инициативе занимался с Макаром русским и математикой, с которыми у того были проблемы, и вообще помогал по учёбе по первой же просьбе Макара или его мамы. Совершенно бесплатно. Даже игрушки, книжки и сладости, которыми благодарная мама Гусева старалась одарить бескорыстного Вову, он отказывался принимать. Но что самое ценное, Корольков смотрел на Гусева так, как сам Макар — на Сыроежкина. Поэтому стараниями Валентины Ивановны семейство Корольковых с сыном, а потом уже и Вова сам по себе, были частыми гостями в квартире Гусевых. Особенно, когда там не было Сыроежкина. Время шло, посеянные семена взошли, и к концу четвёртого класса Гусев с Корольковым стали действительно хорошими друзьями. Именно Вове Макар мог доверить то, что не хотел говорить Серёже, защищал низкорослого и щуплого друга от любых хулиганских поползновений школьной и дворовой гопоты, и так распиарил его умственные способности, что одноклассники и учителя хором признали в скромном Вове интеллектуального лидера класса и даже лестный ник «профессор» за ним закрепился.

А вот отношения с Серёжей к началу пятого класса дали трещину. Дело в том, что двенадцатилетний Макар понял вдруг, что испытывает к Сыроежкину не только дружеские чувства. Ему хочется его трогать. Нежно прикасаться, крепко обнимать, целовать в губы. А ещё Серёжа ему снится. Иногда даже без одежды, хотя в таком виде они никогда друг друга раньше не видели. Другие мальчики тоже нравились Макару, например, тот же Вова Корольков. Только любые непристойные мысли в Вовину сторону Гусев давил на корню. Должно же быть что-то святое в этом мире? Для Макара — это была дружба с Корольковым. Без всякой гомосятины. Макар с трудом смирился, что он не такой, как остальные мальчики. Не хотел он быть геем. Хорошо, теперь слово есть не обидное для таких как он, а то раньше всё гомосеками да пидарасами называли. «Пидарас» — вообще ругательство. Значит — это плохо, когда парню нравятся другие парни? Чем хорошим обзываться ведь не будут… Макар далеко не сразу нашёл для себя ответы на эти вопросы и примирился с собственной природой. По началу он злился. На себя, на весь мир, на Серёжу. На Серёжу в особенности, потому как чувства к нему подавить не получалось совершенно. Влечение лавиной прорывалось из подсознательного, каждую ночь транслируя прямо в мозг несчастному Гусеву мокрые сны с участием Сыроежкина, заставляло дерзить любимому другу и оргызаться на него, прикосновения, что призваны дарить ласку и удовольствие любимому, превратились в болезненные тычки, щипки, якобы дружеские удары и затрещины. Жизнь Макара потихоньку превращалась в ад, постепенно затягивая в преисподнюю и ничего не понимающего Серёжу.

Серёжа плакал по ночам, вспоминая как лучший и единственный друг переменился к нему. Стал говорить обидные слова, причинять боль, грубо обращался, пихал, толкал, шпынял… А ведь так хочется, чтобы стало как раньше. Макар был тогда с ним добрым, заботливым и весёлым, не то, что теперь. Точка невозврата была пройдена в конце шестого класса. Гусев подкараулил как-то Сыроежкина на лестнице в их подъезде. Прижал к перилам, которые больно врезались Серёже в поясницу, стал смеяться над его фамилией, коверкая на разный и не всегда пристойный лад, укусил за мочку уха, сильно впился пальцами в ляжку, отшлёпал со всей дури по попе неизвестно за что. Серёжа тогда собрался с силами и оттолкнул нахального Гуся, а сам сбежал. Позже, перед сном, Серёжа заперся у себя в комнате, разделся до гола и стал осматривать себя в большое зеркало. К старым синякам и ссадинам прибавились новые — след от перил пониже спины, синие отметины от пальцев на внутренней стороне бедра, почти у самой мошонки, припухшая мочка правого уха. И попа красная до сих пор. Серёжа обводил синие и красные пятна пальцами, поглаживая пострадавшие места, вспоминал, горячее дыхание на своей шее, тепло прижавшегося к нему тела, болезненные прикосновения. Он возбудился, глядя на следы тесного общения с бывшим лучшим другом на своём теле, и стал ласкать себя. Представлял, что бы он чувствовал, если бы Макар был с ним менее груб. С тех пор все Серёжины фантазии, когда он занимался самоудовлетворением, были связаны с Гусевым. А в реальности Сыроежкин стал намеренно дразнить и задевать Макара, провоцировать его агрессию в свой адрес, чтобы заполучить такой желанный тактильный контакт, пусть и в болезненной форме. Последствия этого близкого общения он берёг и тщательно скрывал от чужих глаз под специально подобранной одеждой, извлекая их на свет божий только в полном уединении.

***

— Чего молчишь-то? Совесть заела? — съязвил по привычке Сыроежкин. Гусь сидел рядом на кровати с таким лицом, как будто у него кто-то умер, смотрел в пустоту и не проронил ни звука.  
— Прости, — наконец прошептал он всё также глядя в никуда. — Клянусь, больше по моей вине ни одного синяка на тебе не появится.  
— Нет! — почти выкрикнул, насколько позволял осипший голос, Сыроежкин. И только потом сообразил, что сказал. Покраснел, побледнел и стал придумывать себе оправдание.  
— Что «нет»? — удивился Макар.  
— В смысле, забей, я уже привык давно и не обращаю внимания, — неубедительно промямлил Серёжа. Он испугался, что Гусь теперь решит исправиться и вообще будет держаться он него на гигиеническом расстоянии.  
— Как к такому можно привыкнуть?! — не поверил Гусев. Он был в ужасе от того, что, оказывается, неосознанно творил столько лет с любимым человеком. Тело которого хотелось холить и лелеять, а не оставлять на нём синяки и ссадины. И если Серёжа его извинил или был близок к этому, то сам Макар простить себя так просто не мог. — Ладно, ложись, температуру меряй, — Гусев решил сменить неприятную им обоим тему. В конце концов, исправляться делом нужно, а не словами. И протянул Сыроежкину градусник.

Серёжа лёг и вскоре заснул. Впервые за последнюю неделю в чистоте и комфорте. Только вот снились ему кошмары. Во сне Гусь с Электроником, держась за руки, уходили куда-то прочь от Серёжи. «Я теперь с ним дружить буду, — говорил, обернувшийся на Серёжу, Макар, — он не такой придурок, и выглядит точь-в-точь как ты. Человека из него сделаю, раз из тебя не получилось». Серёжа хотел догнать друга, сказать ему, что он ошибается. Но тело и голос не повиновались Сыроежкину. Всё, что он мог — просто стоять и смотреть. «Макар — настоящий мужик, Серёжа, — вторил Гусеву Электроник из сна. — А ты — просто слабак, и место тебе — на помойке. Я лучше тебя и никогда с тобой не буду». Смысл последней фразы, проснувшийся в слезах и соплях Серёжа не понял. Точнее, не понял, почему во сне было так обидно от этих слов. Глупость же, как и любое сновидение.

На шум прибежал из кухни Гусь, стал успокаивать Серёжу, даже обнял. Сыроежкин вцепился в него и отпускать не хотел. Только звонок в дверь спас Макара из железного хвата — пришёл врач.

За выходные Сыроежкин более-менее оклемался и пошёл в школу — конец года, как никак, экзамены на носу. В школе у него, как и пророчил Витька Смирнов, началась «весёлая жизнь». Но когда это Серёже везло?


	3. Как родился Электроник

Пока Серёжа разбирался со школьными проблемами, виновнику бед и несчастий, свалившихся на Серёжину голову за последнюю неделю, тоже пришлось несладко. Но, обо всём по порядку.

Для пущей ясности стоит немного рассказать, что же это за существо такое уникальное, из-за которого всё началось, — Электроник.

Создан он был фактически тремя людьми — бывшими одноклассниками. Борис Абрамович Вчерашний — в прошлом криминальный авторитет, а до недавнего времени представитель крупного бизнеса, отвечал за финансовую часть проекта и должен был стать его основным бенефициантом. Профессор Виктор Иванович Громов — учёный, молекулярный биолог и биоинженер — основной создатель биологического организма комбинированного типа и координатор всей работы. Трудился в паре с Марией Петровной Канарейкиной — бессменным своим помощником и ассистентом. Мария Петровна занималась электромеханической частью объекта. И, наконец, Александр Сергеевич Светловидов он же Стамп — в прошлом талантливый учёный кибернетик, а теперь глава таинственной ОПГ широкой специализации, базирующейся в одной из бывших прибалтийских республик. На его совести было создание программного кода, алгоритмов управления телом и электронно-биологического интерфейса уникального киборга-андроида.

Все трое деятелей были люди весьма своеобразные и отношения между собой имели непростые.

Безумная, на первый взгляд, идея создать с нуля человеческий организм принадлежала Борису Абрамовичу и имела весьма практическую цель. Борис был неизлечимо болен и надеялся прожить в лучшем случае ещё несколько лет. Он хотел себе новое тело. Молодое, здоровое и, желательно, красивое. В него он при помощи Вити Громова и Саши Стампа надеялся перед самой своей кончиной перенести своё сознание и продолжить жить, наслаждаясь молодостью и деньгами, которые, как известно, с собой обычно не уносят. Ни Стамп, ни Громов в успех этой затеи изначально не верили, но отказываться от работы за столь крупное вознаграждение сочли неразумным.

Для Виктора Ивановича в столице была построена специальная лаборатория, основной персонал которой ни сном ни духом не догадывался о конечной цели своей работы. Официально она занималась разработкой и созданием искусственных органов человека и биомеханических протезов. Стамп работал удалённо, не рискуя по возвращении на Родину быть преданным в руки правосудия за свои прошлые многочисленные правонарушения. Лишь в случаях острой необходимости командируя к Вите своего специалиста.

Генетический прототип для будущего Бориного тела нашёлся случайно. На рубеже веков запасливый Витя Громов, пользуясь личными связями в одном из московских родильных домов незаконно приобрёл для частного пользования в сугубо исследовательских целях пуповинную кровь, стволовые клетки которой и намеревался в дальнейшем использовать в своих опытах. Образцы нелегально хранил в криогенной камере родного НИИ, материальную базу которого в обход всех правил и инструкций использовал для своих исследований. Он был поистине фанатиком своего дела. За семьёй ребенка, кровь которого так пригодилась учёному-энтузиасту, Громов по мере сил послеживал. Вскоре после рождения малыша семья Сыроежкиных покинула столицу и перебралась к родне в ближайшее замкадье. Профессор по долгу службы часто бывал в этом городке, поскольку там находился один из филиалов его Института, и жизнь маленького Серёжи наблюдал воочию.

Когда по Витину душу с интересным предложением объявился его бывший друг-одноклассник, Громов сразу вспомнил про Серёжу Сыроежкина. Он даже издали показал мальчика Боре. Тот остался доволен и организовал секретную операцию по взятию у бедного Серёжи необходимых образцов органов и тканей. Внезапно ученику шестого «б» класса сорок четвёртой школы стало плохо прямо на уроке математики. Была вызвана скорая, и мальчика доставили в детское отделение городской больницы, где под видом оказания медицинской помощи под общим наркозом у него были взяты нужные образцы. А на следующий день ничего не подозревающий Серёжа отлёживался дома, наслаждаясь незапланированным выходным. Так началась работа по созданию Электроника.

Через два года тело киборга, построенное на электромеханическом каркасе и состоящее из специального биоразлагаемого полимера и напечатанных на медицинском 3D принтере из стволовых клеток и образцов тканей органов и систем, было полностью готово, операционная система установлена в электронную часть его мозга и оставалось только дождаться критического ухудшения состояния здоровья господина Вчерашнего. Однако, судьба сыграла с Борей злую шутку. Или, наоборот, добрую, но с Витей. Весело проводя время в одной из элитных московских саун в компании дорогого алкоголя и таких же дорогих женщин пониженной социальной ответственности, Борис Абрамович скоропостижно скончался. И вовсе даже не от своего смертельного недуга, а от банального сердечного приступа, вызванного повышенной концентрацией этанола в крови на фоне высокой температуры и влажности в помещении в сочетании со скачком давления во время оргазма. А буквально через день в лаборатории профессора Громова по неустановленным причинам произошёл пожар, полностью уничтоживший все результаты его двухлетних трудов. В котором лишь по счастливой случайности никто из людей не пострадал.

Позвонившему узнать подробности Стампу Громов умирающим голосом поведал, что это не иначе как диверсия. Кто-то из многочисленных недоброжелателей пронюхал о планах Бореньки Вчерашнего и уничтожил и его самого, и его возможное светлое будущее. И дело всей жизни самого профессора. Поэтому он, Витя, сейчас слёг с сердцем, и вообще, у него депрессия, и он будет премного благодарен Саше, если тот никогда больше не будет напоминать ему о печально завершившемся эксперименте. Тем более, что покойный им всё давно оплатил и почил с миром, не имея долгов. По крайней мере, перед ними. Стамп Вите посочувствовал, пожелал скорейшего выздоровления и ни на секунду не поверил. «Старый лис, вздумал меня обхитрить!.. Забрать Электроника себе в единоличное пользование. Не выйдет! Если бы не мои программы, никакого киборга бы не было. Это моё детище, и я заполучу его себе и найду ему достойное применение. А Витька сам ко мне прибежит», — рассуждал Стамп.

Однако, через месяц в Москве от Профессора и Маши, а также Электроника, достоверно о существовании которого теперь знали только они двое, не осталось и следа. Пара учёных в срочном порядке продала свои квартиры, утрясла все дела с пожарной инспекцией и полицией и отбыла в неизвестном направлении.

Осесть Громову и Канарейкиной пришлось всё в том же городке, где жил Серёжа Сыроежкин. Просто, именно там находился филиал НИИ, где профессор, не мыслящий себя без работы, мог продолжить свою карьеру по интересующему его направлению.

В новой квартире, которую Виктор Иванович с Машей приобрели в совместную собственность, одна из комнат больше напоминала реанимационную палату. На кровати, подключённый к системам жизнеобеспечения, введённый в состояние искусственной комы, лежал подросток. На вид мальчику было не больше пятнадцати лет и он был точной копией другого горожанина — восьмиклассника Серёжи Сыроежкина.

Вся двигательная мускулатура Электроника была приведена в тонус, оставалось только вывести его из комы и отключить от приборов. Тогда электронная часть мозга в автоматическом режиме придёт в рабочее состояние и начнёт взаимодействовать с его биологической частью. Электроник «оживёт» или лучше сказать «родится».

Запуск системы профессор с Машей назначили на первое мая. Переволновавшиеся учёные выполнили все необходимые манипуляции и стали ждать результат. Лежащий на кровати мальчик чуть пошевелил руками, уголки его рта непроизвольно дёрнулись, глазные яблоки под закрытыми веками пришли в движение. Через пару мгновений он открыл глаза. И сразу же сел на кровати. Огляделся, скользнув взглядом по своим создателям и сделал то, что учёные никак от него не ожидали. Он слегка прокашлялся и сказал, обращаясь к застывшим в ожидании его действий людям:

— Мне уже сделали операцию? А где моя мама?  
— О чём ты говоришь, мальчик мой? — опешивший Виктор Иванович не знал как реагировать на подобные речи. Маша и вовсе стояла с открытым ртом, не понимая, что делать. — Ты абсолютно здоров.

Электроник пошевелил ногами, откинул одеяло и свесил ноги на пол, намереваясь встать.  
— Я теперь могу ходить? — поинтересовался он у профессора.  
— Конечно, — уверенно ответил тот.

Предустановленные программы позволяли биологическому мозгу андроида управлять своим телом так, как если бы ему и впрямь было пятнадцать лет, и он уже приобрёл все необходимые навыки. Кроме того, в электронной памяти биоробота имелся полный курс разговорного и письменного русского языка и ещё множество других программ, содержащих базовые знания об окружающем мире, основные принципы межличностного общения и строгий свод моральных норм и правил. Последнее было особенно важным, учитывая физические и интеллектуальные особенности организма. Биоробот не должен был причинять вред людям ни под каким предлогом.

Биологический мозг Электроника постоянно обращаясь к электронной системе быстро формировал нужные нейронные связи и все необходимые знания и умения становились его неотъемлемой частью. Примерно по такой же схеме планировалось скопировать на электронный носитель всю информацию из мозга господина Вчерашнего и перенести её затем в новое тело. Однако, и Громов, и Стамп единодушно считали, что такой набор данных к переносу личности не имеет ни малейшего отношения, и включённый андроид будет напоминать в лучшем случае аутиста со сверх способностями. Боре они, конечно, о своих догадках не докладывали — зачем человека понапрасну расстраивать? Так можно и выгодного заказа лишиться.

В углу помещения стояло большое трюмо, специально для Элека — часть обстановки его будущей комнаты. Он быстро заметил его, встал и, как был полностью голый, подошёл к зеркалу. Минут пять крутился перед ним, внимательно рассматривая себя со всех сторон, особое внимание уделяя своему лицу и волосам, потом обернулся к профессору и Маше и произнёс:

— Я по-другому выгляжу. Но мне очень нравится. Кажется, я так и хотел. Я умер?

Виктор Иванович с Машей недоумённо переглянулись, и профессор, проигнорировав странные слова своего создания, сказал, наконец-то то, что должен был сказать андроиду сразу после включения:

— Посмотри, пожалуйста, на меня внимательно. Теперь назови мне своё имя, — эта информация, как и некоторые другие сведения о себе самом, были в программе робота.

Электроник на несколько секунд замер, по его лицу прошла тень, и, наконец он ответил:

— Меня зовут Электроник.  
— Кто ты такой, Электроник? — продолжал тестировать робота профессор.  
— Я… — он опять замер, а в его глазах, Громов был готов поклясться, застыл ужас, — робот-андроид. Машина нового поколения, модель «Электроник». Био-кибернетический организм комбинированного типа, — и, опустив голову, совсем шёпотом добавил, — Я… не человек.

***

С тех пор прошёл год. Электроник полностью освоился в доме профессора, учился под его и Маши чутким руководством, и в итоге, к своим «шестнадцати» годам знал всю школьную программу, часть ВУЗовской по математике и физике, английский, немецкий и французский языки, освоил азы программирования по нескольким востребованным направлениям и больше не вспоминал ни про маму, ни про операцию, ни про изменения в своей внешности.

Профессор очень привязался к своему созданию, окончательно перестав воспринимать его как робота. Для никогда не имевшего семьи Громова Электроник стал сыном, и всё о чём мог думать Виктор Иванович — это как оградить мальчика от потенциальных проблем и неприятностей. Даже из квартиры он его одного не выпускал, хотя за город они втроём ездили регулярно.

Тем не менее, Электроник, Элек Громов — профессорский племянник по документам (о бумагах позаботился ещё покойный ныне Боря Вчерашний), счастливым не выглядел. Он хотел в большой мир, к другим ребятам, своим сверстникам, о жизни которых имел приблизительное представление благодаря интернету. Он хотел ходить в школу как все, и не только за знаниями — знаний у него и так хватало. Ему нужно было живое общение с людьми. Он сам хотел стать человеком.

В какой-то момент Элек просто не выдержал. Он сбежал от Громова. Открывать замки и снимать сигнализацию он научился профессионально, а бегал гораздо быстрее и был выносливее любого человека — снабжённая аккумуляторами, рассчитанными на пятьдесят лет бесперебойной работы, электромеханическая часть организма это вполне позволяла.

В будний день в самом конце апреля, когда в их краях стояла аномально тёплая погода, Электроник в чём был покинул квартиру профессора, оставив им с Машей записку, в которой обещал вернуться как только станет человеком. Вернувшиеся с работы Виктор Иванович и Мария Петровна схватились за сердце, подавили свой первый порыв бежать в полицию и принялись искать мальчика своими силами. Самое интересное, нашли они его на следующий же день. Только не одного, а в компании своего двойника и генетического близнеца, Серёжи Сыроежкина. Элек выглядел рядом с ним вполне счастливым, даже улыбался. И профессор принял трудное решение наблюдать за Электроником издали, не мешая ему самостоятельно адаптироваться в окружающей среде.

Когда Громов понял, что его Элек посещает вместо Серёжи школу, он завёл знакомство с Серёжиным классным руководителем, учителем математики Семёном Николаевичем Таратаром. Это было несложно — Таратар по счастливому совпадению подрабатывал в их с Машей НИИ, только в другом отделе, занимался математическим моделированием. Они даже подружились. И профессор об успехах своего творения теперь знал из первых рук.

Забеспокоился Виктор Иванович только когда из рассказов Таратара понял, что в школу вернулся Серёжа, а Элек опять исчез.

***

В расстроенных чувствах Электроник брёл по парку. Что делать дальше он не знал. На Серёжу он был одновременно обижен и чувствовал себя виноватым. Жить жизнью обычного подростка Элеку безумно понравилось, это было словно его ожившей мечтой, неясными образами из его снов, которые развеявшись к утру оставляли после себя странное чувство сбывшегося счастья и горечи от его утраты. Да, сон Электронику требовался, как и еда. Электронная часть мозга в отдыхе не нуждалась, постоянно регистрируя поступающие извне сигналы, но дальше оперативной памяти они, как правило, не шли, позволяя нервной системе биологической части организма восстанавливаться. Поэтому Элек, хоть и меньше обычного человека, но спал каждую ночь и даже видел сновидения.

Чего греха таить, Электроник надеялся как можно дольше занимать Серёжино место. Ходить в школу, общаться с его друзьями, с которыми так интересно и приятно проводить время. Особенно с Макаром Гусевым. Их первая встреча прошла не гладко. Серёжа, которого Электроник встретил на помойке, прятался там от своего друга, а Элек решил ему помочь. Макар стал задевать «Серёжу», Эл с трудом его остановил. Это было не так просто, учитывая, что причинить вред человеку он не мог. Пришлось проявить смекалку, устроив Гусеву небольшой воздушный аттракцион. Позже, в школе, пообщавшись с Макаром поближе, Элек никак не мог понять причину их с Серёжей конфликтов. Гусев производил впечатление человека надёжного и порядочного и весьма дружелюбно относился к Электронику. Элу было хорошо в его обществе.

Симпатичная девушка Майя тоже нравилась Электронику. Точнее ему очень льстило то, что он нравится ей. И он справедливо считал это своим личным достижением, а не Серёжиным. Ведь это именно он, Электроник, спас девушку от хулиганов. А началось всё с того, что Серёжа выразил Элеку своё желание познакомиться с какой-нибудь симпатичной и милой девицей. Мол, у него их никогда не было, а это как-то нехорошо. В его-то возрасте. Люди могут плохо подумать. Электроник за год своей жизни усвоил главное правило — чтобы понравиться человеку (а ему очень хотелось понравиться Серёже), надо сделать для него что-нибудь хорошее. И чем больше, тем лучше. Да, правило сомнительное, но Электроник на тот момент этого ещё не понял. Поэтому, раз Серёжа хочет себе девушку, Элек для него её добудет. Они же двойники, Серёжа даже переодел их в одинаковые вещи.

Случай завести знакомство с красивой девушкой представился быстро. В глухом уголке городского парка, где прогуливались Элек с Сыроежкиным, они заметили трёх здоровенных парней, пристававших к девчонке с мелкой собачкой на руках. Она со слезами и ругательствами как могла отбивалась от них, а отморозки лапали девушку и лезли к ней под юбку.

— Блять, её спасть надо, а я даже драться не умею, — тихо выругался Серёжа и потянулся к лежащей на земле толстой ветке.  
— Я умею, сиди тут, — остановил его Электроник и указал на ближайшие кусты.

Парадокс заключался в том, что драться Элек действительно умел, но не мог. В бытовых ситуациях обе эти программы входили в конфликт. Поэтому он просто подошёл к парням и велел им отпустить девушку, рассчитывая на свою физическую силу. Майя, в первый момент, принявшая миловидного и аккуратно причёсанного блондина за девушку, хоть и прониклась искренней симпатией и благодарностью к спасительнице, всё же посоветовала ей самой спасаться.

— Беги отсюда, а то и тебе достанется! — сквозь слёзы прокричала Майя.

Электроник, понятное дело, никуда бежать не собирался, он просто поочерёдно перебросил каждого из хулиганов через высокие кусты, за которыми прятался Сергей. Поменявшись в сложившейся неразберихе местами с Серёжей, Элек уже сам с удовлетворением наблюдал из всё тех же кустов, как Сыроежкин обменивается с потрясённой всем произошедшим Майкой телефонами и договаривается о встрече. То, что Майя Светлова запала именно на Элека, своего спасителя, стало совершенно очевидно, когда он решил навсегда покинуть Серёжу и его друзей. Она единственная бросилась за ним вдогонку, а до этого даже не пыталась скрыть свою неприязнь к Сергею, когда тот встретил их у школы.

Что касается Серёжиной семьи, то и тут Электронику удалось наладить отношения с Сыроежкиными-старшими. В отличие от профессора и Маши, они не сильно интересовались его делами, зато были очень рады, когда Электроник взял на себя большую часть домашнего хозяйства, от которого Маша Элека старалась оградить.

Единственное, чего Электроник никак не ожидал и ни в коем случае не хотел, так это проблем для Серёжи. Он даже мечтал, что возможно так и будет дальше играть его роль, по крайней мере в школе и с друзьями, а Серёжа бы жил в гараже, который Элек планировал привести в порядок и даже кое-что для этого уже сделал. Элек вполне мог создать для своего двойника очень комфортные условия проживания и свободное время он планировал проводить именно с ним. Правда, на всю эту конспирацию Электронику стало абсолютно наплевать как только он понял, что Серёжа пропал. Сначала он ходил после школы в гараж один, носил еду Серёже, а ребятам не позволял себя провожать. Но когда стало ясно, что в сарайчике уже больше суток никто не появлялся, а вчерашний обед стоит нетронутый, Электроник уже не гонял друзей от гаража. Они проводили там всё время до вечера. Электроник ждал, что Серёжа вернётся, а общество одноклассников позволяло ему не распсиховаться от беспокойства. Как бы он объяснил ребятам появление ещё одного себя, он не думал. Может быть Серёжа сам придумал бы какую-нибудь легенду с внезапно приехавшим родственником. Сам врать Электроник не мог, программная установка не давала. Но не говорить всей правды или не препятствовать чужому вранью был вполне в состоянии.

Дни шли, Серёжа так и не появлялся, Элек был уже на грани отчаяния и подумывал раскрыть себя и обратиться в полицию. И вдруг Сергей объявился. Встретил их утром у школы. Он стоял грязный, оборванный, похудевший, от него несло помойкой, а Электроник был готов плакать от счастья, что наконец-то его увидел. Живого и невредимого. Только вот радость его длилась недолго. Серёжа всего парой слов прекратил их маскарад и выкинул Элека из ставшего уже для него таким привычным окружения. Стало обидно. А когда Серёжа сказал, что человеком Эл может никогда и не станет, внутри будто что-то оборвалось, и впереди серым туманом замаячила безысходность… Но настоящий ужас вперемешку со стыдом Электроник ощутил, когда полностью осознал, что же Серёже пришлось пережить за последнюю неделю. Из-за него.

Уходить было больно. Элек как будто кусок мяса от себя с кровью отрывал, оставляя Серёжу и его друзей. Он не принёс никому настоящей пользы, только проблемы Серёже. И люди, как он теперь понял, будут всегда делать выбор в пользу другого человека. А не машины. То, что Серёжа повёл себя некрасиво и непорядочно, обманув семью, друзей и преподавателей, Электроник понимал. Только вот, хоть и с упрёками, но друзья приняли своего проштрафившегося приятеля, даже не смотря на его отталкивающий вид. А вот навороченная машина им оказалась не нужна. Кроме Майки, никто не попытался остановить Электроника. Даже Серёжа. Особенно он.

Возвращаться к профессору Электроник не хотел. Это бы означало окончательное признание собственного поражения. А внутри него ещё теплилась слабая надежда стать человеком. Надо выживать самому. Серёжа же как-то выжил эту неделю на улице, значит и Элек сможет. В каком-то смысле это будет ему расплатой и уроком за не слишком внимательное отношение к другу.


	4. Телефоны и штанга

В отличие от неудачника Сыроежкина, Электроник был везунчиком. Оказавшись на улице без документов и средств к существованию, он уже через пару часов был трудоустроен и обеспечен ночлегом.

А дело было так. Убежав от бывших друзей и побродив в расстроенных чувствах по городу, Электроник оказался у входа в Торговый центр. В наше время все городские дороги ведут в один из местных Торгово-Развлекательных Комплексов. В крупном городе их могут быть десятки, а в маленьком найдётся хотя бы один. Вот и Электроник, сам того не желая, подошёл к местному центру цивилизации из стекла, бетона и пластика. Погода портилась, гулять надоело, а внутри этого здания Элек ни разу не был. Ему стало любопытно, и он вошёл. Обойдя за полчаса все этажи и закоулки, Электроник остановился около небольшого закутка с надписью «Ремонт цифровой техники». Внизу под вывеской на скотче висел обычный рукописный листок: «Требуется мастер по ремонту смартфонов и ноутбуков. Срочно». В закутке за стойкой сидел мужичок и сосредоточенно ковырялся во внутренностях какого-то телефона.

— Я умею чинить ноутбуки, смартфоны, планшеты и другую электронику, — вместо «здрасьте» сказал Электроник мастеру. Мужик удивлённо поднял на него глаза и сказал:  
— Проходи. Там в коробке лежит старый телефон. Сможешь диагностировать поломку и починить, считай собеседование прошёл.

Электроник осмотрел гаджет, попросил у мастера необходимые инструменты, потом ещё пару раз спрашивал про запчасти и комплектующие и через полчаса предъявил ему полностью рабочий аппарат. Мужик удивился ещё больше, потом обрадовался и предложил сотрудничество. Оказалось, он зашивается, клиенты недовольны, напарник сломал руку и его не будет ближайшие три недели, а тут такой подарок судьбы — надо брать. Электроник просидел до самого вечера, сделал объём работы, который сам владелец мастерской осилил бы за два дня в лучшем случае, а когда настала пора закрывать лавочку, попросил разрешения заночевать прямо в мастерской. В закутке стоял диванчик.

Мужик прикинул, что ничего особо ценного он тут на ночь не оставляет, с охраной он договорится и разрешил остаться, предварительно рассчитавшись с Элеком за день работы по экономному тарифу.

Так прошло несколько дней. Электроник с утра до вечера чинил электронику и из здания ТРК на улицу не выходил. Тут было всё необходимое — диван, еда, туалеты, душевые для персонала, в которые за определённую плату пускали и его, и магазины. Много магазинов, в которых можно было приобрести самое необходимое, вроде одежды и предметов личной гигиены. А кое-какие деньги у Электроника теперь водились. Без необходимости из своего закутка Элек не выходил, с клиентами общался хозяин. Работать Элеку нравилось, собственные деньги тоже радовали, но он опять как бы выпал из жизни, превратившись в придаточный механизм, обеспечивающий работу других электронных устройств. Какая ирония. Вспоминать о Серёже Элек себе запретил — слишком тяжело было осознавать тот факт, что скорее всего он его больше не увидит, и, чтобы избавиться о болезненных мыслей, полностью сосредотачивался на работе.

А между тем, всё это время Электроника искали несколько заинтересованных в нём лиц. Андроид очень нужен был профессору Громову с Машей, Мику Урри, Гусеву с Корольковым и Майе Светловой. Всем, правда, по разным причинам. Виктор Иванович с Марией Петровной просто очень беспокоились за своего почти что сына и хотели быть уверены, что с ним всё в порядке. Мик Урри должен был доставить Электроника в целости и сохранности своему шефу, да ещё и выяснить по дороге как им управлять. Гусеву с Корольковым Элек нужен был в качестве средства помощи Серёже Сыроежкину, чьё пребывание в школе было теперь под большим вопросом. А Майе Светловой Элек нужен был исключительно по причине личной симпатии. Она-то его и нашла в итоге. Совершенно случайно.

Хозяин мастерской по ремонту цифровой техники сверял с заказом доставленные курьером комплектующие, засев в дальнем уголке своего закутка, а Элека оставил у стойки встречать клиентов.

— Здравствуйте, мне нужно поменять стекло на Самсунге. Сколько это будет стоить? — Майя достала свой телефон из сумки, подняла глаза на ремонтника… — Эл?  
— Майя. От восьмисот рублей, — как вести себя со знакомой Элек не знал. Он, конечно, рад был её видеть, но сама девушка являлась живым напоминанием о Серёже и той прекрасной жизни, вкус которой Элек смог ощутить благодаря своему двойнику, и которой благодаря ему же лишился.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь, Эл?  
— Работаю.  
— Но почему? — у Майки всё в голове не укладывалось, что тот прекрасный ангел, который спас её в парке и который потом был так с ней мил, теперь предпочитает ковыряться в железках и не проявляет к ней никакого интереса.  
— Мне надо что-то есть и где-то спать. Для этого нужны деньги, — пожал плечами Электроник.  
— Но как же… у тебя ведь есть семья… т. е. профессор — Серёжа рассказывал, — при упоминании Серёжиного имени Эл чуть вздрогнул.  
— Я не хочу пока возвращаться к профессору. А люди ведь обычно работают, чтобы себя прокормить. Май, я сейчас занят, — решил прервать неприятный разговор Элек, — но если ты хочешь пообщаться, то через полчаса у меня обед. Можем перекусить вместе, я угощаю, — вроде как, если приглашаешь женщину на трапезу, то за неё положено платить, подумал Эл.  
— Конечно! — улыбнулась Светлова. — буду тут через полчаса.  
— Телефон, Майя, — напомнил Элек собравшейся уже уходить девушке изначальную цель её визита в мастерскую.

***

— Эл, а давай вечером погуляем, — предложила девушка, хлебнув диетической колы. По причине своего увлечения спортивной гимнастикой она вечно сидела на диете и вынуждена была считать калории.  
— Я работаю допоздна.  
— А когда у тебя выходные?  
— В ближайшие две с половиной недели их не будет, — Элек совершенно искренне собирался с головой зарыться в ломанные телефоны и ноуты, пока у него есть такая возможность. Это помогало избавиться от лишних мыслей.  
— Слушай, ну также нельзя, — разочарованно сказала девушка.  
— Почему?  
— У людей есть не только работа, — больное место Элека Майя, как и Серёжа до этого, просекла сразу и решила давить на «кнопку», чтобы получить нужный ей результат. — Надо общаться с людьми, с друзьями.  
— Ну, у меня теперь нет друзей.  
— А я? — обиделась Майка.  
— Ты действительно хочешь быть другом че… тому, кто тебя обманывал с самого начала и выдавал себя за другого человека?  
— Хм… ты прав. С Серёжей после всего этого дружить не хочется.  
— Я не о нём, — вздохнул Эл. Сам он с Сыроежкиным был готов дружить несмотря ни на что. Лишь бы Серёжа был не против.  
— Эл, ты мне нравишься.  
— Я — всего лишь копия Серёжи. Тебе нравится он.  
— Не надо за меня отвечать, я лучше знаю, — разговор грозил зайти куда-то не туда и Майка постаралась исправить ситуацию. — Ребята тоже по тебе скучают. Вовка с Витей, Макар Гусев…  
— Гусев? — удивился Эл. — У него теперь Серёжа есть. Они вроде лучшие друзья, если я правильно понимаю.  
— Ну, — Майке не хотелось этого говорить, но, судя по всему, другого способа вытащить Эла из его скорлупы, не было. — Макар ищет тебя. Всех, кого мог, на уши поднял. Королькова, Смирнова и даже этого… Рыжикова мелкого. Который Чижиков.  
— Зачем я ему сдался? — не понял Электроник.  
— Не совсем ему. Серёже. У него теперь проблемы. И Макар считает, что только ты можешь ему помочь, — тяжело вздохнула Майя. Очень не хотелось ей опять сводить Элека с Серёжиной компанией. Хотелось, чтобы он был только с ней. Но раз это единственный выход…  
— Какие у Серёжи проблемы? — насторожился Элек. Он совсем забыл про еду и внимательно смотрел на девушку.  
— Он в десятый класс хотел. Теперь вряд-ли ему это удастся, по крайней мере в этой школе, — Майка, которая быстро влилась в Серёжину тусовку и так в ней и осталась, была в курсе всех их дел. — По школе прошёл слух, которому учителя предпочли поверить, что последнее время Сыроежкин в школу сам не ходил, ничего не сдавал, а вместо него «учился» его двойник, обладающий большими способностями. И на педсовете, где присутствовал человек из РОНО, было решено, что Серёжа в индивидуальном порядке будет сдавать экзамены за девятый класс по всем предметам. В противном случае ему грозит неаттестация. Для него, скажу честно, это сверхзадача. А ещё же ОГЭ на носу. К ним тоже готовиться надо. С учётом того, в что в Серёжиной физ-мат школе десятый класс планируется всего один, а девятых — три, сам понимаешь, попадут в десятый «не только лишь все».

Электроник сидел бледный, неподвижно глядя в пустоту. Новая информация выбила его из колеи. Получается, он не просто обеспечил Серёже проблемы в школе, проявив себя слишком одарённым учеником, он ещё и бросил его одного с ними разбираться, трусливо сбежав при первых же возникших трудностях. С одной стороны, это очень даже по-человечески. Только радости от этой мысли Электроник не испытал абсолютно. Человеком он стать хотел. Это бесспорно. Но каким? «Лучше уж быть хорошей машиной, чем плохим человеком», — решил для себя Электроник. Или это результат работы одного из программных модулей, отвечающих за его морально-нравственные установки? Точно на этот вопрос никто не ответит.

— Я ему помогу. Что мне надо делать?  
— Звони Гусю, он проинструктирует, — Майка обречённо протянула Элеку свой старенький Престижио.

***

Неприятности поджидали Серёжу как только он переступил порог родной школы, едва придя в себя после болезни. Для начала Таратар вызвал Сыроежкина к доске, чтобы тот популярно объяснил всему классу решение предстоящей на экзамене задачи. На вопли подстрекаемого Макаром Королькова, что несправедливо всё время Серёгу спрашивать, и что он тоже хочет, Семён Николаевич никак не прореагировал, Серёжины слова о плохом самочувствии и вовсе пропустил мимо ушей, сказав, что раз пришёл в школу, значит здоров, и лично сопроводил юное дарование к доске и вручил мел. Пять минут позора, смешки одноклассников и удивлённый взгляд Таратара поверх очков, едва не довели несчастно Сыроежкина до слёз.

Следующим уроком была физика, где ситуация повторилась один в один. Серёжа почти привык. Русский с литературой прошли на удивление спокойно, хотя не ожидающий уже ничего хорошего от жизни Сыроежкин был морально готов к очередной подставе от двойника. Однако, родную речь во всех её проявлениях Серёжа действительно хорошо знал. Он даже сам писал стихи, о чём никто кроме Электроника не догадывался. Случайно встреченный на помойке двойник произвёл на Серёжу такое сильное и приятное впечатление, что он в первый же день знакомства решил сам его очаровать. И не придумал ничего лучше, чем продемонстрировать ему единственный свой талант — автора-исполнителя песен категории 6+. Незамысловатая песенка про лодырей-школьников, которые не хотят учиться, а хотят гулять, исполненная под аккомпанемент акустической гитары, очень понравилась андроиду, хотя он и не придерживался такой идеологии.

Дальше была химия, где Серёжин позор у доски растянулся аж на целых пятнадцать минут. Химичка, в отличие от физика и математика никак не могла поверить во внезапную Серёжину деменцию и всё пыталась добиться от Сыроежкина внятного ответа. Англичанка, как только начался урок, обратилась с Серёже с какой-то тирадой на английском языке, которую он понял в лучшем случае на треть и никак не мог взять в толк, почему она на него так выжидательно смотрит, словно он ей денег должен и не отдаёт. Оказалось, должен. Только не денег, а доклад на двадцать минут с обзором творчества Чосера.

Серёжа думал, что всё самое страшное позади, к чувству стыда и собственной ущербности он уже вполне адаптировался, но неприятности, которые с ним уже случились, были только цветочками. Настало время ягод.

После уроков Гусев с Корольковым пошли разбираться к Таратару с какими-то Макаровыми учебными делами, а Серёжа, который уже видеть не мог физиономию математика, решил подождать друзей внизу в вестибюле. Народ почти весь разошёлся по домам, только секция тяжёлой атлетики в виде группы одиннадцатиклассников толпилась у дверей спортивного зала. Видимо, ждали своего «главного». Серёжа сидел расстроенный и злой, полностью погрузившись в свои мысли, и не ног заметить заинтересованных взглядов, время от времени бросаемых старшеклассниками в его сторону.

— А, вот и наш чемпион! — Серёжино самокопание было нарушено самым грубым образом. Перед ним на корточках присел здоровый бугай и как-то нехорошо лыбился, глядя на Сыроежкина.  
— Чего тебе надо, Жаботинский? — на светскую беседу Серёжа сейчас настроен не был. Тем более с этим придурком, у которого все мозги в мускулы перетекли — это все знают. Ничего общего с прославленным спортсменом Лёха Жабин, кроме увлечения тяжёлой атлетикой не имел, но кликуха за ним закрепилась, и теперь его все только так и звали.  
— Как что? Мастер-класс сейчас нам покажешь, — деланно удивился парень. — Эй, пацаны, — крикнул он своим одноклассникам, — сейчас нас звезда спорта тренировать будет!  
— Чего? Совсем ебанулся? — не понял юмора Сыроежкин.

Ответа его не удостоили, а буквально за шкирку втащили в спортивный зал под смешки и улюлюканье тяжелоатлетов. Там его отпустили, окружив со всех сторон.

— Ребята, вы чего? — Серёжа в растерянности смотрел на парней и совершенно ничего не понимал. — Чего вам от меня надо?  
— Сыроежкин, не строй из себя дурачка, — Серьёзно сказал Лёха. — Мы хотим посмотреть, как такая сопля как ты, одной рукой пятьдесят килограмм поднимает.  
— Я не поднимаю, это какая-то ошибка, — пробормотал Серёжа.  
— Нам Ростик все уши прожужжал, как ты катившуюся штангу остановил, а потом её на плечо к себе закинул и на место отнёс. А нас бездарями и лентяями назвал. На твоём фоне.  
— Не могло такого быть, это ему с перепоя показалось, — Серёжа начал догадываться в чём дело. Тем более Гусь, как серьёзный спортсмен, тоже был шокирован выходкой Электроника, пока не узнал от Серёжи что к чему.  
— С перепоя, говоришь? — Жаботинский достал телефон и продемонстрировал Серёже пару фотографий, на которых Электроник, одетый в его спортивную форму действительно несёт штангу. Кто-то из освобождённых, видать, сфоткал на уроке и выложил на всеобщее обозрение.  
— Я сейчас всё равно не могу, я не в форме, — Серёжа имел в виду, что его физическая форма далека от идеала после болезни. Но гад Лёха под смешки своих приятелей предпочёл сделать вид, что понял его буквально.  
— Ребята, поможем чемпиону раздеться! — крикнул парням Лёха под их одобрительные смешки и возгласы.

Старшеклассники всей толпой окружили Серёжу и принялись его раздевать. Стащили с ошарашенного внезапной атакой Сыроежкина всю одежду, попутно облапав его где только можно и издеваясь над его реакцией. Серёжа стоял весь красный, растрёпанный с выступившими на глазах слезами, прикрывая руками пах. Трусы на нём оставили, но не привыкший к публичному оголению Серёжа был в полном смятении и чувствовал себя абсолютно беззащитным. Парни смеялись над ним, обсуждали его ещё не до конца сошедшие синяки, не стесняясь их трогать, делали сомнительные комплименты Серёжиной заднице, награждая болезненными шлепками, хватали за ляжки, кто-то ущипнул его за сосок. Чем-то такое отношение напомнило Серёже Гусева. Несмотря на весь свой ужас и стыд Серёжа возбудился, что, конечно же, не осталось не замеченным парнями, вызвав у них новую волну издёвок, шлепков и хохота.

— Ну что, где штанга? — Жаботинский вспомнил зачем они вообще сюда пришли.  
— Лёх, какая ему штанга ты чё? Рухнет он или покалечит кого-нибудь. Сам что-ли не видишь? — подал голос разума кто-то из качков.  
— Да-а-а, — согласился Жаботинский. — Но таскал же он её на фотке-то. Да и Ростик, конечно, старый маразматик, но так просто врать бы не стал. О, придумал! На скамью его, там, если чё подстрахуем, — скомандовал своим Лёха.

Серёжу тут же подхватили за руки и за ноги и понесли в отсек спортивного зала, где стояли тренажёры. Была там и штанга на стойке, под которой имелась специальная скамья для жима лёжа. Вот на эту скамью и положили на спину трепыхающегося в крепком захвате и матерящегося Сыроежкина.

Лёха сел ему верхом на бёдра, пресекая всякую возможность побега, потом слегка сжал рукой Серёжины яйца и, наклонившись, прошептал ему в самое ухо:

— Вижу, ты у нас по мальчикам. Поэтому, малыш, ты либо перестаёшь кокетничать и выполняешь жим лёжа от груди, либо отсасываешь у всех присутствующих. Выбирай, что тебе больше нравится.

Серёжа принял угрозу всерьёз и сразу потянулся к штанге. При своём весе пятьдесят пять кило выжать пятьдесят пару-тройку раз в принципе не проблема. У него получилось даже четыре раза! Наверное адреналин силы придал. Лёха всё также сидел у него на бёдрах, его рука по прежнему лежала не Серёжином паху, не давая спасть эрекции, а другой он слегка поглаживал его напрягающиеся грудь и пресс. Это отвлекало Серёжу, особенно, когда чужие пальцы проходились по соскам. Руки дрожали, мышцы, никогда прежде не испытывавшие такой нагрузки, в итоге отказались реагировать на сигналы мозга, и пятый раз выжать штангу и положить её на стойку Серёжа уже не мог. Штангу с него убрали парни, а Жаботинский, буквально пожиравший Серёжу голодным взглядом, усмехнулся и промурлыкал:

— Я думаю, наш малыш справился с заданием и теперь заслужил небольшую награду за свои труды, — Лёха приспустил Серёжины трусы, заправив резинку под яйца и обхватил рукой ствол.  
— Убери руки, сволочь! — Сыроежкин дрожащими руками пытался отпихнуть агрессора. Безрезультатно, разумеется.  
— Бля, ты что, ему дрочить собрался?! — не поверил в серьёзность намерений своего лидера кто-то из качков.  
— Лучше руки подержите и рот ему закройте, — раздавал указания невозмутимый тяжелоатлет. — Раз уж я его так напряг с этой штангой, я ему и расслабиться помогу. Как честный человек, — под общий хохот Леха стал медленно водить рукой вверх-вниз по Серёжиному члену, обнажая красную, сочащуюся смазкой головку.

Серёжины руки были тут же зажаты над его головой, а на рот легла чья-то большая ладонь. Сыроежкин ненавидел в этот момент извращенца-Жаботинского, его таких же отмороженных дружков, проклятого робота, если бы не дурацкий выпендрёж которого на физре, этого стыда и ужаса с Серёжей бы не происходило, но больше всего он ненавидел себя. Потому что возбудился от близости и агрессивных действий сильных парней и теперь сам толкался в Лёхин кулак — ему нужен был более быстрый темп, а этот гад специально издевался и дразнил его, двигал рукой медленно, перекатывал другой рукой яички, размазывал по головке смазку, слегка задевая вход в уретру. Серёжа от переполняющих его противоречивых чувств уже плакал и стонал в голос, но из-под зажимающей его рот ладони вырывалось только сдавленное мычание. Кто-то из парней гладил его по волосам и размазывал по щекам слёзы, кто-то ласкал соски. Наконец, Жаботинский сжалился над несчастным, темп стал быстрее, давление на головку возросло, и Серёжа излился под одобрительный хохот и свист окружающих. Такого сильного и яркого оргазма Серёжа в своей жизни ещё не испытывал. На какое-то время он отключился.

Когда Серёжа пришёл в себя, рядом никого не было. Он так и лежал один со спущенными трусами, запрокинутыми за голову руками, весь в слезах, соплях и собственной сперме, которая уже начала подсыхать и неприятно стягивать кожу на животе. Он медленно поднялся, добрёл до валяющейся на полу зала одежды, вытерся нижней майкой, с трудом оделся — руки ещё дрожали и плохо его слушались. В вестибюле его ждал оставленный рюкзак, почему-то не до конца закрытый. Серёжа проверил — телефон и кошелёк с парой сотен на месте, остальное неважно. Посмотрел на часы — с момента как закончился предыдущий урок прошло не больше получаса. А для Серёжи — как целая жизнь. Которую он уже успел возненавидеть. Он сел на скамейку, оперся локтями о колени и закрыл руками лицо. Никого и ничего не хотелось видеть. Ещё пара минут, он немного успокоится и пойдёт домой.

На плечо легла чья-то тёплая ладонь. Серёжа дёрнулся и опустил руки.

— Сыроега, что с тобой? На тебе лица нет. Плохо стало? — обеспокоенный Гусь заглядывал ему в глаза. Рядом, тоже с озабоченным видом, стоял Корольков.  
— Пошли домой, — не своим голосом сказал Серёжа, медленно встал и, слегка шатаясь, пошёл к выходу, за всю дорогу не проронив больше ни слова.


	5. Пикап мастер

Все знают, что утро добрым не бывает и начинается, обычно, не с кофе? Сережа, вот, знал. Но весь масштаб ожидавшего его пиздеца представлял слабо. Школа гудела, словно растревоженный улей, на Сыроежкина показывали пальцем и шушукались за его спиной даже пятиклассники, учителя смотрели косо. «Если вчерашний эпизод в спортзале кто-то заснял на камеру и выложил в интернет, мне хана. Проще с крыши прыгнуть», — пронеслось в Серёжиной голове.

Всё оказалось куда интереснее. На ватных ногах Серёжа вошёл в кабинет директора, куда его вызвали прямо с урока и где его ждал Таратар, как классный руководитель, физик и химичка, как не занятые в данный момент преподаватели, и, собственно, директриса.

«Неужели, на них вчерашнее порно такое впечатление произвело? А где же Жаботинский с остальными уёбками? Это их отчитывать надо, а я — жертва, меня ж вроде как изнасиловали… Или заяву катать заставят?» — гадал Сыроежкин.

— Садись, Серёжа, — директриса указала на стул рядом со своим столом. — Что ты можешь об этом сказать? — она пододвинула к Сыроежкину рукописный листок формата А4.

Серёжа его сразу узнал. Сделал вид, что читает, хотя содержание знал наизусть.

— Ерунда какая-то, — сказал он дрожащим голосом, — розыгрыш. Пранкует кто-то, — и трясущейся со вчерашнего дня рукой отодвинул от себя мерзкую бумажку.  
— Да? — не поверила директриса. — А по-моему, главный пранкер сидит тут перед нами.  
— Серёжа, — обратился к Сыроежкину Таратар, — Мы с коллегами внимательно изучили почерк, которым написана эта «Доверенность», и сравнили его с записями в твоих школьных тетрадях. Это писал ты. А если учесть твои феноменальные успехи в учёбе по всем предметам, которые ты нам продемонстрировал в последние две недели, то можно предположить, что всё, тобой здесь написанное — правда.

Это ж надо было таким дураком быть! Из-за болезни Серёжа совсем забыл про эту писульку, которую вручил Элу в первый его школьный день, и не проверил свой рюкзак, чтобы найти её и выбросить. А всё чёртов робот, врать он, видите ли, не может, сука! Серёжа вспомнил, как предложил Электронику сходить вместо него в школу. Просто, чтоб самому немного передохнуть от надоевшей учёбы, а Электронику дать возможность сполна ощутить себя человеком, раз уж он так хочет. Тот обрадовался, а потом сказал, что не может выдавать себя за Сергея, мол, это ложь, а он врать не может — программные установки мешают. Сергей тогда подумал и сочинил ничего не значащую с юридической точки зрения Доверенность.

«Я, Сыроежкин Сергей Павлович, 2000 г.р., проживающий по адресу Липовая аллея, д. 5, кв. 20, доверяю андроиду модель «Электроник» использовать моё имя и принадлежащие мне личные вещи и беспрепятственно находиться по адресу моей постоянной регистрации, а также проходить обучение в 9 классе «б» 44 школы.» Далее шла дата и подпись.

— Кто такой Электроник, Серёжа? — задал вопрос Таратар. — Почему он у тебя назван «андроидом» и «моделью»? Он действительно тебя заменял последние две недели?  
— Это… — сказать правду Серёжа не мог. В лучшем случае не поверят, в худшем — сочтут за сумасшедшего и вызовут психиатричку. — Это мой родственник. Дальний. Похож на меня очень. Кличка у него такая «Электроник», умный он и всё умеет, как робот, — Серёже вдруг стало очень жарко и душно, но попросить воды он постеснялся. С трудом сглотнув, он продолжил. — Он действительно ходил вместо меня в школу последние две недели, — теперь точно всё. Хуже уже не будет.  
— Иди на урок, Сыроежкин, — директриса сняла очки, протёрла их и снова надела. — Мы решим, что с тобой делать дальше.

Серёжа вернулся в класс, пожаловался на жизнь Гусеву и Королькову со Смирновым, а на перемене в коридоре его выловила Кукушкина.

Зоя Кукушкина была первой красавицей класса, если не всей школы, но редкостной стервой. Всегда смотревшая на одноклассников, как на пыль под ногами и признававшая за человека только Макара Гусева, она была из многодетной семьи скромного достатка, но выглядеть при этом умудрялась как фотомодель. По каким-то непонятным причинам, последние две недели Зойка-Колбаса, прозванная завистливыми одноклассницами так за свой высокий рост, засунула куда подальше свой снобизм и увивалась за компанией Сыроежкина. Ребята её, правда, под всякими благовидными предлогами старались вежливо отшить, но Зою это не трогало. Она всё пыталась как-то сблизиться с Майей, но Майке Кукушкина не нравилась. Светлова, вообще, кроме Элека-Серёжи никем всерьёз не интересовалась.

— Что, Серёжа, кончился ваш с андроидом маскарад? — с гаденькой улыбочкой пропела Зоя.  
— Так это ты вчера у меня в рюкзаке рылась? — у Сыроежкина руки непроизвольно сжались в кулаки.  
— И Доверенность твою Таратару подбросила, — кивнула, всё также ухмыляясь Кукушкина.  
— Сука! — Серёжа всё-таки не выдержал, схватил Зойку за горло и, не замечая боли в мышцах, впечатал в стену. — Я тебя урою!  
— Ну, давай, Серёжа, бей, чего же ты? — смеялась сквозь хрипы и кашель над ним Кукушкина. — Ударишь, и я уже через полчаса буду в ближайшем отделении полиции снимать побои и писать на тебя заяву, — продолжала издеваться, глотая ртом воздух, Кукушкина. Она и не думала сопротивляться. — У меня даже свидетели будут, — не унималась стерва, обводя покрасневшими от натуги глазами собравшуюся вокруг них толпу.  
— Отпусти её, Сыроега, — на Серёжино плечо легла знакомая рука, и он ослабил хватку. Откуда только силы взялись у него после вчерашней штанги-то?.. — Не пачкай руки. А ты, Зойка, зачем нарываешься? Чего он тебе сделал-то?  
— Они оба, — кашляя и отплёвываясь, Кукушкина продолжала зло скалиться на Сыроежкина. — Будут знать как людям мозги пудрить. Особенно наивным девушкам.  
— Ты, что-ли, наивная? — усмехнулся Серёжа.  
— Я не о себе, идиот!  
— О Майке? Чего ты о ней так беспокоишься? Она о тебе так не переживает, — встрял опять Гусев. Но Зойка не ответила и пошла прочь, показав Серёге на прощание средний палец.

Макар Гусев, наверное, был единственным человеком в классе, который относился к Зое, если не с симпатией, то с уважением. «Зойка — девка с яйцами», — так он говорил, когда кто-либо у него интересовался о причинах такого нестандартного отношения к вредной девице. Какие яйца он углядел в обладательнице бюста третьего размера, осиной талии и ног от ушей, Макар не пояснял. Видимо, ментальные.

— Вот ведь гадина, и чего ей неймётся? — возмущался вслух Сыроежкин.  
— Да ладно тебе, всё равно так или иначе бы всё вскрылось. Она просто чуть ускорила ход дела, — успокаивал друга Гусев. — Вовка, скажи, а?  
— Он прав, Серёга, — согласился Корольков. — Вы с Элом как небо и земля. Слишком большой контраст, ты бы сам не выдержал — раскололся бы. А так хоть время есть всё утрясти.

Утром следующего дня Серёжу опять вызвали в кабинет директора, где вручили ему лист с распечаткой сроков прохождения его индивидуальных испытаний по всем предметам для аттестации за девятый класс. Сыроежкин от этой перспективы выпал в полный аут, а Гусев с ребятами стали бегать по городу и ползать в соцсетях в поисках хоть каких-нибудь следов андроида. Даже до профессора Громова дошли, но и тот только руками развёл и сказал, что ещё сутки подождёт и пойдёт в полицию.

Кстати, о Громове. Таратар как другу рассказал ему о странном происшествии в своём девятом «б», и Виктор Иванович счёл разумным открыться ему. Как на духу выложил официальную версию биографии андроида: таинственный Электроник — это Элек Громов, его племянник-сирота, находится на семейном обучении по причинам психологического характера, но очень хочет в школу. Действительно, Элек очень дальний Серёжин родственник и поразительно на него похож. Трудный подросток, склонный к побегам и авантюрам. Сеня так расчувствовался, что пообещал Вите со своей стороны всемерную помощь и поддержку, а также содействие в поиске беглеца. И обязательно устроить мальчика в свою школу, как только тот найдётся. Так как сорок четвёртая — лучшая школа в городе.

***

А Мик Урри, исколесив в очередной раз весь город вдоль и поперёк, прослушав и просмотрев записи с микрофонов и камер скрытого видеонаблюдения, которые он уже давно поставил у квартир Громова и Сыроежкиных и даже в их гараже, решил, что ждать Электроника надо у школы. Шеф злился и ругался на Мика, подозревал, что тот вместо того, чтобы делом заниматься, развлекается с очередным мальчиком, и грозил бедняге преждевременной кончиной и даже лишением премии по результатам работы. Ни того, ни другого Урри очень не хотел. Он вообще был очень старательным и исполнительным работником, ни о каких развлечениях на задании даже не помышлял. Но дело выдалось непростое.

Мик Урри по образованию был автомехаником и трудился им в родном Ивангороде по окончании колледжа целых два года, параллельно увлекаясь мотоциклами и занимаясь в театральной студии. И всё у него в жизни было хорошо, только денег было мало. Потому как в его жизни появилась Мечта. А Мечты, особенно те, которые с большой буквы «М» требуют для своего осуществления не только сил, но и средств. Мик хотел быть владельцем собственного бара. И не просто бара, а бара с живой музыкой, танцами, и какими-нибудь театрализованными постановками. Где бы он осуществлял подбор артистов, и даже иногда выступал бы сам. На что-то большое Мик не замахивался, ночной клуб, большой ресторан — это ему не надо было. Заведение должно быть средних размеров, эдакий современный кафешантан. А ещё, в идеале, у заведения должна быть специфика — только для мужчин. Да, Мик хотел бы открыть гей-бар с претензией на культурный отдых. Это же не удивительно для мужчины, который сам предпочитает мужчин, не так-ли?

Как любой житель приграничного городка, Мик часто бывал по ту сторону Нарвы, тем более, на своей исторической родине. В одну из поездок Урри посетил Тойлу и познакомился там с симпатичным парнем по имени Бри. Бри был литовцем, но по каким-то делам часто наведывался в эстонский уезд Ида-Вирумаа, где по-возможности останавливался в известном спа-отеле. Там он и был наповал сражен красотой и харизмой отдыхающего эстонца-автомеханика. Мик действительно был на редкость красив, брутален и обаятелен. Потерявший от своего нового любовника голову, а заодно и бдительность, Бри быстро проболтался Урри, что работает на одну не совсем легальную структуру. Мик заинтересовался. А когда узнал, что для выполнения всяких мелких поручений за хорошие деньги шеф Бри ищет способного человека, то тут же предложил свою кандидатуру. Бри не обрадовался, ибо прекрасно понимал, чем в итоге всё закончится, но перед напором своей пассии устоять не смог и свёл таки Урри со Стампом. Александру Сергеевичу Мик понравился. И внешними данными, и деловыми качествами. Пробыв больше года у шефа личным помощником, а попросту мальчиком на побегушках и «любимой женой», Мик получил своё первое серьёзное задание.

В то, что он охотится за биороботом-андроидом, Мик сначала не верил. Думал, Шеф просто хочет себе очередную игрушку приобрести. Неревнивый Урри с радостью бы освободил для нового фаворита место в постели разменявшего пятый десяток Стампа, но в процессе слежки за объектом убедился, что Александр Сергеевич не врал. Мальчишка вытворял такие вещи, на которые обычный человек способен не был — поразительная скорость, выносливость и физическая сила никак не могли быть присущи тонкому и звонкому пацану.

По иронии судьбы создатель алгоритмов управления, программного кода и электронно-биологического интерфейса андроида не знал как управлять роботом в целом. Громов давал ему техзадание, но там ни слова не было о командах пользователя. Андроид должен был стать полностью автономным организмом. И как реализовать внешнее управление машиной незаметно от Громова, Светловидов не знал. У Витьки были свои специалисты. Ниже квалификацией, чем Стам и его команда, естественно, но просечь несогласованный с начальством программный модуль они бы смогли. Один баг Стамп всё же смог незаметно подложить в свой код. Определённая комбинация ультразвуковых волн нужной частоты полностью выключала крупную и мелкую моторику и голосовую активность андроида на несколько часов. Это в случае необходимости позволило бы подавить любое сопротивление и попытку бегства Электроника, не лишив его чувств и сознания.

Специальный приборчик, генерирующий нужный ультразвуковой сигнал в радиусе до пятисот метров в арсенале Мика Урри был. Как и в каких случаях его использовать Мик тоже знал. А вот как управлять действиями Электроника не знал никто. Впрочем, в процессе слежки за объектом Урри сделал для себя кое-какие выводы — пацан зациклен на своём желании «стать человеком», не выносит прямого давления, но легко поддаётся простому манипулированию. И имеет слабость к своему генетическому прототипу.

Основываясь на последнем факте, Урри стал ждать возвращения Электроника, находясь в непосредственной близости от Серёжи Сыроежкина.

Урри, не особо скрываясь и выгодно припарковав свой мотоцикл, прогуливался недалеко от Серёжиной школы. Новенький и блестящий чёрный Кавасаки Ниндзя не мог не привлечь внимание любителя двухколёсных средств передвижения на бензиновом ходу, Сыроежкина. А вскоре тот заметил и его владельца.

— Эй, — окликнул Мика «вежливый» мальчик. — Вы ведь не первый день здесь торчите. Рядом со школой. Кого-то поджидаете? Подозрительный вы какой-то, — проявил бдительность и гражданскую сознательность Серёжа. Косясь при этом на чёрного железного коня, явно принадлежащего подозрительному типу.  
— Ты, прав парень, — улыбнулся Урри. — Знакомого жду. Что, нравится? — кивнул он на мотоцикл.  
— Кому ж такое не понравится?.. — мечтательно согласился Серёжа.  
— Прокатиться хочешь?  
— Э… у меня прав нет. И ты что, мне доверишь? — не понял юмора Сыроежкин.  
— Я могу тебя прокатить. Пока время есть, — мурлыкнул Урри, подходя ближе к Серёже и чуть склонившись в его сторону.  
— Э-эй, ты чего, маньяк что-ли? — малость обалдел от такого предложения Серёжа. То, что девушкам не стоит садиться в машины к незнакомцам, он знал, а вот можно или нельзя парням садиться на мотоцикл к случайным знакомым — уверен не был.  
— Боишься? Ну, как хочешь. Хотя, можешь, вот, сфотографировать меня и номер транспортного средства и отослать друзьям, — предложил Мик.  
— Хм. А вот и сфотографирую, — Серёжа сделал несколько снимков, но отсылать никому не стал. Гусь и остальные были на физкультуре, а Серёжа после последних событий не мог себя заставить войти в спортивный зал и внаглую прогуливал.

В итоге Мик выдал Серёже шлем, усадил позади, велев крепко обхватить себя руками и в течение получаса катал его по округе, вернув на то же место, где и подобрал.

— Вау! Ваще! Вот это круто! — не мог сдержать восторгов Сыроежкин. — Накоплю денег и такой же себе куплю, — его просто переполняли эмоции. — А как тебя зовут?  
— Урри. Мик Урри, — Мик протянул руку Сыроежкину. В излишней конспирации он не видел смысла. Когда Громов узнает, у кого находится его Элек, он в любом случае не будет обращаться в полицию.  
— Ух ты, ну и имечко, — удивился Серёжа, — ты чего, не русский?  
— Эстонец по национальности.  
— А-а. А я — Сергей. А чем ты занимаешься?  
— Я автомеханик. Увлекаюсь мотоциклами, — Урри ласково провёл рукой по своему транспортному средству. А ты?  
— А я… а я тут уроки прогуливаю. Слушай, я тебя раньше видел! — вдруг осенило Серёжу. Он вспомнил про бездарно проведённую на улице неделю и не покидавшее его тогда чувство голода. Кроме одного дня. — Ты на той неделе в Торговом центре пятьсот рублей потерял.  
— И то верно! — изобразил искреннее удивление Урри. — А ты откуда знаешь?  
— Я… это… я их подобрал тогда.  
— Хочешь вернуть? — усмехнулся Мик.  
— Ну, вообще-то, я их проел. Но я их тебе верну, — внезапно у Серёжи проснулась советь. — Не люблю быть должным.  
— Раз проел, можешь и меня как-нибудь угостить. Кофе. Хотя я бы чего покрепче предпочёл, но не могу, — с деланным сожалением Урри вздохнул и похлопал по сиденью своего мотоцикла.  
— Ага. Давай свой телефон — созвонимся. А сколько тебе лет, кстати? — полюбопытствовал Серёжа.  
— Двадцать два.  
— А мне — шестнадцать, если что, — что «если что» Серёжа даже не сразу понял, зачем сказал. Потом вспомнил, что шестнадцать — фактически возраст согласия, и ужаснулся. Он что, клеил этого парня? Или это Мик его клеил? В любом случае странно, что незнакомец предложил ему прокатиться, да ещё и на кофе намекнул. Типа это свидание? А Серёжа тоже хорош, чуть слюной на него и его байк не капал и телефон выпросил.

Тут Серёжа заметил выходящих из школы приятелей и поспешил распрощаться со своим новым знакомым. На вопрос Гуся: «Что за чувак такой к тебе клеится?» только отмахнулся, мол, мимо проходил.

Ребята шли домой, а Серёжа, вместо того, чтобы беспокоиться о предстоящих экзаменах, всё никак не мог выкинуть Мика из головы — всё-таки классный он, и байк его тоже. Новые приятные впечатления даже ненадолго приглушили противное тянущее чувство в груди, которое ни на миг не покидало Серёжу с момента бегства его двойника, прячась время от времени за другими эмоциями.


	6. Возвращение

Накануне первого индивидуального экзамена, которым на Серёжину беду была математика, Гусев по дороге домой сказал Сыроежкину:

— Ты сейчас в гараж свой зайди, там кое-какие материалы по завтрашней твоей алгебре тебя ждут. Пользуйся, это твой единственный шанс на следующий год в этой школе оказаться.  
— Ну, как скажешь, — безразличным тоном сказал Серёжа и повернул в сторону сарайки. На чудо он уже не надеялся, а лишний справочник за день до экзамена погоды не сделает. Непонятно только как Гусь его в гараж положил и почему в руки не отдал, но когда Серёжа сообразил выяснить у приятеля этот вопрос, того уже и след простыл.

Серёжа открыл дверь сарайки, вошёл внутрь и… замер, еле выдавив из себя:

— Ты…  
— Серёжа, — взволнованным голосом начал Элек. — Я могу тебе помочь. У тебя проблемы по моей вине, но я знаю как всё исправить, — он сразу встал навстречу своему близнецу, но подойти близко не решался.

Когда первый шок у Сыроежкина прошёл, он почувствовал такую радость от встречи с Электроником, что чуть на шею ему не бросился. Однако слова двойника о проблемах отрезвили Серёжу — он лишь скептически усмехнулся:

— Помочь, говоришь? Слишком дорого мне твоя помощь обходится. Я ещё после предыдущего раза не отошёл, — на Серёжу постепенно накатывала злость. В памяти всплыла неделя на улице — холод, грязь и голод, позор первых дней в школе после болезни — острое чувство стыда и собственной никчёмности, эпизод со штангой, из-за которого он до сих пор к спортивному залу подойти не может. — Ты… — голос Серёжи дрогнул, а к горлу подступили слёзы, — ты даже не представляешь, что мне пережить пришлось, пока ты вундеркинда из меня строил, и потом, когда сбежал, бросив меня одного разбираться со всем этим… — Серёжа с усилием сглотнул, взял себя в руки, набрал в грудь воздуха и медленно выдохнул.  
— Прости. Я всё сделаю, чтобы исправить это, дай мне шанс, — Электроник с мольбой смотрел на близнеца.  
— Не всё можно исправить, Эл, — Серёже было горько вспоминать своё унижение, хотелось отомстить хоть как-нибудь.  
— Серёжа, пожалуйста, я всё для тебя сделаю!  
— Всё? — Элек кивнул. Вот он, шанс показать роботу его место. — Отсоси мне, а я подумаю, прощать тебя или нет. Если хорошо справишься.  
— Хорошо, Серёжа. Только я не очень понимаю, что я должен делать. Что значит «отсасывать»?

«О как! Мальчик-то — сама невинность. Ну так я его немного испорчу. В конце концов, Жаботинский с компанией из-за него меня в грязи вывалял, пусть и ему немного достанется. Всё по справедливости», — подумал Сыроежкин и скомандовал двойнику:

— На колени. Сейчас всё узнаешь.

Элек, до того всегда игнорировавший приказы даже от своего создателя, послушно опустился на колени и непонимающе смотрел на Серёжу. А вот у Сыроежкина, изначально имевшего своей целью только унизить двойника и ничего более, при виде Электроника, покорно стоящего на коленях и снизу вверх глядящего на него, кровь устремилась в пах, вызывая болезненную эрекцию, а в голове не осталось ни одной связной мысли. Он медленно подошёл вплотную к Элу, положил ему руку на макушку, провёл по волосам. Потом погладил двойника по щеке и слегка надавил на подбородок.

— Открой рот, — хриплым от возбуждения голосом сказал Серёжа. Эл тут же выполнил просьбу. Серёжа не удержался и провёл большим пальцем по нижней губе андроида, чуть задел зубы и влажный язык. Эти странные Серёжины действия Элек даже не знал как понимать. С одной стороны, не ясно, зачем Серёже трогать его лицо и волосы и лезть ему в рот, с другой — самому Элеку это нравилось, было приятно, даже захотелось повторения или какого-то продолжения, он не мог для себя определить.

Элек, всё также стоя перед ним на коленях, смотрел на Серёжу. Выжидающе, растерянно, доверчиво и безумно сексуально. «Интересно, а я также соблазнительно буду выглядеть, когда соберусь делать минет? — подумалось Сыроежкину. То, что в принципе он когда-нибудь кому-нибудь будет сосать, сомнений у него почему-то не вызывало. — Нет. Таким может быть только Эл. Он чистый. А я — просто грязное похотливое животное», — Серёже в итоге стало противно от самого себя.

Дело в том, что Электроник практически ничего не знал о сексе. То есть, конечно, представления о механике процесса между мужчиной и женщиной в него заложены были. Однако, все сведения ограничивались самым примитивным половым актом, который, опять же, исходя из данных, заложенных в соответствующий программный модуль андроида, практиковали взрослые разнополые партнёры, сожительствующие или состоящие в супружеских отношениях. О таких вещах, как орально- и, тем более, анально-генитальный контакт, андроид и представления не имел. Не говоря уже о сигналах сексуальной заинтересованности, которые посылают друг другу потенциальные партнёры, и вариациях полового поведения человека. Такое упущение со стороны профессора в вопросах сексуального образования своего детища случайным не было. Виктор Иванович боялся, что заранее заложенная и излишне подробная информация сможет негативно повлиять на формирование собственного полового поведения андроида, сделав его попросту опасным для окружающих. Пусть всё развивается естественно, рассуждал Громов и был в чем-то прав.

Прожив на свете чуть больше года, Электроник всё ждал, когда какая-нибудь девушка вызовет в нём чувства, и он наконец узнает на собственном опыте, что такое сексуальное влечение и влюблённость, и из-за чего у людей вокруг столько шуму. Несколько красивых девушек он даже знал и немного с ними общался. Взять хотя бы ту же Майю или Зою. Элек прислушивался к себе, но никаких особых душевных или физиологических порывов при виде них он не испытывал. Вообще, почти все его мысли так или иначе занимал двойник. Как он считал, как раз по причине внешнего и генетического сходства. И буря эмоций, которую Элек периодически испытывал при общении с ним, вызвана теми же причинами. Впрочем, с Серёжиными друзьями тоже было очень приятно находиться, хотя двойник всегда был для Электроника на первом месте.

— Серёжа, — напомнил о себе Элек, — так что мне нужно делать?  
— Ничего, — Сыроежкин пришёл в себя, отдернул руку и резко отвернулся, игнорируя собственное не прошедшее возбуждение. — Ничего не надо делать. Вставай. Это была шутка. Забудь обо всём, что я говорил. Просто забудь.  
— Как скажешь, Серёжа, — Электроник встал, обошёл своего близнеца и, глядя ему в глаза, повторил своё предложение: — Так ты примешь мою помощь?  
— Опять будешь мою роль играть? — вздохнул Сыроежкин.  
— Да. Но не так как раньше и не везде.  
— А как же ложь? Теперь-то ты точно знаешь, что это будет обманом. В школе всё стало известно, ко мне теперь особое внимание. Тут придётся очень сильно постараться, чтобы твоё враньё выглядело убедительным.  
— Серёжа, — Элек подошёл чуть ближе, — кое-что изменилось. Я не знаю как, но я чувствую, что этой установки — «не врать» в прежнем виде больше нет. Кажется, каким-то образом я её взломал. Программный запрет «не причинять непосредственный вред человеку физически и вербально» у меня остался. Его я вряд-ли когда-нибудь смогу обойти. Но, если моя ложь никому не причиняет видимый ущерб, то я могу обманывать.  
— Вот, значит, как… — удивился Серёжа. — Да ты опасный человек, Эл. У тебя самого нет никаких моральных принципов. Вся твоя «нравственность» определяется программой. И когда-нибудь ты её взломаешь. Уверен, это — вопрос времени, Эл, — покачал головой Сыроежкин.  
— Я, честно, не знаю, — Электроник опустил глаза. — Может, ты и прав. И это ещё одна причина, по которой я должен стать человеком. Люди же, в большинстве своём, знают, что хорошо, а что плохо. И, даже если делают плохое, они это осознают, испытывают чувство стыда, стараются избегать в будущем. Во мне всего этого нет. Я действительно могу стать опасным.  
— Эл, — Серёжа ласково улыбнулся, глядя на Электроника, и положил руку ему на плечо. Вся злость куда-то улетучилась, — ты слишком идеализируешь человечество. Так, как ты говоришь, поступают только хорошие люди, а их, поверь мне на слово, не так уж и много. Так как же ты хочешь помочь мне не вылететь из этой школы? — Сыроежкин вернулся к главной своей проблеме.  
— Сдам за тебя часть экзаменов. Те, для которых у тебя объективно не хватает знаний. И не на отлично. Результат будет хороший, но не идеальный. И ещё. Теперь я знаю тебя чуть лучше и могу более достоверно копировать твою мимику, жесты, голос и манеру разговаривать.  
— Хм. Идея неплохая. Только вот профессор твой тебя ищет, в полицию собирается.  
— Я напишу ему, Серёжа. Не волнуйся, за мной сюда не придут, — успокоил друга Электроник. А у Серёжи словно от сердца отлегло — кажется, теперь всё будет хорошо — Эл к нему вернулся и будет жить у него в гараже. Главное, посторонних сюда не пускать. Вроде той же Зойки, которая за ними теперь хвостом ходит. За ребятами, в смысле, к Серёге подойти она теперь вряд-ли осмелится.

Элек с Серёжей распределили кто из них что именно будет сдавать. Все точные и естественные предметы взял на себя Электроник, а гуманитарные, исключая английский, — Сыроежкин. ОГЭ, решил Серёжа, он будет сдавать сам. Раз такое дело, то времени на подготовку должно теперь хватить. К тому же Электроник пообещал помочь и натаскать его на физику с математикой.

А затем Элек попросил Серёжин телефон, зашёл через прокси в свой контакт и написал профессору и Маше, что с ним всё хорошо, попросил не искать его, и пообещал к концу июня (как раз когда все Серёжины экзамены будут позади) вернуться домой. А до этого момента регулярно давать о себе знать. И даже селфи своё отправил.

Своё первоначальное решение вернуться к Громову только после того, как он станет человеком, Электроник пересмотрел. Процесс обещал затянуться надолго, а жить где-то надо. И кушать тоже. Не всё же у Серёжиных родителей на шее сидеть. Можно, конечно, опять работу поискать, но Элек чувствовал, что ему ещё рано — надо сначала выучиться. И не физике с математикой. Ему требовалась нормальная социализация среди сверстников. А для этого надо в школу пойти. Уже легально, как Элек Громов. В Серёжину школу разумеется, куда же ещё? Так он профессору и написал, когда ему Серёжа свой планшет принёс.

Надо сказать, конец мая и пол июня для Сыроежкина прошёл хорошо. Он, конечно, уставал, всё время готовясь к экзаменам, но зато пребывал в полном душевном спокойствии. Кроме учебников и тетрадей общался Серёжа в основном с Электроником — в процессе подготовки. Друзья Серёжины тоже были по уши в делах.

Майка, которая сменила гнев на милость после того как поняла, что с Элеком ей ничего не светит и обратила-таки свой взор на Сыроежкина, кроме учёбы готовилась ещё к каким-то своим соревнованиям по спортивной гимнастике. Серьёзной спортсменкой она не была, занимаясь больше для удовольствия, но к делу подходила ответственно и основательно.

Гусев наоборот — как перспективный хоккеист, который в предстоящем сезоне из юниоров переходил в молодёжную команду Интеграла и имел все шансы попасть на чемпионат МХЛ как игрок основного состава, все силы отдавал предсезонной подготовке. С учёбой спортивной гордости школы как всегда помогал Вова Корольков. На Серёжу у Макара времени почти не было, он сейчас полностью отдавался своей второй страсти — спорту.

***

Сам Серёжа неожиданно нашёл отдушину в переписке со своим новым знакомым. Мик Урри оказался на редкость интересным собеседником, и Серёжа с нетерпением ждал момента, когда же они смогут лично пообщаться. Про кофе он не забыл и после экзаменов собирался при первой же возможности вернуть Мику «долг».

А уж как Урри горел желанием встретиться с Серёжей! В доверие он к нему вошёл, теперь оставалось всё устроить так, чтобы мальчик свёл его с андроидом. Следить за ними Мик не прекращал и, в принципе, похитить Элека из Серёжиного гаража для него проблемой не было. Но так действовать Урри не хотел. Он планировал поговорить с Элеком и убедить его добровольно поехать к своему второму создателю. Так проще и надёжней, чем всю дорогу держать его в полуовощном состоянии. Стамп рвал и метал из-за длительной задержки Мика на задании, но Урри успокоил шефа, сказав, что выяснил основные принципы управления андроидом и собирается применить их на практике.

И вот, наконец, Серёжа сдал свой последний экзамен, и Электроник, как и обещал, вернулся к профессору. Громов с Машей на радостях чуть хороводы вокруг него не водили, Элек тоже выяснил для себя, что очень соскучился по этим людям и, что наверное, права была Майя, назвав Виктора Ивановича и Марию Петровну его семьёй. Больше никаких побегов он не планировал, о чем так своим «родителям» и сообщил. Счастливый Громов в свою очередь обрадовал Элека, что с сентября тот станет учеником десятого класса сорок четвёртой школы. И даже о своей дружбе с Сеней Таратаром рассказал.

А на следующий день Электроник опять пропал.

***

О том, что экзамены для него закончились, и он теперь свободный человек, Серёжа в первую очередь написал Мику. И предложил встретиться. Мик на предложение отреагировал с энтузиазмом и даже высказал здравую мысль отметить это дело в узком кругу. Без алкоголя, разумеется.

«Пойдём в пиццерию, рядом с твоим домом. С тебя кофе, с меня пицца» — написал Серёже Урри.  
«ОК. Завтра в шесть. Там и встретимся.»  
«Можешь ещё друга своего захватить. Про которого ты говорил, что он тебе помог здорово. Всё-таки это и его праздник. Веселее будет», — закинул удочку Мик.  
«ОК. Если он согласится. Для тебя сюрприз будет;)» — на самом деле Серёжа не очень хотел брать с собой Элека. Но потом подумал, что как бы ему ни хотелось, это не свидание. А Мик просто классный парень, и втроём действительно веселее. К тому же, Элу тоже развлечения нужны, он больше месяца кроме гаража и школы ничего не видел — нельзя же только о себе думать.

Электроник, которому Серёжа неоднократно рассказывал про своего полувиртуального приятеля-байкера, и всё только хорошее, с радостью согласился пойти с ними. Ему было любопытно. Кроме того, раз Серёжа его куда-то зовёт, то не пойти он просто физически не сможет. Очень уж привязался за это время андроид к своему человеческому прототипу.

При встрече с близнецами Урри разыграл такое искреннее удивление, что Серёжа с Элеком ещё минут десять убеждали его, что они не братья. Даже документы показывали. Два года в театральной студии для Мика даром не прошли, да и талант, видать, имелся. Потом принесли заказ, стали обсуждать еду, мотоциклы, школу, собак и ещё тысячу разных вещей. Мик сыпал шутками и остротами, делал ненавязчивые комплименты своим собеседникам, рассказывал байки и анекдоты и даже вопреки своим убеждениям и действующему законодательству заказал ребятам по бокалу шампанского. К концу вечера что Элек, что Серёжа были совершенно очарованы новым другом. Однако, стемнело, пора было расходиться по домам. Серёжа жил в соседнем, а вот квартира профессора находилась на другом конце города.

— Подвези его, Мик, — попросил Серёжа, — а то поздно уже, чего ему одному по городу шататься…  
— Да без проблем.  
— Я могу сам дойти, мне не сложно, — попробовал отнекиваться Элек.  
— Не дури, Эл! — настаивал Серёжа, который не мог не беспокоится за друга.  
— Смотри, конечно, сам, — якобы незаинтересованно предложил Урри, — но мне всё равно в твою сторону ехать.  
— Ну, если всё равно по пути, то ладно. Будь добр, подвези, — согласился в итоге Электроник.

Проехав пару кварталов, Мик вдруг притормозил около безлюдного уже скверика.

— Элек, — обернулся он к своему удивлённому пассажиру, — давай тут посидим пару минут, — кивнул Урри в сторону скамейки, — я бы хотел тебе кое-что рассказать. Если ты не против. Уверяю, это не займёт у тебя много времени.

Электроник, не чувствуя никакого подвоха сел рядом с Урри на лавочку.

— О чём ты хотел поговорить?  
— Дело в том, Элек, что я ищу одного человека. Точнее не я сам, а по поручению его отца. Если можно так выразиться.  
— Разве это не дело полиции? Или ты частный детектив?  
— Нет, что ты! Я просто… друг этого… господина. А в полицию он не обращается, потому что, мальчик, которого я разыскиваю, живёт в другой семье. Официально.  
— Мальчик? Ты разыскиваешь ребёнка для его отца?  
— Именно. Только он не совсем ребёнок. По паспорту ему шестнадцать лет.  
— Как мне. Ты думаешь, раз я его ровесник, я его знаю?  
— Ты его знаешь. Верно. Но сначала я хочу немного рассказать о семье, в которой он сейчас живёт. Они хорошие люди, очень его любят. И они тоже его родственники. В некотором смысле.  
— Я не понимаю. А как же его отец, почему он не с ним?  
— Вот! Это самый главный вопрос. Отец его ни разу в жизни не видел. Он знает, что у него есть сын, но даже не имеет возможности лично с ним встретиться. Семья этого мальчика не разрешает ему.  
— Но за шестнадцать лет можно было что-то придумать, как-то отсудить себе право видеться с ребёнком, разве нет?  
— Не за шестнадцать, Эл. За один год, — Урри внимательно смотрел в глаза андроиду.  
— За один? Подожди, ты говорил, мальчику шестнадцать, как и мне…  
— Да, по паспорту шестнадцать, но создан он был чуть больше года назад, — Элек в шоке уставился на казавшегося теперь чужаком Урри. — Ты хочешь познакомиться со своим вторым создателем, Электроник?  
— Ты… ты знаешь кто я? Всё это время знал? И с Серёжей поэтому познакомился? — Элек вскочил со своего места и неверяще смотрел на сохранявшего полное спокойствие и расслабленную позу, Мика.  
— Прости за маленький спектакль, Эл. Я просто не хотел пугать тебя. К тому же, не вам с Серёжей осуждать меня за то, что сразу не раскрываю всех карт, — внезапно тон Мика сменился на игривый.  
— Почему ты говоришь о втором создателе? Меня сделали профессор Громов со своей ассистенткой.  
— О, ты даже не в курсе всех обстоятельств твоего появления на свет, — улыбнулся Урри. — Садись, расскажу, — Мик похлопал по сиденью рядом с собой.  
— А как я буду знать, что ты опять не обманываешь меня? — насторожился Элек, но на предложенное место, тем не менее, присел.  
— Могу показать фотографии процесса твоей «сборки» на разных этапах. Если хочешь. Откуда бы им у меня быть? Ну, и логически подумай. Виктор Иванович Громов и Мария Петровна Канарейкина — биологи, а не кибернетики. Твой код, алгоритмы управления организмом и электронно-биологический интерфейс созданы не ими. Да и средств на твоё создание у них никогда не было. Ты ведь немного ориентируешься в деньгах и экономике? Представляешь, сколько всего надо для создания такого высокотехнологичного объекта как ты? И сколько это всё будет стоить?  
— … — Электроник молчал.  
— Так вот. Кроме пары биологов, с которыми ты проживал всё это время, в твоём создании принимали участие ещё два человека, без которых ты бы никогда не смог появиться на свет. Это — один крупный бизнесмен, на чьи средства проводилась вся работа. Он, к сожалению, умер ещё до твоего включения. И второй — создатель всей электронной части организма, без которой, увы, ты не сильно бы отличался от человека, лежащего в коме. И вот он, Александр Сергеевич Светловидов, очень хочет тебя наконец увидеть.  
— А… почему он сам не подошёл ко мне? Почему тебя послал?  
— Не мог. Но лучше, если он это тебе сам расскажет при встрече. Поедешь со мной к нему?  
— Да. Но я должен предупредить профессора. Я обещал ему больше не сбегать.  
— Ну так позвони ему и скажи, что задержишься. А подробности расскажешь когда вернёшься. Но лучше напиши, иначе он станет отговаривать тебя и ты в итоге передумаешь.  
— Я не передумаю, — твёрдо сказал Электроник. Однако, подумав, решил, что перспектива объясняться по телефону и выслушивать увещевания Виктора Ивановича и вопли Маши на заднем фоне его не прельщала. Он отписался профессору, что будет к утру и на всякий случай выключил телефон. — Поехали.


	7. Стокгольмский синдром

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Вместо Явы и Верховины Урри и Сыроежкин ездят на японском Кавасаки и китайской Альфе. Наше время всё-таки)  
2\. Настоящим стокгольмским синдромом тут конечно же и не пахнет.

Электроник сидел позади Урри, крепко обхватив его руками за талию, и только и успевал крутить головой в разные стороны, пытаясь рассмотреть окрестности сквозь тонированное стекло пассажирского шлема, который предусмотрительный Мик как нарочно взял сегодня с собой. Это было даже круче, чем с Серёжей на его мопеде. Хотя, в поездках с Серёжей была своя изюминка. Во-первых, они были очень редкими, а от того особенно ценились Электроником, а во-вторых, сидя позади Сыроежкина, Элек пейзажи не рассматривал. Он просто прижимался к тёплой Серёжиной спине и ни о чём больше не думал. Да и сама сильно бэушная Серёжина Альфа ни в какое сравнение с новеньким суперспортом Мика не шла. Как и мастерство водителя. Благодаря встроенному программному модулю Электроник умел управлять различными транспортными средствами и, следовательно, мог сравнить качество вождения Урри и Сыроежкина. Не в пользу последнего. Один раз Электроник даже сам катал Серёжу. И зарёкся это делать в ближайшем будущем — чуть в канаву не съехали. Несмотря на встроенные навыки, Элеку было сложно сосредоточиться на дороге. Он ощущал спиной тепло Серёжиного тела, его руки на своём животе, и это его ужасно отвлекало. Пульс стучал в ушах, лицо горело, а дыхание сбивалось. Разве можно в таком состоянии нормально управлять транспортным средством? Вот и Элек не мог.

А черный Кавасаки Ниндзя H2R тем временем уже мчался по загородному шоссе. Электроник даже начал беспокоиться, куда это Мик его везёт. Однако, долго волноваться Элеку не пришлось — вскоре они остановились на большом освещённом поле, по краям которого виднелись низенькие строения, а в центре перед большой ровной дорогой красовался… самолёт.

— Мик, это — аэродром? — удивился Электроник. — Зачем мы здесь?  
— Да, Эл. Это аэродром малой авиации. Мы полетим на этом самолёте. Пойдём, Эл, нас ждут, — Мик протянул Электронику руку, но тот и не подумал сдвинуться с места.  
— Я не полечу, Мик. Ты мне чего-то не договариваешь, — Эл чувствовал, что его обманывают. Это могло быть опасно.  
— Эл, Светловидов живёт далеко. Ты же хочешь побыстрее вернуться к профессору? Значит, надо лететь. Ну же, Эл, пошли, — самолёт был слабым местом разработанного Урри плана. Но склонного к побегам робота лучше было несколько дезориентировать в пространстве и как можно быстрее увезти на максимально далёкое от дома расстояние. Блокиратор Урри надеялся применять лишь в крайнем случае.  
— Знаешь, Мик, просто оставь мне адрес, я съезжу к нему сам. Возможно, с профессором. И телефон, да. Я ему позвоню сначала. А сейчас я хочу домой. Отвези меня.  
— Нет, Эл. Если ты свяжешься с Громовым, он тебя не отпустит. Убедит не ехать.  
— То есть ты отказываешься меня везти?  
— Эл, поверь мне. Никакой опасности тебе не грозит, — Урри всерьёз начинал нервничать.  
— Прощай, Мик. Я всё выясню у профессора. Ему я доверяю больше, чем тебе, — Электроник развернулся и побежал в сторону шоссе, с которого они съехали. Он быстро набрал высокую скорость, Мик еле среагировать успел.

Элек упал на землю, прокатившись по инерции пару метров. Больно ударился всем, чем только можно, пока падал, и рассадил себе лоб. Он лежал на спине и не мог пошевелить ни рукой, ни ногой. Получалось лишь непродуктивное дерганье. Тело болело, глаза заливала кровь. Он хотел позвать на помощь, но не смог произнести ни звука, раскрывая и закрывая рот, словно выброшенная на берег рыба. Кажется, только что он узнал, что на самом деле означает слово «паника».

Спустя несколько секунд к нему подбежал запыхавшийся Урри.

— Ох, малыш, как же так! — Мик опустился на землю рядом, осторожно положил голову Элека к себе на колени и стал осматривать рану, аккуратно обтирая края чистой салфеткой. — Именно этого я и хотел избежать. Прости меня, Эл, — Мик действительно сожалел, что так вышло. — Я сейчас помогу тебе, в салоне есть вода и аптечка, — Урри поднял Электроника на руки и понёс в самолёт.

Пока Мик устраивал Элека в салоне, обрабатывал ссадину и чистил его одежду, работники аэродрома погрузили в багажный отсек его байк, и диспетчер разрешил вылет. В иллюминаторах мелькали огни населенных пунктов, но Элек их не видел. Он лежал на диване в салоне, укрытый пледом. На лбу красовался пластырь, а локти, колени и ладони были намазаны йодом. Мик сидел рядом, гладил Элека по волосам и неповреждённым частям тела и вздыхал.

— Не бойся, малыш, это временное явление, — пытался как-то успокоить андроида Урри. — Мне, правда, жаль, что пришлось применить блокиратор. Команда действует шесть часов, но я отменю её как только мы сядем. Знаешь, Эл, я ведь не соврал тебе. Мы действительно летим к твоему второму создателю. Стамп нанял меня, чтобы привезти тебя. Он очень хочет тебя увидеть. А твой профессор ни за что бы тебе не разрешил, и сам бы не поехал. Он вообще после смерти основного спонсора, поджёг лабораторию и сказал Светловидову, что ты погиб. Не хотел, наверно, ни с кем тебя делить. Тут я его понимаю, — улыбнулся Мик и в очередной раз запустил руку в волосы Электроника. — А Стамп тоже имеет право познакомиться поближе со своим детищем, правда? — Элек кивнул. Это он мог сделать.

— Ты, наверное, хочешь узнать, почему Александр Сергеевич сам за тобой не приехал? — Элек опять кивнул. — Он не может. У него проблемы с властями. В юности он вообще документы подделывал, его потому и прозвали — Штамп. Стамп теперь. Ну и других правонарушений хватает. А вообще он учёный кибернетик. Талантливый, раз тебя создал. Только сейчас больше другими делами занимается. Живёт в Литве, под Вильнюсом. Мы туда на байке поедем, но сначала ко мне домой зайдём — передохнуть и помыться. Дорога-то дальняя, часов десять ехать. И на таможне в Ивангороде ещё стоять. Может, ты поспишь пока? — Электроник отрицательно замотал головой. — А есть хочешь? Ты можешь глотать и жевать. Только говорить не можешь. Может, тебе обезболивающее дать? Тут есть, — клушничал над своим пленником Мик, но Эл на всё отрицательно качал головой.

Тогда Урри стал развлекать Электроника всякими историями из своей жизни. Рассказал, что хочет открыть бар и быть его единоличным владельцем, без привлечения инвесторов и заёмных средств. Сказал, что как только у него наберётся необходимая сумма, он распрощается со Стампом и закон нарушать не будет. И ещё много всякого болтал, все три часа полёта. Эл слушал его внимательно, в нужных местах «говорил» «да» и «нет», а когда Мик проводил рукой по его щеке, закрывал глаза. От удовольствия.

Когда, наконец, самолёт благополучно сел на один из аэродромов запада Ленинградской области, Мик всё так же на руках вынес Электроника из самолёта, осторожно опустил на траву рядом с уже ожидавшим их байком, отошёл на пару метров и незаметно нажал вторую кнопку на браслете-блокираторе. Элек тут же встал, прокашлялся и уже хотел сказать много всего «хорошего» в адрес своего похитителя, но потом подумал, что взывать к совести, предъявлять претензии и угрожать человеку, который может тебя вырубить одним щелчком пальцев даже на расстоянии, как-то бессмысленно. Поэтому он просто стоял и зло сверлил глазами Урри. Ну, это он так думал, что зло. У Мика его вид вызывал почему-то только умильную улыбку.

— Садись, — Урри протянул шлем Электронику, — через час будем у меня дома, — Элек уселся на пассажирское место и по дороге стал обдумывать план — ему необходимо было найти и завладеть блокиратором. Знать бы ещё, что из себя эта штука представляет.

Когда они вошли в квартирку Мика, уже начинало светать. А путешественникам хотелось есть и спать. Даже Электронику, который спал мало и был выносливее обычного человека.

— У тебя дорогой мотоцикл и такая маленькая квартира, — удивился Электроник, разглядывая тесную студию с аскетичной обстановкой. Здесь даже спать негде, — в комнате стоял только небольшой диван, и Элек поморщился, представляя каково ему придётся лежать на твёрдом полу — тело после падения до сих пор болело.  
— Не переживай, диван раскладывается, мы поместимся, — подмигнул ему Урри, — а вот байк не мой. Я должен его вернуть шефу. Вот открою бар, он начнёт прибыль приносить, и я куплю себе такой же! Или даже лучше… — мечтательно произнёс Мик. — Ладно, дуй в душ, а я еду закажу. Потом спать пойдём, — зевнул Мик и принялся изучать в телефоне меню службы доставки.

Электроник побрёл в ванную, запустил стираться свою изгвазданную в земле одежду, благо машинка с сушкой была, и встал под душ. Ссадины на руках и ногах щипало, пластырь, пока он мыл голову намок и под ним закровило. Элеку вдруг стало себя жалко. Впервые в жизни. Он хотел домой, к профессору и Маше. А больше всего ему хотелось опять увидеть Серёжу. Странно, они расстались-то всего полдня назад. Когда он вышел из душа, то увидел Мика, сидевшего за столом, уставленным «яствами» из ближайшего Макдональдса, и наглым образом набиравшего что-то в телефоне Электроника.

— Мик, — строго сказал Электроник. — Верни мне мой телефон. И вообще, что и кому ты там пишешь?

Урри вместо того, чтобы отдать владельцу аппарат, скомандовал:

— Улыбайтесь! Вас снимает скрытая камера, — Эл демонстративно скрестил руки на груди, нахмурил брови и постарался придать себе максимально грозный вид. Мик щёлкнул камерой телефона и глупо хихикнул. Очевидно, стоящий в одном полотенце на бёдрах и с мокрой головой, Электроник не произвёл на него должного впечатления. — Я профессору твоему пишу, чтоб не волновался, что ты, мол, у друзей задержишься и фотку ему твою отошлю. Чтоб знал, что ты жив-здоров. А ты рожи корчишь, — опять улыбнулся Урри. — Ладно, садись, поешь.

Натянув на себя «гостевые» трусы и приклеив на лоб новый пластырь, Эл принялся за еду.

— А сам ты чего мыться не идёшь? — поинтересовался у Мика после трапезы Электроник, — он не оставлял мысль обыскать вещи Урри пока тот будет под душем. Вряд-ли же он с блокиратором под воду полезет.  
— Да вот сейчас и пойду, — пожал плечами Мик. — А ты ложись пока, — кивнул он в сторону расстеленного дивана.

Гора одеял и подушек выглядела довольно соблазнительно для уставшей и травмированной биологической части андроида. Он зарылся в них почти с головой, блаженно вытягивая конечности под прохладным постельным бельём, уткнулся лицом в подушку, собираясь изобразить сон и тем самым усыпить бдительность своего похитителя, и… понял, что не может пошевелиться. От досады хотелось выругаться, опять же, первый раз в жизни! Но Электроник ожидаемо онемел.

— Извини, малыш, — на этот раз без всякого сожаления, даже скорее с усмешкой, сказал Урри, — но ты же понимаешь, я пока не могу оставить тебя без присмотра, — он перевернул Элека на спину, чтобы тот мог свободно дышать, придал ему более удобную, на свой взгляд позу, поправил одеяло. И чмокнул в кончик носа. — Спи, отдыхай, — проигнорировав недоуменный взгляд андроида, Мик пошёл в душ.

Электроник не знал что и думать. Урри вел себя странно. Слишком уж ласково и заботливо для похитителя. Несмотря на щекотливую ситуацию и периодически применяемые к нему средства физического воздействия, Элек Мика совершенно не боялся. А от его прикосновений буквально таял — не иначе как сказывался тактильный голод. За год с лишним существования, никто Электроника не обнимал и не гладил. Только Серёжа иногда, но он с ним так мало общался!

В то, что Стамп может причинить ему вред, Электроник тоже не верил. Всё-таки, он понимал, что представляет собой уникальный и поэтому слишком ценный объект, портить или уничтожать который по меньшей мере глупо. Но найти блокиратор всё-таки стоило — чувствовать себя на половину овощем было противно.

Из ванной вышел Мик, стал сушить волосы феном, а Элек чуть шею себе не свернул, пока разглядывал стройное мускулистое тело, облаченное в тонкие боксеры. «Красивый он, — подумал Эл, — И я, наверное, тоже. Потому что я — копия Серёжи. А он очень красив». Мик тем временем выключил фен и стал забираться на постель. Переползая через Эла, он завис над ним, опираясь на локти и шёпотом в самое ухо сказал:

— Чего не спишь-то? — у Электроника от его голоса и ощущения горячего дыхания на своей шее по телу пошли мурашки и почему-то бросило в жар. Видимо, Мик заметил его реакцию. Он повернул к себе голову андроида, вплотную приблизился к его губам и легко поцеловал, едва коснувшись своими губами. Немного отстранился, внимательно вглядываясь в раскрасневшееся лицо своего пленника, который абсолютно чёрными глазами смотрел на него и, немного приоткрыв рот, пытался сам приподнять голову. Какие-то выводы Урри для себя всё же сделал, потому что спустя мгновение, он уже с жаром впивался Элеку в губы, буквально вылизывая его рот изнутри. Электроник, который никогда в жизни не целовался и делать этого не умел, очередной раз продемонстрировал чудеса обучаемости — со всей, не понятно откуда взявшейся, страстью отвечал на поцелуй, игрался с языком партнёра, поочерёдно, то засасывал, то легко прикусывал его губы и всеми своими ограниченными на данный момент возможностями демонстрировал полное одобрение действий Мика.

А вот у самого Мика некстати проснулась совесть. Он с видимым сожалением отстранился от Электроника и, продолжая перебирать его волосы и мягко массировать кожу головы, сказал:

— Извини, малыш, ты сейчас собой не владеешь, так нельзя, — и опять удалился в ванную снимать напряжение в одиночестве.

Бурно кончив, он стоял под прохладными струями воды и думал, что как-то это неправильно. Слишком уж его зацепил этот полуэлектронный мальчишка. И Стампу его отдавать совсем не хочется. А придётся. Иначе денег он не получит, бар не отроет и вообще рискует досрочно отправиться на кладбище. О своей главной цели Урри не забывал ни на минуту. Он даже нужными связями обзавёлся, пока следил за Электроником. Мик колесил в поисках андроида по городу и на заправке познакомился с представительного вида дядечкой, владельцем синей BMW X5, который разговорился с ним в процессе покупки минералки в минимаркете. Дядечка оказался бывший байкер, а ныне крупный чиновник городской администрации. Про его должность Урри уже вечером узнал, когда они в ресторане ужинали. Перспектива иметь любовником не самого мелкого чиновника и послужила причиной согласия Мика перевести знакомство в горизонтальную плоскость. Потому как развлекаться, находясь на задании, Урри не собирался. Но это — не развлечение, это — дело. Правда, уже его личное. Так что от недотраха Урри в последнее время не страдал, но Электроника, тем не менее, хотел до одури.

А Электроник лежал всё это время и страдал. Собственное тело, до которого он даже не мог сейчас дотронуться, требовало продолжения начавшегося безумия. Кожа буквально горела в ожидании прикосновений, распухшие губы зудели, сердце билось где-то в горле, а эрекция почти причиняла боль. Урри пробыл в душе довольно долго, размышляя о своей нелёгкой судьбе. Когда он вышел, Элек с трудом успокоившись, наконец заснул. Глядя на него, Мик тоже почувствовал дикую усталость и вырубился, едва его голова коснулась подушки. Только успел подгрести к себе андроида поближе и уткнуться носом в его шею.

Проснулся Элек от того, что уже мог двигаться. Когда он открыл глаза, то обнаружил себя почти полностью лежащим на Мике и дышащим ему куда-то в область ключиц. Он хотел было опять попробовать испытать вчерашние сильные и такие приятные ощущения и даже потянулся за поцелуем, но тут его рука нащупала странный предмет на запястье похитителя. Неприметный браслет с двумя кнопками в виде элементов декора не мог быть ничем иным как блокиратором. Незаметно снять его с руки Мика для Электроника не составило большого труда.

Проснувшийся через полчаса Мик стал свидетелем интересной картины. Электроник в одних трусах сидел за обеденным столом и сосредоточенно ковырялся в какой-то фиговине. Рядом лежал набор часовых отвёрток, обрывки тоненьких проводков, кусачки, изолента, тестер и таблетки батареек. Мик у себя этого барахла и не помнил даже. Присмотревшись внимательно к занятию Электроника, Урри перевёл взгляд на своё левое запястье и со стоном рухнул обратно на подушки.

— О нет, Эл! Ты нашёл его… Сбежишь теперь? — с несчастным видом вопрошал Мик бывшего пленника.  
— Нет, — Электроник уже закончил работу и деловито осматривал своё новое украшение, которое он нацепил себе на руку и по очереди нажимал на кнопки. — Но теперь, надеюсь, я смогу отменить команду блокировки моих движений, если такие штуки есть ещё у Стампа и его людей. Всё-таки чуть-чуть шевелиться-то я могу даже в выключенном состоянии. Я поеду с тобой, Мик. Ты, вроде говорил, что у тебя мой загран с эстонским шенгеном? Отдай мне все мои документы. И телефон тоже.

Когда Урри (а что ему было делать?) выполнил все требования Электроника, тот вдруг подсел к нему поближе, внимательно на него уставился и серьёзным тоном спросил:

— А теперь расскажи мне Мик, почему ты меня вчера целовал?  
— Потому, что ты мне нравишься, Эл, — что на это ответить кроме правды, Урри не представлял.  
— Да?.. — растерялся Электроник. — Но профессор меня не целовал никогда, — задумался Эл. — Но я ему нравлюсь, это точно.  
— Эл!.. — рассмеялся Урри на такую наивность. — Профессор тебя любит. Но они с Машей вроде как твои родители. ТАК родители детей не целуют.  
— А Серёжа? — заволновался Электроник. — Он-то мне не родитель. И тоже ни разу не поцеловал меня… Значит, я ему не нравлюсь… — собственный вывод так расстроил Электроника, что он чуть не заплакал.  
— Элек, — Мик положил ему руку на плечо и заглянул в глаза. — Это ничего не значит. Возможно, Серёжа, просто предпочитает девушек, как и большинство парней, — Сам Урри был почти уверен в обратном, но ему стало так жалко Электроника, что он решил его утешить.  
— Подожди, — встрепенулся Эл, — ты хочешь сказать, что такие поцелуи — это то же самое, что происходит между мужчиной и женщиной, состоящих в половой связи?  
— Всё верно, — кивнул головой Мик, ещё раз поражаясь, какую «невинную» программу заложил в своего андроида старый развратник Стамп. Не иначе под строгим контролем Громова всё делал.  
— Но мы же мужчины! Оба! — не поверил Электроник.  
— Такое бывает и между мужчинами. Иногда, — со знанием дела ответил Урри. — А иногда — между женщинами.  
— А как же мужчины… друг с другом?.. Я не понимаю.  
— О, есть способы! И очень приятные, поверь мне, — хитро улыбнулся Мик.  
— Покажи мне, я хочу знать, — загорелся жаждой освоения нового Электроник.  
— Один могу прямо сейчас, — мурлыкнул Урри. — Иди ко мне, малыш, — он притянул Элека к себе и сразу стал глубоко и жадно целовать, стискивая андроида в объятьях. Потом уложил мальчика на диван, переходя поцелуями на его шею и ключицы.

Он гладил, прикусывал, засасывал нежную гладкую кожу груди и живота, теребил языком напряжённые соски Эла, который только мычал что-то невнятное и выгибался, стараясь больше подставиться под ласку. Потом снял наконец с него бельё, обнажив красивый ровный член весьма достойных размеров, поцеловал самый кончик головки, размазав себе по губам смазку и вызвав не то стон, не то вскрик своего отзывчивого партнёра. Широко лизнул по всей длине ствол, прошёлся языком по мошонке, засосал по очереди яички, немного отстранился, посмотрев на совершенно невменяемого Элека, который разметался по кровати, смотрел расфокусированным взглядом куда-то в потолок и инстинктивно подавался бёдрами вверх. Мучить его Мик не стал — плотно обхватил губами головку и стал насаживаться ртом до самого основания и обратно, параллельно массируя языком ствол, забираясь им в уретру и обводя венчик головки. Когда Эл, чуть не согнувшись пополам, уже даже не застонал, а закричал в голос, а в горло Мику удалила тёплая вязкая жидкость, он и не подумал отстраниться. Вообще, он не был большим любителем глотать чужой эякулят (особенно, когда сам уже кончил), и терпкий горьковатый вкус ему не нравился, но вот в случае с Электроником, Мику всё казалось приятным. Он и сперму всю проглотил и вылизал его — можно в душ не ходить. Эл так и лежал с блаженным и счастливым видом, раскинув в стороны руки и ноги, словно большая морская звезда.

«Надо же, первый раз отсосали мальчику, и столько счастья!» — умилился про себя Урри. Трахать он его не хотел принципиально. Во-первых, в большинстве случаев, не самое это приятное занятие в первый раз для пассива, а во-вторых, им всё равно скоро расставаться. Не хотелось бы привязаться к мальчишке ещё больше. А впечатление о себе Мик любил оставлять насколько возможно хорошее. Поэтому и Электроник от него должен получить максимум удовольствия, неприятностей ему и так досталось.

Электроник постепенно пришёл в себя, довольно улыбнулся, посмотрел на такого же «сытого» Урри и выдал:

— Спасибо тебе! Так здорово было, я никогда такого не испытывал… Это и есть оргазм, да?  
— Да, Эл, — усмехнулся Урри, слегка потрепав прибалдевшего андроида по волосам. — Ты что, никогда не дрочил себе?  
— Нет. А что такое «дрочить»? Ты мне сейчас дрочил?  
— Дрочить — это удовлетворять себя рукой, — тут Мик показал на себе характерные движения кулаком. — А я тебе отсосал.  
— Ч…то? — улыбка медленно сползла с лица Электроника, он побледнел, а глаза его округлились.  
— Отсосал. Тебя слово смущает? — не понял странной реакции Элека Урри. — Разговорное название. Ещё «минет» говорят. А по-научному — фелляция.

Элек неподвижно сидел, тупо уставившись в пространство, а в голове его крутилась одна мысль: «Так вот, что хотел от меня Серёжа, когда я вернулся помочь ему с экзаменами! Я бы мог ему доставить такое удовольствие! Если б я тогда только знал! Эх… А он, наверно, подумал, что мне будет неприятно и решил представить всё шуткой…»

— Мик, — серьёзно обратился к Урри Электроник, — ты должен научить меня отсасывать.  
— Что-о? — тут уже у Урри полезли глаза на лоб.


	8. Пункт назначения

Выехали в итоге Урри с Электроником только в третьем часу дня. Пока таможня (у Мика было нотариально заверенное разрешение от «Громова» на выезд Эла — в отличие от загранпаспорта, явная фальшивка, но высокого качества), пока пробки, в общем, в одиннадцать вечера они были только в Риге. Остановились в гостинице в Старом городе. Мик, не мудрствуя лукаво, взял номер с двуспальной кроватью — с учётом прошлой ночи, это было логично. А после ужина Эл сам потащил его в душ.

Судя по всему, своё недо-похищение Электроник в итоге решил воспринимать в качестве увеселительного путешествия. И ни в каких радостях человеческой жизни себе не отказывать. А то когда ещё возможность представится?

От езды на байке он был в полном восторге, а когда они проезжали сельскую местность, велел Мику свернуть на просёлочную дорогу, где нет ни камер, ни машин и сел за руль сам. Урри — сзади. Роль зажопника на спортивном мотоцикле — вообще, удовольствие сомнительное, а Эл гонял так и выделывал такие трюки, что Мик на полном серьёзе подумал, что если сегодня он выживет, то по приезде стребует с шефа компенсацию за повышенную опасность условий труда. И намекнёт ему на кривой программный код — андроид правила езды с пассажиром игнорировал напрочь. В отличие от Серёжи, вцепившийся в Электроника мертвой хваткой Урри не отвлекал от управления байком совершенно. Эл вообще про Мика забыл. А когда вспомнил и остановился, Мик ещё минуть десять в себя приходил, не мог за руль сесть — у него руки тряслись и пульс зашкаливал. И все цензурные слова из головы вылетели, поэтому он просто молчал, чтоб робота плохому не учить.

В ресторане Электроник, такое впечатление, смотрел только на цены и выбирал всё самое дорогое. Ну, тут Урри был с ним солидарен — представительские расходы, их Стамп оплачивает. Поэтому выбранный Элеком в качестве одного из блюд крем-суп из белых грибов с черными трюфелями в этом контексте был совсем неудивителен. А непьющий в принципе Урри хлопнул сто грамм Хеннесси двадцатилетней выдержки. Снять стресс после покатушек.

Когда они, сытые и довольные, вошли в номер, Эл, ни слова не говоря, стянул с себя всю одежду и на немой вопрос охреневшего Урри «Что, вообще, здесь происходит?» сказал:

— Мы идём в душ. Тебе помочь раздеться? — Мик только головой отрицательно помотал и тоже всё с себя снял.

«Душ» в номере оказался оборудованным ещё и двухместной джакузи. У профессора была дома обычная ванна, и Электроник видел такое впервые. Быстро разобравшись с гидромассажем, он потащил Урри в бурлящую воду. У Мика при виде обнажённого Элека, с блаженным видом подставляющего тело под бьющие из форсунок струи воды, весь хмель из головы выветрился и в горле пересохло.

— Давай, я тебя помою, — с трудом сглотнув, предложил Мик.  
— Давай. А я — тебя, — сразу согласился Эл.

Совместное елозенье мыльными мочалками по телам друг друга очень быстро перешло в сопровождаемое ахами и стонами тисканье, и наскоро ополоснувшись, Мик уже на руках (почти по привычке) нёс андроида на кровать. Однако, стоило Урри потянуться головой к паху Элека, тот его сразу остановил.

— Нет, сегодня — я, — не допускающим возражений тоном сказал Электроник. Перекатился с Миком по кровати, оказавшись в результате верхом на его бёдрах, сполз ниже и принялся под чутким руководством старшего товарища постигать искусство минета.

Получилось у него, конечно, далеко не сразу. Пару раз он даже чувствительно задел Мика зубами и потом долго извинялся, зализывал и зацеловывал пострадавшие места. Прогресс в обучении шёл быстро, и вот уже доведённый до предела Мик излился в рот старательного ученика. Только Электроник, всегда предъявляющий к себе повышенные требования, доволен результатом не был. Всякий раз, когда головка упиралась ему в гортань, у Элека срабатывал рвотный рефлекс, так что в процессе приходилось помогать руками.

— У меня не получается, — расстраивался Эл.  
— Ничего, со временем научишься. Если захочешь. А вообще, можно и без этого. Мне и так всё понравилось, — утешал его Мик. — Большинство людей и не могут заглатывать полностью.

Однако, Электроник попытки не прекращал, и на третий или четвёртый раз, ему таки удалось достигнуть своей цели. И Урри, которому до этого момента Элек не позволял прикасаться к своему члену, смог наконец развернуть Эла ногами к себе, изобразив классическую 69. Они в результате даже кончили одновременно.

А потом, лёжа на груди у вконец измотанного Урри, всё ещё бодрый и полный сил Электроник спросил:

— Мик, ты говорил, что есть и другие виды сексуальных контактов между мужчинами. Покажешь мне?  
— Нет, малыш, — как можно мягче сказал Мик, перебирая светлые кудри на голове Электроника. — Это ты будешь делать с человеком, которого полюбишь. Хотя бы первый раз. Поверь, так будет лучше.

Несмотря на большое физическое удовольствие, которое испытывал Урри с Элом, ему было немного обидно. Мик догадывался, для кого на самом деле так старается Электроник, и выступать и дальше в роли эротического тренажёра для Элека Мик не хотел. Потому что у него тоже есть чувства. Точнее появились. За последние сутки произошло то, чего он опасался — он влюбился в Электроника. Рассчитывать на взаимность с учётом обстоятельств — глупо, продолжения отношений в любом случае не будет. Тоска, одним словом. Всегда легко относившийся и к сексу, и к смене партнёров, Мик даже пообещал себе, что впредь будет более внимательным к чувствам своих любовников. С разбитым сердцем жить несладко — теперь Мик это очень хорошо понимал. Взять хотя бы того же Бри. Тот до сих пор смотрел на Урри как побитая собака. Мик был не против возобновить с ним отношения, но как это сделать, находясь в «личных помощниках» у Стампа, не представлял.

— Элек, — обратился утром за завтраком к андроиду Урри. — Знаешь, нам лучше не говорить никому о… том, что мы делали в постели.  
— Почему? — удивился Электроник. — Мы разве делали что-то плохое?  
— Плохого — абсолютно ничего, — серьёзно сказал Мик. — Но далеко не все окружающие нас люди нормально относятся к таким вот вещам. Наверное, даже большинство — негативно. Такова традиция, ничего не поделаешь. Поэтому однополые пары обычно скрывают от посторонних свои отношения. Особенно мужчины.  
— Ну, создателям и своим друзьям я могу сказать?  
— Ох, — вздохнул Урри, «когда ты ещё увидишь этих самых друзей и Громова?» — подумалось ему. — На счёт профессора — не знаю. Зависит от ваших с ним отношений. Друзья?.. Честно, я бы — не стал. Кто знает, как они отреагируют. Так можно и одному остаться. А Стампу точно не говори. Это моя личная к тебе просьба.  
— Почему? — опять не понял Электроник.  
— Я, видишь ли, нарушил должностную инструкцию, так сказать. Мне нельзя было с тобой сближаться.  
— Понятно, — тоже тяжело вздохнул Эл. Скрываться и плодить секреты с недавних пор он не любил.

***

Резиденция, по-другому и не скажешь, Стампа находилась в старинном городе Тракай, что под Вильнюсом. Относительно небольшой и даже на вид скромный трёхэтажный коттедж с прилегающим садом внушительных размеров имел четыре подземных уровня. На случай какой атомной войны Светловидову понадобилось строить такой бункер, Электроник сразу и не понял. Александр Сергеевич встретил его с распростёртыми объятьями на самом нижнем этаже, куда Эл вместе с Урри и его байком (!) спустились на каком-то навороченном лифте. И сразу засосал, впившись в губы Электроника страстным поцелуем и обхватив руками его голову (чтоб не удрал, не иначе). Эл малость обалдел — вступать в половые отношения со Стампом он не хотел совершенно. Больше, однако, никаких явных эротических поползновений в сторону Электроника не последовало.

Вообще, Светловидов Электронику понравился. Он был с ним мил и обходителен, кроме странного поцелуя при встрече никаких эскапад не выкидывал. Выделил Элеку комнату на втором, «хозяйском», этаже коттеджа. Большую, светлую и красивую. С огромной кроватью и такой же ванной. Почти как в номере рижского отеля, где они с Миком провели последнюю ночь. Правда, зачем ему одному всё это великолепие Электроник не понял. А больше всего Александр Сергеевич подкупил Электроника тем, что вечером устроил ему видеозвонок профессору Громову. Стамп притащил Электронику какой-то навороченный ноут, сказал, что это теперь его и предложил позвонить профессору. И телефон ему новый подарил, хотя Элека и старый вполне устраивал — он тоже навороченный был.

Профессор очень рад был говорить с Элеком, улыбался, сказал, что Стамп — действительно его второй создатель и что ему очень жаль, что Элек не знал о нём раньше, но очень уж Виктор Иванович хотел быть для Элека единственным. Даже прощения за это попросил. А так, у них с Машей всё хорошо, и они желают Элеку приятно провести время. Единственное, что Электронику показалось странным, что выглядел профессор плохо. Сам бледный, глаза красные, под глазами мешки и руки чуть дрожали, когда он очки себе поправлял. А у Маши лицо опухшее. На вопрос Электроника о здоровье Громов сослался на возраст и давление, а Маша — на внезапную аллергию.

В течение следующих двух недель Электроник фактически валял дурака. Изучил в сопровождении Стампа и Урри весь коттедж.

Верхний ярус ничего интересного собой не представлял, а вот нижний! На минус первом этаже жили сотрудники конторы Стампа, в том числе и Урри. Но без специального пропуска Электронику туда вход был заказан. Он вообще Урри видел теперь только в компании Александра Сергеевича и пообщаться с ним наедине никак не получалось. Это расстраивало.

На минус втором этаже располагался навороченный дата-центр и куча других помещений, в которых за компьютерами работали люди. Светловидов предложил Электронику присоединиться к его команде, после прохождения соответствующего обучения, естественно. Электроник был не против, единственное условие — он к первому сентября должен был вернуться домой, ему в школу нужно. Стамп очень удивился такой просьбе — зачем Электронику школа, чего он в ней нового надеется узнать?

Но самое интересное представляли из себя два нижних уровня. Там, можно без преувеличения сказать, находился музей. Множество залов, оборудованных системой климат-контроля, обеспечивающих оптимальные условия для хранения произведений искусства, таили в себе сотни, если не тысячи живописных полотен кисти великих мастеров, скульптуры разных эпох и стран, удивительные изделия из керамики, камня, слоновой кости, ювелирные украшения и много чего ещё. Как объяснил Электронику сам Александр Сергеевич, искусство — вот главная и единственная страсть его жизни. В течении многих лет он собирал эту коллекцию, но посмотреть её могут лишь избранные. И Элек в их числе, да. Ему крупно повезло.

Каждый день ровно в девять вечера Электроник созванивался с Громовым. Тот выглядел подавленным, натянуто улыбался, но на вопросы Элека неизменно отвечал, что всё хорошо. Маша и вовсе молчала. На сообщения в течение дня профессор не отвечал. Сказал, что времени нет — на работе загружен. Элеку это показалось странным. Ведь они даже не были прочитаны. Раньше такого никогда не было. Громов, даже если не отвечал, смотрел сразу.

Единственной проблемой, которая не давала Электронику спокойно спать, было то, что он никак не может связаться с Серёжей. Вот уже две недели, трубку он не брал, на сообщения не отвечал, тоже не смотрел их и сам не писал. Элек даже подумал, что дело в новом телефоне. Вставил симку в старый — то же самое. Писал с ноутбука — нет эффекта. Причём не только дома в помещении, в саду на улице — аналогично. Совершенно издёргавшись по этому поводу, Элек попросил Виктора Ивановича как-нибудь связаться с Серёжей. Громов на это только тяжело вздохнул и сказал, что попробует. А на следующий день, профессор заметно нервничая и отводя от камеры взгляд, сообщил, что звонил Серёже и тот сказал, что всё в порядке. Просто он общаться пока не настроен, потом как-нибудь позвонит. Электроник не поверил, спросил, зачем Громов его обманывает, но тот всё отрицал и делал вид, что не понимает о чём он. И быстро свернул разговор.

Электроник сидел перед погасшим монитором, и его постепенно охватывало леденящее душу осознание того, что он здесь по-настоящему в плену, и выпускать его никто не собирается. И профессора он живьём больше никогда не увидит. И Серёжу.

На следующий же день, проверив, на месте ли его документы и банковские карты, Электроник подошёл к воротам коттеджа. Естественно, его не выпустили. Нужно разрешение хозяина. Стамп ответил, что о самостоятельной вылазке в город не может быть и речи. У него много врагов, которые конечно же пронюхали, что Электроник его близкий родственник и живёт теперь с ним, и он даже боится представить себе, что будет с бедным мальчиком, если он попадёт в руки плохих людей. И на всякий случай предупредил, что через забор лезть самому тоже не стоит пытаться — охрана круглосуточная. Если что, будут стрелять ампулами со снотворным. У тебя, мол, организм больше чем на половину биологический, совсем без него электроника нормально функционировать не может. И всё для твоего же блага — ты же не хочешь, дорогой, чтоб тебя потом по частям возвращали? Электроник не хотел.

Зато на следующий день Александр Сергеевич устроил Электронику поездку в город и даже экскурсию в Замок. Правда, в сопровождении четырёх здоровенных лбов, вооружённых и этими самыми ампулами и банальным огнестрелом (Электроник хотел надеяться, что в него пулями всё-таки стрелять не будут). Прогулка прошла так себе — компания не та. Телефоны на улице вели себя по-прежнему странно.

Вечером Эл потребовал у Стампа аудиенции с Урри. Тот как ни странно, даже не поинтересовался зачем. Когда Мик вошёл в комнату Элека, тот подошёл, чтобы обнять своего первого любовника, но Мик сразу же жестом остановил его. Слегка растерявшись, Эл спросил:

— Мик… я не могу никак связаться с Серёжей. Ты можешь мне помочь?  
— Нет. Это не входит в круг моих обязанностей, — холодно проговорил Урри.  
— Мик… — совершенно опешив, от внезапной перемены в своём бывшем не то друге, не то любовнике, Электроник даже не знал теперь, что сказать. Урри сам пришёл на помощь.  
— Электроник, ты плохо выглядишь, — Урри положил ему руку на плечо, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо, — ты бледный, думаю тебе надо немного освежиться, — рука медленно сползла с плеча, и теперь Мик сжимал кисть Элека своей. — Сходи в ванну, я пока подожду тебя здесь.

Закрыв за собой дверь, Электроник разжал кулак. Развернул аккуратно сложенный лист бумаги, на котором мелким убористым почерком было написано:

«Здесь почти везде камеры и микрофоны. Сигнал с твоих телефонов перехватывается лабораторией Стампа. Отпускать тебя он не собирается. Если хочешь вернуться домой, твой единственный шанс — участвовать вместе со мной в задании. Подробности сообщу во время подготовки в ближайшую неделю. Хочешь домой — скажи, что тебе всё ещё плохо. Хочешь статься у Стампа — скажи, что всё прошло».

Элек смыл записку в унитаз, а затем шатаясь вышел к Мику.

— Знаешь, Мик, мне нехорошо совсем, ты иди, а я лягу, — Эл бухнулся на кровать.  
— Понятно. Врача позвать?  
— Нет. Я сам позвоню Стампу, если не пройдёт.

***

— Ну, чего он хотел от тебя? — Стамп оторвал глаза от монитора, быстро свернул окно с изображением комнаты Электроника и лежащего на кровати андроида.  
— Да, Серёжей своим интересовался, — мурлыкнул, вошедший с докладом в кабинет начальника, Урри, подошёл вплотную к сидящему за своим рабочим столом шефу, перекинул ногу через его колени и наглым образом уселся на Стампа верхом.  
— Может, привезти ему сюда мальчишку, а? — Стамп больно сжал ягодицы Мика и впился губами в услужливо подставленную шею.  
— Ох, ну что вы, Александр Сергеевич, международный скандал будет, — охнул Урри, почувствовав как кожу сжимают зубы хозяина. — Обойдётся.  
— Не хочу, чтоб мой мальчик грустил без друзей, — Стамп переключился на ключицы своего личного помощника, параллельно расстёгивая его джинсы.  
— А-а.  
— Что «А»? — одна рука шефа сжала член Мика, а другая протиснулась между ягодиц, нащупала основание анальной пробки (да, личному помощнику шефа надлежало входить на доклад полностью экипированным) и стала совершать игрушкой возвратно-поступательные движения.  
— В смысле… погрустит и забудет… он… своего… Серёжу  
— Возможно. Ладно, на стол, — скомандовал Стамп, и отшвырнул пробку в сторону. Урри поднялся с колен шефа, приспустил штаны вместе с бельём, и лёг грудью на рабочий стол Светловидова, отодвинув бумаги в сторону.

Стамп тянуть не стал, резко вошёл в подготовленное тело и стал двигаться в размеренном темпе. Через пару минут в дверь постучали.

— Войдите!  
— Шеф, п-п-пр-про-о-остите… — на пороге кабинета мялся красный как варёный рак Бри и держал в трясущихся руках какую-то папку. Урри закрыл глаза и до крови прикусил губу. Бри хоть и догадывался об отношениях своего бывшего парня с шефом, но видеть этого ни в коем случае не должен был.  
— Говори, чего пришёл?  
— М-может я п-потом за-зайду, — всё также заикаясь, промямлил Бри и повернулся к выходу.  
— Стоять! — парень замер, не зная куда деть глаза. — Так что там? — издевался над подчинённым старый извращенец. О том, кто порекомендовал ему такого «ценного сотрудника» как Мик Урри Стамп прекрасно помнил.  
— В-вот, из информационного о-отдела п-просили пе-передать, — еле выговорил парень.  
— Давай сюда, — не переставая втрахивать Мика в стол, Стамп протянул руку за документами, пролистал несколько страниц, периодически шлёпая своего партнёра по ягодице и вызывая у него болезненные стоны, потом положил отчёт к другим документам. — Можешь идти, — махнул он Бри в сторону двери. Гангстер пулей вылетел в коридор, однако, ноги у него подкосились. Он прислонился к стене, сполз на пол, закрыл дрожащими руками уши, чтобы не слышать стонов, раздающихся из кабинета начальника и зажмурился. Из глаз его катились слёзы.

***

— Мальчик мой, — начал Стамп. — Мне очень нужна твоя помощь. — Они сидели в большой гостиной за вечерним чаем. Они — это Стамп, Электроник, которого шеф позвал к себе вопреки обыкновению на ночь глядя, и Урри, который и так всегда был при Светловидове, а после удачного выполнения важного задания доверие шефа к нему только возросло. — Один злой человек, мой бывший… друг, — при этих словах Стамп заметно поморщился. Обокрал меня. И я очень хочу вернуть себе украденное, — драматично вздохнул Светловидов.  
— А что он украл, и почему вы не обратитесь в полицию? — поинтересовался Электроник.  
— Картины Элек, прекрасные образцы средневековой живописи.

И Александр Сергеевич начал развешивать Электронику на уши лапшу, рассказывая как в процессе перевозки купленных на аукционе картин, люди некоего господина Юргиса Ванагаса перехватили ценный груз и несчастный Светловидов потерял и предметы искусства, и уплаченные за них деньги. А полиция? Конечно заявлял. Ничего не нашли, никаких зацепок. А вообще, Ванагас мог и подкупить стражей порядка. Он такой. А недавно, люди Стампа выяснили, что, как и подозревал их шеф, картины действительно у него.

На самом деле всё было, конечно же, не так. Ванагас, такой же чокнутый подпольный коллекционер как и Стамп, на одном из полулегальных аукционов увёл у своего приятеля из-под носа несколько работ средневековых мастеров, за которыми Стамп давно охотился. Александр Сергеевич захотел во чтобы то ни стало до них добраться. Для чего разработал целый план.

Юргис, известный любитель юных мальчиков, на следующей неделе в числе других гостей-коллекционеров приглашен в дом Светловидова. По этому поводу Стамп планирует небольшое увеселительное мероприятие, звёздами которого станут Мик и Эл. Элек так очарует старого перечника, что тот пригласит его к себе на виллу. Параноик Ванагас настолько никому не доверяет, что в плане охраны своего Замка (а его вилла — ни что иное как уменьшенная копия Тракайского замка) полагается только на электронные системы безопасности. Прислуга у него приходящая и, скорее всего, в доме никого больше не будет. Элек должен будет в процессе свидания напоить Юргиса снотворным, отключить изнутри сигнализацию, открыть ворота и впустить Мика, который найдёт нужные картины. А дальше они спокойно возвращаются домой. А Ванагас утром просыпается в своей постели.

— Хорошо, я помогу вам, — подумав для убедительности пару минут, согласился Электроник. Во-первых, раз это шанс улизнуть от Стампа, как сказал Урри, упускать его нельзя. Во-вторых, почему бы напоследок не помочь создателю вернуть свою собственность?..

И Урри с Электроником под руководством Стампа начали подготовку к операции.

***

А тем временем несчастный Серёжа Сыроежкин уже которую неделю не находил себе места, буквально сходя с ума от тоски, беспокойства и чувства вины. Последняя надежда давно развеялась — Элека похитили. И он по своей глупости этому способствовал.


	9. Без тебя

Неладное Сыроежкин заподозрил сразу, как только Элек не ответил на звонок — его телефон был выключен. Разрядился? Чтобы точно быть уверенным, что Эл добрался до дома, Серёжа позвонил профессору. Виктор Иванович удивился и тоже забеспокоился — он был уверен, что Элек остался у Серёжи. Урри трубку не брал и на сообщения не отвечал. Контакт с Электроником был полностью утрачен.

Сон не шел к Серёже до самого утра — он ни на минуту не мог отвлечься от тревожных мыслей о своем друге. Нехорошее предчувствие не покидало Сыроежкина. А утром профессор сообщил — Эл написал, что задерживается у каких-то друзей и прислал странную фотографию — хмурого себя явно после душа и с пластырем на лбу. Ни Громов, ни Серёжа не знали что и думать.

Ситуация прояснилась лишь на следующие сутки. Не зная куда себя деть, Серёжа пришёл к Громову, логично предположив, что, если будут какие новости от Элека, то первым узнает их именно Виктор Иванович. И стал свидетелем телефонного разговора Громова со Светловидовым, после которого Серёжа вместе с Машей отпаивали профессора валерьянкой, потом корвалолом, а после Серёже пришлось сгонять в ближайшую аптеку за афобазолом, который они приняли уже все втроём.

Александр Сергеевич «Стамп» Светловидов радостно сообщил Виктору Ивановичу Громову, что случилось чудо, и их общее детище, Электроник, живой и здоровый, теперь находится в его резиденции, под неусыпным вниманием и покровительством своего второго «папочки». О чём в скором времени андроид сообщит профессору лично по видеосвязи. От Вити же его верный коллега и «лучший друг» Саша ждёт адекватного поведения при общении с Элеком и надеется на будущее сотрудничество. И тогда Витя может быть уверен в комфортной и благополучной жизни их уникального создания.

Проще говоря, Стамп обещал безопасность Электронику в обмен на то, что Громов будет участвовать в проекте Стампа по интеграции электронных носителей с корректирующей сознание и поведение программой в мозг обычного человека. Зачем тратить деньги, время, силы и другие ресурсы на создание с нуля человеческого тела, когда их таких бесплатных вокруг сотни тысяч бегают. Бери и пользуйся. Получим в результате армию дешёвых роботов. Ну и что, что физически они будут не сильнее заурядного хомо сапиенса? Всю тяжёлую работу сейчас всё равно машины делают. Зато полностью управляемые избиратели/покупатели/работники и так далее и тому подобное — это же фактически самый экономный путь к мировому господству.

Громов, надо сказать, тоже о таком сценарии в первую очередь подумал, когда их эксперимент с Электроником был близок к завершению. И это послужило одной из причин того, что он уничтожил все документальные и материальные свидетельства своей работы, спалив практически дотла лабораторию со всем содержимым. Их со Стампом открытие не сулило человечеству ничего хорошего.

В то, что псих Сашка действительно причинит вред Элеку, за исключением ситуации с угрозой собственной безопасности со стороны властей, Громов не верил. Свою работу Стамп всегда ценил и к результатам относился бережно. Псих же не значит дурак, а Светловидов был не просто не дурак, он был, без преувеличения, гением своего времени. А вот в то, что Электроника он от себя теперь не отпустит, и Громов его соответственно никогда больше живьём не увидит, если только не примет Сашино предложение, в это верилось сразу.

Серёжа тоже понял, что с Электроником он, если опять же не случится чуда, больше никогда не встретится. И психанул не по-детски. Устроил Громову скандал со слезами и криками с требованием обратиться в полицию — похищение несовершеннолетнего — не шутка. На увещевание профессора, что при первом же интересе литовского бюро интерпола к конторе Стампа, Электроник окажется на нижнем ярусе Сашкиного бункера и никогда уже оттуда не выйдет, а если дело дойдёт до обыска — будет уничтожен вместе с любыми вещественными доказательствами преступной деятельности Светловидова, Серёжа не отреагировал и впал в невменяемое состояние. Так что Маше пришлось вколоть ему диазепам.

Пока Серёжа лежал в отключке, профессору позвонил Электроник. Виктор Иванович с Машей скрепя сердце старательно изображали радость, успокаивали Элека, говоря, что у них всё хорошо, обещали передать привет Серёже, до которого Элеку почему-то не дозвониться, и пообещали созваниваться друг с другом каждый вечер. А Серёжу от греха подальше Громов решил вернуть домой как можно скорее. Для чего позвонил Макару Гусеву и попросил за ним приехать. А сам вызвал ребятам такси.

***

— Ты не понимаешь, Гусь, — обреченно качал головой Сыроежкин. Макар отвёл его к себе, чтобы не пугать Серёжиных родителей. Они не были в курсе истории с Элом. — Это же из-за меня его похитили. Я познакомился с этим Урри. А он с самого начала Элека выслеживал! Ну и дурак же я!.. — и опять слёзы ручьём.

— Хватить себя винить, Сыроега, — тяжело вздохнул Гусев. Он уже по третьему кругу слушал Серёжино самобичевание и готов был сам на стенку лезть — и жалко ему Сыроежкина, и больно от того, что друг так убивается. — Не так, так по-другому, но он бы его увёз. Раз там целая мафия за Элом охотилась.

И такая шарманка ещё на два часа. Наконец, обессиленный Серёга стал клевать носом, и Макар проводил его до квартиры.

***

Дни проходили как в тумане. Серёжа ел, спал, ходил на улицу, звонил Громову, что-то отвечал на вопросы родителей, но всё это как бы происходило не с ним. Он словно наблюдал за своей жизнью со стороны, с трудом соображая что и когда надо делать или говорить. В какой-то момент Серёжа заметил, что упоминание имени близнеца уже не вызывает у него неконтролируемое слезоотделение и приступ депрессии. Он даже худо-бедно способен общаться с друзьями, а Гусев больше не смотрит на него как на живой труп.

***

В начале августа позвонила Майя и позвала прогуляться в парк аттракционов. Серёже не очень хотелось кататься на каруселях, но раз девушка сама проявила к нему внимание, отказываться было по меньшей мере глупо. Майка, кстати, довольно быстро «простила» Серёжу за исчезновение Элека, хотя по-началу готова была чуть ли в морду ему вцепиться своим модным маникюром. А всё Зойка. Это именно Кукушкина непонятно как узнала, что Элека похитили, и не кто-нибудь, а мутный Серёжин приятель. И при первой же возможности сообщила об этом Майе. Правда из Зойкиных уст это было больше похоже не на похищение, а на то, что некий байкер увёл у Серёги парня. Элека. Но суть Светлова уловила. Правда, наблюдая неподдельное Серёжино горе и раскаяние, вскоре смиловистилась над Сыроежкиным. Она вообще долго злиться не умела.

После качелей-каруселей Серёжа с Майкой пошли друг друга провожать до дома, а оказались в итоге в Серёжином гараже. «А я ведь никогда не целовался, — подумал Серёжа. — И девушка вроде как у меня есть, и случай сейчас подходящий. Надо попробовать».

— Май, — он подошёл вплотную к Светловой, положил руки ей на талию, немного понаблюдал за реакцией девушки (уж чего-чего, а насильно домогаться её в Серёжины планы совершенно не входило) и склонился к Майкиному лицу, легко касаясь её губ своими. Девушка не отстранилась и недовольство никак не выказала. Скорее наоборот — сама потянулась за поцелуем.

Майя закрыла глаза, и перед её внутренним взором предстал образ Элека. Причем, даже не самого Электроника, с которым она была знакома последнее время, а того прекрасного существа, которое пришло ей на помощь в парке, избавив от домогательств неизвестных отморозков. Она тогда даже в первый момент не поняла, что это парень, зато почти влюбилась в него с первого взгляда. Всякий раз, когда Майя смотрела на Серёжу, она пыталась хотя бы на мгновение вернуть себе чудное видение своего спасителя. Иногда получалось, иногда — нет. Сейчас, целуя Серёжу, она всеми силами старалась представить себе Эла. В какой-то момент Светловой это удалось. Она почувствовала вспышку неподдельной страсти, сжала в кулак Серёжины волосы на затылке, с силой впечатавшись в его губы, прижалась к нему всем телом, пытаясь обвить одной ногой его бедро. И вдруг всё исчезло. Майя даже не сразу поняла, что же её остановило. Серёжа гладил её руками по спине и пояснице, мял задницу, пытался чуть ли не вылизать её рот, но возбуждение постепенно таяло. Наваждение пропало без следа — ей в лобок упирался чужой стояк. То, что именно ощущение возбуждённого пениса охладило её пыл, Майя поняла уже потом, когда, сидя дома, прокручивала в голове события последних часов. И это открытие немало озадачило девушку, ведь всё должно было быть как раз наоборот. Но сейчас она просто отстранилась от Серёжи, сказав, что пока морально не готова идти дальше и засобиралась домой. Сыроежкин как джентельмен приставать дальше не стал, но настоял на том, чтобы проводить Майку до дому. На том и порешили.

Когда выходили из гаража, по пути Светловой с Сыроежкиным встретилась Зойка. На приветствие не ответила, только покраснела, переводя взгляд с одного на другую, потом резко побледнела, потом, видно, взяла себя в руки и с нечитаемым выражением лица двинулась дальше.

— Чего это с ней? — удивилась Майя.  
— Понятия не имею. Не любит она меня за что-то, — пожал плечами Сыроежкин.

А Кукушкина, едва завернув за угол соседнего дома, чуть не расплакалась от обиды, даже ударила со злости кулаком о кирпичную кладку, до крови ободрав руку. «Ну надо же! Чёртов педик, всё ему мало! — мысленно сетовала Зоя на несправедливость жизни. — Макар слюни по этому гадёнышу который год пускает, робот этот его как щеночек за ним бегал и в глаза заглядывал, а он девку охмурять вздумал! И это не переставая крутить жопой перед мужиками! Вот ублюдок, чтоб ему! А Майя… она же такая наивная!.. Она с ним счастлива не будет…» — тяжко вздыхала Зоя, стирая слёзы, которые таки предательски полились наружу. Глядя на выходящую из гаража парочку, на их распухшие губы, взлохмаченные волосы и малость ошалелый вид, вывод у Зои напрашивался сам собой.

В первый раз Кукушкина как увидела Майю в компании Электроника, которого тогда все принимали за Серёжу, так и обомлела. Чистый невинный цветочек и с кем связалась! С раздолбаем Сыроегой! Девушка и вправду произвела на Зою сильное впечатление — тоненькая белокурая красавица с ангельским личиком. Такая милая! Зойка иногда дышать забывала, когда издали любовалась Серёгиной подружкой. Одна беда — никак Зое подружиться с Майей не получалось. Кукушкина Светловой почему-то не нравилась. Сколько Зоя ни бегала за их компанией, наплевав на гордость и самоуважение, сколько ни пыталась под разными предлогами сблизиться с Майкой — всегда терпела фиаско. И забыть ведь тоже не выходило — Светлова ей ночами снилась.

***

Не одна только Зойка-колбаса мучилась от несоответствия ночных грёз и суровой реальности. Ненавистного ей Сыроежкина эта беда накрыла в гораздо более изощрённом варианте. Так, что он даже выпросил у профессора таблетки валиума. Громов сначала отказывался давать ему своё лекарство, применяемое им лишь в крайнем случае, и посылал к районному психотерапевту. Но Серёжа, практически валяясь у него в ногах, убедил Виктора Ивановича, что просто не сможет рассказать врачу о сути своей проблемы, а без этого какое лечение?

А всё дело в том, что смирившись за последние недели с потерей Электроника, Сыроежкин стал страдать от ночных кошмаров. Строго говоря, именно кошмарами такие сновидения не были. Кошмар начинался после пробуждения. Когда Серёже это приснилось в первый раз, он даже не понял, что спит. Он лежал дома в своей кровати. Наступило утро, мать ушла на дежурство. Раздался звонок в дверь. Серёжа встал, подошёл, спросил «кто?», посмотрел в глазок. Перед входной дверью стоял Эл. Радостный Серёжа открыл ему, заключил друга в объятья. Элек тоже был очень рад. Сказал, что ездил с Миком к своему второму создателю — погостил, пообщался, соскучился по Серёже и профессору и вернулся. И никуда теперь больше один не поедет. Только с Серёжей вместе. Потом Эл попросился с дороги в душ — помыться, переодеться. А Серёжа решил подождать его у себя в комнате. Залез под одеяло и не заметил как задремал. Проснулся. Было всё ещё раннее утро. Сыроежкин поспешил в ванную, проведать, не заснул ли там Элек. Дверь была не заперта, но никаких следов присутствия Элека в ванной не было. Как и во всей квартире. Когда до Серёжи дошло, что приезд друга ему просто приснился, он от ужаса даже холодным потом покрылся. Потом ещё полчаса пытался успокоиться и перестать лить слёзы, словно истеричная девица. И почти весь день ходил заторможенный.

С тех пор гиперреалистичный сон с небольшими вариациями повторялся почти каждую ночь, на остаток дня полностью выбивая Сыроежкина из колеи и отбивая всякое желание так жить. Серёжа пробовал не спать совсем, но к утру забывшись в полудрёме видел образ вернувшегося близнеца почти наяву. Поняв, что долго он так не протянет, Серёжа отправился к единственному человеку, который мог ему помочь. И совесть Серёжу не мучила, когда он устроил в квартире Громова очередную истерику — профессор в некотором смысле у него в долгу. Он, в конце концов, без спросу и незаконно использовал Серёжин биологический материал для своих личных целей.

В один из дней, возвращавшегося от Виктора Ивановича Серёжу догнал у лифтов Гусев, усталый, но довольный, как и всегда после продуктивно прошедшей тренировки.

— Привет, Сыроежкин! — весело поприветствовал друга Макар.  
— Привет, — коротко кивнул Серёжа, нарушив привычный ритуал. Он вертел в руках полученную от профессора коробочку и прикидывал на сколько ему ещё хватит, и не пора ли действительно завязывать.  
— Блять, Сыроега! — Гусь рассмотрел Серёжины пилюли и пришёл в ужас. — Только не говори, что тебе это врач прописал, в жизни не поверю, что у тебя ума хватило до ПНД дойти!  
— Какая разница, они мне помогают, — как ни в чем не бывало ответил Сыроежкин.  
— Да от чего помогают-то? Это ж наркотик!  
— Не преувеличивай, Гусь. Я его в качестве снотворного пью, никаких приходов от него у меня нет. И привыкания пока тоже. Вроде бы.  
— Серёга, ты чего, не спишь что ли? — забеспокоился Макар.  
— Сплю. Только сновидения не могу переносить. А с таблетками ничего не снится. Или я не помню.  
— Так, давай ко мне, всё сейчас мне расскажешь, — и Гусев потащил несопротивляющегося Серёжу к себе в квартиру.

***

— Боже ты мой! — схватился за голову Макар, когда Серёжа рассказал ему о своей проблеме. — Я уж думал, всё прошло у тебя. Вроде ты спокойно себя вёл, не рыдал, не истерил, а оно вон как оказывается… — Сыроежкин сидел у Макара в комнате, с ногами забравшись на его кровать. — Ты, Сыроега, заканчивай эту дрянь принимать. Или к врачу иди, пусть тебе доктор лечение назначает, а не чокнутый профессор, которому на тебя наплевать.  
— Да Громов и не хотел давать, просто я у него опять чуть всю квартиру не разнёс, — безэмоционально пояснил Серёжа.  
— Так. Сделаем вот что, — почесал затылок Гусь. — Ты звони сейчас своим, скажи, что до утра у меня останешься. Сегодня без таблеток обойдёмся, я, если что, сам тебя в чувства приводить буду.  
— Можно, — вздохнул Серёжа. Он в принципе тоже уже был не рад постоянно сидеть на транквилизаторах. — Только твоим мешать не хочется.  
— А чего ты помешаешь? — удивился Гусев. — Отец в командировке сейчас, а мать на даче. Завтра вечером будет. Так что, не стесняйся.

Серёжа плюхнулся на спину на кровать, на которой сидел, и тупо уставился в потолок.

— Торможу я последнее время чего-то, — пожаловался он Гусю. Состояние эмоционального оцепенения, в котором Серёжа пребывал эти дни, не казалось ему нормальным.  
— Ещё бы, транками обожрался и чего-то хочет! — фыркнул Гусев.

Он сел рядом с Серёжей на кровать и осторожно провёл рукой по его волосам, чуть задев тёплую кожу лба. При взгляде на Серёжу внутри Макара разливалась нежность, хотелось обнять друга, приласкать и зацеловать до беспамятства. Чтоб выбить из его белобрысой башки всю дурь. Серёжа как будто прочитал его мысли. Он поймал своими руками ласкающую его руку и не отводя почерневшего взгляда от глаз друга, медленно поднёс её к своим губам.

От тёплого влажного касания, которое ощутили его пальцы, Макара словно электрический разряд прошил до самого позвоночника. И дыхание сбилось.

— Серёга, — только и смог он сказать. А Серёжа рывком притянул к себе друга, полностью уронив его на себя, обвил руками шею и впечатался в его рот так, как будто не поцеловать хотел, а как минимум проглотить. Если бы Сыроежкин в этот момент мог трезво мыслить, он был бы очень удивлен разнице своих ощущений от поцелуев с Майей и с лучшим другом.

У Макара тоже больше связных мыслей в голове не осталось, телом руководили одни голые инстинкты. Он судорожно сжимал Серёжу в объятьях, вылизывал его рот, целовал шею и ключицы, теряясь в сладких стонах своего любимого, и хотел бы спуститься ниже, к груди, но его не пустили. Серёжа мертвой хваткой вцепился Макару в плечи, обхватил ногами его бёдра и судорожно тёрся своим пахом о его. Целоваться Сыроежкин уже не мог, его трясло, с губ срывался не то тихий скулёж, не то мычание. Гусев попытался просунуть руку между их телами, чтобы расстегнуть Серёже джинсы и помочь рукой достичь разрядки, но не смог этого сделать. Сыроежкин до боли вжимался в его тело, не желая ни на миллиметр от оторваться от Гусева, только продолжал тереться своим стояком. Макару не оставалось ничего другого, как сжать Серёжины ягодицы, ещё больше вплавляя его в себя, и тоже имитировать движения как во время полового акта. Серёжа крупно задрожал, выгнулся, промычал что-то на одной ноте, и вслед за ним накрыло и Макара.

Не в силах пошевелиться после бурного оргазма, они так и лежали, пока Макар, наконец, не попытался встать. Серёжа, однако, ему не позволил. Всё ещё цепляясь за друга, не открывая глаз он сказал:

— В следующий раз давай по-настоящему, хорошо? — Гусев только тихо засмеялся, уткнувшись лицом ему в плечо.  
— Хорошо. Ты хочешь быть сверху или снизу?  
— Хм… Снизу, — подумав, уверенно ответил Сыроежкин.  
— Тогда… тебе надо будет подготовиться, — Гусь наконец смог подняться, напоследок чмокнув любовника в нос.

В общем, пока приводили себя в порядок, пока ели, смотрели фильм, рубились в приставку, не заметили как ночь наступила. Гусев потащил Сыроежкина в душ, где выдал ему некое резиновое изделие с длинным носиком и продробно инструктировал что, как и куда им надо делать. Покончив с гигиенической частью подготовки романтического вечера, Серёжа вышел из ванной. Сначала думал завернуться в полотенце, но потом решил отбросить лишнее стеснение — в конце концов, они же трахаться собрались. Внутри у Сыроежкина всё сжималось от смеси предвкушения, желания, и страха. Макар как увидел его, так и замер — абсолютно голый Серёжа, в нерешительности застывший на пороге комнаты, такой красивый и желанный — это зрелище Гусеву более чем нравилось. А Серёжу от голодного взгляда, каким смотрел на него друг, буквально повело. В паху потяжелело, и через несколько секунд он мог по праву гордиться крепкой эрекцией, к которой теперь прилип взор Макара.

— Иди ко мне, Серёжа, — с трудом выдохнул Гусев. Он почти никогда не называл так Сыроежкина, и оттого своё имя из уст обычно грубоватого приятеля прозвучало для Серёжи очень интимно.

Они бы так и не дошли до кровати, сцепившись в порыве страсти прямо там где стояли. То есть посреди большой комнаты. Но Макар, как более старший и ответственный товарищ, помня о важном деле, которое им сейчас предстоит, на руках транспортировал Серёжу в свою комнату. На кровать, однако, не опустил, а поставил Серёжу перед ней на колени, уложив его затем животом на спальное место.

— Считается, что для первого раза так лучше, — пояснил свои действия Гусев. Дальше Серёжа услышал звук открывающегося тюбика с лубрикантом (Макар основательно подготовился!) и почувствовал как между его ягодиц скользят Макаровы пальцы. Когда один палец ввинтился в задний проход, Серёжа инстинктивно сжался. — Расслабься, больно не будет, — успокаивал его Гусев, затем вдруг шлёпнул Серёжу по попе и почти сразу же добавив второй палец. Он неторопливо трахал Серёжу двумя пальцами, иногда разводя их на манер ножниц, иногда пытаясь нащупать простату, а второй рукой гладил партнёра по спине, бёдрам и ягодицам, ласкал яички и член, пытаясь вернуть Серёже возбуждение. В какой-то момент Серёжа прогнулся в пояснице и сдавленно охнул — видимо нужную точку в его теле Гусев таки нашёл.

— Ну, давай уже? — как-то неуверенно скомандовал Сыроежкин.  
— Подожди ещё, — Макар добавил третий палец. Серёжа вскрикнул. — Я не хочу тебя порвать, так что будем постепенно, — через какое-то время Серёжа привык, боли уже не чувствовал, хотя анус немного жгло. Пальцы покинули его задницу, послышался звук разрываемой обертки презерватива, а через некоторое время Серёжа почувствовал, как в его тело входит нечто большое и твердое. Макар продвигался медленно и осторожно, давая партнёру время свыкнуться с новыми ощущениями. Это было непросто, хотелось перейти к быстрым и сильным толчкам и поскорее достичь собственной разрядки.

А Серёжу захватили новые ощущения. Сочетание физического дискомфорта, даже некоторой боли, осознание собственной беспомощности, подчинение более сильному самцу вкупе с нежными поглаживаниями и ласковыми словами, на которые не скупился Макар, и умелая стимуляция партнёром полового члена — всё это привело к тому, что возбуждение вернулось к Серёже. Неприятная изначально долбёжка в задний проход в итоге стала восприниматься им в эротическом контексте.

Естественно, долго Макар продержаться не смог — слишком долго и слишком сильно хотел он своего Серёжу. Которому, кстати, ещё требовалось внимание. Гусев затащил полувменяемого любовника на кровать, перевернул на спину и стал дотрахивать его пальцами, одновременно отсасывая. Всё-таки как бы теоретически не был подготовлен Макар, для него это тоже был первый раз, а Серёже хотелось доставить максимум удовольствия. Старания Гусева вскоре были вознаграждены — он почувствовал, как мышцы сфинктера периодически сокращаются вокруг его пальцев, а рот наполнился вязкой горьковатой жидкостью. Судорожно вцепившийся Макару в волосы Серёжа не дал ему отстраниться. А тот, собственно, и не был против, проглотил семя и даже вылизал любовника.

Утомившись от избытка новых и сильных впечатлений, Сыроежкин почти сразу вырубился и никаких снов в эту ночь не видел. А Гусев долго ещё не мог заснуть — лежал, обнимая спящего друга, то гладя его по голове, то легко целуя в макушку, и всё никак не мог поверить, что сбылась его мечта. Одна из двух. Макар вообще был довольно приземленным человеком и мечтал не о самых возвышенных вещах. А именно, попасть в Сборную России по хоккею с шайбой и добиться взаимности от Серёжи Сыроежкина. Сказал бы кто сейчас Макару, что разменяв пятый десяток, реализовав себя в качестве тренера детской хоккейной команды, построив дом и вырастив сына, честным ответом на вопрос «какой день в твоей жизни был самым счастливым?» был бы «день, когда мне Серёга первый раз дал», Макар бы не поверил. А после, подумав, пришел бы в ужас. Потому что это значило бы, что вся жизнь его в целом была достаточно трудной и безрадостной. Забегая вперёд, можно сказать, что всё в итоге сложилось в судьбе Гусева не так мрачно, и свой заслуженный кусочек счастья он получил. Но всё же, чувство блаженной эйфории, ничем не замутненной радости и счастья посетило Макара лишь однажды — когда он впервые оказался в постели с Серёжей.

***

Валентина Ивановна Гусева не любила дожди. Перспектива провести ещё и воскресенье в дачном домике, периодически выбираясь в резиновых сапогах и дождевике в туалет и к колодцу за водой, её не вдохновляла. Поэтому уже в 6 часов утра её старенькая Нива выехала на шоссе, оставив тонущее в потоках воды садоводство позади, а без пятнадцати семь, стараясь не шуметь, чтоб по-напрасну не будить сына, Валентина Ивановна вошла в квартиру.

Дверь в комнату Макара была приоткрыта, и женщина решила поглядеть на спящего отпрыска. Почему? Да просто так. Увиденная картина заставила маму Гусева ретироваться в свою спальню и, закрывшись там, после принятия трёх таблеток персена, спокойно обдумать сложившуюся ситуацию.

В комнате было достаточно жарко, одеяло сбилось куда-то к ногам спящих. Макар развалившись спал на спине, свесив одну руку с кровати, а другую положив партнёру на поясницу. Его друг, сосед и одноклассник Серёжа Сыроежкин закинул на него руку и ногу и  
тихо сопел, уткнувшись Макару в шею. Оба парня были совершенно голые, на полу валялся тюбик лубриканта и завязанный в узел использованный презерватив. «Добился таки своего!» — печально подумала Валентина Ивановна.

С одной стороны радоваться новоиспечённой гей-маме было совершенно не чему. О совсем не радужной в большинстве случаев судьбе представителей голубого сообщества она была наслышана и начитана. Да и в серьёзности Серёжиных чувств по отношению к влюблённому с первого класса в него Макару возникали сомнения. С другой — где-то она всегда это подозревала. Девушками её сын не интересовался никогда. Да и будь он натуралом, внуков Валентина Ивановна вряд-ли бы дождалась — перенесенный Макаром в детстве паротит со всеми возможными осложнениями на половую систему организма, оптимизма в вопросах репродукции не внушал.

***

Через два часа уже выспавшиеся, довольные и по-прежнему голые любовники завалились на кухню в поисках чего бы пожрать. И встретились там с Валентиной Ивановной, невозмутимо попивающей свой утренний кофе.

— Доброе утро, мальчики, — кивнула им женщина. — Одевайтесь, садитесь завтракать.  
— Мам, — Гусев задвинул себе за спину красного как помидор Сыроежкина, а сам изобразил футболиста в ожидании штрафного, — ты давно вернулась?  
— Около двух часов назад, — пожала плечами женщина. — На даче дождь вторые сутки, чего там делать?  
— Ты же… нас видела? — в том, что мать скандал не устроит, Макар был уверен, но вот расстраивать её не хотел.  
— Дверь была открыта… — извиняющимся тоном сказала Валентина Ивановна.  
— Тогда, — Макар собрался с духом и выпалил, — знакомься, — он обернулся на всё ещё чересчур смущённого Серёжу, — это — Сергей Сыроежкин, мой парень. Мы встречаемся.  
— Ну… мы знакомы. В некотором смысле, — растерялась Валентина Ивановна. — Но всё равно, очень приятно, Серёжа. А вы всё-таки оденьтесь… замёрзнете ещё…

Когда парни вернулись в кухню, на столе стоял горячий завтрак, мать Макара разливала по стопкам коньяк в микроскопических дозах для ребят и в нормальном объеме для себя.

— За «знакомство», так сказать, — начала Валентина Ивановна. — Это из папиных запасов. Думаю, он не будет против. Кстати, не говорите ему пока про… вас. Я лучше сначала сама.

***

Серёжа со всей серьёзностью отнёсся к новому для себя виду отношений. С Макаром ему было легко и хорошо, почти как в начальной школе, когда они были лучшими друзьями. Только теперь к этой дружбе добавился ещё один очень важный и «взрослый» компонент — секс. Макар Гусев не просто друг, он — его парень. Даже матери своей Серёжу представил, это не шутки. Только вот ночами Серёже все равно снился Электроник. Не так реалистично, как раньше, но всё же… Что для него значит близнец и почему ему чуть ли не физически без него плохо, несмотря на начавшуюся личную жизнь, Сыроежкин не знал.


	10. Серебряный мальчик

Юргис Ванагас был очень состоятельным человеком и мог позволить себе купить «любовь» практически любого понравившегося ему мальчика. По слухам, старый развратник настолько пресытился услугами опытных эскортников и простых любителей присосаться к его члену и кошельку, что в последнее время интересовался только наивными юными девственниками. Электроник по мнению Стампа подходил на эту роль идеально. В процессе беседы с андроидом Светловидов выяснил, что в вопросах секса тот до сих пор ещё невинен, как в момент своего включения. Небольшой опыт в этой области, полученный в процессе недолгого приватного общения с Миком, Элек посчитал разумным скрыть от создателя. Как и свою новообретённую способность лгать. Александр Сергеевич со своей стороны счёл необходимым, раз такое дело, провести краткий ликбез своего творения. Он вкратце и без деталей рассказал Элеку об основных видах сексуальных контактов между мужчинами и строго настрого запретил андроиду вступать с Ванагасом в половую связь. Во время секса Элек может стать уязвимым, и тогда коварный Юргис действительно может сделать с ним что-нибудь плохое.

Полученной от Стампа информации, однако, Электронику хватило, чтобы почти полностью лишиться сна на ближайшую ночь. Он лежал в своей кровати и пытался представить себе в подробностях и деталях то, что создатель рассказал ему кратко. То, что отказался показывать ему Урри. Элеку было ужасно интересно, что именно чувствуешь, когда внутри тебя, «там», находится другой человек, который одновременно обнимает снаружи? Да, пожалуй, он бы позволил проделать это с собой Мику, а ещё лучше — Серёже. Серёжа… Он бы ему дал… Так, кажется, говорят, если Элек правильно запомнил слова Стампа? Но больше всего ему хотелось бы узнать, каково это — войти в своего близнеца? Он, наверное, как и любой человек, горячий и, должно быть, очень узкий. Элек брал бы его, положив на спину и закинув его ноги себе на плечи, лицом к лицу, чтобы не пропустить ни одной Серёжиной эмоции, гладил бы и целовал своего двойника, аккуратно (а, может, наоборот — сильно?) двигаясь внутри него, говорил бы что-нибудь приятное… А Серёжа сладко постанывал бы от удовольствия и в конце концов кончил бы, крепко сжимая анусом его член. При этой мысли Элек быстрее сам задвигал кулаком и вскоре излился себе на живот.

Да, дрочить оказалось весьма приятным занятием, тут Мик безусловно прав. Разморенный оргазмом Элек потащился в душ, чтобы привести себя в порядок, и с тоской вдруг подумал, что, возможно, дрочка на светлый образ близнеца — это всё, что ему остаётся, если Серёжа действительно, как и почти все мужчины, предпочитает девушек. Что ж, это, конечно, будет печально, но не смертельно. Главное, чтобы Серёжа был рядом и был дружески расположен к Электронику.

На следующий день Мик с Элеком начали готовиться к операции. Изучать чертежи, планы и схемы Замка и прилегающей территории (и где только Стамп их добыл?), пути отхода, схему сигнализации, расписание приходящей прислуги и… репетировать выступление Эла под чутким Миковым руководством.

Соблазнять старину Юргиса Электронику планировалось у всех на глазах. Путем исполнения номера пол дэнса в специфическом костюме. Урри, как оказалось, полон скрытых талантов. Он не только в театральной студии занимался, но и в спортивных танцах на шесте не новичок. И он за неделю должен был поставить Элу номер и добиться артистизма и четкости его исполнения. Обычному человеку понадобилось бы несколько месяцев интенсивных тренировок для подготовки несложной программы для начинающих, но андроид, благодаря своим физическим возможностям, должен был справиться за короткий срок. Увидев выступление мальчика, Ванагас точно не устоит и на следующий же день явится к Стампу интересоваться Элеком и способом получить возможность провести с ним время в уединенной обстановке.

Целый день ушел у Мика на поиск подходящей музыкальной композиции и компоновки номера из наиболее зрелищных круток, висов, облетов, флагов и прочих элементов. Благодаря уникальным возможностям своего организма, Электроник, в принципе, каждый трюк мог правильно повторить с первого раза. И последовательность действий тоже быстро выучил. А вот чтобы добиться от него плавности исполнения, артистизма и хоть какого-то намёка на эротику, Урри потратил всё оставшееся до мероприятия время и уйму своих сил. Притом что о том, насколько Элек мог быть эротичным, Мик знал не понаслышке.

Занимались они в специально оборудованном зале на жилом этаже бункера. Особой слежки за ними там не велось, и Урри в процессе отработки Элеком программы грядущего выступления насколько мог подробно посвятил его в план побега. Ничего особо сложного в нём не было, за исключением того, что требовалось незаметно улизнуть от группы сопровождения из пары-тройки боевиков, которых Стамп наверняка пошлет им в помощь. Для этого предполагалось в первую очередь передать им вожделенные Александром Сергеевичем картины, а самим под любым предлогом задержаться в доме и покинуть его с неконтролируемого людьми шефа выхода (полностью окружать Замок не планировалось).

Наконец, наступил День Х. В ворота резиденции Стампа в назначенное время въехали несколько дорогих авто, сразу же проследовав на подземную парковку нижнего уровня бункера. Там гостей лично встретил радушный хозяин, окруженный лишь несколькими преданными «сотрудниками», и уже через полчаса вся тёплая компания, включая господина Ванагаса, попивала аперитив в каминном зале верхнего яруса особняка. Александр Сергеевич соловьём заливался, рассказывая дорогим гостям о своих новых удачных приобретениях, которые как родные вписались в его коллекцию картин западно-европейской средневековой живописи, и которыми его друзья совсем скоро будут иметь счастье любоваться воочию. А также о некоторых не менее ценных экспонатах из области прикладного искусства, с которыми, скрепя сердце, хозяин готов расстаться, а его гости, возможно, наоборот, захотят приобрести.

Далее был обед, на котором Электроник также не присутствовал — его выход был «десертом» всего вечера и должен был стать для Ванагаса в некотором роде сюрпризом. После обеда Стамп повёл гостей в «музейный» отсек бункера, где они пробыли без малого три часа, а Элек при помощи Урри готовился к своему выступлению. В том же каминном зале был установлен небольшой подиум с закреплённым на нём шестом, на котором и предполагалось демонстрировать возможности своего юного тела Элеку. Прогнав последний раз всю программу и оставшись весьма довольным результатом, Мик отправил Эла в душ, а сам принялся готовить его сценический «костюм». Вышедшему из душа Электронику Мик одеваться запретил и выдал основную деталь его костюма — небольшие трусы-шортики из плотной серебристой ткани. Они как влитые сидели на теле, выгодно подчеркивая все нужные изгибы и выпуклости. Но самое интересное оказалось впереди. Раздевшись сам до белья (чтобы не испортить одежду, как пояснил Элу Урри), Мик выудил из своей большой сумки какой-то баллончик с краской для тела, и стал с ног до головы опрыскивать из него Электроника. А затем ещё и руками втирать краску в кожу. Минут через 15, когда краска высохла, Урри, еле отмыв руки, приступил к укладке волос Эла и нанесения грима на его лицо.

Когда всё было закончено, Электроник походил не на живого человека, а на сверкающую серебряную статуэтку фактически обнажённого юноши — шорты за всей этой краской почти не были на нём заметны. Единственными цветными пятнами на Эле были карие глаза, для выразительности подведённые черным карандашом, и розовые губы — Мик и тут раздобыл какую-то хитрую, не стирающуюся помаду. Даже старательно взбитые и уложенные кудри Элека, и то отдавали серебром и блестели в искусственном освещении. Серебристая краска, которой был покрыт андроид, по словам Мика, должна была продержаться несколько часов, не стираться и не способствовать излишнему скольжению на пилоне.

Весь этот маскарад не вызывал у Электроника особых эмоций. Если это поможет быстрее вернуться домой, он согласен хоть голым, хоть в общевойсковом комплекте химзащиты выступать.

Вернувшиеся после осмотра коллекции Стампа гости расположились перед камином, Мик разносил обменивающимся впечатлениями ценителям искусства горячительные напитки и закуски, а Светловидов как бы невзначай нахваливал дорогому другу Юргису одного юного артиста, которого он пригласил сегодня дабы скрасить досуг благородному собранию.

В каминном зале медленно гас свет, а угол с подиумом и шестом наоборот стал подсвечиваться, установленными по углам комнаты софитами, явив немногочисленным зрителям изящную фигурку серебряного мальчика. Послышались первые такты мелодии Каё Кониси и Юрико Кондо*, серебряная статуэтка пришла в движение, приветствуя зрителей, а когда по залу разлился чарующий голос Кумико Нома, Электроник плавно и без видимых усилий начал своё движение по шесту вверх. Песня длилась чуть более трёх минут, но зрители почти сразу потеряли всякое ощущение времени, с замиранием сердца следя за акробатическими трюками, которые на шесте исполнял Электроник. Сложные силовые элементы хрупкий юноша исполнял так легко, что иногда даже не верилось, что всё это делает живой человек. Эффектные висы и крутки, сложные флаги и рискованные сальто и срывы увлекли зрителей. Не все даже сразу поняли, что музыка больше не звучит, артист раскланивается, а представление закончено. Зажёгся свет, раздались аплодисменты, и довольный Стамп смог наблюдать застывшую в глупом восторге физиономию господина Ванагаса.

Элек откланялся и исчез из каминного зала. У него было около получаса, чтобы отмыться от краски и привести себя в порядок. А Юргис тем временем намертво прилип к Стампу с расспросами о том, где тот откопал такое чудо и как бы ему с ним познакомиться поближе. Если только господин Светловидов не держит его лично для себя. Наживка была проглочена! Александр Сергеевич очень удивился такому предположению Юргиса — он совсем не интересуется неискушёнными и неопытными юнцами, ему больше по душе мужчины постарше и брутальнее. Услышав это, Ванагас чуть пол слюнями не залил, фигурально выражаясь. Всё, рыбка повисла на крючке. Пора переходить к следующему этапу.

Раз дорогой Юргис хочет, то так и быть, добрый дядюшка Стамп представит гостя юному дарованию. А там уж сами, сами. Как договоритесь. Всё-таки сводничество не профиль Светловидова, он предпочитает высокое искусство. Тут, как нарочно, в зал в сопровождении Урри вошёл Электроник. Он был одет в приталенную шёлковую рубашку светло-серого цвета, переливающуюся на свету, и в узкие почти былые джинсы. Образ серебряного мальчика не исчез бесследно.

— Знакомься, Юргис, это Элек — очень талантливый молодой артист, — любезный Стамп подвёл Электроника к Ванагасу.  
— Элек, это господин Ванагас, деловой человек и тонкий ценитель всего прекрасного.  
— Очень приятно, господин Ванагас, — Элек протянул ему руку.  
— Можно просто, Юргис, — Ванагас пожал протянутую руку и не спешил её отпускать, слегка поглаживая пальцами нежную кожу запястья. — Позвольте, я вас угощу, — Ванагас взял с подноса проходящего мимо Урри бокал мартини и протянул его Элеку.  
— Простите, я не пью. Мне ещё нет восемнадцати, — стал отказываться Электроник.  
— А сколько же тебе, друг мой? — Ванагас аж чуть не взвизгнул от радости — такой молоденький!  
— Мне шестнадцать.  
— О-о!.. — только и смог выдохнуть старый извращенец. — А что ты скажешь, милый мой, если я предложу тебе выступить ещё раз? Уже не здесь, разумеется, а у меня дома. Плачу по двойному тарифу! — Юргис сначала хотел уговорить Элека по-хорошему. — Отвезу и привезу обратно лично, в целости и сохранности, — Ванагас хотел предупредить все возможные возражения со стороны потенциального любовника.  
— М-м… Даже не знаю, — Электроник старательно изображал сомнения. — Ваше предложение очень заманчиво… Когда вы хотите, чтобы я выступил?  
— Сегодня, мой юный друг, к чему тянуть? — Юргис уже мысленно раскладывал Элека на своей кровати и выбирал, какая пробка из его коллекции игрушек для взрослых подойдёт мальчику больше. В отличие от ассортимента секс-шопов, у Юргиса были штучные изделия из золота, с драгоценными камнями вместо стразов в основании. — Алекс, — обратился он уже к Стампу, мы с молодым человеком спешим покинуть вас. Прошу прощение за скорый отъезд, но уже поздно, а мальчику нужно успеть вернуться домой, — Ванагас с горящими от нетерпения глазами крепко держал Элека за руку.  
— Что ж, понимаю, Юргис, — подмигнул ему Стамп. — Счастливого пути и спасибо за визит. Вас проводят.

***

Не терпящий лишних людей в личном пространстве параноик Ванагас вёл свой Мерседес s-класса сам. Рядом с водителем на пассажирском месте сидел Электроник. Он немного волновался — от того как всё пройдёт, зависит, сможет ли он вернуться домой, увидеть профессора и Машу, обнять Серёжу… Юргис рядом что-то болтал, периодически бросая взгляд на Элека, но тот его почти не слушал, лишь изредка кивал головой, что, мол, да, он со всем согласен. Все мысли андроида опять занимал двойник. Всю дорогу Ванагас сгорал от нетерпения и совсем не обращал внимания на то, что на хвост ему присели сразу два транспортных средства — скромный Форд Фокус серого цвета и черный Кавасаки Ниндзя с пилотом в чёрной же экипировке.

Двери Замка бесшумно распахнулись, впуская в себя владельца и его новую добычу. Да, Александр Сергеевич не всё знал о своем приятеле-коллекционере, иначе бы ни за что не согласился бы обворовывать его при помощи Электроника.

Внутри Замок был буквально нашпигован предметами роскоши антикварных годов издания и произведениями искусства. Если Стамп держал свои сокровища глубоко под землёй подобно сказочному дракону, то господин Ванагас жил среди них в своей повседневной жизни. Прятать за бронированными дверями он предпочитал совсем другое…

— Прошу, Элек, располагайся, — Юргис указал андроиду на одно из старинных кресел. — Тебе налить выпить?

Электроник выпивать не хотел, но ему надо было как-то подсыпать снотворное Юргису.

— Я бы выпил вместе с вами…  
— Мне уже хватит на сегодня, малыш. Хочу иметь ясную голову, когда… — тут Ванагас на секунду задумался, затем внимательно посмотрел на Элека и продолжил. — Скажи, ты понимаешь, ЗАЧЕМ на самом деле я тебя позвал, Элек?  
— Ну… я д-догадываюсь, — Электроник опустил взгляд, старательно изображая смущение, и даже смог покраснеть.  
— Очень хорошо, мой сладкий, — почти пропел Юргис, — а скажи мне, пожалуйста, ещё такую вещь. Тебе приходилось уже раньше заниматься подобными вещами?  
— Н-нет, — Элек отрицательно замотал головой, продолжая всё так же смотреть в пол. — И я очень волнуюсь. Выпейте со мной! Пожалуйста, мне так проще будет расслабиться, — продолжал гнуть свою линию андроид.  
— Нет-нет, мой друг. Если я выпью, то уже мало на что буду способен, возраст, понимаешь ли. А тебе расслабиться поможет банальный амилнитрит. Просто один раз вдохнёшь перед введением, и всё. Не бойся, — хищно улыбнулся старый извращенец. Эта птичка, безусловно, станет украшением его клетки.

Дело было плохо. Если Эл не сможет подсыпать ему в напиток снотворное, придётся применять грубую физическую силу. Этого хотелось избежать, но раз нет другого выхода… Электроник быстро оглядел гостиную в поисках подходящих предметов, но ничего не нашёл.

— Пойдем, — Ванагас протянул Элеку руку, — я покажу тебе ванную. Могу помочь тебе, если хочешь, — Юргис опять ухмыльнулся. — Мыться надо очень тщательно, и снаружи, и… внутри, — продолжал гаденько хихикать коллекционер, мысленно представляя себе что же он будет делать с таким чистым во всех отношениях гостем.

Дальше ждать Электроник не стал. Он встал, медленно обошел Ванагаса, якобы собираясь проследовать туда, куда ему велели, и вырубил его одним точным ударом в основание черепа. Пока коллекционер был в отключке, Элек привязал его ремнем к стулу и завязал глаза галстуком. Потом обыскал соседние помещения, нашёл скотч и зафиксировал господина Ванагаса основательно, вдобавок заклеив ему рот. К чему выслушивать от этого извращенца ещё и вопли с угрозами?

План замка Элек за неделю подготовки успел выучить наизусть, поэтому сразу после нейтрализации его хозяина пошел искать серверную, чтобы отключить сигнализацию и открыть ворота. На пульт управления шли сигналы от нескольких систем наблюдения и охраны. На то, чтобы отключить основную и открыть все выходы в здании у Электроника ушло около двух часов. Назначение некоторых контуров охраны было непонятно Электронику и как их отключить он не выяснил — боялся не успеть. Камеры видеонаблюдения Элек также отключать не стал, потому что, во-первых, так он видел как Урри вошёл внутрь и мог отследить все его действия, во-вторых, мог сразу же засечь проникновение на территорию Замка нежелательных лиц, а в-третьих… В-третьих, они, те есть Электроник, Урри и Ванагас, были в доме не одни. И что делать с остальными людьми Элек решить пока не мог.

***

Заждавшийся сигнала от Элека Мик без промедления проник в Замок и стал искать нужные картины. Сделать это было не так просто среди всего изобилия предметов изобразительного искусства, однако, спустя сорок минут тщательного поиска Урри улыбнулась удача. Аккуратно вынув картины из рам и упаковав полотна в специально заготовленный для этого случая тубус, Мик пошёл в серверную за Элеком.

— Эл, я готов. Сейчас передам картины ребятам и нам надо уходить.  
— Мик… посмотри, здесь есть люди, — Электроник указал на окошко одной из камер наблюдения. Судя по схеме, это была одна из башенок Замка, на самом верху которой располагалась жилая комната. Экран показывал довольно просторное помещение, в котором находилось пятеро молодых людей. Один из них спал, двое других играли в приставку, один что-то смотрел в планшете, другой, видно, только что из душа, вытирал голову. — Кто это, Мик? Они нам опасны? Смотри, система управления охраной показывает, что их дверь заблокирована… Я ничего не понимаю…  
— Бог ты мой! — схватился за голову Урри. — Эл, ты умеешь вскрывать сейфы?  
— Да, научился когда у профессора жил. Он хранил там мои документы. Без них я бы не решился сбежать.  
— Правильно мыслишь, Элек. Пойдём в кабинет Ванагаса.

В кабинете действительно был на удивление простенький сейф, Мик выдал Элеку припасенные на такой случай перчатки, и Элек достаточно быстро вскрыл его. Несколько пачек с наличностью и драгоценности Урри сразу сгрёб себе в рюкзак.

— Мик, ты что, грабишь его? — удивился Электроник.  
— Да, Эл. Именно так. И ты — мой соучастник. Или ты думаешь, что то, что сделал с Ванагасом ты — законно и морально? Как и взлом охранной системы?  
— Но… я помогаю Стампу вернуть его картины. Это несколько смягчает мою вину…  
— Смягчало бы, если бы это действительно были его картины. Что? Ты, правда, думал, что шефа обокрал этот старый извращенец? Не смотри на меня так, Эл. Это мы грабим Ванагаса для Стампа, который использует тебя втёмную.  
— Я не хочу в этом участвовать! Мик, уходи, и я вызову полицию! — Электроник был в ужасе и от того, что его второй создатель оказался преступником, и от собственной наивности. Им опять манипулировали.  
— Эл, это наш единственный шанс уйти. Вызвав полицию сейчас, ты здорово осложнишь своё возвращение на Родину. Если тебе будет легче, то все эти ценности тоже вряд-ли заработаны господином Юргисом Ванагасом честным путём. Он такой же бандит как и Стамп, — Урри невозмутимо продолжал изучать содержимое сейфа, что-то клал себе в рюкзак, что-то оставлял на месте. — Вот, — он помахал перед носом у Элека веером из паспортов, — теперь ты можешь сделать что-то по-настоящему хорошее. Эти мальчики в башне, судя по всему, рабы. Или заложники. Вот их документы, они все граждане сопредельных государств, сироты. К тому же несовершеннолетние. Мы можем освободить их.

Электроник, хоть и был очень расстроен из-за сложившейся ситуации, однако слова Мика счёл разумными. Помешать напарнику обчищать старого прохвоста Ванагаса он не мог. Точнее, Элек не мог это сделать не подставив Мика или даже себя полиции. Поэтому просто решил больше, чем уже есть, закон не нарушать. Просто так дверь в башню было не открыть — пришлось опять разбираться с системой охраны в серверной. Опять время.

Но когда Электроник с Миком, надев на лицо запасенные предусмотрительным Урри маски, открыли помещение в башенке, их ждал ещё один сюрприз — на мальчиках, которым действительно было от пятнадцати до семнадцати лет были ошейники, и при попытке покинуть помещение их било током, как и при попытке эти ошейники снять. С недавних пор особо понравившихся юных любовников Юргис сажал «на цепь», время от времени используя их для своих извращённых утех. Контролировал своих наложников он с помощью ошейников, которые не позволяли без команды хозяина покинуть помещение, а также использовались в качестве инструмента наказания. Неопасный для жизни, но болезненный разряд бил мальчика всякий раз когда Ванагас нажимал на кнопку на своём пульте управления.

Провозившись ещё час, Элек всё-таки освободил перепуганных пленников с минимальными для них мучениями, а Урри вернул им документы и даже выдал каждому некоторую сумму наличными. В полицию парни идти не собирались, но Мик был уверен в том, что именно туда они и пойдут — им надо было как-то вернуться домой, а сделать это самостоятельно в их возрасте не так просто.

— Всё, Эл, — сказал Урри Элеку, когда бывшие рабы покинули Замок через один из запасных выходов, — больше задерживаться нельзя — Стамп заподозрит неладное и явится сюда лично. И вряд-ли один. Сейчас я передаю картины ребятам и под предлогом проблем с сигнализацией возвращаюсь к тебе. А ты ждёшь меня в большой гостиной. Заодно этого старого пердуна проведаешь, чтоб он кони не двинул раньше времени.

Однако, когда парочка взломщиков-грабителей вошла в зал, где привязанный к стулу сидел Ванагас, как-то странно опустив голову, их ждал ещё один сюрприз. Александр Сергеевич, обеспокоенный долгим отсутствием подчинённых и невнятными ответами Урри по телефону, решил проследить за ходом операции лично.

— Дорогой шеф! Мы только что закончили, — расплылся в улыбке Урри, и еле заметно шепнул Элеку, — у него оружие, вырубай аккуратно.  
— Сколько можно возиться, Урри? Больше пяти часов прошло с момента вашего отъезда. Всё приходится контролировать лично, ни на кого положиться нельзя! За что я вам плачу только?! — ворчал Стамп изучая содержимое тубуса. — А ты, мой мальчик, молодец, я горжусь тобой, — обратился он уже к Электронику. Пойдём в машину, Электроник, уже поздно, сегодня был тяжёлый день.

А Электроник вдруг понял, что не может поднять руку на своего создателя. Светловидов прописал в его программном коде невозможность идти против него и Громова. Постепенно на Элека накатывала паника, он понимал, что, если ничего не предпримет, то надолго, если не навсегда останется со Стампом. Вся человеческая суть Электроника восставала против такой перспективы, но как обойти программу, которая была запущена в его электронной части? Робот не может взломать или обойти собственные алгоритмы управления.

— Я не могу, Урри… программа не даёт, — со слезами на глазах прошептал Элек.

Подозрительные переглядывания и перешептывания Мика с Электроником не прошли для шефа незамеченными. Он бы и не добился высокого положения в преступном сообществе, если бы не держал всегда ухо востро и не ожидал бы предательства даже от ближнего круга и удара в спину от любого члена своей банды.

И прежде, чем Урри смог нанести Светловидову какой-либо ущерб, Стамп выхватил свой пистолет и приставил его к виску Мика.

— Итак, мальчики, не хотите ли посвятить меня в свои планы? — поинтересовался Александр Сергеевич у присутствующих. — Надеюсь, мне не была уготована вами печальная судьба моего дорогого друга Юргиса?

Мик прикрыл глаза и старался успокоиться. Стампа он побаивался и когда тот был менее вооружен, не то, что сейчас. А Электроник непонимающе уставился на своего создателя.

— Ты, мой дорогой, на это не способен, я в своё время позаботился о нашей с Витей безопасности, — почти ласково глядя на Электроника, усмехнулся Светловидов, — а вот малыш Урри, — тон его сделался жестким, а ствол больно уперся Мику в голову, — мог.  
— О чем вы? Я не понимаю…  
— Электроник, как вы убили Ванагаса? — прямо спросил Стамп.  
— Что? Почему убили? Его никто не убивал! — ужаснулся Элек. — Он просто связан. Мне не удалось ему подмешать снотворное, и я его зафиксировал…  
— Да? Подойди к нему, Элек. Пощупай пульс, проверь зрачки, дыхание, тургор кожи. В тебе заложены данные, позволяющие определить жив ли человек и даже приблизительное время смерти. Вперёд, мой мальчик!

Электроник на негнущихся ногах подошёл к привязанному к стулу человеку, проделал все необходимые манипуляции и замер.

— Он мёртв… Но… я не убивал его! Я просто связал… Он был жив, когда я это делал. Клянусь!  
— Связал, заклеил рот, завязал глаза и оставил так на несколько часов. Немолодого и, видимо, имеющего проблемы с сердцем человека. Очевидно, придя в себя, ничего не видя, не имея возможности кричать и двигаться, он запаниковал. И через некоторое время у него случился сердечный приступ. Впрочем, я не виню тебя, мой друг, — улыбнулся Электронику Стамп. — Ванагас был редкостной скотиной.  
— Раз я виноват, я сам пойду в полицию. Или просто подожду её здесь. Думаю, они скоро будут, — твёрдо сказал Электроник.  
— Что? Не дури, Элек! — Ты ни в чём не виноват, это вышло непреднамеренно! — на этот раз ужаснулся Стамп. — Пойдём скорее. А с этим кадром, — он больно сжал рукой челюсть Мика, разворачивая его голову и заставляя смотреть себе в глаза, — у меня будет отдельный разговор. Не сомневаюсь, это он тебя подговорил кинуть меня. Да, Урри? Что молчишь?  
— Оставьте его! Это я всё придумал. И я в любом случае не поеду с вами!  
— Поедешь, Электроник, куда ты денешься? — вздохнул Светловидов и нажал на кнопку браслета. Точно такого же, какой был в своё время у Мика. Не хотел он так поступать со своим детищем, но ситуация требовала решительных мер. Всё ещё держа Урри на мушке, Стамп достал телефон, чтобы позвать своих людей, как вдруг…

После того как Стамп нажал на кнопку блокиратора, Электроник рухнул как подкошенный. Он лежал на полу, в силах лишь крутить головой и слабо дёргать конечностями. В какой-то момент ему удалось прижать нужным образом запястье к полу, и его собственный модернизированный браслет, который он прятал под одеждой и снял лишь раз — во время своего недавнего выступления, сработал. Возможность полноценно двигаться и говорить мгновенно вернулась к андроиду, он вскочил и направился к Стампу, намереваясь как-нибудь защитить Мика. Обескураженный таким поворотом событий Александр Сергеевич на пару секунд потерял бдительность, чем тут же воспользовался Урри, выбив у него пистолет и взяв уже своего шефа на прицел.

— Скотч, Эл! — скомандовал Урри. — Вяжи его, у нас мало времени.  
— Я не смогу… он — мой создатель, — Электроник был в отчаянии.  
— Сможешь, — уверенно сказал Мик. — Ты человек, Эл. Не машина. И ты сможешь.

«Тварь ли я дрожащая или право имею?» — всплыла в памяти Электроника фраза из бессмертного произведения великого классика, которое, если он сделает правильный выбор, Электроник будет проходить вместе с одноклассниками в этом учебном году. Только вот всю глубину моральных терзаний Родиона Раскольникова андроид прочувствовал на собственной шкуре прямо сейчас. И понял, почему Родион не смог поступить иначе. К счастью, самому Элеку никого убивать не надо было, это значительно облегчило его внутреннюю борьбу, и нужный программный модуль был взломан. Электроник взял скотч и менее, чем через минуту рядом с покойным господином Ванагасом на соседнем стуле восседал его здравствующий коллега «по цеху» — Алекс Стамп.

— Уходим, — Электроник подхватил лежащий на полу рюкзак, передал его Мику, и они поспешили к подземной парковке, на которую Урри успел поставить свой байк.

Вскоре после отъезда беглецов в ворота Замка въехала первая полицейская машина. Бывшие пленники Ванагаса конечно же пошли в ближайший полицейский участок, где подробно рассказали, что им пришлось пережить за последний год (а кое-кому и за два). Полиция решила проверить слова молодых людей и отправила по указанному адресу наряд. По счастливой случайности первый взрыв произошёл, когда полицейские только выходили из машины — обрушилась маленькая башенка в дальней части Замка. Наряд еле успел покинуть опасную территорию, как от Замка остались одни руины. Неотключенные Электроником камеры видеонаблюдения зафиксировали въезд на территорию Замка полицейской машины. Сигнал от камер поступил на непонятного назначения контур охраны, который имел независимое питание и не был подключен к основному компьютеру. Далее система просканировала здание на наличие хозяина, не обнаружила его (датчик пульса молчал) и приступила к самоликвидации.

На этот раз Урри с Электроником надолго не останавливались в городах. С небольшими передышками на еду и отдых к вечеру следующего дня они уже были в Нарве.

— Как ты будешь проходить таможню с пачками валюты и мешком незадекларированных ценностей, — поинтересовался у Мика Эл, когда они сидели в уютном приграничном кафе. Моральная сторона вопроса его уже не волновала.  
— Я и не буду, — хитро улыбнулся Урри. — Это сделает другой человек. Он выехал сюда заранее и скоро присоединится к нам. Бри один из тех, кто контролирует у Стампа всю контрабанду по этому направлению. У него на таможне есть свои люди.  
— Ты доверяешь ему? Что, если он не отдаст тебе ценности после? — в свете последних событий Элек ни в чём уверен уже не был.  
— Мм… Что ж… Тогда это будет ему моральной компенсацией за последний год. У меня достаточно денег на счетах, чтобы открыть небольшой бар в маленьком городке, — Урри, казалось совсем не волновался о награбленном богатстве. — В любом случае, он хотел уехать вместе со мной, а я пересмотрел некоторые свои взгляды, и, возможно, мы станем партнёрами… в широком смысле слова.

Элек не видел, как Мик передавал контрабанду Бри. Они встретились уже в квартире Мика в Ивангороде. Парень действительно всё вернул Урри, за исключением обещанной Миком доли за услуги.

— Эй, Бри, ты точно хочешь оставаться со мной? — поинтересовался у друга Урри. — Я не смогу столько платить тебе как Стамп. Не захочешь вернуться к шефу?  
— Мик, — устало вздохнул экс-контрабандист, — ты, что, новости вообще не смотришь? Хоть интернет почитай.

Интернет решил почитать Электроник. Первая же новость по Литве гласила: «Версия о теракте пока не подтверждается. По предварительным данным особняк известного бизнесмена и мецената Юргиса Ванагаса был заминирован самим владельцем. Напоминаем, что на месте взрыва полиция обнаружила тела двух человек. Это, предположительно, сам владелец и его деловой партнёр Александр Светловидов».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Имеется ввиду Lilium - опенинг из "Эльфийской песни"


	11. Возвращение 2

— Я убил его, Мик! Я убил своего создателя! Если это делает меня человеком, то я не хочу им быть! — истерика андроида, не стихавшая вот уже около получаса, не на шутку испугала гангстеров.

Бри предпочёл тихо отсиживаться на кухне, а более-менее знающий подходы к Электронику Урри пытался утихомирить распсиховавшегося робота. Задача была непростая, так как применять физическую силу было бесполезно и даже рискованно, а к доводам разума Элек был сейчас глух.

— Я связал его, оставил там. И я не проверил все схемы охраны здания, не отключил их, — рыдания Элека всё не прекращались. — Я не должен существовать, от меня одни несчастья…  
— Вот что, — наконец строго сказал Урри, — не хочешь быть человеком, будь машиной. Только и веди уж себя тогда как робот. Прекрати рыдать и сиди спокойно! — своенравному мальчишке нужна твёрдая рука, это Мик давно понял. Одна беда — за абсолютный авторитет он не признавал даже профессора Громова.

— Но мне больно, Мик, я не могу так, — сквозь всхлипы еле проговорил Элек и приложил руку куда-то к области сердца.

— Тогда признай, что ты — живой человек и, как любой другой, иногда совершаешь ошибки. Да, ты, как и я, мы оба стали причиной гибели двух людей. Непреднамеренно. Смирись с этим, сделай выводы на будущее и живи дальше! — Урри тоже переживал из-за смерти Стампа. Какие бы противоречивые чувства он не испытывал к бывшему любовнику, смерти он ему никогда не желал. — Ни твоё самоубийство, Эл, — добавил Мик уже мягче, — ни сидение в тюрьме, этих двоих уже не вернут, — Электроник наконец-то замолчал и жалобно смотрел на Урри. — Просто постарайся в будущем стать хорошим человеком и никому не позволяй собой манипулировать. Человек сам выбирает свою судьбу.

Мик подошёл к Элеку и обнял его, крепко прижав к себе. Из глаз андроида ручьем катились слезы, но рыдания стихли. Истерика закончилась, и обессиленный юноша вскоре уснул.

— Как же я устал, Бри!.. Всё, теперь только легальный бизнес, — выдохнул Мик, когда его любовник, утоливший наконец на какое-то время жажду обладания телом своего возлюбленного, выпустил его из объятий. Элек мирно спал на диване Мика, а сам хозяин квартиры устроился вместе с Бри на полу рядом. — Отвезём его домой, и я покажу тебе помещение, которое я присмотрел для нашего заведения.  
— Мик, оно что, в том же городе? Почему там? — удивился Бри.  
— Да. Видишь ли, мне, пока я выслеживал Электроника, посчастливилось обзавестись там нужными связями. А учитывая… кхм, специфику нашего проекта, друзья в городской администрации нам не помешают.  
— Зная тебя, Мик, это означает, что ты опять ляжешь под очередную важную шишку, — расстроенно проворчал контрабандист. — Шлюхан ты, Урри, вот кто! — совсем скис Бри.  
— Ну не дуйся, ворчунишка, — Урри притянул к себе любовника и чуть ли не силой поцеловал в нос. — Есть вещи, которые я не могу тебе обещать, например, никогда не спать с другими. А есть, которые наоборот, могу, — Мик нежно погладил друга по щеке. — Например, что буду с тобой и не оставлю пока сам тебе не надоем. Ты мне очень нравишься, Бри, и я готов разделить с тобой не только кровать, но и будущий бизнес. Надеюсь, мы сможем добиться в нем успеха, — мысленно Урри уже составлял смету расходов на открытие бара.

***

Чёрный спортбайк высадил своего пассажира у ворот чистенькой новостройки небольшого подмосковного городка. Элек вернул Мику свой шлем, снял шлем с его головы и, пользуясь отсутствием на улице прохожих и темнотой вечернего времени, в последний раз прижался губами к его губам.

— Спасибо тебе, Мик. Прощай, — для Электроника начиналась новая жизнь, в которой он надеялся осуществить свою мечту и стать полноценным человеком. Под собственным именем влиться в школьную жизнь, завести друзей и стать для Серёжи кем-то по-настоящему близким, необходимым, тем, кем сам того не желая, стал для андроида близнец.

***

Радость профессора Громова трудно было описать словами. Можно сказать, блудный сын наконец-то вернулся к своему престарелому отцу. Маша тоже была счастлива. К Электронику она была привязана гораздо меньше Виктора Ивановича, но душевное спокойствие профессора всегда было для неё на первом месте. О гибели Светловидова чета учёных узнала, к счастью, уже после того как Электроник сообщил им, что едет домой. К немалому удивлению андроида, Громов и не подумал хотя бы намёком упрекать его в гибели людей. В душе профессор даже грешным делом был рад, что так получилось, и псих Сашка со своими безумными идеями больше не представляет угрозы ни для всего человечества, ни лично для Громова.

На следующий день Электроник решил повидаться таки с Серёжей. Он очень волновался — не знал, будет ли близнец рад его видеть. Громов вскользь упомянул, что Серёжа сразу после исчезновения Элека очень переживал и винил во всём произошедшем себя, но потом успокоился и в последнее время не приходил и даже не звонил им.

В тот день Электроник, хоть и собирался, но так и не решился встретиться с близнецом. Вместо этого он целый день следил за ним издали. Пришёл домой только под вечер, заперся у себя в комнате, сославшись на моральную усталость, и ни с профессором, ни с Машей не общался. Элек был в замешательстве. Серёжа выглядел вполне счастливым. Почти весь день провёл гуляя с Майей по парку и торговому комплексу (Электроник и там за ним следил, да), ходил с девушкой за ручку, периодически обнимал её за талию и даже целовал на виду у всех. Потом проводил её домой и пошёл к себе в гараж, куда буквально через пятнадцать минут подошёл Макар Гусев. Вышли они оттуда через два часа, оба выглядели весьма довольными, даже смеялись. А Электронику почему-то хотелось плакать. Он вдруг почувствовал себя ужасно одиноким. Даже более одиноким, чем когда был в плену у Стампа, когда насильно был оторван от семьи и друзей.

Привыкший всё анализировать и раскладывать по полочкам, Электроник сделал для себя два вывода — во-первых, Серёжу, как и любого среднестатистического молодого человека, интересуют девушки, и тут у Элека шансов нет, а во-вторых, место Серёжиного лучшего друга тоже занято. Но вот тут можно и побороться.

«Ты должен стать хорошим человеком», — говорил Урри. В принципе Элек был с ним согласен. Чем становиться плохим человеком, лучше оставаться тем, кем есть — получеловеком-полумашиной. Хотя, не совсем хорошего человека люди явно предпочтут самому замечательному роботу. Это тоже факт. Делает ли Эла плохим то, что он не рад душевному благополучию своего близнеца? Действительно ли он хотел бы, чтобы Сергей страдал из-за разлуки с ним? Почему ему так больно видеть Серёжу с другими? На эти вопросы Электроник ответа не знал, как не знал и то, кем же сам он является на самом деле.

И всё же, на следующий день, собравшись с духом, Электроник позвонил Серёже.

***

Близился сентябрь, через неделю у школьников должна была начаться учёба. Учиться Серёжа не любил, впрочем, и развлечения в последнее время не сильно его радовали. Всё своё свободное время он проводил с Макаром либо у него дома, либо у себя, либо в гараже — в зависимости от того, какая жилплощадь была в данный момент свободна от присутствия родственников. Исключение — это тренировки Макара, их было много, а с началом учебного года и хоккейного сезона обещало стать ещё больше. Поэтому, когда Гусев был занят, Серёжа встречался с Майей. Если, конечно, она была свободна. Макар поначалу ревновал Сыроежкина к девушке, но тот сумел его убедить, что дальше поцелуев он с ней не заходит. И даже доказал необходимость создать видимость для окружающих своих со Светловой серьёзных отношений. Действительно, слишком тесная дружба, улыбки, взгляды, прикосновения — всё это без труда могло выдать внимательному взгляду любовные отношения между Гусевым и Сыроежкиным. Пошли бы слухи, сплетни и, если Серёже они могли просто потрепать нервы, то у Макара из-за этого могли бы начаться проблемы в команде. Так что, скрепя сердце, Гусев «девушку Сыроежкина» одобрил.

Когда раздался звонок с незнакомого номера (Электроник не стал восстанавливать старый, оставив все свои средства связи у Стампа), Серёжа был слишком занят, чтобы ответить — держался обеими руками за спинку своей кровати и старался не стукаться о нее головой в такт сильным толчкам партнёра, со всей страстью вбивающегося в его тело. Однако после, немного отдышавшись и придя в себя, решил перезвонить сам. В то, что звонок мог быть как-то связан с Электроником, Сыроежкин уже не верил, но в глубине души всё ещё надеялся.

— Серёжа! — не узнать этот голос Сыроежкин не мог. — Серёжа? Это ведь ты? — голос по ту сторону трубки выдавал явное беспокойство. Серёжа хотел ответить, но не смог. — Серёжа, это Эл. Почему ты молчишь? Я в городе, Серёжа, ты меня слышишь? — а Серёжа только беспомощно открывал рот — его душили слёзы.  
— Эл… — наконец смог произнести Сыроежкин. — Эл… Это правда ты? — его голос дрожал, Сергей со всей силы ущипнул себя за ногу — если это опять один из тех реалистичных снов, он больше не выдержит.  
— Я, Серёж, я. Я вернулся домой и хотел бы тебя увидеть. Если ты не против…  
— Против? — не сразу понял Сыроежкин, — что ты! Я тоже очень хочу тебя увидеть! Куда мне придти? Я могу к профессору, я знаю адрес, — Сергей не смог до конца справиться с эмоциями и вовсю уже размазывал по щекам слезы.

Макар молча наблюдал за разговором, и то, что он видел, ему не нравилось.

— Он вернулся! Ты представляешь, он вернулся! — Серёжа закончил говорить по телефону и теперь уже, не скрывая радости перед другом, смеялся от счастья, всё ещё вытирая глаза от слез.  
— Я понял, Серёга, — покачал головой Макар. — Понял. Рад за тебя.  
— Ну, ты чего такой мрачный? — удивился Сыроежкин.  
— А мне-то чего радоваться? Скажи, Сыроега, ты меня хотя бы вполовину любишь так, как его?  
— Чего? — не понял Серёжа. Прежде они никогда не говорили о любви. Не девчонки же. К тому же Сыроежкин был в принципе не склонен задумываться над подобными вещами, а Гусев просто боялся напугать возлюбленного такой откровенной декларацией чувств. — Конечно, я люблю тебя, — Серёжа сказал истинную правду, но осознал её только, когда ему задали вопрос напрямую. — Но не так, как Эла.  
— Это я тоже понял, — тяжело вздохнул Макар.  
— Нет, не понял! Я люблю его, но… — Серёжа всерьёз задумался, что же именно он чувствует к близнецу. Он любит Макара, это приятное чувство. С тех пор, как Гусев тащил больного Сыроежкина домой и там увидел все его гематомы и ссадины, причиной которых был сам Макар, отношение его к Серёже резко поменялось. Общение с Макаром для Сергея стало отдыхом и удовольствием во всех смыслах. А вот мысли о близнеце вызывают у Серёжи слишком сильные эмоции, и они иногда приносят больше боли, чем счастья. — Наверное, он мне вроде брата. Да. Брат-близнец, которого у меня никогда не было. Поэтому я так зависим от него. Между близнецами всегда есть связь. Так говорят…  
— Хорошо, если так, — Макар обнял со спины Серёжу и зарылся носом в его волосы. — Но я ревную, Серёга. Скажи, ты… спал с ним?  
— Ты что? Нет конечно! Эл не такой. В смысле, он и о сексе-то почти ничего не знает. То есть только то, что в школьном учебнике написано. Тем более об однополом. Он в этом плане невинный совсем, — без тени иронии сказал Серёжа.  
— Откуда тебе знать такие вещи? А, Серёга?  
— Просто, — Серёжа замялся, вспомнив неприятный эпизод, — однажды я пошутил нехорошо, а он не понял даже… Ну и вообще, я же общался с ним, я знаю.

***

— Эл, как же я рад, что ты вернулся! — Серёжа буквально набросился с объятьями на близнеца, стоило тому только открыть дверь. Элек тоже прижимался к другу, вдыхал запах его кожи, легко поглаживал по спине. Это было так приятно, так волнующе, что выпускать Серёжу из рук не хотелось совершенно.  
— Я соскучился…  
— Расскажи, что там с тобой было? Тебя не обижали? Как тебе удалось вернуться? — сыпал вопросами Сыроежкин.  
— Со мной хорошо обращались. Просто не отпускали домой. Но при первой же возможности я сбежал. Мне Мик помог.  
— Урри? — удивился Сергей, но он же тебя похитил. А вдруг опять украдёт?  
— Ну, у Мика был приказ. А потом, видно, что-то изменилось, и он захотел покинуть шефа. И меня с собой прихватил. Но больше никто меня красть не будет — Стамп погиб… в результате несчастного случая, — последние слова Электроник произнес с явным трудом, глядя куда-то в сторону. — Но расскажи, как у тебя дела? — Элек поспешил уйти от неприятного разговора.

Дальше Серёжа рассказывал Электронику о всяких мелких происшествиях, случившихся за время его отсутствия, половину сочиняя на ходу, чтобы было интересно, пересказал все слухи и сплетни об общих знакомых, которые знал, и прочую ерунду. Ведь не говорить же Электронику, в самом деле, как он в прямом смысле слова сходил без него с ума, устраивал истерики профессору, сидел на транквилизаторах, а под конец стал трахаться до потери пульса с лучшим другом, чтобы только ничего больше не чувствовать.

Электроник слушал Серёжу и думал, что больше всего на свете хочет опять к нему прикоснуться, ощутить тепло его тела, мягкость кожи, почувствовать его запах. И поцеловать. Узнать, какие на вкус его губы, поиграться с языком, запустить пальцы в волосы. А потом встать на колени, расстегнуть молнию на Сережиных джинсах…  
— Эй, Эл! Ау, ты меня слышишь? — Серёжа смеялся и махал рукой перед глазами Электроника.  
— Чего? — Элек понял, что так ушел в свои фантазии, что потерял нить разговора.  
— В школу, говорю, на следующей неделе. Ты учиться-то будешь? Или и так всё знаешь?  
— Конечно буду! С тобой в одном классе.  
— Ух ты, здорово! — и Серёжа опять затрещал о всякой ерунде, а Эл, глядя на него, снова погрузился в пучину эротических фантазий.

***

Первого сентября Сыроежкин вошёл в класс вместе с Электроником. Народ так и ахнул, ну, кто про Эла не знал — Серёга за лето клонировался! Только и разговоров было, что о новом ученике — дальнем Серёжином родственнике и точной его копии. Больше всех одноклассников появлению Элека Громова был почему-то рад Вовка Корольков.

— Всё-таки хорошо, что Эл вернулся и теперь учится с нами, — сказал как-то Вовка, глядя на пару близнецов. — И с Серёжей они вместе так хорошо смотрятся, — близнецы на переменках вообще не отлипали друг от друга и выглядели до неприличия счастливыми.  
— Вов, ты что, тоже в фанаты этого андроида записался? — Макар начинал ревновать к Электронику уже лучшего друга.  
— Да не ревнуй, — засмеялся Корольков, — я только твой фанат. Но согласись, Эл хорошо влияет на Серёгу. Он всё какой-то психованный, что-ли, был. А теперь вот на человека стал похож. За учебу даже взялся!

Макар только зубами скрипнул. Его съедала ревность. Лучше бы Электроник никогда не возвращался. Серёга вцепился в близнеца мертвой хваткой. Нет, про Гусева Сыроежкин не забыл и регулярно с ним трахался. Только вот кончив, сразу же одевался и бежал встречаться со своим роботом. Это было обидно, да и просто хотелось проводить с любимым больше времени. Одного секса Гусеву было мало, он хотел полноценных отношений, как в самом начале их романа.

Ненавидеть Электроника Макар не мог. Это очень сложно — испытывать ненависть к тому, кто как две капли воды похож на любовь всей твоей жизни. К тому же, сам по себе, Элек Макару нравился. Он вообще всем нравился — умный и дружелюбный парень, всегда готовый помочь друзьям в трудную минуту. Но как же Макар хотел, чтобы Электроник навсегда исчез из Серёжиной жизни!

Сам Элек был почти счастлив. Он теперь практически не отличался от обычного человека. Свои возможности без крайней необходимости он не демонстрировал, людей искренне любил и к середине октября заслужил не только расположение учителей и одноклассников, но и обзавелся уже своими собственными друзьями, которые, хоть и входили в Серёжину компанию, но прекрасно отличали Громова от Сыроежкина. И чаще предпочитали первого второму. Все, кроме Макара Гусева. Это немного огорчало Эла, потому что больше всех в Серёжиной тусовке ему нравился именно брутальный хоккеист.

Но самое главное, Электроник добился близких отношений с Серёжей. Нет, не в том смысле, о сексе даже речи не было. Как можно соперничать с девушкой? А вот Макара с места лучшего Серёжиного друга он вытеснил. Сам, правда, подружиться с ним не смог, но это лишь вопрос времени, рассуждал Электроник. Ведь прежде он всегда добивался поставленных целей. К сожалению, андроид не был в курсе истинных отношений Сыроежкина с Гусевым и Светловой и его стратегия была изначально неверна. Только он об этом даже не догадывался, продолжая дрочить на светлый образ, в то время как мог по щелчку пальцев заполучить Серёжу к себе в постель. А сдерживаться становилось всё труднее. Не прикасаться к желанному телу Элек не мог себя заставить, из-за чего друзья ходили почти всегда в обнимку. Благо для близнецов такое поведение вполне допустимо и воспринимается окружающими нормально.

Сыроежкин теперь и не мыслил себя вне общества Электроника. Отношения с Макаром страдали от этого, но окончательно рвать с другом он не хотел. Во-первых, ему нужен был секс, а приставать с этим к Элу Серёжа считал для себя недопустимым. Элек по его убеждению был слишком чистым, если не сказать непорочным существом, чтобы лезть к нему со своими низменными желаниями. К тому же об ориентации близнеца Сергей мог только догадываться. Эл не проявлял интереса ни к девушкам, ни к парням, так казалось Серёже. И вторая причина, по которой он не мог расстаться с Гусевым, была в том, что Сережа всё ещё его любил. Пусть и не так, как Эла, но всё же…

А вот Майя Светлова, как ни странно, была вполне довольна платоническими отношениями с Сыроежкиным. С ним было весело и легко, его друзья относились к ней с уважением. Проблема красавицы Майи была в том, что каждый парень, которому она могла приглянулся, практически сразу тащил её в постель. К такому девушка, несмотря на подходящий возраст, пока не стремилась. А тут Серёжа, на людях ведущий себя с ней так, как будто они из койки не вылезают, а наедине — истинный джентльмен, полностью отвадил от неё навязчивых поклонников. Единственным минусом от общения с Сыроежкиным была Кукушкина. Настырная девица, несмотря на взаимную неприязнь с Серёжей, каким-то образом стала близкой подругой Гусева, всегда имевшего к ней слабость, и Королькова. И на этом основании постоянно присутствовала на общих тусовках, доставая Майю своим навязчивым вниманием. Светлова в Зойкином присутствии нервничала, смущалась, чувствовала себя до крайности неуверенно, как будто у нее выбили почву из-под ног. Зоя подавляла её — слишком красивая, слишком умная, слишком самоуверенная. Но из-за одной Кукушкиной рвать со всей Серёжиной компанией было глупо, Майке было удобно с ними.

***

В один из хмурых осенних дней Серёжа вошёл утром в класс и сразу же наткнулся на мрачную и злую Кукушкину.

— Как спалось тебе, Серёжа? — обманчиво спокойно начала Зоя. — Кошмары не снились?  
— Ты о чем вообще, Колбаса? — не понял причину наезда Сыроежкин.  
— Совесть тебя, Сыроежкин, не мучает? — продолжала дознание Зойка. Вокруг уже собралась толпа любопытных одноклассников.  
— Бля, Кукушка, задрала уже со своими намёками. Объяснись нормально! — начал злиться Серёжа.  
— Хорошо. Ты — безответственный и никчёмный тип, бросил свою девушку в опасности и даже не поинтересовался что с ней!  
— Что… с Майей? — у Сыроежкина внутри всё похолодело. Неужели со Светловой что-то случилось? Тогда Зойка права, он — безответственный мудак.  
— Сейчас почти всё в порядке. Сидит дома, ногу лечит. Но ей крупно повезло, что я вчера её случайно встретила, и она провалялась на холодной земле всего пять минут.

И Зоя поведала Серёже, а заодно Элеку, Макару, Вовке и всем собравшимся печальную историю, которая произошла с Серёжиной девушкой благодаря его халатности и разгильдяйству.

Как известно, Майка занимается спортивной гимнастикой в подростково-молодежном спортивном клубе. Расписание в этом году такое, что тренировки у неё заканчиваются довольно поздно. А идти надо через безлюдный в это время года парк. Поэтому Серёжа встречает её вечером и провожает домой. Вчера на тренировке Майка несильно подвернула ногу и ушла чуть раньше остальных. Серёжа её не встречает, трубку не берет. Делать нечего, Светлова поковыляла домой одна. Только в темноте парка не заметила камень на дорожке, споткнулась о него больной ногой и навернулась так, что порвала связки в голеностопе, рассадила колени и вдобавок разбила телефон. Сидит, значит, бедняжка одна на холодной земле, от боли встать не может и на помощь никого не позвать — прохожих нет и телефон сломан. Но к счастью, мимо Зойка за каким-то делом шла. Она её практически на себе до проезжей части дотащила, а там поймала машину и сопроводила в травмпункт и после — домой. То, что Зоя оказалась в нужное время в нужном месте совсем не случайно и за Майкой давно сталкерит, об этом она естественно скромно умолчала.

Сыроежкин оправдываться не стал, он был виноват, ему было стыдно. А если учесть причину, по которой он вчера позабыл всё на свете и на звонки не отвечал, стыдно было вдвойне.

***

Всё дело в том, что вчера, выйдя из школы чуть раньше своих приятелей, он встретил… Урри.

Этот байк и затянутую в черную экипировку фигуру пилота Серёжа узнал бы из сотни таких же. Кого именно ждал Мик, остановившись в неприметном месте неподалеку от школы, у Серёжи сомнений не вызвало. Он разом забыл про то, что обещал Элу подождать его на выходе и направился прямиком к Урри.

— Что тебе опять от него нужно? — вместо «здрасьте» пошёл в атаку Сергей.  
— И я рад тебя видеть, Серёжа, — улыбнулся Мик.  
— Зачем ты опять пришёл? — Сыроежкин был напуган и зол одновременно. Если Урри захочет, Эл опять пойдет с ним, к гадалке не ходи. Судя по тому, с какой симпатией Электроник всегда отзывался о харизматичном гангстере, Мик действительно имеет на него большое влияние.  
— Проведать? — предположил Урри. — Соскучился? Это ведь нормально для старых друзей, которые столько всего вместе пережили, — Мик опять расплылся в улыбке, словно Чеширский кот.

Урри действительно соскучился и хотел увидеть Электроника. Просто посмотреть со стороны, не выдавая себя. Убедиться, что андроид живёт как человек, окружён друзьями и счастлив, наконец, со своим Серёжей. Никакого совместного будущего для себя с Элеком Мик не видел, даже в виде короткого романа. Элек — подросток со своими интересами и кругом общения, Мик теперь — взрослый деловой человек. Они с Бри выкупили под бар помещение в удобном месте, сейчас там шел ремонт. Кроме того, Мик иногда встречался с Геннадием Андреевичем — бывшим байкером, ныне чиновником из городской администрации. А Гена был заинтересован не только в шикарном теле своего любовника, но и в его амбициозном проекте, и обещал со своей стороны всяческое содействие и помощь. Но влюбленность Урри в Электроника никуда не делась, и он, спустя два с лишним месяца, поддался иррациональному желанию увидеть хотя бы издали предмет своей страсти. А тут Серёжа всю малину испортил. К этому мальчику у Мика были весьма странные чувства. С одной стороны он ему нравился — и как копия Электроника, и сам по себе. С другой — он не мог не ревновать, впервые в жизни столкнувшись с этим чувством. Ведь именно из-за этого пацана сердце Эла было несвободно. И Мик не смог удержаться от того, чтобы чуть-чуть не поиздеваться над соперником.

— Ты соскучился? А он по тебе — нет! Даже не вспомнил про тебя ни разу! — от возмущения Сыроежкин чуть не срывался на крик. — Ты бандит, ты его похитил, тебе самое место в тюрьме! — шипел Серёжа, от злости сжимая кулаки. У него была на Урри и личная обида — тот цинично использовал его, очаровал и втерся в доверие только за тем, чтобы подобраться ближе к Электронику.  
— Ах, какая жалость, что у Элека осталось обо мне такое плохое впечатление, — картинно сожалея покачал головой Урри. — Это надо как-то исправить, — Мик сделал вид, что задумался. — Что, если я приглашу его на свидание и постараюсь загладить свою вину? — ему было весело, он играл с Серёжей.  
— Да ты охуел? — Сыроежкин видел, что над ним издеваются, но слова про свидание он принял всерьёз. — Эл не педик!  
— Помилуй, я не собираюсь его насиловать! — Мик сделал вид, что обиделся. — Пальцем не трону, если только он сам не захочет, — в том что, Элек захочет, Серёжа ни секунды не сомневался. Потому что сам бы он красавцу байкеру отказать не смог. Даже сейчас, несмотря на всю свою злость на Мика, Серёжа был готов перед ним ноги раздвинуть, если бы тот только пальцем поманил — такой харизмой и обаянием обладал Урри. — Послушай, — Сыроежкин сделал над собой усилие и максимально спокойно и уверенно сказал, — если ты сейчас не уберешься, я позвоню в полицию и скажу, что рядом со школой околачивается странный тип и пристает к детям.  
— Ох, значит сегодня не мой день, — деланно печальным голосом сказал Мик и сел за руль. — Пока, малыш, позову твоего друга в следующий раз, — и Урри надел шлем и приготовился ехать.  
— Стой! — завопил Серёжа и преградил собой дорогу мотоциклу, — Мик сразу отпустил руль, снял шлем и внимательно посмотрел на Серёжу. — Я… я хочу предложить тебе… сделку.  
— Да? И какую же? — Мику было интересно, насколько далеко готов пойти Серёжа, чтобы оставить андроида себе.  
— Ты… ты ведь хочешь его, — от волнения у Серёжи сердце билось где-то в горле и во рту пересохло.  
— Возможно, — Мик всё так же внимательно смотрел на мальчика.  
— Ты пообещаешь, что не будешь пытаться встретиться с Электроником. А взамен ты сможешь сделать всё, что захочешь, со мной. Мы ведь похожи с Элом. У нас одинаковая внешность. Ты… сможешь представить, что я — это он, — закончил Серёжа совсем тихо. Смотреть Урри в глаза он не мог.  
— Хм, — Урри сделал вид, что задумался, хотя у него и мысли не было отказываться от столь щедрого и заманчивого предложения. — А так ли ты хорош? — решил ещё немного помучить свою неожиданную добычу Мик.  
— Что?! — опешил от такого вопроса Сергей. — У меня есть опыт, кое-что я всё-таки умею, — задача оказалась сложнее, чем он подумал сначала. О своих постельных талантах Серёжа был откровенно невысокого мнения. Значит, надо будет постараться и произвести хорошее впечатление на Урри.  
— Садись, — коротко приказал Мик и протянул Сыроежкину второй шлем. — К десяти привезу тебя домой, так что отпишись всем кому надо, чтобы тебя до этого времени не беспокоили.

Мик привез его в одну из тех квартир, что сдаются посуточно где-то на окраине их городка. Велел полностью раздеться и отправил в душ. Урри с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не нагнуть парня ещё в прихожей. И сам удивился своим желаниям. Почему-то, если Элека ему хотелось нежить и ласкать, доставить как можно больше удовольствия, то Серёжу — грубо взять и затрахать до потери сознания. Мальчик в отличие от своего двойника будил в Мике самые темные стороны его натуры.

Серёжа вышел из ванной, прикрываясь полотенцем. Урри стоял посреди комнаты полностью одетый.

— Оставь это, — указал Мик на полотенце. — Теперь, на колени, — Серёжа беспрекословно подчинился. Мик подошёл вплотную к мальчику и ткнул его голову в свой пах. — Давай, малыш, показывай, что ты умеешь.

Серёжа расстегнул молнию на штанах Урри, приспустил их вместе с бельём и сразу принялся за дело. Он старался, втягивал щеки, вовсю работал языком и помогал себе рукой. Мику нравилось. Хотя с технической стороны Серёже до своего близнеца было как до Китая, усердие, с которым он трудился над его членом, вызывало у Мика умиление. Он бы и кончил так, но какая-то темная волна вновь поднялась из глубин его подсознания. Урри резко остановил Серёжу.

— Так дело не пойдет, малыш, — Серёжа испуганно смотрел на него снизу вверх. Неужели он облажался? Может, зубами задел? Но Урри ничего не пояснил, только вытащил ремень из Сережиных школьных брюк и связал парню запястья за спиной. — Ну, продолжай, чего ты ждёшь? — в губы Серёже ткнулась крупная головка, истекающая солоноватой смазкой. Мик вообще мог гордиться своими размерами по всем параметрам.

Теперь Серёже пришлось тяжко. Делать минет без помощи рук ему не доводилось, он не мог заглотить глубоко, давился, из глаз текли слезы, челюсть занемела, губы тоже почти ничего не чувствовали. А Мик обхватил его голову двумя руками и трахал, не взирая на сопротивление и жалобное мычание Сыроежкина. Долго мучиться Серёже не пришлось — через минуту в горло ему потекло чужое семя, которое он еле успел проглотить, чтобы не подавиться. Урри отстранился, глядя мутными, от ещё не спавшего возбуждения, глазами, и не мог понять, что же с ним происходит.

Мик никогда не испытывал интереса к БДСМ практикам. Стамп, правда, использовал некоторые их элементы при общении со своими любовниками, но Мику, который всегда был с ним снизу, это не нравилось. И верхним быть тоже ни с кем не хотелось. Урри был всегда нежен и обходителен со своими партнёрами и выступал чаще в пассивной роли. Не потому, что всегда хотел, а потому, что ему чаще попадались убежденные активы (невероятно, но факт!) и Мик, будучи универсалом, просто шёл у них на поводу. А вот Серёжа, казалось, обладал какой-то «виктимной магией», умудрившись душку-Мика превратить чуть ли не в монстра.

Урри опустился рядом с мальчиком на колени, опять взял в свои ладони его голову и принялся буквально вылизывать его рот. Серёжа с таким энтузиазмом отвечал на поцелуи, что возбуждение довольно быстро вернулось к Мику. Не развязав его рук, Урри потащил Серёжу на кровать, ткнул его носом в подушки, а сам стал искать в своём рюкзаке смазку и презервативы, попутно скидывая с себя оставшуюся одежду.

— Давно тебя трахали последний раз?  
— Два дня назад, — прохрипел Серёжа, когда скользкие пальцы ввинтились ему в задний проход.  
— Хм, узкий… — Урри ещё некоторое время продолжал растягивать его под свой размер, а потом сам лег на спину и усадил Серёжу себе на бёдра. — Работай, — последовал приказ, и Серёжа при помощи Мика стал насаживаться ему на член.

Работать в этот день Сыроежкину пришлось действительно много. В Мика словно бес вселился — он несколько часов крутил Серёжу в разных позах. Руки, правда вскоре развязал, но прикасаться к себе запретил, а потом и вовсе перевязал член у основания каким-то шнурком и продолжал пялить не взирая на Серёжины завывания, что ему нужно кончить. А в самом конце бросил его на спину на кровать, вставил два пальца в задницу, нащупав простату, взял член в рот и наконец развязал шнурок. Серёжа почти сразу с плачем и скулежом излился Мику в горло. Первый раз за всё время. Но на большее он и не был способен, вырубившись на несколько минут после оргазма.

Мик тоже в себя приходил. Пытался осмыслить, что же на него сегодня нашло, ни черта не понял и понес затраханного до потери пульса мальчишку в ванную, приводить в порядок. Потом ещё и одеваться ему пришлось помогать, потому что у Серёжи руки дрожали и ноги подкашивались.

Домой его Урри, как и обещал, привез к десяти. Хорошо, родителей дома не было, только мать с дежурства звонила, про ужин напомнила. Есть Серёжа не стал, сразу бухнулся спать. Как был в одежде, только под одеяло забрался.

Только утром, встретив у школы Элека и Макара, Сыроежкин вспомнил, что он вообще-то состоит в отношениях. Очевидно, Урри у него вчера последние мозги вытрахал. Потому что Сережа забыл и про Макара, и про Элека, и про учебу — уроки-то он тоже не сделал. Помнил только про свою многострадальную задницу, в которой теперь, такое чувство, что гулял ветер, и которой предстояло ещё как-то просидеть шесть уроков.

А про Майку ему Кукушкина любезно напомнила. Добрая душа. Пойти, что-ли, об стену убиться?


	12. Во власти желания

— Что ты делал с этим Миком Урри? — как только они оказались вдвоём в гараже, Гусев прижал Сыроежкина к стенке и устроил ему допрос.  
— С каким Урри, о чем ты, Гусь? — Серёже стало страшно. Получается, Макар видел их вчера. Главное, чтобы он не догадался, чем именно они с Миком занимались, иначе Сыроежкину не поздоровится.  
— Не прикидывайся, Сыроега, — Гусев был зол. Он упёрся в стену руками рядом с Серёжиной головой и внимательно следил за выражением его лица. — Видел вас вчера. Как ты уезжал с ним от школы и как он привез тебя вечером.  
— Не придумывай! Ничего ты не видел, и вечером тебя не было! — Сыроежкин был в панике, никакой правдоподобной отговорки в голову не приходило, и он тупо от всего отнекивался.  
— Я из окна вас видел, идиот! Что ты с ним делал? Ты написал мне и Элу, что у тебя какие-то дела с родственниками, что до вечера занят будешь! Почему ты наврал мне и что, блять, ты делал с этим уёбком?! — Макар был в ярости, а Серёжа вдруг подумал, что Элек тоже знает, хотя виду, что в курсе его приватного общения с Миком, не подал. Почему-то это сейчас беспокоило Сыроежкина сильнее, чем ревность Макара.  
— А Элек нас тоже видел? — вместо ответа Серёжа задал волнующий его вопрос.  
— Тебя только это волнует, да?! — Гусев со всей силы ударил кулаком стенку рядом с Серёжиными ухом, так что бедный Сыроежкин зажмурился и вжал голову в плечи. — А на мои чувства тебе совсем наплевать? Раздевайся! — крикнул на него Гусь  
— Что? З-зачем?.. — не понял Серёжа. В гараж они с Макаром ходили только с одной целью — трахаться. Но о каком сексе может идти речь сейчас? Неужели Гусева возбуждает скандал и ревность?  
— Затем! — дальше объяснять Макар не стал, рывками расстегнул Серёжины брюки и дёрнул их вместе с трусами вниз.

Обалдевший от такой бесцеремонности обычно ласкового и нежного любовника Сыроежкин даже не сообразил оказать сопротивление, как его уже поставили раком и развели ягодицы.

— Всё понятно, можешь не отвечать. Вопрос снят, — холодно произнёс Макар. Затем он поднялся, взял свою куртку и просто вышел из гаража, оставив Сыроежкина одного. — Шлюха, — последнее, что услышал Сергей перед тем, как за другом захлопнулась дверь.

Ещё долго перед глазами у Макара стояла картина Серёжиного ануса с припухшими краями и небольшими трещинками — последствиями недавнего бурного секса с нетерпеливым партнёром, обладающим крупным членом. Его любимый трахался с другим. С Урри, на которого ещё недавно был так зол за похищение Электроника. Которого он тоже вроде как любит. Да что ж это за человек такой — Сыроежкин? — задавал себе риторический вопрос Гусев, сидя на скамейке в холодном и безлюдном осеннем парке. Нос заложило. «Простыл, что ли?» — подумал Макар и провел по лицу рукой. Она была мокрая. Он и не заметил, что плачет. Впервые с начальной школы. Макар сидел, закрыв руками лицо, лишь изредка сотрясаясь от беззвучных рыданий. Серёжина измена оказалась слишком болезненна для Гусева. Но пока никто не видит, он может позволить себе не сдерживать чувства. Говорят, помогает…

— Тебе плохо, Макар? Что случилось? Ты плачешь… — с удивлением и обеспокоенностью произнес знакомый голос. Рядом с Гусевым на скамейку опустилось теплое тело, которое поспешило тут же прижаться к нему и обнять за плечи. Трогательная забота, блять! И от кого?!  
— Ты-то здесь откуда на мою голову? — обречённо простонал Гусев. Плакать он сразу же перестал — показывать свои слабости на людях нельзя.  
— Гуляю. Серёжа занят, а дома скучно. Может, сходим куда-нибудь? Ты немного отвлечешься от своих проблем, и мне не так одиноко будет, — Гусев с сомнением посмотрел на Серёжиного двойника. — Пойдем в кино? Или в игровые автоматы? Ой, там же ещё каток есть! Научишь меня? Я никогда на коньках не стоял, — Электроник действительно на коньках никогда не катался, но имел в своей системе соответствующую прошивку. Впрочем, сами коньки ему не особо были интересны, просто представился подходящий случай сблизиться с Макаром. Упускать его было нельзя.

Макар подумал-подумал, и согласился. В конце концов, сидеть и жалеть себя — последнее дело. Лучше пойти отвлечься — тренировки сегодня всё равно нет, с Серёжей он разругался. Так что поход в торговый центр с Элом на каток — не самая плохая альтернатива депрессии и соплежуйству.

На катке в будний день было немного народу, так что пространство для маневра имелось. Макар, как хоккеист, катался безупречно, хоть и на фигурных коньках. А вот Элек… Корова на льду, мягко говоря. Знал бы Гусев, сколько усилий стоило Электронику изображать такую неуклюжесть и беспомощность! Зато на целый час Макар забыл про Сыроежкина, старательно обучая его копию хоть как-то держаться на льду. Элек то и дело падал, отбивая себе все колени, локти и задницу, но оно того стоило. Макар каждый раз помогал ему подняться, терпеливо объясняя все ошибки, а Элек в процессе хватался за него, если не сказать, лапал. Под конец он вообще вцепился в Гусева двумя руками и упросил катать его как маленького по кругу. Макар незлобно ругался на неуклюжего робота, которому горе-программисты поленились прошить фигурнокатательный скилл, а Макар теперь мучается. Но на самом деле ему было хорошо с Элом. Он даже начал понимать Сыроежкина с его нездоровой привязанностью к близнецу. Был бы у Гусева такой брат — он был бы счастлив.

А у Электроника немножко кружилась голова от близости привлекательного парня. Ему хотелось ласк и тактильного контакта. У Элека так давно этого не было — поцелуев, откровенных прикосновений обнаженных тел, оргазма, полученного не наедине с собой, а при помощи партнёра. Серёжа, которого он желал больше всего на свете, не доступен ему в этом плане — у него девушка. Может, Макар? Это был бы во всех отношениях прекрасный вариант — так он привяжет к себе Серёжиного друга и будет иметь любовника, который ему по душе.

Электроник не понимал, почему хочет забрать всех друзей близнеца себе, особенно Гусева. Но желание это было настолько сильным и отчётливым, что игнорировать его андроид не мог. Серёжа тогда был бы только его и ничей больше, Элек заменил бы собой ему весь мир. В идеале посадил бы под замок, сделал бы полностью зависимым от себя и никаких других мужчин и женщин в Серёжиной жизни бы не было. Когда фантазии Электроника первый раз пошли по такому сценарию, он ужаснулся. А потом привык. Конечно, лишать свободы Серёжу он бы не стал — тот будет страдать, а значит и сам Элек счастлив не будет. Но вот поспособствовать социальной изоляции объекта своей привязанности — в этом андроид ничего плохого не видел. И того, что в нем говорит самая банальная ревность и эгоизм, тоже не замечал.

— Пойдем ко мне, в приставку поиграем — время-то детское, — предложил Электроник, когда они вышли из Торгового центра.

Решивший занять себя всё равно чем, лишь бы не думать о Серёге, Макар опять согласился. Профессора дома не было, Маши тоже — в командировке, объяснил Эл. Поэтому приятели расположились на мягком кожаном диване в гостиной перед огромной плазмой. Играли в гонки. Эл так бурно радовался своим победам, набрасываясь каждый раз с объятьями на соперника, и «с горя», чуть не плача, утыкался Макару в плечо, когда проигрывал (а проиграть надо было постараться — реакция у робота была выше человеческой), что Гусев не сразу и заметил как оказался поваленным на диван. Андроид оседлал его бедра и жадно целовал, запустив обе руки Макару в волосы.

«Он даже целуется лучше Серёги», — отстранённо подумал Гусев, когда до него дошло, что сам он уже вовсю отвечает на поцелуи и мнёт Элека за задницу. «Целуется лучше Серёги… Что?! Стоп! Сыроега всё втирал мне, что у андроида опыта никакого нет, и что невинен он аки младенец. Неужели врал? Он и с ним спит, получается?!» Гусев моментально выбрался из-под Элека.

— Эл, Эл, стой, погоди, — с трудом переводя дыхание, Макар начал выяснять правдивы ли его догадки. — Ты, что же, выходит, по мальчикам? — спросил он строго.  
— Да… Только, пожалуйста, не говори никому! — Электроник жалобно смотрел на Гусева и готов был разрыдаться уже по-настоящему — его отвергли, и теперь он рисковал окончательно потерять расположение Макара, если тот не одобряет такие отношения.  
— Эй, только ты тут сырость не разводи, — Электроник выглядел таким несчастным, что Макар его обнял и стал утешать, легко поглаживая по спине. — Скажи, а ты уже делал это раньше? — Гусев с замиранием сердца ждал ответа от Элека.  
— Что? Целовался? Да…  
— С парнем?  
— Да, — Электроник не понимал причину интереса Гусева к его интимной жизни и поэтому не знал, что лучше сказать — правду или что-нибудь придумать.  
— И ты… вы… с ним трахались? — Макар боялся услышать ответ и боялся, что Элек уйдет от разговора.  
— Мы целовались и ласкали друг друга по-всякому, — Эл всё ещё был растерян и на всякий случай говорил правду — искренность, как он успел усвоить, помогает налаживать отношения. — Но по-настоящему Мик не захотел…  
— Мик?! — Макар был рад услышать любое имя вместо Серёжиного, но упоминание Урри его озадачило.  
— Ну да… — опять не понял реакции приятеля Эл. — Он хороший на самом деле, хоть и похитил меня. Я только благодаря ему смог выбраться оттуда. И он освободил других людей, которые были в плену у одного извращенца. А почему ты так удивился?  
— Может, тебе стоит встретиться с ним? — «если Урри имеет слабость к близнецам, то пусть трахает Электроника, а Серёжу оставит в покое», — рассуждал Гусев.  
— Мы не общались с того момента, как он привёз меня, — пожал плечами Элек. — Мику вряд-ли до меня есть дело…  
— Ты разве не видел вчера Урри около школы? Он кого-то ждал там. Думаю, что ему был нужен ты.  
— Правда? — оживился Электроник. — Но он не подошёл ко мне и никак не дал о себе знать…  
— Возможно, он хотел просто посмотреть на тебя, убедиться, что с тобой всё хорошо, — не зная того, угадал Макар. — Свяжись с ним.  
— Я подумаю, — Элек и вправду задумался о таком варианте, но быстро пришёл к выводу, что будет третьим-лишним. Ведь у Мика есть Бри — их любовь Электроник мог наблюдать лично, пока «спал», оккупировав диван в квартире Урри, вынудив хозяина и его любовника разместиться рядом на полу. — А тебе я совсем не нравлюсь? Ты ведь отвечал мне…  
— Нравишься, Эл, очень. Просто… у меня есть отношения с одним человеком. Я не хотел бы ему изменять. И Эл… О таких наклонностях, как у тебя и у меня, действительно лучше никому не говорить. Никогда не знаешь, как человек к этому отнесётся. Так можно потерять даже самых близких друзей, — Гусеву было важно, чтобы Сыроежкин никогда не узнал о гомосексуальности своего двойника. Как и Эл — о Серёже. Иначе — пиши «пропало», одними изменами Серёга не ограничится, он бросит Макара.

***

Отойдя от шока после сцены в гараже Серёжа стал думать, что же ему делать и как загладить перед Макаром свою вину. Терять любовника он ни в коем случае не хотел. Но на ум кроме искреннего раскаяния ничего не шло. Целую неделю Сыроежкин бегал за Макаром, стараясь выпросить у него прощение, но Гусев его избегал. При Элеке, который об этой истории, слава богам, ни сном, ни духом, Серёжа действовать не мог, при одноклассниках тоже стеснялся.

А через неделю, когда Сыроежкин почти отчаялся вернуть себе Гуся, тот сам позвал его. Дома у Макара никого не было, и сил строить из себя оскорбленную добродетель тоже не осталось — Гусев все эти дни сходил с ума без своего Серёжи. Он не стал больше отчитывать за легкомыслие своего парня и даже пресёк очередной поток извинений и раскаяния в содеянном с его стороны.

— Всё, забыли, — твердо сказал Гусев. — Иди ко мне, Серёга, я так по тебе скучал, — он притянул счастливого Сыроежкина к себе и завалился с ним на кровать. Инцидент был исчерпан.

***

Пока Серёжа предавался самобичеванию, мучился совестью и вымаливал прощение у Гуся и Светловой (у каждого за разное), Зоя из случившегося с Майкой неприятного происшествия сделала для себя кое-какие выводы. Первый и самый главный — Майку надо оберегать и защищать. И второй — не особо-то Сыроежкин в Светловой заинтересован. Впрочем, чего ещё ждать от этого пидараса (в плохом смысле слова)?

И Кукушкина решила взять обеспечение Майкиной безопасности полностью на себя, ибо мужикам веры нет. Собственно, как и самих мужиков, в этом Зойка давно убедилась. Единственным человеком из её окружения, который мог по праву гордиться своей гендерной принадлежностью, был, по мнению Зои, Макар Гусев. Только вот, опять же по Зойкиным наблюдениям, он был стопроцентным геем, а значит для женской части общества был навсегда потерян. Но это всё лирика.

На следующий же день после случая со Светловой, Кукушкина отправилась в спортивный клуб, где та занималась, и стала внимательно изучать расписание секций. Спортивная гимнастика была по вторникам и пятницам и заканчивалась в двадцать один тридцать. В это же время заканчивались занятия в тренажёрном зале для начинающих, но они шли только по вторникам и четвергам. А по средам и пятницам была секция самбо. Тоже до половины десятого. Делать нечего, Зойка пошла записываться на обе дисциплины. После посещения Кукушкиной пробных ознакомительных занятий оба тренера охали и качали головой, сетуя на плохую физическую форму девушки, и отправили её за справкой к спортивному врачу, сказав на прощание, что спорт ей жизненно необходим и чтобы она со всей серьёзностью отнеслась к будущим тренировкам.

Зойка только вздрогнула про себя и пошла выполнять указания тренеров. Спорт она ненавидела всей душой. Даже школьную физкультуру посещала крайне редко, отмазываясь от неё липовыми освобождениями, которые ей выписывала её тётка — участковый врач. Ростик, Ростислав Валерьянович, их физрук, как только Зойку видел, так каждый раз назидательно говорил: «Тебе, Кукушкина, спортом заниматься надо». Ну, можно сказать, посеянные семена взошли — Кукушкина таки спортом занялась. Сразу в двух секциях, благо для горожан от четырнадцати до тридцати лет занятия бесплатные.

Итого, пока Майка восстанавливалась после травмы, Зойка в поте лица своего и тела вливалась в спортивную жизнь общества. Аж четыре раза в неделю по два с половиной часа. К концу второй недели у Кукушкиной даже перестали болеть мышцы, а движения вновь обрели былую грацию и лёгкость. Ненавистный спорт стал чуть менее отвратителен, а в голове иногда мелькали мысли, что, возможно, когда-нибудь Зоя сможет укрепить мышечный корсет и освоить навыки самообороны без оружия. И физкультуру Кукушкина больше не прогуливала, чем повергла в шок и Ростика, и одноклассников.

Время шло, Светлова поправилась и, наконец, вернулась к тренировкам. Серёжа встречал её далеко не всегда, а вот Зойка не скрываясь теперь каждый вечер шла позади «влюбленной» пары, а если Майя была одна, то рядом с ней. Отшить Кукушкину Светлова теперь не могла — Зойка здорово выручила её в тот злополучный вечер, кроме того, они теперь занимались в одном клубе, и демонстрировать недовольство Зойкиной компанией было бы просто невежливо с Майкиной стороны. Оказалось, что общаться с Кукушкиной интересно, а в её обществе Майя больше не чувствует себя неуверенно. Наоборот, ей стало легко и свободно. Так что Светлова вскоре попросила Серёжу не провожать её по вечерам после тренировок. Он ожидаемо не возражал.

***

Был конец декабря. Народ в коллективах и индивидуально готовился встречать главный для каждого россиянина праздник в году, закупался продуктами, ёлочными украшениями и пиротехникой, проводил корпоративы и детские утренники. Сорок четвёртая школа и подростково-молодежный спортивный клуб в этом плане ничем не отличались от остальных.

ПМК организовал новогодние соревнования среди своих лучших воспитанников во всех возрастных категориях. Зойка, как не добившийся ещё особых успехов, новичок сама не участвовала, была болельщицей. А вот Майка в числе других гимнасток подготовила программу. Пока Светлова крутилась на брусьях и кувыркалась на бревне, её главная болельщица так распереживалась, что окружающие даже начали успокаивать девушку. А когда объявили победительницу, то услышав Майкину фамилию, Кукушкина сама чуть из штанов от радости не выпрыгнула.

Домой расходились уже затемно. Майя с Зоей как всегда шли через парк. Они не торопились — в парке наконец-то включили освещение, и всё вокруг сверкало и серебрилось под неярким светом светодиодных фонарей, зима в этом году выдалась мягкая и снежная. Пока девицы болтали и глазели на снежные красоты, к ним незаметно подошли двое незнакомых парней.

— Какие красавицы! Не желаете ли составить компанию одиноким мужчинам? Тут недалеко наша тачка, — махнул рукой в сторону проезжей части один.  
— Мы вас проводим, — другой бесцеремонно схватил Майку за локоть и потащил в сторону.  
— Пусти, никуда мы с вами не пойдём! — кричала и вырывалась девушка.

Зоя не стала ждать, когда схватят и её, она с разворота ударила ногой в живот второго агрессора. Он отлетел в ближайший сугроб и судорожно хватал ртом воздух вперемешку со снегом.

— Сука!.. — еле прохрипел, согнувшийся пополам от боли парень. Выбраться из снега самостоятельно он пока не мог.

Зойка, не теряя драгоценного времени, метнулась к тому типу, что держал Майю и, пользуясь его замешательством, со всей дури ударила его под коленями сзади. Он упал, увлекая за собой и Светлову, но Майка быстро вскочила на ноги, а неудавшийся насильник уже ловил своими рёбрами Зойкины говнодавы (в этот момент Кукушкина искренне похвалила себя за то, что выбирая сегодня себе обувь, модельным сапожкам предпочла гриндерсы младшего брата).

— Бежим! — Кукушкина схватила Майку за руку и они со всех ног рванули в сторону дома, пока нападавшие не очухались и не решили отомстить.

Отдышавшись, девушки немного пришли в себя, и Майя позвала подругу в гости. Она не очень отдавала себе отчёт, чем именно руководствуется, но когда дверь квартиры Светловых захлопнулась, пропуская девушек в своё теплое нутро, Майя встала на цыпочки, обвила руками шею более высокой Зои и поцеловала её в губы. Почему-то вариант, что Кукушкина может не захотеть с ней целоваться, Майка даже не рассматривала. Единственная мысль, которая посетила её белокурую голову, была о том, что родителей дома нет и это очень хорошо.

А уж когда до Светловой дошло, что Зоя отвечает ей на поцелуй и крепко обнимает за талию, последние тормоза у Майки слетели. Она прижимала к себе подругу, гладила через верхнюю одежду, потом стала торопливо расстёгивать её куртку, сдернула с Зойки шапку и шарф, с удивлением заметила, что сама уже почти раздета (Кукушкина тоже времени не теряла) и потащила подругу в свою комнату. В отличие от летнего эпизода с Серёжей, тут Майю ничего не смущало — другое тело, другой запах, другие прикосновения. Это было то, чего она желала. Зойка стала для неё недостающей частичкой пазла, который никак не хотел сходиться при контакте с Серёжей.

***

— Майя, — Зойка перебирала пальцами длинные светлые Майины волосы, а сама Майка, утомившись после первой в своей жизни интимной близости, уютно устроилась на подруге, уткнувшись носом между её грудей и, похоже, решила так заснуть, — Май, давай встречаться, а?  
— Давай, — девушка приподняла голову и довольно улыбнулась. — Только… — её лицо приобрело озадаченное выражение, — что мне с Серёжей делать? Надо, наверное, с ним расстаться. Только вот мы нормально и не встречались вовсе…  
— Хм… Поговори с ним. Он же ведь тоже… не натурал, скажем так. Будете изображать из себя и дальше парочку, а спать ты будешь со мной, — предложила дальновидная Зоя.  
— Чёрт, ты права! Ну почему ты такая умная, Зоя?! — Майка захихикала и опять полезла к умной Зое целоваться.  
— Я не умная, просто я тебя люблю и не хочу, чтобы у тебя были проблемы из-за отношений со мной, — серьёзно ответила Кукушкина.  
— Любишь? Ты правда меня любишь? — прошептала потрясённая Майя.  
— Да. Давно уже, — просто ответила Зоя.  
— Прости, я была груба с тобой, — Светлова в порыве чувств стала покрывать лицо своей любовницы нежными поцелуями, спускаясь постепенно на шею и ниже. — Как я могу загладить свою вину? — раздался нежный голосок уже из района Зойкиного пупка.  
— Ну, есть способ, — охнула Кукушкина и выгнулась под откровенными ласками партнёрши.

***

Что ж, можно сказать, Зоя своё счастье заслужила, да и Майя перед Новым годом получила от Деда Мороза ценный подарок в виде устроенной личной жизни. А вот мужской части неформальной ЛГБТ-ячейки сорок четвёртой школы повезло гораздо меньше.

Макар Гусев, хоть и имел счастье проводить время со своим драгоценным Серёжей, который со всей страстью отвечал ему ласки, не переставал мучиться от ревности. И не без причины, надо сказать. Элек с Сыроежкиным стали представлять собой практически сросшихся сиамских близнецов, глядящих друг на друга влюблёнными глазами. В другой ситуации Макар бы посмеялся, потому что при этом Серёжа чуть ли ни в ранг фетиша возвел невинность своего двойника и сам в неё свято уверовал (то, что эти разговоры — лишь сублимация Серёжиного влечения к Электронику, Макар прекрасно понимал). А Эл при каждом удобном случае жаловался Гусю на свою трудную жизнь — ведь как же ему найти себе пару, если всё время ото всех скрываешься? А потом в который раз начинал приставать к Макару, и тому стоило больших усилий, чтобы не поддаваться на провокации и не завалить озабоченного андроида.

Серёжа Сыроежкин по идее должен был быть всем доволен в личном плане. У него был прекрасный любовник, души в нем не чаявший, прикрытие в виде подруги-лесбиянки и фактически новообретенный брат-близнец, ставший ему лучшим другом и самым близким человеком. Одна проблема не давала Серёже спокойно жить — он до безумия хотел Электроника. И не мог позволить себе даже намекнуть ему на свои желания. Он слишком идеализировал андроида, не подозревая и о десятой части тех совсем не возвышенных мыслей, которые роились у него в полуэлектронных мозгах. Электроник, боясь потерять Серёжу, никак не выдавал свои истинные чувства — он был твёрдо уверен в абсолютной гетеросексуальности своего двойника. А для Серёжи было невыносимо даже предположить, что Эл может хотеть кого-то другого. Если не самого Серёжу, то никого! Значит, Элек — асексуал. Чистый и непорочный во всех отношениях. И лезть к нему — последнее дело.

Электроник честно пытался довольствоваться особой близостью, которая возникла между ним и Сыроежкиным, и не желать большего, но каждый вечер, запираясь в своей комнате и трахая свой кулак, он представлял извивающегося под ним и стонущего от удовольствия Серёжу. Иногда ему хотелось отдаться самому, тогда Элек пытался с помощью собственных пальцев представить, что он соединился с предметом своей не совсем здоровой привязанности, и это тоже вызывало в нём восторг в процессе и дикую тоску после разрядки. Вообще, Элеку, с его повышенной тактильностью, настолько не хватало телесных контактов, что он иногда готов был предложить себя первому встречному. Только вот, Эл — не девушка, и первый встречный его вряд-ли захочет, как и второй, и третий. Это он тоже понимал, а единственный гей в его окружении, которого он знал, каждый раз ему отказывал, мотивируя это верностью своему таинственному избраннику, которого андроид успел уже заочно возненавидеть. Такие дела.

Нерастраченная энергия требует выхода, и Электроник его неожиданно нашёл. Он, спасибо покойному ценителю живописи Стампу, умел рисовать. Быстро, качественно и в любой технике. В свободное время, как и многие подростки, он смотрел аниме и читал мангу. Эта техника рисовки очень понравилась Электронику, и он в один из хмурых одиноких вечеров начал вести дневник, точнее рисовать мангу, подробно описывая в ней события своей недолгой жизни. Глава за главой, скоро набралось несколько томов, которые Элек перевёл в электронный вид и дальше рисовал только с помощью графического планшета. И всё это добро под женским ником Эмбер* выложил на сайт любительской манги. Народ творение заметил, и вскоре у Электроника появились подписчицы и даже подписчики, которые с нетерпением ждали выхода новой главы и готовы были обсудить с автором все перипетии сюжета (то есть жизни самого Электроника) и вообще поговорить. Им-то от лица некой художницы-яойщицы страдающий андроид и изливал душу на условиях полной анонимности. Всё легче, чем в одиночку со своими проблемами маяться.

Впрочем, будь Электроник чуть более внимателен к кому-либо, кроме Серёжи и Макара, он бы быстро нашёл в классе родственную душу, томящуюся от неразделённой любви. Если бы кто-то проводил статистические исследования, то десятый «б» без сомнения вошёл бы в Книгу рекордов Гиннеса как класс с наибольшим абсолютным и процентным показателем числа представителей ЛГБТ-сообщества. Кроме Зои, Макара, Серёжи и самого Элека, ещё один ученик предпочитал представителей своего пола. Вова Корольков. Невысокий чёрненький мальчик с огромными глазами, больше похожий на героя аниме, чем на обыкновенного российского школьника, тоже имел несчастье безответно влюбиться. В лучшего друга. И ладно бы в натурала — с этим ещё можно было бы как-то смириться. Нет, предмет его мечтаний был влюблён и, судя по всему, состоял в отношениях с другим учеником. А разве мог Вовка соперничать с высоким и стройным как кипарис белокурым красавцем Серёжей? Ни единого шанса. И Вова тихо вздыхал и старался быть Макару по-настоящему хорошим другом. Ведь друзей тоже любят и ценят, крепкая дружба длится зачастую дольше любовных отношений. Такие чувства дорогого стоят.

***

В общем, Новый год к нам мчится, скоро всё случиться, как в одной песенке поётся. Для десятых и одиннадцатых классов типа дискотека будет. Школьные дискотеки — отдельная песня, но зато можно повыпендриваться кто во что горазд. Приколы всякие, песенки-стишки стёбные, ну и прочий балаган. Десятый «б» в лице Сыроежкина и Гусева, как самых музыкально одаренных, несколько песен подготовил. Вокал — Сыроега, он же электрогитара, клавиши — Гусев (три года сольфеджио в началке даром не прошли), он же — бэк вокал.

Пели они в общем-то всякое старьё. Всё модное и современное и так у всех на слуху — надоело уже. А свои творения перед одноклассниками Серёжа исполнять стеснялся, так что обошлись каверами. Первой в их репертуаре шла «Fly me to the moon», только не в таком исполнении как у старины Фрэнка, а так как она звучит в Евангелионе**. Серёжа пел, а Макар обеспечивал музыкальное сопровождение на синтезаторе. Народу понравилось — все тут же разбились по парам и стали танцевать медленный танец. На танец это, правда, оказалось похоже только в исполнении физрука и директрисы — мастерство-то не пропьёшь! Остальные только нелепо покачивались в такт музыке. Ну и ладно, главное, чтобы людям приятно было.

А дальше был прикол, который могли понять лишь избранные. Чуть менее древняя, но в своё время не менее известная на просторах нашей Родины композиция братьев Самойловых*** с первых тактов настроила зал на весёлый лад. Но по достоинству оценить шутку могли лишь сами исполнители и Вовка с Зойкой, которые были заняты не всякими там танцами-шманцами, а старательно снимали видео, которое потом планировали выложить на школьном сайте, Ютюбе, и в Контакте в открытом доступе.

Как будто горькое вино  
Как будто вычурная поза  
Под шум хмельных идей  
Пришла мечта о ней  
Как будто роза под наркозом

На этих словах на сцену актового зала выбежала Майка (которую на правах своей официальной девушки пригласил Сергей) и, мило пританцовывая и подпевая, стала изображать предмет воздыханий лирического героя песни.

Да я люблю, да я люблю  
Об этом песни я пою  
И петь не надо о другом  
Мы о другом споём потом  
А я люблю, а я люблю  
И удержаться не могу  
Я оптимист, я оптимист  
Я гетеросексуалист

Между куплетами Сергей даже ухитрился обнять Светлову за талию одной рукой и поцеловать на глазах у всех под умильные улыбки представителей школьной администрации. Мол, так и надо, смотрите дети, между кем и кем на самом деле романтические отношения должны быть. И нефиг тут толерантность всякую разводить.

Меня уводит в темноту  
Счастливая меланхолия  
И пусть жестока плеть  
Я не устану петь  
Её потрёпанное имя

Зойка глядя на этот балаган только самодовольно ухмылялась — она-то знала, кто на самом деле предаётся любви с белокурой нимфой, так изящно танцующей на сцене.

Рядом с Кукушкиной тяжело вздыхал Корольков. Он с восхищением смотрел на своего кумира — каких только талантов у Макара нет! Он не только спортивная гордость школы, он ещё и музыке не чужд!.. А Серёжа до чего хорош! Куда до него Вовке… Эх.

Да я люблю, да я люблю  
Об этом песни я пою  
И петь не надо о другом  
Мы о другом споём потом  
А я люблю, а я люблю  
И удержаться не могу  
Я оптимист, я оптимист  
Я гетеросексуалист

Песня закончилась, все захлопали, но исполнители не спешили уходить со сцены. Серёга прямо на сцене стянул с себя тонкую зелёную водолазку, сверкнув голым торсом перед публикой, чем едва не вызвал сердечный приступ у Элека и перевод его системы жизнеобеспечения исключительно на аккумуляторные батареи, и надел припасённую розовую маечку, всю в блёстках и стразах. Явно из гардероба Светловой. Народ заржал. После недавнего выступления все эскапады Сыроежкина воспринимались исключительно с юмором. Теперь настала очередь петь «о другом».

Гусь ударил по клавишам, Серёга по струнам, и понеслась…

I'm a barbie boy, in a barbie world****  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic.  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.  
Imagination, life is your creation.

Серёжа трогал свои волосы и извивался пред микрофоном насколько позволяла гитара у него в руках.

Come on Barbie, let´s go party!

Подпевал басом Макар

I'm a barbie boy, in a barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic.  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.  
Imagination, life is your creation.

Сыроежкин эротично провёл рукой по груди, задевая стразы, зрители ухахатывались, телефонов, наведённых на сцену стало заметно больше.

I'm a blond single boy, in a fantasy world,  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly.

Подмигнул залу певец, пародируя легкомысленную блондинку. Хотя на самом деле никакая это была не пародия, одинокий белокурый мальчик пел про себя. И ещё про про одного такого же парня. Кукол на фабриках выпускают партиями, не так ли?

You are my doll, rock'n' roll,  
feel the glamouring thing,  
kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky.

Пел за клавишами рыжий Кен. Только вот в том, что эта куколка только его, он сильно сомневался.

You can touch, you can play,  
if you say I'm always yours

Да, поиграть с такой куклой Барби не отказались бы многие мужчины. А кое-кто мечтал и вовсе никогда не выпускать её из своих загребущих рук.

I'm a barbie boy, in a barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic.  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.  
Imagination, life is your creation.

Продолжал мучить Электроника Сыроежкин. Бедный андроид и так всё выступление их маленькой команды потихоньку терял рассудок и все предустановленные программы разумного поведения, настолько желанным и соблазнительным был его близнец.

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
a-a-a yeah!  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
uou-uou…  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
a-a-a yeah!  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
uou-uou…

Звал развлекаться Серёжу Макар, а тот лишь издавал в ответ невразумительные звуки и мило кривлялся.

Make me walk, make me talk,  
do whatever you please,  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees.

О, да — это также было истинной правдой. Серёжа был подвержен чужой манипуляции не хуже, чем его робот-двойник. И один обаятельный и ловкий гангстер имел возможность убедиться в этом лично. С обоими близнецами.

Come jump in, be my friend,  
let us do it again,  
hit the town, fool around, let's go party

You can touch, you can play,  
if you say: I'm always yours

You can touch, you can play,  
if you say: I'm always yours......

Ты можешь касаться меня, можешь играть со мной, если скажешь: «Я твой навсегда»…

Когда песня закончилась, ребят в зале встретили свистом, улюлюканьем и шуточками развеселившиеся зрители. На сцене готовились выступать следующие участники, Зойка что-то радостно вещала на ухо Майке, Корольков нахваливал своего друга так, что тот аж покраснел от смущения, а Электроник куда-то сразу утащил Сыроежкина. Тот только водолазку свою прихватить успел.

— Куда ты меня тащишь, Эл? — Серёжа смеялся, ничего не понимал, но послушно бежал за своим близнецом на четвертый этаж школы.  
— Просто… переоденешься здесь, — Элек втянул Серёжу за руку, которую ни на минуту не отпускал с момента как тот сошёл со сцены, в мужской туалет. — Здесь нет никого, все на первый ходят. Не надо, чтобы посторонние видели… — Элек отрицательно замотал головой, демонстрируя необходимость избегать посторонних глаз. Выглядел он при этом странно — тяжело дышал, кусал губы, то и дело сглатывал, а почти безумный (как показалось Серёже) взгляд его, ставших совсем чёрными глаз, так и бегал по Серёжиному телу. — Я помогу тебе, — он запустил руки под майку офигевшего близнеца и, не встретив сопротивления, снял её. — Прости, Серёжа… Я просто не могу уже больше, — его руки скользили по Серёжиной груди, задевая соски, по поджавшемуся животу, гладили бока и плечи.

Наконец Элек поднял глаза на Серёжины губы и через мгновение уже припал к ним, глубоко и жадно целуя. А Серёжа просто впал в ступор. У него никак не укладывалось в голове, что его чистый и лишённый всяких низменных желаний Электроник, сейчас сгорает от страсти. К нему! Подумать только, неужели сбылась его самая сокровенная мечта? А как сладко Эл целуется!.. Серёжа только успел удивиться, откуда у совершенно неопытного андроида такой талант (неужели встроенный?), как теплые губы спустились на шею, ключицы, грудь, живот… Серёжа издал непроизвольный стон, почувствовал как с него спускают джинсы и бельё, а губы уже вовсю скользят по напряжённому стволу, язык щекочет щелочку уретры, а головка периодически входит в узкое горло. Он был уже готов взорваться небывалым по яркости ощущений оргазмом, и для всех было бы лучше, если бы так оно и произошло. Но, к сожалению, полностью сбитый с толку неожиданными переменами в своём двойнике, Серёжа не смог полностью отключить голову. «Откуда он умеет так сосать? Я за столько времени так не научился! Он же ещё весной и понятия о таких вещах не имел…» Маленькое удивление, возникшее в затуманенном похотью Серёжином мозгу, за доли секунды разрослось до космических масштабов подозрений, бешеной ревности и обиды за обманутые ожидания. Возбуждение притупилось, и Серёжа силой отстранил андроида от себя.

— Стой, Эл, — тяжело переводя дыхание, — проговорил Сыроежкин. — Ты откуда… всё это знаешь… и умеешь, а? — в его голосе уже отчётливо слышались угрожающие нотки. — Ты ведь даже понятия не имел, что такое минет! — Серёжа всё больше злился.  
— Но теперь я знаю… — Элек ничего не понимал. Почему Серёжа злится на него? — Поверь, я смогу доставить тебе удовольствие. Я хорошо сосу, правда…  
— Что-о-о? — Сыроежкин хотел бы не верить своим ушам, но только что полученный опыт говорил, что андроид не приукрашивает. — И многим ты отсасывал?  
— Только Мику, — пожал плечами Электроник. — Больше никто не согласился… — полное отсутствие знаний о тонкостях взаимоотношений между людьми в половой сфере не позволили Элеку скрыть лишнюю информацию в такой момент, и он сказал правду.

Будучи в полном смятении из-за странной Серёжиной реакции на свои действия, Электроник в первый миг даже не понял что произошло. Щека так сильно горела, что Элек взялся за неё рукой. По-прежнему не понимая, что происходит, он взглянул на Серёжу — его лицо было красным, губы дрожали, и, а из глаз потоком текли слёзы.

— Шлюха… Ты просто обыкновенная шлюха, а я, дурак, думал, ты чистый, невинный… — Серёжа с трудом проговаривал слова, его душила обида, разочарование, злость… — Значит, Мик поимел тебя, — Серёжа, уже практически не владея собой швырнул попытавшегося встать с колен Эла на пол, — а остальные, значит, побрезговали, — он грубо стянул с Элека джинсы и трусы. — Знаешь, а я не брезгливый, — поставить раком не оказывающего никакого сопротивления робота, труда не составило. Теперь, когда все запреты были сорваны, светлый образ близнеца, так тщательно выстроенный Серёжей, пошёл трещинами и рассыпался на мелкие осколки, ничем не сдерживаемое вожделение со всей своей разрушительной силой обрушилось на Сыроежкина. Он смачно плюнул себе на ладонь, по слюне просунул сразу два пальца в задний проход Эла, небрежно растягивая.  
— Не надо, Серёжа, это больно, — хныкал Элек, но снятся даже не попробовал.  
— Ничего, сучка, сейчас подмахивать будешь, — зло шипел Сергей. От нетерпения у него темнело перед глазами. Он ещё раз сплюнул на покрасневший анус близнеца и стал протискиваться внутрь.  
— Не надо, пусти, пожалуйста, больно! — Элек уже не хныкал, он плакал, а когда Серёжа, не обращая внимания на его мольбы, стал не сдерживаясь долбить его, Элек просто завыл.

Только вот остановить Сережу сейчас вряд-ли было возможно. Ему было до одури хорошо. Сколько месяцев он сходил с ума от желания войти в это тело, но не смел даже дотронуться до интимных мест Элека.

— Эл, Эл, — забывшись, Сережа уже не помнил ничего кроме того, что наконец соединился с желанным близнецом, вбиваясь как можно глубже в его тело. — Мой Эл, ты — мой, Эл, я люблю тебя… — Он кончил, но так и продолжал стоять на коленях на полу туалета, до синяков вцепившись в бёдра Электроника.  
— Выйди… пожалуйста, выйди, — Серёжа услышал слабый шепот своего партнёра.

После оргазма сознание немного прояснилось, и до Сыроежкина стал доходить весь ужас ситуации. Он тут же покинул тело своего двойника и неверяще уставился на его зад. Из растраханного анального отверстия вместе с каплями крови медленно вытекала его сперма. Внутри у Сыроежкина всё похолодело, а сам он покрылся противным липким потом. Осознание собственного ужасного поступка душило в переносном и в прямом смысле. Это сделал он. И не с кем-нибудь, а с человеком, ближе которого у него нет. Вернее, не было, потому что простить такое нельзя.

— Эл… прости меня, Эл, — Серёже в один миг стало неважно с кем и как спал Элек, он был готов любить его и ползать перед ним на коленях, даже если бы тот и вправду был последней шлюхой. Сам-то Сыроежкин теперь и мизинца его не достоин. Он ненавидел себя за то, что сделал с Элеком, за то, что теперь потеряет его навсегда.

Электроник всё так же продолжал стоять на четвереньках на полу школьного туалета. Его руки заметно дрожали, и сам он весь трясся от плача. Ужас Серёжи, глядя на эту картину, стал ещё больше, когда он понял, что Элек уже не столько плачет, сколько смеётся! Кое-как натянув на себя штаны, он улёгся прямо на пол и смеялся сквозь слёзы.

— Эл… — всхлипывая шептал Серёжа, — Эл, прости меня, — а что ещё он мог сказать?  
— Да, — немного успокоившись, задумчиво произнёс Элек, — а Мик говорил мне: первый раз это надо делать по любви, так, типа, лучше! И не стал меня трахать. Так вот, Серёжа, ни черта этот Урри в сексе не понимает, скажу я тебе. По любви как-то слишком больно получилось… Теперь ждать придётся, пока заживёт всё… — Электроник окончательно перестал смеяться, слёзы у него тоже высохли, он уже выглядел абсолютно спокойным. Даже умиротворённым.  
— Эл… ты ведь не простишь меня, — обреченно сказал Серёжа. От одной мысли, что Элек больше не захочет его видеть, жить не хотелось.  
— За что мне тебя прощать или не прощать, Серёжа? — Элек совершенно без всякой злобы и обиды посмотрел на своего двойника. За то, что ты был груб и порвал меня? Ну, прощу, конечно. Куда ж я денусь. Я люблю тебя, — Серёжа ушам своим не верил. Может у Элека от стресса рассудок помутился?  
— Я… изнасиловал… тебя, — с трудом выдохнул Сыроежкин. — Такое не прощают.  
— Ну, значит, любимым прощают даже это. Не смотри на меня так! И ты меня не насиловал, — печально вздохнул Электроник. — Не забывай, что я — андроид. Гораздо сильнее любого человека. Тем более, уж извини, тебя. Я должен был сразу остановить тебя, когда твои действия стали не совсем адекватными. Я мог это сделать. Физически мог. Но… не смог. Точнее, не смог захотеть остановить тебя. Мне иногда кажется, что я не остановлю тебя, даже если ты станешь меня убивать или разрежешь, чтобы посмотреть, что у меня внутри.  
— Что ты такое говоришь, Эл?! — опять заливаясь слезами лепетал Серёжа, — ты меня оправдываешь? Так нельзя, Эл. Я виноват…  
— Скажи, то что ты сказал когда кончал, это правда?  
— Правда. Я люблю тебя. Но разве теперь это важно?  
— Для меня — очень, — расплылся в счастливой улыбке Эл. — Если ты и правда меня любишь, то помоги мне подняться и проводи до дома. И ещё останься на ночь. Моих всё равно дома нет.  
— Эл, ты действительно на меня не злишься? — всё не мог поверить Сыроежкин.  
— Нет же, Серёжа. Я слишком давно тебя хочу. Ну, и люблю тоже. Только, знаешь, у меня к тебе просьба будет, — серьёзно и даже с опаской сказал Электроник.  
— Всё, что хочешь! — Сыроежкин заранее был на всё согласен.  
— Да? Хм… Расстанься с Майей Светловой. Я не хочу тебя ни с кем делить.  
— Э… — такого Серёжа не ожидал. — Я с ней и не встречаюсь. Она лесбиянка, с Зойкой Кукушкиной роман крутит. А я для отвода глаз. Чтоб поклонники не донимали, — о том, кто у кого изначально для отвода глаз, Сыроежкин умолчал, но выводы из просьбы Элека сделал верные — ему следует порвать с Макаром. Это меньшее, что он может сделать для близнеца, чтобы загладить свою вину.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Эмбер - имя переводится как янтарь (электрон по-гречески)  
**https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kTxRm9HD7lo  
***https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kx18FGI8NKY  
****https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PQ2WMrwdfHU


	13. Муха в янтаре

Чувствуя себя до ужаса виноватым, Серёжа кудахтал над пострадавшим филейной частью Элеком не хуже профессиональной наседки. Ставил свечки, мазал мазями, которыми они запаслись в аптеке по дороге к дому профессора, и еду в постель носил. А до этого ещё и вымыл самолично в ванной. Ну и ублажил близнеца орально. Несколько раз. Потому что аппетиты в этом плане у андроида были, прямо скажем, немаленькие. Полный спектр услуг, в общем, оказал.

Эл, к Серёжиной радости, выглядел вполне счастливым, на двойника не сердился и даже несколько раз заверил, что он сам хотел. Не так грубо, конечно, но хотел. И пусть Серёжа больше совестью не мучается, а просто в следующий раз будет аккуратнее. Сыроежкин после таких слов готов был опять Электроника в ранг личных святых возвести и на него молиться. Эл его от этого предостерёг, а то следующего Серёжиного разочарования он может и не пережить. Шутка.

Электроник, со своей стороны, ни на минуту не пожалел, что решил сгладить неприятное происшествие, «простив» Серёжу и спустив всё на тормозах. Поначалу, конечно, ему тупо хотелось сдохнуть, то есть запустить систему самоликвидации организма. Была такая в нём предусмотрена — чтоб киборг врагам, если что, не достался. Как любимый человек мог так с ним поступить? Чем он заслужил такое обращение? Тем, что был с другим мужчиной? Но это ведь до Серёжи было… Тем, что не оправдал его ожидания? Но он даже не знал про них… И самое обидное, что несмотря на то, что Сергей его фактически изнасиловал, Элек его любить не перестал. А когда сам услышал признание в любви, увидел как раскаивается Серёжа, то и вовсе растаял и решил хоть какую-то пользу из всего этого кошмара для себя извлечь. И не прогадал — Серёжа ещё больше к нему привязался, пылинки сдувал и любое желание готов был выполнить. Чувство вины, конечно, не лучшая основа для развития отношений, но на первых порах сгодится. А там Серёжа уже без Элека не сможет — Эл ведь так его любит, Серёже ни с кем так хорошо не будет, в этом андроид был полностью уверен.

***

Новый год близнецы собрались встречать вместе, опять же, у профессора. К себе Элека Сыроежкин привести не мог — как родителям их сходство объяснять? Ещё повезло, что они от его школьной жизни далеки, с соседями практически не общаются и про Элека не в курсе, иначе неизвестно что было бы. Только вот перед праздником предстояло Серёже одно неприятное дело — разговор с Макаром.

Сказать Гусеву, что променял его на андроида Серёжа не мог. Рациональных объяснений, почему именно этого делать не следует, у Сыроежкина не было. Не мог, и всё тут. Шестое чувство не даёт, велит ото всех в тайне их с Элеком отношения держать. Поэтому он не придумал ничего лучше, как сказать Макару, что хочет всерьёз попробовать с девушкой. С Майей (они с Зойкой тоже от всех шифруются). Типа хочет в будущем нормальную семью и детей, и с парнями завязывает. Макар сначала не поверил, потом удивился, потом расстроился, но всё равно не поверил. Сказал, что будет ждать, когда Серёжа перебесится, поймет, что против природы не попрёшь, и к нему вернётся. А потом достал из своего рюкзака черную коробочку с красной лентой и вручил Серёже. «С Наступающим!» Сыроежкин брать не хотел, но Гусь сказал, что иначе родителям его отдаст, и всё равно подарок у Серёги окажется. В коробочке часы оказались. Серебряные, дорогие. Для школьников-то. Макар призовые какие-то получил — Интеграл опять в чемпионах оказался. А Серёжа так растрогался, что чуть слезу не пустил. Сами часы ему не очень нужны были — время и на телефоне посмотреть можно, но то, что это от Макара, и то, что он на них потратил приличную сумму, заработанных потом и кровью денег, это делало подарок для Сережи особо ценным. Да и вообще, Макара бросать он не хотел — любовь-то никуда не делась, Сыроежкин был всё ещё к нему очень привязан. Но Элек не заслуживает, чтобы крутить интрижки за его спиной, а любовь на троих только в порно хороша, в жизни отношения втроём — это что-то на грани фантастики. В общем, расстались они с Гусем. Серёжа очередной раз почувствовал себя последней сволочью — Макар к нему со всей душой, часы подарил, а он ему такую свинью под Новый год подложил.

***

Гусев действительно не мог поверить в неожиданную смену Серёжиной ориентации — что-то здесь не чисто. Но вот беда — проблему даже обсудить не с кем. Он ведь тоже ото всех скрывается. Зойка бы поняла, наверное, но ей сейчас не до него — кто-то у неё там появился. Она теперь вся в своей личной жизни. Вовке говорить о себе Макар боялся — как тот отреагирует? Вдруг не захочет с ним общаться? Плохого он не скажет — не такой человек, но вот постепенно начнет отдаляться, и всё, считай друга у Макара нет. А такие друзья как Корольков — большая редкость, их беречь надо. Мать Макара перемену в настроении сына почувствовала сразу, но к его удивлению, сказала, что всё к лучшему, Сережа, мол, всё равно ему не пара, а рядом есть куда более достойные люди. Кого именно она имеет в виду, правда, не сказала, и Гусев подумал, что она его просто так утешить хочет.

«Куда более достойный человек» видел, что друг страдает, но как помочь ему не знал, так как тот упорно отказывался говорить о причинах своей хандры, поэтому молча страдал рядом сам. За компанию, так сказать. Единственное, что немного утешало — сразу после Нового года молодёжной команде Интеграла предстояла серия выездных игр, сборы, товарищеские встречи и усиленные тренировки между всеми этими делами. А значит, депрессовать Макару будет особо некогда, он и в школе-то до середины марта толком появляться не будет. Вовка, кстати, как самый преданный болельщик на всех домашних играх присутствовал и в ближайшие города, если Макару предстояло играть там, тоже ездил. Серёжа за всё время только два раза игры посетил, и то, Корольков его чуть ли не силком тащил — зато как Макар рад был! Но больше Вовка на такие подвиги не шёл — насильно мил не будешь. В смысле, к хоккею Серёга ну совсем равнодушен был.

***

Кстати, о Сыроежкине. Ему перед Новым годом ещё один подарок перепал. В виде работы, на этот раз. Непыльной и хорошо оплачиваемой.

На следующий день после некрасивого случая в школьном туалете и начала отношений со своим двойником, ему сообщение пришло с предложением трудоустройства. Притом, что никакую работу Серёжа не искал. Сыроежкин, как имя отправителя увидел, так чисто инстинктивно за задницу схватился и даже думал удалить, не читая. Но потом любопытство взяло верх, и Серёжа, придумав какую-то отговорку для Элека, пошёл на собеседование, обещав вечером вернуться к близнецу.

***

Бар «Брик», названный так по именам его хозяев, расположился на первом этаже небольшого старинного здания из красного кирпича, недалеко от городского парка. Он уже три недели как открылся, и даже мог похвастаться двумя проведенными в нем новогодними корпоративами и неплохой посещаемостью.

Внутри был полумрак, посетители негромко галдели, бармен разливал напитки, официант разносил выпивку и закуску, на большом экране крутили какой-то клип почти без звука. В углу помещения располагалась небольшая сцена. Особой аппаратуры Сергей там не увидел — стойка с микрофоном, динамики, софиты по бокам. У стенки стояла акустическая гитара и высокий табурет рядом.

— Ну, что? Не испугаешься? — на плечо Серёже опустилась теплая ладонь, он обернулся к Мику и увидел рядом с ним ещё одного парня. В шляпе и с незажженной сигаретой в зубах. — Знакомься, это Бри — мой партнёр. — А это тот парень, про которого я тебе говорил, — обратился Урри к своему спутнику.  
— Зд…расьте, — кивнул обоим Серёжа.  
— Ну, покажи нам, что ты умеешь, — при этих словах Серёжа вздрогнул, а Мик только усмехнулся.  
— А, — Серёжа сглотнул — от волнения в горле совсем пересохло, — что петь?  
— Сначала просто играй. Что-нибудь спокойное, что хорошо знаешь. Потом, если я тебе кивну, можешь петь. Тоже что-нибудь нейтральное. Сегодня публика обычная, — последней фразы Серёжа не понял, но послушно пошёл на сцену, взял гитару, уселся перед микрофоном и стал играть.

Это ж, можно сказать, его мечта детства сбылась — выступать на сцене. Играть на гитаре Серёжа научился сам, с помощью самоучителя и видео. Видимо, от природы у него был абсолютный слух и хорошая музыкальная память, потому что ошибок он практически не делал и за время, проведённое в гараже, разучил немало вещей. Но что играть на публике? Это ведь не школьная дискотека, здесь люди деньги платят, чтобы приятно провести время. Облажался нельзя. И Серёжа выбрал Ohne dich Rammstein — спокойная красивая мелодия.

Ich werde in die Tannen gehen,  
Dahin wo ich sie zuletzt gesehen,  
Doch der Abend werft ein Tuch aufs Land,  
Und auf die Wege hinterm Waldesrand,  
Und der Wald er steht so schwarz und leer,  
Weh mir oh weh,  
Und die Vögel singen nicht mehr

Музыка полностью поглотила его, Серёжа сам не заметил как начал петь. А ведь Мик просил только играть! Сыроежкин поднял испуганный взгляд на Урри, который вместе со вторым владельцем сидел за столиком у сцены, но тот только одобрительно кивнул. У Серёжи прямо камень с души свалился, и он уже более уверенно продолжил.

Ohne dich kann ich nicht sein,  
Ohne dich,  
Mit dir bin ich auch allein,  
Ohne dich,  
Ohne dich zähl ich die Stunden,  
Ohne dich,  
Mit dir stehen die Sekunden,  
Lohnen nicht

— Ну, что я тебе говорил? — Мик выглядел вполне довольным своим протеже.  
— Вроде неплохо, — согласился Бри. — И недорого.  
— А то! Мы прибыли ещё не видели, и на профессиональных артистах просто разоримся. А так, мальчик у нас уборщиком числиться будет, а выступать раз в неделю.  
— Только надо над репертуаром поработать, — заметил Бри. — На том видео классно было, Барби-бой, одно слово!

Собственно, благодаря новогодней школьной дискотеке, где они с Гусем отжигали, Урри про Серёжины таланты и узнал. Зойка с Вовкой сняли неплохое видео, смонтировали клип с Серёжиным выступлением и залили его куда только можно. Урри, который так и не потерял интерес к Электронику, а теперь и к его близнецу, послеживал за страничками учеников десятого «б» класса сорок четвёртой школы в социальных сетях. И когда увидел Серёжу на сцене, загорелся идеей заполучить юного музыканта себе. Ввиду того, что бар ещё не раскрутился, и будущая прибыль была величиной неизвестной, тематическим решено было сделать только один день на неделе. Естественно не выходные и не пятницу, когда была самая большая выручка. Выбрали среду. Геннадий Андреевич помог с рекламой по своим каналам, и каждую среду бар «Брик» был теперь закрыт на тематическую вечеринку. Для мужчин, которые предпочитают других мужчин.

***

— Эл, представляешь, я работу нашёл! — Серёже не терпелось поделиться своей радостью с близнецом.

Он уже в десятом часу ввалился в профессорскую квартиру, опять навешав родителям лапши на уши про девушку, у которой он ночует. Против девушки родители не возражали и познакомиться лично не стремились. Единственное, что их волновало в этом отношении, это то, чтобы девушка не забеременела раньше времени.

— Ты искал работу? — удивился Электроник.  
— Ну, — замялся Сыроежкин, — мне знакомые предложили. Посуду мыть в одной забегаловке. У них по средам некому. Так, подработка небольшая, — говорить Элеку, что он теперь будет работать у Мика, Серёжа ни в коем случае не собирался. А ну как Эл захочет повидать бывшего любовника? Но свои предстоящие отлучки по средам как-то объяснить надо. И Элу, и родителям.  
— Что ж, если ты доволен, то я рад за тебя, — улыбнулся андроид. — А теперь, иди в душ — мы сегодня опять одни, — и он бесцеремонно стал расстёгивать Серёжины джинсы.

Сыроежкин намёк понял и сразу же скрылся в ванной. Пока он там готовился, вспомнил, что не сообразил купить ни презервативы, ни смазку. Раньше этим всем Макар занимался… Серёжа затряс головой, старательно отгоняя от себя воспоминания, но настроение всё равно упало. Ненадолго, как оказалось. Элу надоело его ждать, так что он просто зашёл в ванну и здорово ускорил весь процесс.

— Смотри, Серёж, это специальная насадка на душ, — он прикрутил на шланг вместо лейки какой-то наконечник, проверил температуру и уменьшил напор. — Повернись ко мне спиной и упрись руками в стену, — Эл говорил спокойно, но твердо. Серёжа почувствовал, как от звука его голоса, от властных ноток, которые отчётливо слышались в нём, он теряет собственную волю, и его охватывает возбуждение. Заметил это и Элек. — Молодец, — уже мягче произнес Эл и в знак одобрения погладил двойника по бедру. — А теперь поставь ноги шире плеч и прогнись в пояснице, — снова прозвучал не терпящий возражений приказ. Серёжа ни слова не говоря, в точности его выполнил. Послышался звук открывающейся крышки тюбика, и его ануса коснулись скользкие пальцы, которые принялись нежно массировать и разминать мышцы. Пальцы исчезли, и Серёжа почувствовал в себе наконечник душа и увеличивающееся давление на стенки прямой кишки. Вскоре Элек убрал душ, — теперь вылезай, тебе надо всё выпустить из себя.  
— Вы… выйди… Пожалуйста, — Серёжа чувствовал себя странно. Кажется, ему нравилось подчинение.  
— Хорошо. Но через две минуты я вернусь, и мы продолжим, — строго сказал Электроник.

Они действительно продолжили, и Серёжа подозревал, что это уже было элементом игры, так как вода из него давно лилась чистая, а наконечник в его заднице совершал возвратно-поступательные движения. Собственное Серёжино возбуждение при этом достигло такой степени, что он уже постанывал от удовольствия и даже сделал попытку схватиться за член. Которая, впрочем, была тут же пресечена Элом.

— Серёжа, я не разрешаю тебе этого делать, — Сыроежкин сразу же руку убрал, но возбуждение только возросло.

Наконец, Электроник закончил проводить с Серёжей «водные процедуры», вывел его из ванной и уложил в свою постель. Сыроежкина буквально трясло уже от нереализованного желания, он лихорадочно прижимался к близнецу, целовал, куда придётся, и почти умолял взять его.

— Эл, пожалуйста, сделай что-нибудь, не могу больше, — хныкал Сыроежкин, не смея до себя дотронуться. — Только я это… презервативы не купил… и смазку…  
— Не плачь, всё что нужно у нас есть. А резинки нам не понадобятся — я ничем не болен, — прошептал Сереже Элек прямо в ухо, отчего у того мурашки по всему телу пошли. — И я не боюсь от тебя ничем заразиться, — предвосхитил он следующий вопрос.

Смазка действительно у Элека была. И ещё кое-что, но это Серёжа уже после узнал, когда, перед тем как кончить самому, его, ничего не соображающего после бурного оргазма, Элек поставил в коленно-локтевую позу, после аккуратно вышел и велел не двигаться. А потом в Серёжу опять что-то вставили.

— Всё, можешь ложиться. Поздно уже, спать пора, — Электроник погладил Серёжу по попе.  
— А что… ты в меня засунул? — вынуть предмет самому Серёже в голову не пришло. Раз Эл его оставил, значит, так и надо.  
— Анальная пробка. Она красивая. Хочешь покажу? — Серёжа кивнул. Эл принёс ему маленькое зеркальце. Сыроежкин развел ноги, поднес зеркало к анусу и ахнул — его попа сверкала и переливалась серебристыми искорками. Это была анальная пробка с крупным стразом в основании. Странно… Но действительно красиво. — Тебе, наверное, интересно, зачем она сейчас? — Электроник опять прочитал Серёжины мысли. — Всё очень просто — чтобы сперма не вытекала. Хочу, чтобы какая-то моя часть была в тебе. Хотя бы до утра, — Серёжа опять кивнул. Он был слегка ошарашен — Электроник за последние сутки открылся ему с новой, совершенно неожиданной стороны. — Всё, спать, — слова близнеца опять прозвучали для Серёжи как команда, и он почти сразу заснул.

А Эл ещё долго лежал без сна, прижимая к себе любимого, то и дело гладя его по волосам и целуя в висок. Он размышлял. Пытался разложить по полочкам события последних дней и определить к ним своё отношение. Собственного опыта Электронику не хватало, а загруженная в его процессор программа, с данными по психологии помогала мало. Оставалось уповать на интуицию. А она говорила, что Серёжа несколько отличается от большинства других людей. Ему нужны не совсем обычные отношения, и, возможно, Эл сможет ему это дать. Между ними действительно есть особая связь. Она не позволила Элеку остановить Серёжу, когда тот насиловал его, не позволила бросить его после, и именно благодаря ей Электроник смог нащупать нужную «кнопку», позволяющую управлять близнецом — Серёжа Сыроежкин никогда не должен доминировать, особенно в их паре. Даже равноправные партнёрские отношения ему пока не доступны. В целом, Электроника пока устраивало такое положение дел.

***

Серёжа не сразу понял, что происходит, и даже в первый момент испугался и дернулся.

— Чшшш, лежи спокойно, — чужие руки крепче обхватили его поперек живота, в шею ударило горячее дыхание, а толчки внутри стали сильнее.

Серёжа сдавленно охнул — просыпаться от того, что его трахают, ему ещё не доводилось. Но одна эта мысль заводила так, что он почти сразу кончил, даже не прикоснувшись к себе. Партнёр тоже долго не продержался, застонал, стискивая его в объятиях и, проникая особенно глубоко, тоже кончил. Никакими пробками Серёжу больше не затыкали, наоборот, велели лечь на спину, подхватить себя под коленями, потужиться и отдать всё, что накопилось за два раза. Элек ловил пальцами густые белые капли, размазывал их по Серёжиной промежности, что-то пытался собрать и затолкнуть обратно, а другой рукой… снимал всё это на телефон.

— Эл… зачем ты… снимаешь? — Серёжа даже не мог по-настоящему возмутиться. Просто робко полюбопытствовал.  
— Хм… — Элек не задумывался над этим, ему просто захотелось. — Это красиво, смотри, — он остановил запись и нажал на воспроизведение.

Если «бриллиантовый» анус ещё вызывал у Серёжи слабые эстетические чувства, то вид собственной растраханной дырки с вытекающей из неё спермой только поверг Сыроежкина в жгучий стыд. Он закрыл руками лицо и жалобно застонал.

— Прости, Серёжа, ты просто не привык пока, тебе нечего смущаться. Потерпи ещё немного, — при этих словах Серёжа почувствовал, что его снова насаживают на член. На это раз достаточно резко, даже грубо.

***

Наскоро вымывшись сам, Электроник позволил Серёже принять ванну одному. Скоро должны были вернуться профессор с Машей, а перед их приходом следовало привести квартиру в порядок.

Серёжа лежал в теплой воде, вдыхал хвойный аромат соли и думал, что то, что с ним происходит, вернее с ними обоими, не совсем нормально. Эти игры со спермой, пробки, безумные глаза андроида, когда тот его трахает, а главное, потеря собственной воли и почти полное подчинение близнецу… Что уж говорить про свою явно нездоровую реакцию на новость о том, что Элек не совсем девственник и то, что за этим последовало?.. Отдает извращением. Может, это потому, что они оба парни, а гомосексуальные отношения ненормальны? Серёжа не знал. Единственное, что он мог точно понять, так это то, что когда он встречался с Гусевым, у него даже мысли о неправильности или извращениях не возникало. Не традиционно, не принято, это да. Но абсолютно нормально и правильно. Всё началось с его измены с Урри. Это была ошибка. Электроник, в конце концов, достаточно самостоятельный человек, чтобы решить самому с кем ему встречаться. Захотел бы с Миком, значит, с Миком.

Вся нормальная Серёжина жизнь осталась там, с Макаром. Макар… у Серёжи при мысли о бывшем друге слёзы на глаза навернулись. После собеседования в баре он позвонил Гусеву и предложил встретиться, прогуляться. Серёжа до сих пор помнит его лицо, когда тот понял, что всё кончено. Не смог до конца поверить и смотрел на Сыроежкина так, как будто тот совершает самую большую ошибку в своей жизни. И часы эти. Серёжа решил, что не будет их никому показывать, только в бар надевать, на работу. Это придаст ему уверенности.

А с Элом Серёжа чувствовал себя как муха, увязшая в сиропе. Вроде и хочет выбраться, но с каждым движением увязает в липкой массе всё больше. Хотя, не в сиропе, нет, в смоле. В янтаре…в Электронике. Может, так происходит потому, что Эл робот? Или потому что похож на него как брат-близнец? Он любит Элека? Или это какая-то нездоровая зависимость сродни болезни? А Эл? Что для него на самом деле значит Серёжа? Почему он так легко простил его? Из невесёлых раздумий Сыроежкина выдернули голоса за дверью — Виктор Иванович с Машей вернулись. Пора было вылезать.

***

Профессор Громов быстро смирился с тем, что Серёжа практически прописался у них. Элек выглядел таким счастливым рядом со своим другом! Об истинной природе их взаимоотношений Виктор Иванович, конечно, не догадывался. В конце концов, ребята — фактически монозиготные близнецы, а между такими близнецами всегда будет особая связь, думал профессор. И то, что Сережа ночевал в комнате Электроника, где кроме его кровати спальных мест не было, его тоже ни на какие мысли не наводило.

Хотя, о гомосексуалах Громов, конечно, знал, ещё как. Тот же Санька Светловидов, земля ему стекловатой, при каждом удобном случае пытался к нему подкатить. Ещё со школы. Но Громову всё это было неинтересно. Он и с женщинами-то не очень сходился, только юная студентка Канарейкина однажды по-настоящему смогла растопить сердце, помешанного на науке молодого преподавателя. Однако, роман у них вышел недолгий. Маша, как любая нормальная женщина, хотела страсти, семью и детей. Сдержанный учёный и по совместительству убежденный холостяк всего этого предложить ей не мог. Только крепкую дружбу, эпизодический секс и место своего личного ассистента. Маша с горя сходила замуж. Аж четыре раза. Но детей ни в одном браке не нажила и ни одного из супругов так и не полюбила. И вернулась к Вите в качестве той, кого он и хотел всегда рядом с собой видеть. С возрастом Машина страсть здорово подутихла, а общность душ и интересов с Громовым наоборот, возросла. И в итоге, не будучи формально семьёй, пара учёных стала ближе друг к другу, чем многие супруги. А тут ещё и сын у них появился, этакий «Буратино», которого «папа Карло» Громов себе с помощью новейших технологий выстругал. Из электронных компонентов и Серёжиной ДНК.

***

Утром первого января, когда на оливье уже тошно было смотреть, а бОльшая часть петард превратилась в обугленный мусор, успев перед этим расцветить ночное небо яркими красками, Серёжа с Электроником пошли, наконец, в кровать. Вопреки ожиданиям никаких сексуальных поползновений от Элека в Серёжину сторону не последовало, Эл был настроен на романтический или даже философский лад.

— Знаешь, Серёж, — Элек устроил близнеца у себя на груди, а сам уткнулся носом ему в макушку. — Я никогда никому об этом не говорил, и даже тебе — боюсь. Боюсь, что ты сочтёшь меня ненормальным.  
— Что ты, Эл! — по правде говоря, такая мысль у Сыроежкина возникала. Но он и на счёт себя не был до конца уверен. — Ты можешь сказать мне абсолютно всё. Я пойму, обещаю.  
— Ты знаешь, что я больше всего на свете хочу стать человеком, — это Серёжа знал очень хорошо, как и любой, кому удалось достаточно близко пообщаться с андроидом. — Я хочу им стать, точнее — быть, снова.  
— Как это? — удивился Сыроежкин. Это уже было что-то новое.  
— Серёж, — Элек на пару секунд замолчал, собираясь с духом, — я уже был человеком. И я это помню. И я тебя знал раньше, — на этих словах Сыроежкин поднял голову и уставился на Элека.  
— Знал меня? — не понял Серёжа. — Расскажи, всё что ты помнишь.  
— Хорошо, — Элек тяжело вздохнул. — Я помню, что у меня была семья. Не профессор с Машей, а папа с мамой — обычные люди, которые меня родили. И брат и сестрой. Я не помню как их звали и как они выглядели, просто знаю, что они у меня были. И ещё бабушка. Да что там, я и про себя этого не могу сказать — ни как меня звали, ни внешность, ни возраст. Я даже не знаю, кем я был — мальчиком или девочкой, — Электроник опять замолчал, потом судорожно вздохнул и продолжил, — я не мог ходить.  
— Не мог ходить? — тупо переспросил Серёжа. Он не знал как относиться к словам двойника и просто слушал, затаив дыхание.  
— Не мог. Не знаю почему, ноги у меня были. Но я не ходил, почти не говорил и с руками у меня тоже что-то не то было. И ещё мне часто становилось плохо.  
— Бедный…  
— Ну, у меня было в жизни одно светлое пятно, — Электроник улыбнулся и поцеловал Серёжу в кончик носа. — Целыми днями я в основном сидел в кресле-каталке перед окном и смотрел на улицу. На двор, где играли дети. Там был один мальчик, он был такой весёлый… Всё время смеялся. И что-то рассказывал другим детям. Они его слушали, но иногда дразнили, и он тогда замолкал и ходил грустный, но совсем недолго. Потому что у него был друг. Он начинал драться с другими детьми, когда они обижали его товарища, а потом пытался развеселить его сам. Тоже что-то говорил, кривлялся… Тогда этот первый мальчик снова начинал смеяться. Я всё через окно это видел, слов не слышал, так что не знаю, что за разговоры там были. Но эти ребята были такие счастливые, живые… Всё время бегали, играли во что-то… Я-то не мог… Мне так хотелось к ним. Но меня вывозили гулять, когда во дворе никого не было, и я видел этих ребят только через окно. Правда, один раз мне повезло — меня везли домой с прогулки, моя бабушка, которая катила коляску, видимо, плохо себя чувствовала и ей тяжело было затолкать коляску на пандус. Мы остановились у подъезда и стали ждать прохожих, кто бы помог. И тогда, — Эл с трудом сглотнул, — вышли они. Светленький, тот, который смешливый такой, спросил: «Вам помочь?», а второй, рыжий, сказал: «Сам что ль не видишь?» А потом оказалось, что у коляски что-то с колёсами, и она не едет. Тогда рыжий стал толкать сзади, а блондин тянул спереди. Он мне улыбнулся и подмигнул! Я тогда чуть от счастья не умер. А потом он ещё сказал: «Ничего, малыш, скоро дома будешь». Но я тогда не хотел домой, я хотел остаться с ними. А ещё в тот день я смог рассмотреть вблизи светленького мальчика. В первой раз! Ну, и в последний, как оказалось… — Элек опять вздохнул печально и продолжил. — Знаешь, он такой красивый был! Пшеничные волосы вьющиеся, а глаза — не как обычно у блондинов — голубые или серые, а карие, почти чёрные. И такие же брови и ресницы. И родинка под правым глазом. Я тогда подумал, что очень хочу быть таким как он… Я знал, что это невозможно, но мечтать-то я мог… И мне хотелось, чтобы второй, рыженький, меня так же смешил и защищал как его. Эй, ты чего? Не плачь, я не хочу, чтобы ты меня жалел! — Элек стал вытирать Серёже глаза и щеки, но тот только уворачивался и продолжал тихо всхлипывать.  
— Я не буду, ты продолжай! Что ты ещё помнишь?  
— Не много. Больше я с этими мальчиками ни разу не пересёкся. Только из окна их видел. Потом, не знаю сколько времени прошло, но вроде весна уже была, я, как обычно, сидел и смотрел в окно, там как раз эти двое гуляли. И услышал, как мама с бабушкой говорят, что нам дали квоту — надо готовиться к операции. Папа в Москве уже нашел работу и жильё. И тянуть больше нельзя. Мы переезжаем. Я тогда понял, что больше никогда тебя не увижу, и так расстроился, что даже сознание потерял. А когда очнулся, рядом профессор был и Маша. Но я их не узнал, всё спрашивал, где мама и была ли операция. А потом до меня дошло, что я говорю. Я так обрадовался! А ведь я же ещё и ходить мог, представляешь? И я встал и первым делом пошёл к зеркалу, оно там же стояло. Когда увидел отражение, думал, опять в обморок грохнусь. Потому что я не себя, я тебя увидел! Я ничего не понимал, что происходит, но было так хорошо… пока профессор мне вопрос не задал, кто я такой, — тут уже Элек не удержался и утёр выступившие на глазах слёзы. — В общем, я задумался и понял, что я как бы и не человек вовсе… А воспоминания эти не совсем мои. Потому что машина, пусть даже и обладающая биологическим механизмом, не может помнить ничего, кроме того, что загружено в её запоминающие устройства. Вот так вот…  
— Эл… — Серёжа прижался к андроиду, он опять был готов расплакаться.  
— Серёж, как ты думаешь, это могло быть на самом деле или это… мои… фантазии? Я ненормальный?  
— Эл, ты нормальный, ты… ты не выдумал, не мог выдумать это. И тебе никто не мог рассказать, кроме меня и Гусева. А мы не говорили, Эл, — Серёжа более менее успокоился и дальше говорил уже уверенно. — Тебя звали Володя. Отца твоего я не помню, он дома редко появлялся — много работал. Мать Татьяна, а брата и сестру — обоих Сашами зовут. И бабушка — Вера Александровна. Семья Синицыных. Они в нашем подъезде жили, уехали прошлой весной в Москву. Больше полутора лет прошло. Сразу после… В общем, Эл, Володе тогда двенадцать было, он с рождения не ходил и не говорил. Считалось, что у него ДЦП и аутизм какой-то, не знаю. Но самое плохое — у него какая-то сердечная патология была. Всё ждали когда состояние его позволит операцию сделать. Ну, и чтобы квота была. И вроде всё хорошо шло, выделили квоту, и здоровье у него позволяло операцию проводить, как перед самым отъездом он… умер. А семья всё равно уехала. Не смогли здесь оставаться. И тело с собой забрали. Я помню, как мы с Гусем коляску заталкивали. У неё действительно тогда что-то с колёсами случилось, мой отец потом ходил чинить. Володя хорошенький был. Только маленький для своего возраста и очень худенький.  
— Вот как… — Электроник выглядел озадаченным. — Значит, умер… И родился снова, но в теле киборга. Получается, робот живёт лучше, чем человек… У меня как будто шанс появился, даже внешность, которую я хотел… Серёжа, я очень боюсь сделать что-нибудь не так. Что-нибудь плохое, принести вред, — тут Элек вспомнил про пару трупов в Литве и совсем погрустнел. Получается, судьба неизвестно за какие заслуги дала ему шанс прожить достойную полноценную жизнь в теле киборга, а он уже накосячил. Будет не так просто жить по-человечески, особенно, если не всегда знаешь, что такое — хорошо, а что такое — плохо.

Серёжа ничего на это не сказал, он и сам не всегда понимал где добро, а где зло. Но теперь ему стала понятна причина привязанности к нему Элека и его всепрощения. Он просто влюбился в него раньше, будучи неполноценным с рождения ребенком. С очень и очень ограниченными возможностями. Конечно, в его положении, единственный человек, которого он мог постоянно наблюдать издали, казался ему почти идеалом. Отсюда и влюбленность. А теперь? Серёжа заурядный парень, без особых достоинств, во многом даже слабак. Пройдет время, Эл совсем освоится в этой жизни и найдет себе куда более интересных парней. Раз уж он не по девочкам. А Серёжа без него уже не сможет…


	14. Еженедельный яой Элека-куна

Мангу свою Электроник не забросил, главы выходили регулярно. Вести дневник у андроида теперь было даже больше оснований, чем раньше — его переполняли новые эмоции, о которых хотелось рассказать всему миру. Поклонники Эмбер с восторгом читали о развитии отношений двух близнецов, словно забыли с какого именно эпизода эти самые отношения начались. Ну, для них ведь это не более, чем развлекательный порно роман с элементами фантастики. Прочёл и забыл. А вот Электроника всё ещё иногда мучили отголоски пережитой боли. Отомстить напрямую он не мог — слишком любил своего Серёжу. Но и простить до конца не получалось. Неосознанная обида периодически прорывалась в их постельных играх, заставляя слишком туго стягивать ремнём руки близнеца, до слёз шлёпать его по ягодицам, не давать кончить, засовывать в него разные игрушки, которые причиняли Серёже больше дискомфорта, чем удовольствия. Всё это Элек не только снимал на телефон, но и скрупулёзно воспроизводил в своей манге. Один раз даже не удержался и в конце одной из глав поместил полноценный рисунок, выполненный в академическом стиле, на котором был изображен полностью обнаженный Сергей со связанными за спиной руками. Он сидел на полу, подогнув под себя ноги, боком к зрителю. Голова его была развернута так, как будто он смотрел на зрителя снизу вверх. В глазах стояли слёзы, а из уголка распухших приоткрытых губ стекала вязкая белая капля. Это была реальная сцена — вид покорного и беззащитного парня произвел в тот день на андроида сильное впечатление.

Вообще, Электроник был искренне уверен, что Серёже такие взаимоотношения идут на пользу. Он стал спокойнее, ни в какие авантюры не ввязывался, даже учился неплохо. Всё свободное время проводил с ним, на общих тусовках старательно изображал бурный роман с Майкой, а по средам после школы ходил на свою подработку.

***

Работа в баре у Мика стала для Серёжи и отдушиной, и спасением от того, чтобы окончательно не сойти с ума, полностью растворившись в своем близнеце и его странных желаниях. Не потерять себя как личность. Выступая на сцене Серёжа отдыхал душой. Урри составил для него репертуар и требовал безупречного исполнения. А оно заключалось не только в том, чтобы не сбиваться и не фальшивить. Нужен был артистизм и чувственность. В конце концов, тонкий белокурый мальчик должен был стать эротическим символом заведения, привлекая публику не только своим пением и игрой, но и собственной персоной. Надо сказать, в этом плане затея Урри удалась. Многие посетители приходили даже не столько выпить в кругу себе подобных, сколько полюбоваться на прелестного малыша «Барби».

Песню про мальчика Барби Серёжа исполнял довольно часто, она всегда имела большой успех у посетителей. Иногда приходилось петь избитый гей-гимн I will survive, а Fly me to the moon, которую Серёжа пел на школьной дискотеке, особенно полюбилась Бри, её он поэтому тоже часто пел. И ещё ряд песен и инструментальных композиций.

Петь чужие шедевры конечно здорово, но Серёже так хотелось исполнить что-нибудь своё! Пусть даже и не перед зрителями, зато со сцены. Тем более, что он только что написал новую песню.

В одну из сред Серёжа пришел в бар за пару часов до открытия. Мик был где-то в своем кабинете, Бри уехал по делам, в зале был только бармен Димон, тоже непонятно за каким делом явившийся на рабочее место так рано. Серёжа взял гитару, настроил микрофон и начал петь. Песня была им написана под впечатлением от своих новых отношений доминирования-подчинения, которые теперь связывали его с андроидом. И от той роли «нижнего», которую он не мог до конца принять, но совершенно не имел воли открыто противиться ей.

Когда Серёжа замолчал, неожиданно раздались аплодисменты. Хлопал не только Димон, на время забывший про свои коньяки и водки, даже громче него хлопал Мик, который вышел в зал, едва заслышав первые аккорды незнакомой мелодии.

— Прекрасно, малыш! Твоё творение?  
— Да…  
— Тогда эта песенка уже сегодня будет звучать со сцены. Но с двумя условиями, — Урри выглядел довольным, как кот, объевшийся сметаны.  
— Какими? — Серёжа был заранее согласен на любые условия, но всё равно полюбопытствовал.  
— Мы немного меняем второй куплет и… петь её буду я.  
— Э… ладно, — побывать в роли автора, чьи сочинения исполняет кто-то другой, Серёже тоже очень хотелось.  
— Тогда пиши мне текст, мы его отредактируем, пока время есть, а потом я покажу тебе реквизит.

Ближе к концу вечера, когда народу было достаточно, общая атмосфера весёлая и расслабленная, а Серёжа уже спел несколько обычных песен, сыграл пару известных композиций и пошёл отдыхать, на маленькой сцене появились двое — Господин и его Раб. Господин сидел на высоком табурете, он был облачён в черные кожаные штаны, такие же ботфорты на каблуках и жилетку на голое тело. В руке его была плётка. А на другой — часы. Со своим талисманом Серёжа на работе никогда не расставался. Белокурые волосы Господина были взбиты в пышную прическу и залиты блестящим лаком, лицо напудрено и нарумянено, а губы сверкали розовой помадой. Заиграла музыка (которую Мик записал заранее и пустил фоном) и лежащий у ног Господина Раб, из одежды на котором были только кожаные штаны и ошейник с шипами, пришёл в движение.

Я с детства был послушным,  
Ребенком золотушным.  
Я не любил проказы,  
Но обожал приказы.

Мик был абсолютно прав, эта песня как будто специально была написана для него. Завораживающий голос Урри, напоминающий мурчание большого кота, подходил для исполнения как нельзя лучше.

С тех пор для меня слово шефа — закон,  
Вперед — никаких рассуждений.  
Я только в одном глубоко убежден —  
Не надо иметь убеждений.

Серёжа на сцене присутствовал больше для мебели, иногда ставил ноги на своего Раба, иногда хлестал его плёткой по спине или гладил ей же по груди и животу. Но в основном его задачей было принимать соблазнительные позы и создавать контраст между Рабом — брутальным самцом с идеальным телом, и изнеженной фиалкой-Господином.

В бою о личной шкуре  
Не будет думать Урри.  
Хозяину в угоду  
Пойду в огонь и в воду.

Ползал на коленях перед Серёжей Мик.

Бывает — я бунтую  
И шефа критикую.  
Я спорить с ним пытаюсь,  
Но тут же просыпаюсь.

Поднявшийся с колен Мик кружил Серёжу на маленькой сцене, а затем бросал себе на руку как в танго. Но Серёжа быстро выпрямлялся, отвешивал Урри смачный удар плёткой, тот падал на пол, а торжествующий Господин ставил на него ногу в знак демонстрации своей власти.

Нет, нет, для меня слово шефа — закон.  
Вперед — никаких рассуждений.  
Я только в одном глубоко убежден,  
Не надо иметь убеждений.

Когда Урри закончил петь, а довольные зрители радостно хлопали и издавали одобрительные возгласы, он поднял Серёжу на руки и усадил себе на плечо, словно ребенка.

— Поприветствуем автора слов и музыки, нашего малыша «Барби», Серёжу! — народ захлопал и засвистел ещё больше, а Серёжа весь залился краской и не знал, рад он такому вниманию или не очень.

***

У Серёжи появились поклонники — пожилой мужчина, пытающийся постоянно пригласить юного артиста на свидание или вручить какой-нибудь презент (и от того и от другого Серёжа вежливо, но твердо отказывался) и несколько парней и мужчин помоложе. Они ограничивались предложениями угостить его выпивкой и пообщаться поближе. Серёжа естественно не соглашался — Урри категорически запретил ему флиртовать с клиентами и вообще выходить в зал вне выступления. А так, проблем на работе у Сыроежкина не было. За исключением пары эпизодов.

В один из дней, едва спустившись со сцены, чтобы передохнуть, Серёжа был перехвачен новым посетителем.

— Так, значит, я не ошибся… Ты действительно по мальчикам, — этот голос Сыроежкин надеялся больше никогда не услышать.  
— Что тебе здесь нужно? — Серёжа старался говорить спокойно, но к горлу уже подступил противный комок, а живот начало сводить — признаки начинающейся паники.  
— Как-то невежливо ты старых знакомых встречаешь, малыш «Барби», — упрекнул его парень. — Давай прогуляемся после того как закончишь?  
— Нет.  
— Не бойся, я не кусаюсь, — парень протянул руку и попытался дотронуться до Серёжиного плеча  
— Руки убрал! — Сыроежкин сжал кулаки и уже приготовился дать отпор.  
— Ладно, ладно, — поднял руки в примирительном жесте парень. — Ещё увидимся. Серёжа. Надеюсь, ты будешь посговорчивее.  
— Не надейся, Жаботинский! — крикнул вслед уходящему посетителю Сыроежкин. Его трясло, а перед следующим выступлением надо было быть в порядке.

Больше Лёха Жаботинский в баре не появлялся, по крайней мере по средам, и Серёжа быстро забыл о неприятной встрече. Было, правда, ещё два случая — какие-то мутные типы, бесследно затем исчезнувшие, тоже настойчиво предлагали прогуляться, но Серёжа отшил и их. Даже Мику жаловаться не пришлось.

***

А в середине марта в баре чуть не разгорелся скандал.

Со сцены темный зал не очень видно. Серёжа пел нелюбимый свой I will survive, и не видел из-за чего в зале шум и кому из посетителей понадобился администратор. Сыроежкин допел и пошёл на плановый перерыв, который должен был проводить в кабинете у руководства — оставлять Серёжу в зале без присмотра Урри опасался.

Когда Серёжа подходил к кабинету, не поверил своим ушам.

— Ещё раз, какого хрена у тебя в гей-баре делает несовершеннолетний? Или ты хочешь с полицией пообщаться?  
— Успокойся и не ломай мне мебель! — Мик заметно нервничал. — Поговори с ним сам, он тебе всё объяснит, и ты убедишься, что никто твоего Серёжу не эксплуатирует и, упаси Боже, не развращает!

Сыроежкин открыл дверь и, вместо того, чтобы влиться в происходящую перепалку, радостно улыбнулся:

— Гусь! Я так рад тебя видеть, ты откуда здесь? — Серёжа не удержался и бросился Макару на шею.

У Гусева разом весь пыл устраивать разборки пропал, он просто стоял, молчал и крепко обнимал повисшего на нем друга. На заднем фоне послышался вздох облегчения.

Оказалось, вернувшись с очередных сборов, Макар Гусев решил немного отдохнуть и развеяться — забыть на полдня про лёд и клюшки и залить тоску по своей неудавшейся личной жизни парой рюмок алкоголя. Через десятые руки он узнал про первый в их городе открывшийся гей-бар «по средам» и пошёл на разведку. Ему ж как раз недавно, на сборах, 18 лет исполнилось (Серёжа его письменно поздравил и ползарплаты в качестве подарка перевёл, с угрозой, что если вернёт — отдаст его родителям). Заходит, значит, Гусев в бар, а там новоявленный «натурал» Серёга песни поет и жопой перед мужиками крутит. Его как бомбануло! Рванул прямиком к администрации разбираться с этим непотребством. Пришёл к директору, а там сюрприз номер два — директор-то — Урри! С которым его Серёга, когда ещё его был, того этого!..

В общем, дело кончилось тем, что Серёжа дальше выступать продолжил, а Макар за столиком рядом сидел, смотрел, слушал и выпивал — его Урри угощал. Мик вообще проявил чудеса обаяния, убедив Гуся, что Серёжа: а) здесь в полной безопасности и б) никаких личных отношений у них нет и с того случая не было. Урри лишние проблемы не нужны. Они в итоге с Макаром чуть ли не друзьями расстались.

А после работы Серёжа подвыпившего приятеля домой повёз. Да, именно повёз. Потому что когда позволяли погодные условия, Серёжа добирался до бара и обратно на мопеде. Элек же его ещё весной починил. Это было важно, потому как заканчивал Серёжа поздно, общественный транспорт в это время ходил редко, а пешком идти долго, темно и очень неприятно — через парк.

В лифте они одновременно потянулись друг к другу и начали целоваться. Когда Макару надо было выходить, он увлёк Серёжу за собой и буквально втащил его в свою квартиру. Хотя почему втащил? Сыроежкин и не думал упираться. В лифте это был всего лишь поцелуй, ничего такого. И не важно, что при этом его мяли за задницу, а он чуть ли не ноги раздвигал. А в квартиру зачем пошёл? Так приятель же пьяный, проводить надо. Гусеву, правда, мать открыла и вполне могла бы его сама до комнаты довести, если что. Серёжа только успел с Валентиной Ивановной поздороваться, Макар запихнул его в свою комнату и закрыл дверь на замок. Дальше Серёжа уже оправдание себе не придумывал — сам первый раздеваться начал. В душ Макар его не пустил, испугался, что передумает и сбежит. Сказал, я, мол, не брезгливый, потом вместе сходим. И залюбил так, что Серёжа имя своё забыл и на каком он свете находится — тоже.

А потом до Серёжи дошло. Он опять изменил человеку, с которым встречается. Опять придётся врать и изворачиваться. Тем более, что Элек забросал его сообщениями, как он добрался до дома и почему не берёт трубку. Пришлось сочинять, что он очень устал и спит. И заодно родителям в очередной раз про девушку наплёл.

Макар уговорил Серёжу остаться на ночь, а потом долго упрашивал к нему вернуться. Насовсем. Ведь ясно же, что никаким натуралом Серёга не стал. Серёжа, в очередной раз ненавидя себя за враньё, заявил, что Майку он бросить не может и больше изменять ей не будет. Это, мол, минутная слабость была. Больше не повторится. В последнее он даже сам поверил. Макар на его слова только невесело усмехнулся.

Утром, как только за Сыроежкиным захлопнулась дверь, Валентина Ивановна вопреки своим принципам таки высказала сыну всё, что она об этом думает.

— Так нельзя, Макар. Ты совсем с этим мальчиком голову теряешь. Отец дома, ты знаешь, как он к… этому всему относится. Мы же не глухие оба. И ладно бы у вас любовь была!.. Только, как я понимаю, вы опять расстались, — Гусев молчал. Это был слишком болезненный для него разговор, который следовало как можно скорее закончить.  
— Да. Расстались… Давай не будем об этом. Я уже взрослый, сам разберусь, с кем и как мне…  
— Взрослый. Только неопытный и не понимаешь, что молодость быстро проходит. И тратить её на тех, кому ты не очень нужен, глупо. Не цепляйся за него, подумай о себе…

Макар понимал, что мать права, но со стороны всегда легко рассуждать. А ты попробуй сделай, когда прикипел к человеку так, что без него и не живёшь вовсе. Эх, если бы не хоккей, Макар даже боялся подумать, что бы с ним было! На льду всё, кроме игры становилось неважным…

***

В школе к Серёже сразу же подошёл Элек. Как-то слишком внимательно (или Сыроежкину это только показалось?) его осмотрел и сказал:

— У тебя всё хорошо? Ты странно выглядишь. Вчера что-то случилось?  
— Что? — Серёжа непроизвольно дёрнулся. — А, да нет, всё в порядке. Посетитель вчера буянил. Но меня это не касается, — Серёжа старался скрыть волнение. Даже руки за спину убрал.  
— Ну хорошо. Сегодня ко мне?  
— Конечно!

Дома Электроник вопреки уже сложившейся традиции сразу Серёжу в постель тащить не стал. Крепко обнял его со спины, упёрся подбородком в Серёжино плечо и сказал:

— Серёж, с тобой что-то происходит. Ты как будто закрываешься от меня. Я… надоел тебе?  
— Эл, ты чего? Конечно нет! — Серёжа не на шутку испугался. И того, что Эл мог почувствовать его измену, и того, что этот разговор — предлог для самого Элека, чтобы бросить Серёжу. Всё же, как бы не напрягала Сыроежкина специфика их с близнецом отношений, он уже настолько «врос» в него, что расставание представлялось для Серёжи чем-то с одной стороны невозможным, с другой — катастрофическим.

Серёжа повернулся к Электронику, обхватил обеими руками его лицо и поцеловал, долго и нежно. Когда он отстранился, Эл ещё какое-то время стоял в задумчивости, потом, видимо, что-то для себя решил и стал расстёгивать Серёжины брюки и рубашку. Надо сказать, что Элек вовсе не всегда практиковал в постели всякие «игры». Иногда на него что-то находило, и он просто занимался с Серёжей любовью. Без затей и изысков, не стараясь вытрахать из него всю душу, любил, зацеловывая своего двойника с головы до ног, шептал ему всякие нежности, старался доставить удовольствие, а потом долго обнимал, перебирал волосы, нежно целовал в висок и говорил какой Серёжа хороший и замечательный. В такие минуты Сыроежкин готов был душу дьяволу продать — лишь бы эта идиллия не заканчивалась. Но покупатель явиться и исполнить желание не спешил. Видно товар, то есть душа, был так себе.

***

Макар изо всех сил старался последовать совету матери. Но каждую среду поздно вечером ноги сами несли его в бар «Брик», где он садился рядом со сценой, цедил безалкогольный коктейль и смотрел выступление Сергея. Иногда к нему подсаживался Мик, и они болтали о какой-нибудь ерунде. Пару раз он заставал номер под названием «Песенка Урри», где свои таланты демонстрировал сам хозяин заведения, — был в полном восторге. А после окончания Серёгиного трудового вечера они ехали домой. По пути Гусев уговаривал Сыроежкина завернуть в какое-нибудь безлюдное место, там они долго целовались, потом Макар брал одуревшего от возбуждения Серёгу, тот едва кончив, заверял его, что это был последний раз, Макар кивал головой, и они ехали дальше. И так до следующей среды. Водить Серёжу домой Гусь больше не рисковал. В школе они почти не общались, всё остальное время Сыроежкин проводил с Электроником. Такое положение дел Макара не устраивало, но как выйти из этого порочного круга, он не знал.

***

В один из теплых воскресных вечеров в самом конце апреля Макар в одиночестве прогуливался по торговому центру и выбирал Серёже подарок — скоро тому должно было семнадцать лет исполниться. Он остановился у павильона с цифровой техникой и думал чтоб такое выбрать.

— Чего, телефон сменить хочешь? — на плечо легла узкая ладонь, рядом с ухом лопнул пузырь из жвачки, а в нос ударил ядрёный клубничный духан.  
— У Серёги днюха скоро, надо чего-то подарить…  
— Пфф! Пинок под жопу ему подари, большего он не заслуживает, — скривилась Кукушкина.  
— Зойка, чего ты его так не любишь? — вздохнул Макар. Неприязнь к парню своей подруги была ему не совсем понятна. Ревнует что-ли?  
— Ты мне лучше скажи, чего вы все его так любите?  
— Кто «мы», Зоя?  
— Хм, — Зойка пожала плечами. — Ты, робот этот чокнутый, Майка — лучшую подружку прям нашла. Пустой же человек он, как вы не видите?!.  
— Подружку?! — Макар решил, что ему послышалось.  
— Э-э… — Зойка покраснела (невероятное событие!), стала как-то неуверенно мяться — видимо, поняла, что сболтнула лишнего.  
— Колись, давай, что у вас там происходит? — хитро уставился на подругу Гусь.  
— Мм… — Зоя задумалась, потом набрала в грудь побольше воздуха, — Ладно. Только пойдём пожрём чего-нибудь. Вредной еды хочу. А то я с Майкой одними овощами и вареной курогрудью питаюсь. И ты мне сначала сам на пару вопросов ответишь!

Делать нечего, пришлось Макару топать в фудкорт и кормить даму бургерами.

— Ох, как давно я этого не ела! — Зойка только что умяла тройной воппер и нацеливалась картошку с сырным соусом.  
— А ты, значит, поправиться не боишься? — Макар скромно откушивал из ведра с острыми крылышками.  
— Не-а, я тренируюсь много, — плотоядно облизнулась Зойка на очередной кусочек картошки, вымазанный в сомнительного состава соусе.  
— Ладно. Давай свои вопросы, — благодушно начал Гусь.  
— Ты гей? — Кукушкина с невозмутимым видом одной рукой цапнула куриное крылышко из Макарова ведра, а другой стала стучать ему по спине. Наконец, он откашлялся, на пару секунд застыл, взвешивая все за и против:  
— Да.  
— Угу, — одобрительно кивнула Зоя. — С Серёжей спишь? — на этот раз Макар ничем не подавился, потому что ничего не ел.  
— Да.  
— Зря.  
— Почему? — не понял Гусев.  
— Потому что этот… — тут Зойка замолчала, подбирая эпитет к пассии своего друга так, чтобы не сильно задеть его чувства. — Этот… Сыроежкин… Заметь, я не спрашиваю, любишь ли ты его. Потому что это и так видно. Так вот, зря, потому что он трахается со своим роботом.  
— Нет, нет, ты что-то путаешь, — Макар даже затряс головой, настолько он не хотел даже допускать подобную вероятность. — Он встречается с Майей, — Зойка на это только глаза закатила.  
— Макар, — Кукушкина даже жевать перестала. — Майя Светлова с декабря месяца спит со мной. И я тебе с большой долей вероятности могу сказать, что никаких парней у неё нет. С Серёжей у них договоренность друг друга прикрывать.

Гусев сидел и тупо смотрел на Зою. Зря, выходит, он от нее столько времени морозился, она бы его поняла… Но в то, что она сказала верить он всё равно отказывался.

— Но это же не значит, что он с Элом… — с трудом промямлил Гусь. Всё что угодно, но только не это. Только не Эл…  
— Эх, — Кукушкина не хотела жалеть Макара, но у него был такой вид… С другой стороны, прятаться от реальности ещё хуже. — Макар, он в сети дневник ведёт. Я случайно на него наткнулась, искала чего б такое этакое почитать — я любительскую мангу люблю. Поизвращённее. Корч, там всё описано. Могу ссылку кинуть, сам убедишься. А то, конечно, из моих уст звучит не очень убедительно.

При этих словах у Гусева немного отлегло от сердца. Мало ли что там кто в интернете пишет. Зойка явно ошиблась, напридумывала себе черт знает что. У девчонок же фантазия богатая. Особенно на тему кто с кем и как.

— Давай ссылку, дома почитаю.  
— Лови. Эй, а курица? Можно я доем?  
— Кушай, Зоя, кушай, — аппетит у Макара полностью пропал и очень захотелось домой. — Пойду я, ты извини. Приятного тебе аппетита, — ответом Гусю был только тяжёлый вздох.

***

Заснуть в эту ночь Макар так и не смог. Сначала читал, потом думал и пил валерьянку. Дневник действительно оказался комиксом в японском стиле, мангой, которой Макар никогда особенно не интересовался. Главы выходили регулярно с прошлой осени. Рисовка была великолепная, насколько мог судить неискушенный в этом вопросе Гусев, диалоги и пояснения внятные. Нарисовать такое мог только профессионал, коллектив профессионалов или… обладающий разнообразными сверхспособностями, андроид.

К сожалению, версия, что это просто чьё-то художественное произведение, отпала сразу. Помещённые в некую условную англоязычную, если судить по именам и названиям, среду персонажи полностью соответствовали их десятому «б». Без труда угадывались и близнецы, и сам Макар, и Зойка с Вовкой. Даже Урри, Майя и профессор Громов с Машей были.

Главы до школьной новогодней дискотеки Макар прочитал легко. Много нового узнал. Например, что на самом деле происходило с Элеком у Стампа, с каким трудом и везением ему удалось оттуда выбраться. Как сильно ему помог в этом Мик Урри и как Электроник ему за это благодарен. Переживания и чувство вины из-за гибели людей, то как Урри привёл после этого Элека во вменяемое состояние. Вообще, к Мику, как понял из дневника Макар, Элек испытывал самые нежные чувства. Именно он первый открыл андроиду физическую сторону любви, и был с ним на удивление бережен и деликатен. Все постельные сцены с Миком были прорисованы детально и без цензуры. Было видно, что Электроник жалел, что развития их отношения не получили. «Что ж ты с ним не остался?» — сокрушался про себя Макар. — «Все бы счастливы были… " Хотя, это было как раз понятно — весь дневник был буквально пронизан дикой тоской по Сергею и стремлением быть к нему как можно ближе.

Тем не менее няшкой и душкой робот не был от слова совсем. Его чувства к Сыроежкину были весьма своеобразны. Он по факту хотел завладеть им, подчинить, занять его место. Он ревновал его ко всем и всех — к нему. И в тоже время был свято уверен в том, что именно он, Элек, — тот, кто может сделать Серёжу по-настоящему счастливым. Зацикленность на двойнике просто поражала Макара. Он буквально всё воспринимал через призму Серёжиной жизни и их взаимоотношений.

Немалым сюрпризом для Гусева стало отношение Элека к самому Макару. Он, похоже, действительно очень нравился андроиду и тот хотел видеть его своей парой. Сцена на катке Гусева даже развеселила — оказывается, хитрый киборг вовсе не падал, он притворялся, чтобы сблизиться с ним! Однако, мотивы Элека очередной раз повергли Гусева в шок. Эл хотел лишить Серёжу лучшего друга. И не просто лишить — забрать себе! «Это ещё повезло, что Электроник не знал, про мои с Серёгой отношения и думал, что тот исключительно по девочкам! — с ужасом подумал Макар. — Не известно, чтобы он тогда учудил, если бы знал правду. Чокнутый робот, в этом Зойка права».

Когда очередь дошла до главы со школьной дискотекой, Макар поймал себя на мысли, что сочувствует своему сопернику. Если всё, что он пишет и рисует, правда, то как он смог простить Сыроежкина? А сам Макар смог бы? Представить себя на месте Элека у Гусева не вышло — Макар намного сильнее Серёжи и он бы в любом случае остановил бы его. Но ведь и Эл сильнее! Физически он сильнее их всех! А как Сыроега мог так поступить? Это у Гусева в голове не укладывалось. Серёга же добрый. Раздолбай, правда, но совершенно не агрессивный. Оставалось только догадываться, какие демоны разъедали Серёгину душу, оставаясь незамеченными Макаром. Хотя? Чего стоило одно его помешательство, когда Элек пропал второй раз. Очевидно, Серёге было намного хуже, чем хотел думать Макар. А эта явно нездоровая озабоченность якобы невинностью андроида? Да, Серёга, по ходу тоже… тот ещё псих.

Но Эл, Эл? Почему он не сопротивлялся? Макар живо представил весь ужас и непонимание андроида, когда его, потерявшего голову от страсти и желания сделать приятное любимому, грубо оттолкнули, а потом ударили. Сцена насилия была прорисована достаточно подробно, чтобы вызвать у нормального читателя отвращение, но Макар, наверное, не был совсем нормален — он несколько раз пересмотрел её, особенно признание в любви. Что это за любовь такая, которая позволяет насиловать любимого человека? А Эл? Получается, он настолько желал Серёжу, что даже такой болезненный и унизительный контакт был для него приемлем? Сам Элек/Эмбер не давал объяснений на этот счёт. Он просто показал ненависть андроида к себе. Его желание запустить систему самоликвидации. Она, кстати, была весьма интересной — в теле Электроника были некие реагенты, которые либо при необратимых повреждениях организма, либо при принятии волевого решения андроидом, вступали в реакцию друг с другом, за считанные секунды воспламенялись и уничтожали всю органику и большую часть электроники киборга.

От фатального шага Электроника удержала только непосредственная близость Серёжи — он не хотел, чтобы Сыроежкин пострадал. И… его признание в любви.

Макар читал всё это и не замечал текущих по своим щекам слез. Неужели он теряет Серёжу? Потерял его в тот злополучный день? Или… Сыроежкин никогда по-настоящему не принадлежал ему? Нездоровая привязанность близнецов друг к другу была слишком заметна, чтобы её игнорировать.

Вроде бы уже ничего не могло больше шокировать Гусева в дневнике Электроника. Ан нет, то что было описано дальше, полностью выбило у Макара почву из-под ног. Элек, видя Серёжино раскаяние и учитывая его признание в любви… Нет, не простил его, не порвал с ним, он… сделал вид, что ничего такого не произошло. Всё в порядке, всё нормально. Серёжа вовсе не изнасиловал его, он просто был неаккуратен как актив. Конфликт не был разрешен, он был загнан куда-то вглубь и стал основой нового этапа в отношениях близнецов. Видимо, Серёжу мучило чувство вины и страх отложенной расплаты за содеянное. Он стал слишком зависим от Электроника. Позволял ему делать с собой что угодно. А Электроник так и не смог до сих пор простить Сыроежкина, их игры постепенно приобрели садо-мазохистский оттенок, хотя изначально таких наклонностей ни у кого из их пары не было.

Ещё из дневника андроида Макару немного стала понятна причина патологической любви Электроника к Серёже и происхождение его сверхценной идеи стать человеком. Каким-то образом Электроник помнил как жил раньше. Мальчик-инвалид Володя с первого этажа, умерший два года назад — вот оно что… Бедный пацан… Но, что было, то прошло. Теперь Эл — более чем полноценный парень, хотя и с мозгами набекрень.

Макар листал дальше, безумно ревновал, но остановиться не мог — почти с мазохистским удовольствием он перечитывал постельные сцены киборга и его прототипа. Они насквозь были пропитаны вожделением, намертво спаянным с болью. Не только физической, в большей мере даже душевной. Что ж, в данном контексте стала вполне понятна и периодически вспыхивающая страсть Серёги к Макару, и нежелание рассказывать Элу о своей настоящей работе. Макар — всего лишь отдушина для Сыроежкина, глоток свободы. Не важнее его пения в баре у Мика.

Несмотря на все и так невесёлые выводы, сделанные Гусевым из дневника робота, одна из глав манги заставила Макара схватиться за сердце и идти искать у матери успокоительное. Бонус. Эротический рисунок, на котором был изображён Серёжа. Голый Серёжа со связанными за спиной руками, выступившими на глазах слезами и… стекающей изо рта спермой. Уязвимый, покорный, умоляющий. Абсолютное портретное сходство. Чтобы уж никаких сомнений… Таким своего любовника Макару не приходилось видеть никогда.

***

Гусеву следовало бы прислушаться к словам матери и не цепляться за Серёжу, предоставив близнецам возможность самим разбираться со своими проблемами. Но он тоже был зависим. Подобно Элеку и Серёже он был полностью во власти привязанности и во чтобы то ни стало хотел обладать объектом своей любви. Поэтому, наплевав на собственные принципы и понятия о чести и совести, он решился на последний доступный ему способ разбить пару Сыроежкина/Электроника и попытаться вернуть Серёжу себе. В любви и на войне, как говорится, все средства хороши.


	15. Новый Эдип

Сразу после уроков Гусев остановил Элека «на поговорить», пока они с Сыроежкиным домой не утопали. Теперь-то Макару понятно стало, чего это они так спешат каждый раз — не терпится в койку запрыгнуть! «Ну, я вам сейчас малину-то пообломаю, голубки», — позволил себе малость позлорадствовать мысленно Гусь. Серёжа, естественно, при разговоре тоже пожелал присутствовать. Очень уж ему не понравилось настроение приятеля — дерганый какой-то, глаза красные, сам не свой, короче. Явно же ничего хорошего не скажет.

— Хочешь — слушай, не вопрос. Но разговор именно к нему, — кивнул Гусь на Эла, — как к наиболее адекватному… из вас двоих.  
— Что ты хотел, Макар? — участливо поинтересовался Электроник.  
— Ты, Эл, вообще понимаешь, чем люди от животных отличаются?  
— Конечно, — насторожился робот. — К чему ты клонишь?  
— А к тому, дорогой, что если ты нацелился человеком стать, а не скотиной последней, то и веди себя как человеку подобает, — первый пункт руководства по управлению роботами-андроидами: «нажми на кнопку — получишь результат», а где у Электроника кнопка знает любой, кто хоть раз сколько-нибудь близко с ним пообщался.  
— Эй, Гусь! Ты чего к нему пристал? — начало разговора Сыроежкину не понравилось.  
— Сыроега, помолчи, а? Мы с тобой отдельно поговорим. Потом. Если захочешь, — грубо оборвал Серёгу Гусев. — Не лезь.  
— Макар, объясни, пожалуйста, о чем ты? — Эл занервничал. Ещё бы! Когда речь заходила о его «человеческом статусе», он на всё реагировал крайне болезненно.  
— О том, что люди, как бы, не трахают своих близких родственников. Родителей, детей, братьев, сестёр. Если ты не в курсе. Так поступают только скоты. А ты, Эл, если ты, конечно, человек, с биологической точки зрения являешься ему, — Макар ткнул пальцем в стоящего рядом Сыроежкина, у которого уже от злости чуть ли не пар из ноздрей валил, — братом. Родным. Монозиготным близнецом. Ты же знаешь, что это такое? — на Эла эта тирада произвела впечатление. Он стоял бледный и растерянно переводил взгляд то на Сережу, то на Макара и молчал.  
— Эл, не слушай его! — опять вклинился Серёжа. — Он всё выдумывает. Он просто ревнует! Ну, же, Эл, пошли, — Сережа потянул андроида к выходу, но тот даже не шелохнулся.  
— Ревнует? — вдруг отмер Электроник. — Как, почему? Он что, тоже… с тобой? — пока что до Элека с трудом доходила суть происходящего.  
— Нет! — почти крикнул Серёжа.  
— Нет? — переспросил Макар, в упор глядя на любовника. — Знаешь, не только твой братец, — он специально выделил это слово, — тебя на телефон любит снимать. У меня тоже пара твоих фоточек в чем мать родила имеется. Показать? — это было правдой. Макар как-то действительно снял спящего Серёжу. Тот так умильно выглядел во сне — стянув с Макара и подмяв под себя почти всё одеяло, он тихо сопел и сверкал голой попой. Сверкал в буквальном смысле — Гусь тогда заказал на Али какую-то смазку с блеском. Ну они и блестели на пару: Серёжа — попой, Макар — другим местом.  
— Это правда? Сережа, пожалуйста, скажи мне! Ты был с ним? — на Электроника так подействовало это известие, что даже Гусеву в этот момент было больно на него смотреть — таким несчастным он выглядел.  
— Раньше, Эл, раньше. До того как мы… — Серёжа опустил глаза. О том как именно они начали свой роман, вспоминать лишний раз не хотелось.  
— Опять врёт, — устало констатировал Гусь. — Он со мной ещё на той неделе трахался. Но это не важно в данном случае. Ты, Эл, меня понял? То, что ты пялишь его во все дырки — это самый настоящий инцест. Можешь погуглить, что это такое, если не знаешь. А заодно о том, хорошо это или плохо. И у профессора своего спроси — он тебе популярно объяснит. Но если, Электроник, ты — не человек, а машина, то тогда вопрос, конечно, снимается. С машиной — это и не секс вовсе. Так, мастурбация, не более того, — по правде говоря, Макару было противно от самого себя — он цинично пытался манипулировать несчастным андроидом, давил на его больное место. Но остановиться не мог — других вариантов разрушить отношения близнецов и попытаться вернуть Сыроегу себе, он не видел. Только использовав фанатичное стремление Электроника стать человеком и его паническую боязнь сделать что-нибудь плохое, недостойное и причинить вред Серёже.

Электроник был в шоке. Даже отпрянул от Сыроежкина, когда тот хотел снова взять его за руку и увести домой. Неужели он опять сделал что-то ужасное? Он на самом деле Серёжин брат? У них общие родители? Инцест — это действительно так страшно? Все эти вопросы полностью загрузили и мозг и процессор андроида, не находя ни одного ответа. Но вслух он спросил совершенно другое:

— Макар, откуда ты узнал про нас?  
— Неважно. Просто знаю, — Гусеву очень не хотелось говорить про дневник-мангу в присутствии Серёжи. Незачем. В чём это возможно в данной ситуации, он их чувства пощадит.  
— Сергей — это и был тот парень, которому ты не хотел изменять? — а вот при этих словах уже Серёжа недоверчиво уставился на Эла. То, что Эл имел виды на Гуся, тоже совершенно не радовало.  
— Да. Мы встречались раньше. Он мне тогда всё заливал, что ты его брат-близнец, поэтому он так тебя любит. А я, дурак, верил. По факту, вы действительно братья, только вот любит он тебя совсем не так, как родственникам полагается. Что, впрочем, совсем не мешало Серёже до недавнего времени регулярно подставлять мне зад. Так что на счёт Серёгиных моральных норм и принципов делай выводы сам, — Макар некоторое время помолчал, «насладился» пронизанным ненавистью Серёжиным взглядом и печально продолжил. — Ну, вот такой он человек… Поэтому на его здравый смысл я и не рассчитываю, — вздохнул Макар. А потом как-то совсем обреченно добавил. — Я всё ещё люблю его, если тебе это интересно.  
— Эл, пошли, ну его! — Серёжа опять предпринял попытку увести близнеца, отвечать на выпады этого ревнивца смысла он не видел.  
— Нет, Серёжа, — Эл опять отстранился, — иди один. Мне… надо разобраться во всём. Самому. Я позвоню тебе, — и после этих слов подхватил свой рюкзак и быстро пошёл к выходу.  
— Ну, Гусь! — Сыроежкин опять попытался испепелить Макара взглядом. — Если он бросит меня, я тебе этого не прощу! И с тобой я не буду! В любом случае! — а потом уже холодно, и это было гораздо больнее, добавил: — Сука ты, Макар, — и тоже ушёл.

Макар остался стоять на месте. Что ж, всё идёт по плану. А Серёга? Ну, что Серёга… подуется и отойдет. Такое не раз было. Надо просто подождать. Уж что-что, а ждать и терпеть Макар умел. Он махнул рукой ожидавшему его в другом конце вестибюля Вовке, и они пошли в сторону дома, по дороге сделав крюк в парк — Макару надо было развеяться и привести нервы в порядок.

***

Придя домой, Электроник первым делом полез в интернет, изучать вопрос инцеста в подробностях. Раньше-то он таким вещами не интересовался, знал что это плохо, да и всё. Собственно, он и сам инцест представлял исключительно в гетеросексуальном контексте и пагубность этого явления виделась ему в основном перспективой вырождения последующих поколений.

Всё оказалось куда интереснее. Горизонтальные гомосексуальные кровосмесительные связи тоже относились к этому однозначно порицаемому практически во всех культурах явлению. Сам по себе инцест в большинстве стран не преследовался по закону, но общественное мнение и абсолютно все эксперты — от религиозных деятелей до светских психологов-материалистов в один голос утверждали о неоспоримом душевном вреде, который наносился всем участникам такого непотребства. Даже примеры приводили. Их Элек прочитал много, понял мало, но вывод сделал однозначный — кровосмешение есть зло, даже если речь идёт о достаточно самостоятельных людях, принадлежащих к одному поколению и не собирающихся обзаводиться общим потомством. Как они с Серёжей.

Осталась одна надежда. На то, что с Серёжей технически они всё же не братья. Однако, этот тонкий момент мог прояснить только создатель Электроника — профессор Громов.

***

Элек с трудом дождался вечера, когда с работы приходит Виктор Иванович с Машей. Сразу обратиться к нему с волнующим вопросом не получилось — учёная чета пришла возбуждённая и радостная и с порога поспешила поделиться со своим чадом хорошей новостью.

А дело было вот в чём. Их НИИ вписался в какой-то совместный проект с Европейской молекулярно-биологической лабораторией. Виктор Иванович и Мария Петровна в составе группы сотрудников института командировались по такому случаю в славный город Гейдельберг, что находится в земле Баден-Вюртемберг, Германия, работать по контракту сроком на год. А это не просто интересная работа, но и, на минуточку, совсем другие деньги.

Профессор естественно хотел взять Элека с собой. Однако, зная его непростой характер и тягу к самостоятельности, предоставил мальчику выбор — лететь с ними и наслаждаться всеми возможностями проживания и обучения в Германии, или остаться здесь одному и вкусить все трудности жизни взрослого человека.

— Я останусь. Я хочу доучиться здесь, в этой школе. И потом, у меня тут друзья, Серёжа…  
— Что ж, я тебя понимаю, мой мальчик, но ты всё же подумай, не торопись. Я в любом случае подготовлю все документы, чтобы ты мог лететь с нами. Не захочешь — останешься. Деньги мы тебе будем переводить, так что об этом тоже не беспокойся. Время всё спокойно обдумать есть, целых три недели.  
— Профессор, — стоило Элеку перейти к главному, он разволновался так, что ладони вспотели и во рту пересохло (и какой он после этого робот?), — я на счёт Серёжи хотел спросить, — Эл с трудом сглотнул и вытер руки о джинсы. — Кто он для меня? С технической точки зрения?  
— Хм, — профессор задумался, какая формулировка будет более точной. — Донор стволовых клеток. Понимаешь, Элек, твоё тело — точная копия Серёжиного. Ты его клон. Брат-близнец, если хочешь… А почему ты вдруг заинтересовался?  
— Брат-близнец? Я — его брат-близнец? Это точно? — сердце билось где-то в горле, на лбу выступила испарина, и Элек почувствовал, что ещё немного, и он будет на собственном опыте знать, что такое паническая атака, о которых он когда-то читал.  
— Нет, юридически, конечно, это не так. По закону вы чужие друг другу люди. Но если мы говорим о биологической составляющей, то генетически ты произошел от Надежды и Павла Сыроежкиных. Элек! Элек! Что с тобой?! Маша, воды! — профессор в ужасе тряс Электроника, проверял его пульс и зрачки, хлопал по щекам, прыскал холодной водой, за которой уже сбегала Маша. По всему было похоже, что андроид свалился в обморок. Или завис. Или и то, и другое сразу.

Наконец, Элек открыл глаза и сразу же встал с пола, на который перед этим успел эпично грохнуться, до чёртиков напугав Громова с Машей.

— Извините, можно я пойду к себе? — Электроник уже полностью пришел в норму, хотя и выглядел подавленным.  
— Элек, но почему ты так переживаешь из-за этого? — профессор был всё ещё очень обеспокоен состоянием своего детища и совершенно не понимал причин, его вызвавших.  
— Просто… осознал, что раз у меня есть… брат… то значит, я — человек.  
— Но… это же здорово, Элек! Мальчик мой, ты ведь так этого хотел, — профессор пытался успокоить Электроника, обнял за плечи, ласково потрепал по волосам. Элек не реагировал.  
— Мне надо побыть одному.

***

Электроник обещал позвонить Серёже, он это помнил. Но как заставить себя это сделать? Несколько раз он брал телефон, открывал последний вызов и… снова клал трубку на место. Что он ему скажет? Извини, любимый, оказывается, то, чем мы занимались последние четыре месяца — одно из самых отвратительных явлений между людьми. Поэтому, давай останемся друзьями. Или, лучше, братьями — раз у нас общая ДНК. Смешно. А ведь именно так и придётся сказать Серёже, когда они увидятся снова.

Элек так и продолжал лежать на своей кровати, тупо пялясь в потолок. Ещё недавно на этом месте рядом с ним был Серёжа. Они занимались любовью, и Элек мог дотрагиваться до него везде, где только хотел, мог целовать его всего и даже вылизывать, мог чувствовать изнутри его тело, такое тёплое, нежное, желанное… Эл перевернулся на живот, откинул покрывало, уткнулся носом в подушку и попытался почувствовать ЕГО запах. Нет… запаха не было, слишком мало времени провёл здесь его близнец.

Боги, как же Элеку не хватает сейчас его двойника!.. Как он теперь будет без его близости?.. А как Серёжа будет без него? Ах да, у Серёжи ведь есть Макар. Точно. А Элек со всеми этими переживаниями и забыл про него. Забыл, что ревновал, когда узнал, что Сергей до сих пор периодически спит с Гусевым. Чёрт! Сейчас он бы даже согласился делить его с Макаром, лишь бы не лишаться его ласк совсем! И почему раньше, когда они ещё не стали любовниками, Элеку не было так тяжело, как сейчас, когда он узнал каково это — соединиться с любимым, быть с ним одним целым? Как ему теперь быть? Он же не выдержит!

***

Это последнее дело — лежать и рыдать, упиваясь собственной болью, кусая зубами подушку, чтобы родные не слышали, что происходит с их ребенком. Но именно так Серёжа Сыроежкин и проводил вечер понедельника накануне своего семнадцатилетия. Знал бы, что Электроник, который уже несколько часов не звонит и не берёт трубку, занят сейчас ровно тем же самым, посмеялся бы. Или нет. Потому что не смешно это на самом деле. А Гусева прибить мало. Чертов эгоист, чтоб ему пусто было! Надо же придумать такую ахинею! Близнецы, блять! Да хоть бы и так. Плевать Серёже на это с высокой колокольни. Он Эла любит, Эл его тоже, остальное неважно! Может Эл ещё одумается?

Все Серёжины надежды разбились на следующий день. Электроник поздравил его, Серёжа — Элека, и после уроков они пошли в пиццерию отметить это дело. День рождения у них в один день и это не случайность. Громов так подстраховался на случай, если Электроник всё-таки встретится со своим биологическим прототипом — версия о разлучённых при рождении близнецах вызовет у людей меньше вопросов, чем живой андроид, сделанный в лаборатории с нуля.

— Эл, надеюсь, ты выкинул из головы ту дурь, которую Гусь тебе вчера втирал? — Сыроежкин старался говорить непринужденно, будто ничего необычного не произошло и между ними всё по-прежнему.  
— Серёж, — Эл отложил кусок пиццы, который ел, и внимательно посмотрел на Сергея. — Возможно, Макар руководствовался и не самыми высокими мотивами, но, — Эл тяжело вздохнул, потом опустил взгляд, немного помолчал, собираясь с духом, потом опять посмотрел Серёже в глаза, — он сказал правду.  
— Брось, Эл, нашёл кому верить!  
— Серёж, — перебил начавшего психовать близнеца Электроник, — я ему и не поверил. Но, пойми, это слишком важная вещь, чтоб так просто от неё отмахнуться. Я поговорил с профессором, — у Сыроежкина при этих словах не просто пропал аппетит, его стало подташнивать. — И Виктор Иванович почти дословно повторил то, что сказал Макар — с биологической точки зрения мы — монозиготные близнецы.  
— Да похуй, Эл! — не выдержал Сыроежкин. — Плевать на эту биологию! По закону мы друг другу никто! Никто, понимаешь? Чужие люди! — вконец распсиховался Серёжа, так что на них стали смотреть другие посетители.  
— Прости, Серёжа, — Элек положил свою ладонь на руку близнеца, стараясь хоть как-то его успокоить. — По факту мы — братья.  
— Да плевать на это, слышишь?! — Серёже уже было откровенно не важно, что ни них пялится половина зала.  
— Можешь плевать, если хочешь, — Эл говорил очень тихо, ему не нравилось лишнее внимание посторонних. — Но наши отношения могут быть только дружескими. Как были до… Нового года, — Элек сглотнул, запил лимонадом, но противный комок никуда из горла не исчез.  
— Я не согласен.  
— Это от тебя не зависит, — Элек старался говорить мягче, но вышло холодно и зло, — «прав был Макар, — с тоской подумал Элек, — на Серёжу в этом отношении надежды нет».

***

А дальше всё вообще полетело к чертям собачьим. Ни в какую не желающий смириться с фактом их родства и вытекающей из него невозможности сексуальных контактов Сергей буквально не давал прохода Электронику. Домогался и приставал при каждом удобном случае. Распускал руки даже в школе, когда никто не видит, подкарауливал у подъезда, ходил за ним по пятам. В общем, превратился в озабоченного маньяка.

Нормального человека такое навязчивое поведение только оттолкнуло бы и испугало. Но Элек, который сам изнывал от желания не меньше Серёжи, просто обладал бОльшим самоконтролем и ответственностью, чувствовал, что на долго его не хватит. Он сдастся и уже вполне осознанно погрязнет в кровосмесительной связи сам и утянет за собой брата. То, что Серёжа, когда речь идёт о его удовольствиях, не сильно придерживается морали, это Эл давно понял. А разве правильно способствовать нравственной деградации любимого человека? Много ли стОит в таком случае любовь Элека? В связи с этим, ради себя и даже в большей степени ради Сыроежкина Электронику пришлось принять трудное, но единственно верное в данной ситуации решение — отказаться от любого тесного общения со своим близнецом. Ни о какой дружбе и братских отношениях, как изначально надеялся Элек, речи уже не шло.

***

Серёжины преследования тем временем перешли всякие разумные пределы. Он приставал к Элу с разговорами прямо на уроках, и учителя стали его отсаживать за другую парту. Как маленького. «Стыдись, — говорили они, — взрослый парень, а ведёшь себя как ребенок».

На физкультуре Серёжа разыграл целое представление — якобы он упал и повредил ногу и теперь ему нужна медицинская помощь. Сам он до медкабинета не дойдёт и только Эл Громов может его туда сопроводить. Эл, конечно, не отказал — за Серёжино здоровье он всегда волновался. В итоге обеспокоенный андроид ждал близнеца в коридоре. И был немало удивлен, когда врач чуть ли не пинками выпроводила за дверь полностью здорового Сыроежкина, выговаривая ему за симуляцию и попытку прогулять урок. Эл насторожился.

Потом Сергей звонил из собственного подъезда и слёзно умолял опять его выручить — типа он потерял ключи от квартиры, и только Эл может вскрыть замок (Эл действительно замки умел вскрывать не хуже рецидивиста-домушника). Элек пришёл. Но замком заняться не спешил. Вместо этого он развернул Серёжу лицом к стене и почти профессионально обыскал. Не хуже полицейского. Нашёл у него в кармане ключи, вручил владельцу и, ни слова не говоря, ушёл.

Следующим спектаклем «артиста» стал приступ гастрита, скрутивший несчастного прямо на математике перед итоговой контрольной. Играл Серёжа натурально, даже Таратар проникся и попросил кого-нибудь проводить Серёжу домой. Например, Элека. Они ведь так дружат, и вообще родственники. Только Эл отказался, а вызвался Макар, которому на эти Серёгины эскапады было и больно смотреть, и стыдно за него. Электроник этого сделать не позволил. Он демонстративно набрал номер скорой, на весь класс заявив, что острый живот — это не шутки, и рисковать Серёжиной жизнью, оттягивая время, нельзя. Таратар согласился. Оперативно приехавшая скорая осмотрела пациента, вынесла вердикт «здоров» и попросила в следующий раз их не беспокоить. Вдруг что серьезное где случится, а все бригады из-за таких вот горе-симулянтов, которые хотят контрольную прогулять, на выезде. Стыдитесь, молодой человек. Но устыдились только Гусев, Электроник и… Таратар. Серёге было похрен, он кроме своей цели ничего знать не хотел.

А в среду случилось такое! Народ даже телефоны достал и снимать начал, чтоб потом в Контактике запостить.

Дело было перед первым уроком. Все уловки у Серёжи кончились. Он к Электронику подошёл и прямо ему так заявил: «Жить без тебя не могу. Я согласен на только дружбу и всё, что ты скажешь, только не игнорь меня больше». Тихо в принципе сказал, никто больше и не слышал. И за руку его легонько взял. Только Элека от этого прикосновения ток прошил. И в прямом, и в переносном смысле. Учитывая его физиологию-то. Ещё чуть-чуть, он бы не выдержал и сам в объятия своего близнеца бы кинулся. Да что в объятия! Завалил бы его прямо там, при всех. А словам он после всех Серёжиных концертов ни на йоту не поверил. Поэтому, как ни обливалось его сердце кровью при виде страданий любимого, Элек не мог допустить слабость, за которую потом будет себя ненавидеть.

— Всё кончено, Серёжа. Никакого личного общения между нами не будет.  
— Нет, Эл, нет! Не бросай меня! — в отчаянии Серёжа почти перешёл на крик. — Ты не можешь так со мной поступить, — он буквально вцепился в андроида обеими руками, пытаясь как можно крепче прижать его к себе. И тут Эл сделал то, чего не смог сделать в школьном туалете четвёртого этажа после новогодней дискотеки — он оттолкнул Сыроежкина. Серёга бухнулся на пол задницей, но затем он не встал, он пополз… Элек стоял и смотрел на него безумными глазами, не замечая направленных на них телефонных камер. Стоя перед близнецом на коленях, Серёга обнял его ноги, уткнулся лицом ему в колени и умолял: «Пожалуйста, Эл, пожалуйста, не бросай меня!.. Эл!..»

— Я ухожу. Пожалуйста, не приходи ко мне — я не открою, — с этими словами Элек выпутался из крепкой Серёжиной хватки, схватил свой рюкзак и быстро покинул класс, — Серёжа так и остался сидеть на полу. Он не стесняясь плакал. А на камеры одноклассников ему было наплевать. Зато было не наплевать Макару.

— Уберите телефоны! Блять, да что ж вы за люди! — он опустился на пол к Серёже, попытался его обнять, успокоить, а заодно закрыть собой от беспардонных операторов.

Но Серёжа вдруг плакать перестал, а всё его горе и отчаяние разом трансформировалось в злость и агрессию. Он вскочил на ноги:

— Это всё из-за тебя! — крикнул Сергей бывшему любовнику. — Из-за тебя он ушёл! — Серёжа сжал кулаки.  
— Успокойся, Серёга, — Гусев поднялся навстречу Сыроежкину и тут же получил удар в челюсть. Он не успел увернуться, просто не ожидал. Серёжа ведь никогда не дрался.

Следующий удар Макар уже не пропустил — перехватил руку Сыроежкина, заломил за спину, а самого его прижал, держа за шею, к соседней парте.

— Сука, блять! Мразь! Чтоб ты сдох, сволочь! Урод! Это ты во всем виноват! Из-за тебя он ушёл! — не взирая на крепкую хватку на шее и то, что одной щекой он был впечатан в парту, Сыроежкин изрыгал проклятия в адрес Гуся и бил свободным кулаком по твёрдой поверхности.

— Что здесь происходит?! Макар! — вошедший в класс Таратар застал странную картину — Макар Гусев, держа одной рукой за шею, а другой заломив за спину его руку, прижимал друга грудью к столу, а тот матерился и безуспешно пытался вырваться. Вокруг стояла толпа одноклассников и снимала происходящее на свои телефоны. Не участвовали в этом дурдоме только Кукушкина, которая с брезгливостью смотрела на всё издали, и Корольков, на лице которого было написано такое страдание, будто это ему Гусев сейчас руку выворачивал.

— У Серёжи истерика, Семён Николаевич, — обратился Вовка к учителю. — Если Макар его отпустит, он опять драться полезет.

Таратар внимательно посмотрел на Макара — у него была разбита губа. То, что Гусева побил одноклассник, уже было что-то за гранью. А тем более худосочный Сыроежкин! Хвала богам, Макар не дал ему сдачи — иначе пришлось бы вызывать Серёже скорую и в этот раз — по делу! Таратар убедился, что Сергей больше не ругается и не дёргается, только тяжело дышит.

— Макар, отпусти его.

Гусев убрал руки и отошёл от Серёжи на пару шагов. Тот с трудом выпрямился, пошевелил пострадавшей конечностью и, не глядя ни на кого, прошёл на своё место.

— Садитесь, ребята. У нас урок, — Семён Николаевич счёл инцидент исчерпанным и приступил к своим непосредственным обязанностям.

До конца дня Серёжа ничего не писал — берег руку. Ему ведь ещё играть вечером. Счастье, что Гусь сам ему по роже не съездил, иначе про выступление можно было бы забыть. На учебу ему насрать с высокой колокольни — она почти уже закончилась, какие-нибудь оценки ему всяко поставят. А с Элом он ещё поговорит. Завтра в школе. Раз домой к себе он не пустит. В школе-то ему деваться некуда, а чтобы прогуливать — Эл слишком правильный. Хотя, сегодня вот сбежал…

А Макар был уже и не рад, что затеял всю эту интригу. Такой реакции от Серёги он не ожидал — тот совсем с катушек съехал и последний стыд потерял. Гусев сам был готов под землю провалиться, когда Сыроега при всех на коленях перед роботом своим ползал и умолял не бросать его.

***

Весь день и весь вечер Серёжа не звонил Электронику и не писал ему. Боялся, что тот сгоряча заблокирует его где только можно, и как тогда с ним связываться? Отработав вечер в баре (с большим, надо сказать, моральным и физическим трудом — рука-то ещё болела, а на душе скребли кошки), Серёжа пошёл на парковку за мопедом. Парковка — громко сказано. Так, маленькая площадка у самого бара. Там обычно только машина Бри, байк Мика и Серёгин мопед обретались. Посетители-то все пьющие, а персонал на общественном транспорте ездит.

Взял мопед Серёга и от досады чуть опять не расплакался — обе шины были спущены! Это ж надо, а? И, главное, байк с тачкой хулиганы не тронули, испугались. А вот дешевенькая Серёжина Альфа пострадала. И прямо под камерой видеонаблюдения! Толку от них… Делать нечего, пришлось Сыроежкину домой пешком идти — двенадцать часов почти, транспорт в его сторону практически не ходит. Можно, конечно, такси вызвать, но денег жалко. Серёжа на байк копил. Он когда первый раз чёрный Кавасаки Мика увидел, так и влюбился. В байк в смысле. Ну, и немного в Мика. Только Мик — в прошлом, а мотоцикл так и остался светлой Серёжиной мечтой.

Через парк идти было и тоскливо, и противно, и, что уж душой кривить, страшно. Фонари, конечно, горят, но света от них немного. Народу — никого. На самом деле это хорошо, если действительно никого. Как-то не хочется на местных нариков или гопоту напороться.

Серёжа шёл быстро, вздрагивал от каждого шороха, пристально вглядывался в темноту, но всё равно пропустил момент, когда от тенистых зарослей отделились три мужские фигуры, преградили ему путь, а потом сразу же взяли в кольцо.

— Что вам от меня нужно? — от начавшейся паники у Серёжи почти пропал голос. Впрочем, отвечать ему никто и не собирался. Вместо ответа Серёжа получил удар в живот. Несильный, но точно в солнечное сплетение. Пока Сыроежкин, скорчившись от боли ловил воздух ртом, его подхватили за руки и за ноги и понесли в сторону от дорожки. Бросили на небольшой полянке около старого раскидистого дуба. Едва придя в чувства, Серёжа попытался встать и броситься бежать, но был буквально впечатан в ствол дерева самым крупным из хулиганов. Он не стукнулся головой, но перед глазами замелькали цветные круги, а потом ещё некоторое время всё двоилось. Тем не менее, Серёжа смог рассмотреть нападавших — на всех троих мешковатые штаны, объемные толстовки с натянутыми на нос капюшонами и… замотанные платками по самые глаза лица. «Наверное, не убьют… Опознать их невозможно», — мелькнуло в голове у Серёжи. И словно в подтверждение его мысли один из троицы сказал:

— Будешь послушным мальчиком — останешься жив и почти невредим. В противном случае, возможны варианты, — в руке мужчины показался нож. Серёжа кивнул — он очень хотел остаться живым и невредимым.

— Молодец. А сейчас ты разблокируешь свой телефон и отдашь его нам, — сказал другой.

«Может, они просто меня грабят?» — хотел надеяться Серёжа, хотя интуиция вопила, что ограблением тут и не пахнет. Дрожащими руками он достал свой телефон из кармана куртки, разблокировал его и протянул парню. Забрав гаджет, он включил камеру, чуть отошёл в сторону и навёл её на Сыроежкина.

— Теперь снимай штаны с трусами и становись раком, — последовал следующий приказ.  
— Ч-что? Зачем?.. Не надо… пожалуйста, — Серёжа не мог поверить в происходящее.

Однако, снова увидев перед лицом нож, начал послушно расстёгивать джинсы. Проблема была в том, что его так трясло, что процедура раздевания грозила затянуться надолго. Тот, который был самый крупный, видя это подошёл и в два счёта сам избавил Сыроежкина от нижней части его гардероба, опустил на колени, затем высвободил свой уже вставший член и сжав по бокам Серёжины челюсти, заставил его открыть рот.

И Серёжа стал сосать. Он старался, ведь чем скорей насильник кончит, тем скорей его отпустят. На это Серёже очень хотелось надеяться. Но парень не спешил. Он медленно трахал его в рот, периодически вынимая член и водя по губам головкой, оттягивал Серёжины волосы, гладил руками его лицо и шею. Потом вдруг отстранился, кивнул другому парню, а сам стал пристраиваться к заду, стоящего уже на четвереньках, Сыроежкина. Растягивал он Серёжу быстро и больно. Хорошо, что хоть со смазкой. Когда в него стал входить член, Сергей взвыл — слишком больно, слишком унизительно. Он бы уже плакал в голос, но во рту занял место следующий половой орган, поэтому несчастному оставалось только мычать и давиться слезами и соплями. Серёжа больше не чувствовал себя человеком. Он был дыркой или даже двумя дырками, сливными отверстиями, куда кто угодно может спустить свою сперму. В какой-то момент он заметил, что боль и отвращение к себе и окружающим чуть притупились, и у него начала кружиться голова. Он даже обрадовался — потерять сознание сейчас — это всё, чего он хотел. Вырубиться и никогда больше не приходить в чувства. Парень сзади тем временем кончил, засаживая ему особенно болезненно и глубоко. На какой-то момент Серёжа почувствовал себя свободным — член из задницы исчез и изо рта тоже. Как оказалось, это была всего лишь рокировка. Его опять насаживали с двух сторон, опять вернулись боль и ужас. Тот, кто трахал его первым теперь снимал на камеру, поднося телефон то к самой Серёжиной голове, то к заднице. Даже оттягивал ягодицу, чтобы был виден покрасневший и потрескавшиеся анус, который долбил чей-то хер.

Серёжу чуть не вырвало, когда он почувствовал во рту теплую сперму. Его и так-то мутило и подташнивало. Но ему сказали «Глотай», и он постарался проглотить. Вышло плохо. Парень с телефоном подсел к его лицу и стал пальцами собирать растекшийся по Сережиному подбородку эякулят и засовывать ему обратно в рот. И продолжал снимать измазанное семенем лицо рыдающего Сыроежкина, мерно покачивающегося в такт толчкам сзади. Наконец, «задний» партнёр тоже кончил и отстранился. А извращенец-оператор взял в фокус растраханную дырку жертвы, гладил одной рукой по очереди ягодицы и снимал как течёт по промежности на мошонку и капает на землю, подкрашенная розовым сперма.

Серёжа стоял так в ступоре ещё какое-то время, пока дрожащие руки и ноги совсем не отказались его держать, и он упал на землю. Его мутило, бил озноб, в ушах шумело, задница ныла, сфинктер сжать вообще не удалось.

Рядом на траву приземлился его телефон.

— Тебе на память. Если вдруг решишь в полицию идти, смонтированный порнофильм с тобой в главной роли увидят твои друзья, одноклассники, соседи, родители… И несчастной жертвой ты там выглядеть не будешь, — усмехнулся насильник.


	16. Брошенный

Франкфурт-на-Майне.

***

— Гусь, прости… я…  
— Серёга, что случилось, ты где? — Макар, как ни странно, взял трубку сразу и тут же переполошился, не давая Сыроежкину договорить.  
— В парке…  
— Блять! Я щас буду, сделай так, чтоб я тебя видел на картах Гугла, — Гусев пыхтел и кряхтел пока говорил, видно, параллельно одевался. — А то парк большой.  
— Хорошо… я на скамейке… где-то… — Сыроежкин был уверен, что Гусь после всего, что он устроил сегодня в школе, тоже пошлёт его, и позвонил больше для очистки совести. Ан нет… Гусь его никогда не предавал. Хотя, то, что это именно он заварил всю эту кашу из-за собственной ревности, Серёжа не забыл. И не простил. А Эла… Эла он старался оправдать — ведь почти месяц он не давал Электронику жизни, врал, пытался грубо манипулировать его чувствами. И в итоге сам оказался в положении мальчика, который долго и не по делу кричал «Волки!»

Когда запыхавшийся Макар нашёл его, неподвижно лежащего на скамейке, то на секунду даже подумал, что опоздал. И сам чуть кондратия не хватил, прямо там же. Сыроежкин лежал с закрытыми глазами на скамейке, свесив руку и почти, казалось, не дышал. Макар первым делом проверил его пульс на шее, выдохнул с облегчением, провёл рукой по Серёжиной щеке, легонько потряс за плечо.

— Серёга, ты живой? Идти сам можешь?

Серёжа медленно открыл глаза и даже слабо улыбнулся.

— Да… Вот домой шёл… Какая-то гопота пристала, по башке настучали… Так что, меня штормит теперь… — Макар при этих словах осторожно ощупал Серёжину голову, не нашёл ни крови, ни шишки, немного успокоился и предложил вызвать скорую.

— Нет!  
— Почему? У тебя ж сотрясение, лежать надо, — удивился Гусев.  
— Просто помоги добраться до гаража!  
— Ой, дура-ак! — спорить и пререкаться с другом, у которого, видимо, последний ум отшибло, Макар смысла не видел. Он поднял с земли Серёжин телефон, который тот выронил пока валялся в полубессознательном состоянии, машинально сунул его себе в карман, поднял Сыроежкина на ноги, крепко обхватил за талию, перекинул одну его руку себе не плечо и двинулся с ним к дому.

Несколько раз они останавливались — Серёжа совсем замёрз, и Макар накинул свою куртку поверх его. Потом Сыроежкина опять тошнило, пару раз он чуть не упал… В общем, с горем пополам добрались они до дома.

— Я же в гараж просил, — Сыроежкин сидел на полу кабины лифта, Макар из солидарности присел рядом. — Я родителям в таком виде не покажусь.  
— Завались, мы ко мне сейчас.  
— Там твои… они моим скажут…  
— Только мать, отец в командировке. А мать не скажет, если я порошу.

Увидев Серёжу, Валентина Ивановна только ахнула — тот был ровного бледно-зелёного цвета.

— Что с ним?  
— Сотрясение.  
— Так скорую же надо!  
— До утра не помру, — еле ворочая языком успокоил мать Гуся Сыроежкин. — Утром вызову врача. — Можно у вас помыться? Я замёрз очень…  
— Куда тебе мыться?! В кровати отогреешься, — возмутился Макар глупости своего товарища.  
— Мне надо, — твёрдо сказал Серёжа. — Я грязный. Очень, — и дернулся по направлению к ванной.  
— А, хрен с тобой! Потонешь там — сам виноват будешь… — Гусев приволок приятеля в ванну и стал набирать воду, пока тот раздевался. — Зале…зай… — среди кучи брошенной посреди ванной Серёжиной одежды, взгляд Макара упал на его нижнее бельё. На светлых трусах ясно были заметны красно-бурые пятна. — Ну-ка стой! — он развернул всё ещё плохо стоящего на ногах Серёжу спиной к себе — на внутренней стороне бёдер Сыроежкина Макар увидел следы запекшейся крови. Провёл по ним рукой… да, там была не только кровь. — Ложись в ванну, Серёжа. Помочь тебе помыться? — Макар говорил тихо, в горле был ком, а сердце почему-то закололо. Гусеву стало ясно, что случилось с его Серёжей.  
— Нет… я сам. Можно, я один… побуду? Пожалуйста… — Сыроежкин не видел больше смысла скрывать от друга правду, но и обсуждать эту тему он не хотел. По крайней мере сейчас.  
— Я за дверью буду. Не закрывайся.

***

Некоторое время Макар просто сидел за дверью ванной и прислушивался к плеску и переменчивому шуму воды, говорящему, что человек внутри подаёт какие-то признаки жизни и причин для волнения нет. Потом вспомнил, что в кармане куртки у него Серёгин телефон, достал его и, чтобы немного отвлечься от невесёлых мыслей, стал изучать его содержимое. Что он хотел там увидеть? Просто чуть больше узнать о жизни небезразличного ему человека, в частности о той её части, что была ему до недавнего времени неизвестна — отношениях Серёги и его двойника-андроида. Наверное, Макару следовало бы начать с их переписки, в конце концов, это самый информативный источник. Но он открыл Галерею. Последний медиа файл был двадцатиминутным видеороликом, и Макар нажал на воспроизведение.

На десятой минуте Гусев поставил ролик на паузу и побежал в туалет. Еле успел — его вырвало, а потом ещё минут пять он не мог прекратить выкручивающие наизнанку пустой желудок спазмы. Кое-как прополоскал в кухне рот и дрожащими руками стал наливать себе в чашку Хеннесси из батиных запасов. Смотреть дальше он заставил себя с трудом — негоже себя беречь, в то время как Серёга всё это пережил на собственной шкуре. Мерзкое видео Гусев скачал на свой телефон. На всякий случай — вдруг можно будет как-то опознать подонков?

— Посмотрел, да? — Серёга, чуть менее зелёный чем раньше, держась за стенку, в халате Макара притащился на кухню, где Гусь со вселенской скорбью на лице прикладывался к бутылке, уже не утруждая себя переливанием жидкости из одной ёмкости в другую. Серёжа даже не разозлился, что друг бесцеремонно роется в его личных вещах — Гусю можно. Он хоть и бывает мудаком, но… Гусь — это Гусь.  
— Пойдём, ляжешь, — Гусев, несмотря на некоторый хмель, бережно подхватил на руки Сыроежкина и понес его в кровать. Серёга не сопротивлялся — не в том состоянии был. Себе Макар постелил на полу рядом — посчитал, что Серёге сейчас лишний контакт будет неприятен. Серёжа сказал «спасибо».

Спал Гусев плохо. На полу неудобно, а главное, в перерывах между кошмарами он проверял Серёгино дыхание и пульс. И будил его дурацкими вопросами. Сыроежкин каждый раз посылал его нахуй, и Макар тогда успокаивался ещё на какое-то время — в кому не впал — и хорошо.

Утром, пока ждали врача, Гусев всё-таки затронул болезненную тему:

— Почему это видео у тебя? Ты же с ним в полицию пойдёшь.  
— Не пойду. Сам же видел, их не опознать. Если только по членам и пальцам, — невесело усмехнулся Сыроежкин. — А мне они его оставили типа «на память». Мол, если я всё же заявлю, они смонтированный ролик всем одноклассникам и тем, кто меня знает, разошлют. И там я не жертва буду, а обычный пидор. Который к тому же даёт всем подряд, — мрачная усмешка опять исказила красивое Серёжино лицо. — Я так жить не смогу.  
— А если они тебя шантажировать будут?  
— Тогда… не знаю. Правда.

***

Надо сказать, что Сыроежкин вовсе не упивался жалостью к себе и ненавистью к насильникам. Частично причина была в том, что он не воспринял их как людей — слишком обезличенно они выглядели. Частично, и это было очень странно, он им был даже в какой-то степени благодарен — они не убили его, не причинили серьёзных повреждений и, судя по всему, не имели таких намерений изначально.

Но самая главная причина была в том, что он наконец-то… получил по заслугам. Да, все эти пять месяцев Серёжа мучился и страдал из-за своего ужасного поступка, когда сам он, обезумев от ревности и желания, набросился на Эла. Он не знал, как исправить ситуацию, загладить свою вину перед близнецом, вымолить его прощение или… получить справедливое возмездие. Серёжа не простил себя. И Эл его не простил — Сыроежкин это чувствовал. А ещё Серёжа теперь не мог понять, как Эл, пережив такой ужас (о, да, сейчас он знает, ЧТО именно чувствовал Элек) смог спокойно находится рядом с ним, сделать вид, что ничего не произошло, любить его?.. Стали немного поняты странные желания Элека в постели, то, что за всё время он ни разу (!) не выразил желание быть снизу. Сережа-то, понятное дело, предложить такое после всего не осмеливался.

***

Приехала скорая, осмотрела Серёжу, поставила сотрясение второй степени и предложила отправиться в больницу. От госпитализации Сыроежкин отказался. Потом Гусев отвёл его домой, благо родители Серёжины уже ушли, и проторчал там с ним до вечера, вызвав ещё раз врача — на этот раз платного. Платный доктор тоже настоятельно советовал лечь в больницу, но лечение прописал. И рекомендовал сделать томографию. Серёга слушал, кивал, но лежать положенные десять дней он не собирался — самочувствие его значительно улучшилось, а пока учебный год не кончился, ему во чтобы то ни стало надо было зайти в школу — ещё раз попытаться объясниться с Элом.

Короче, в школу Сыроежкин припёрся в понедельник — предпоследний учебный день. Выслушал с утра выговор от Гуся, послал друга с его советами куда подальше и стал ждать Элека. А Элек не пришёл. И трубку не брал, и сообщения не читал. Тогда, в конце дня Серёжа сунулся в учительскую — поговорить с Таратаром, тот же мало того, что классный руководитель, он же ещё и друг профессора, а значит, в курсе дел семьи Громовых.

— Как, Серёжа, разве ты не знаешь? Вы же с ним, вроде, друзья… В общем, Элек вместе с семьёй сейчас в Германии. Виктор Иванович с Марией Петровной в числе других сотрудников нашего Института будут работать по контракту с Европейской молекулярно-биологической лабораторией. Так что Элек школу будет заканчивать в Гейдельберге. Так, во всяком случае, они мне сказали… Серёжа! Что с тобой? Тебе нехорошо? — захлопал крыльями математик, пытаясь одновременно дать Сыроежкину стакан воды, уложить его на маленький диван в учительской и открыть окно.

Сыроежкин сидел ни жив, ни мертв, бледный как смерть, глядел неподвижно перед собой, но в обморок не упал. И от воды отказался. Не хотел он пить. Он вообще теперь ничего не хотел.

— Когда он уехал? — севшим голосом спросил Серёжа.  
— На той неделе. В среду, кажется… Вы ещё с Макаром в тот день подрались. А вечером мне Громов позвонил, сказал, что Элек всё-таки решил с ними лететь. И попросил помочь ему перевести Элека на семейное обучение на следующий год.  
— Понятно… Спасибо, Семён Николаевич, — Серёжа медленно встал и на негнущихся ногах пошёл к выходу.

***

Как ему теперь жить дальше Сыроежкин не представлял. Поэтому, чтобы не выйти «случайно» в окно своего девятого этажа и не загреметь в психушку, он решил сосредоточиться на маленьких повседневных делах.

Как только закончилась учёба, Серёжа, во-первых, пошёл к врачу — долечивать никак не заживающую анальную трещину и сдать анализы на ВИЧ и ЗППП, а во-вторых, попросил Мика пригнать ему к гаражу мопед — в среду он готов приступить к своим профессиональным обязанностям. Урри оказался на редкость внимательным боссом и вообще неплохим человеком. Увидев утром Серёжину Альфу на парковке, он забеспокоился и сразу же позвонил Сыроежкину выяснить, как тот добрался до дома. Узнав о случившемся (ему Серёжа поведал версию с хулиганами, стукнувшими его по голове) предложил денежную компенсацию, как пострадавшему «при исполнении», от которой Серёжа естественно не отказался, и лично привёл в порядок его транспортное средство.

А в среду Серёже позвонил Электроник. Радость, правда, у Сыроежкина была от этого недолгой — извинившись, что уехал без предупреждения и не попрощавшись, близнец сообщил ему, что раз уж так у них всё неправильно вышло, лучшее, что они могут сделать для себя и друг друга — это всё забыть и больше не общаться. Пусть каждый живёт своей жизнью. Серёжа тогда даже ответить ему не смог — спазм в горле и острая нехватка кислорода не позволили ему произнести и звука. А потом у него началась истерика, самая настоящая — с потоками слёз, рыданиями и порчей подручного имущества. Хорошо, телефон не разбил — хоть на это ума хватило. Ну, и то, что он в этот момент сидел один в гараже, тоже кстати оказалось.

***

В баре Мик, как Серёжу увидел, сразу потащил к себе в кабинет — гримировать. С такой зарёванной рожей выпускать парня на сцену было просто нельзя.

— Что случилось-то? — поинтересовался у него Урри.  
— Меня Эл бросил, — коротко ответил Сыроежкин. — В Германию улетел. На год. И знать меня больше не хочет, — Урри на это только присвистнул.  
— Что ж ты натворил такое? — в то, что Электронику Серёжа мог просто надоесть, Мик не верил. В своё время андроид чуть ли не бредил своим двойником. Да и позже, насколько мог Урри издали наблюдать, Элек, находясь рядом с Сыроежкиным, буквально светился от счастья.  
— Ну, было кое-что… Не хочу об этом говорить.  
— Как знаешь. Но, вообще, тебе грех жаловаться — Макар твой так тебя любит, что даже мне иногда завидно становится, — Мик решил перевести разговор на шутливый лад.  
— Если бы не Гусь, ничего бы этого не было, Эл был бы сейчас со мной, — мрачно возразил Сыроежкин.  
— Ладно, молодёжь, вы со своими проблемами сами разбирайтесь, но чтобы на сцене ты был в форме! Ты меня понял, малыш?

Серёжа понял. Он своей работой в баре очень дорожил — если бы не эти выступления, позволяющие ненадолго забыться, он бы не выдержал, вскрылся. Без Эла была такая тоска, что хоть волком вой, хоть в петлю лезь. А тут в полумраке заведения, среди гомона голосов незнакомых людей, занятых собой и выпивкой, было легче. Когда он играл и пел, то вообще почти забывал о реальности. Главное, полностью погрузиться в музыку и ни в коем случае не вдумываться в слова песен. Потому что иначе Серёжа начинал себя жалеть (да, тут ему было себя очень жалко) и горевать от несоответствия песенок суровой реальности. В результате голос начинал дрожать, а на глаза наворачивались слёзы. Как-то даже Серёжа так ушёл в свои переживания, что вместо бодрой Runaway ископаемых Del Shannon заиграл раммштайновскую «Без тебя», не удержался и пустил слезу. Ну про него же песня… В конце получил выговор от Мика, который пригрозил ему штрафом и очередной раз напомнил, что весь репертуар надо согласовывать с ним.

***

Лето, начавшееся так тоскливо, грозило закончиться и вовсе погано. Серёжа постепенно остался совсем один.

***

Гусь сразу после занятий умотал в очередной свой тренировочный лагерь, потом как всегда усиленная подготовка к сезону, а редкие свободные минуты проводил либо с товарищами по команде, либо с Вовкой Корольковым. Потому что Сыроежкин его отшил. То есть Серёжа выразил ему свою искреннюю признательность за оказанную помощь и заботу, но без обиняков сообщил, что раньше, может, чего у них и получилось бы, но не теперь. Без Эла ему никто и ничто не нужно, он сам живёт-то через силу, на отношения ни с кем он больше не способен, да и секса ему не хочется. «Депрессия, — подумал Гусев. — А депрессии вечно не длятся. Пройдёт время, оклемается. Придётся подождать». Ждать было больно и трудно, и Макар не выдержал.

В один из редких своих выходных пошёл к Вовке и всё ему рассказал. И про себя, что он гей, и про Серёжу, как его любит с первого класса, и даже про их короткий и болезненный для Макара роман. И про Элека, с его непростыми отношениями с двойником (тут без подробностей, некоторые вещи не для обсуждения). Про интригу, которую Макар затеял, чтобы близнецов разлучить, тоже не утаил, хоть и стыдно было. Рассказал и сидел, боялся на Вовку глаза поднять. Как тот отреагирует? Но Вовка только руку ему на плечо положил, и спокойно сказал:

— Я догадывался. Что у вас с Серёжей что-то есть. И то, что ты его давно любишь, для меня тоже не секрет. Я тебя понимаю.  
— Как?!. — Макар в лёгком шоке уставился на Королькова.  
— Так! — улыбнулся Вова. — Просто я внимательный и умный — всё замечаю и делаю правильные выводы.  
— И что, тебя это… не коробит? — всё ещё удивлялся Гусев.  
— Нет. А должно? А вообще, — вздохнул Вова, — ты неправильно сделал, что встал между ними. Серёга, тебя, конечно, любит, но у него зависимость от Элека. Это же видно. Как бы он руки на себя не наложил.  
— Что ты! Сплюнь три раза! — ужаснулся Макар. Такая мысль ему в голову почему-то не приходила. — Сыроега не такой…  
— Ну… будем надеяться, — поспешил успокоить друга Корольков. — А ты лучше о себе подумай. Тебе переключиться надо. Найти кого-нибудь.  
— Пфф! Ты как моя мать говоришь, — усмехнулся Гусев. — Скажи ещё, что молодость проходит!  
— А то! Состаришься, и никто замуж не возьмёт, — засмеялся Корольков. А про себя подумал: «Я возьму. Даже если ты будешь старым лысым дедом с палочкой. Будем вместе на лавочке сидеть и целоваться вставными челюстями. Пока никто не видит», — и опять захихикал.  
— Ой, ладно тебе, буду век в девках ходить, — тоже заржал Гусь. — Но вообще ты прав, конечно. Я и забыл когда трахался последний раз. Отношений я ни с кем сейчас не хочу, но хотя бы для секса кого-то найти надо.  
— Ну, весь интернет к твоим услугам, — с трудом натянул на себя улыбку Корольков. Тяжело это, обсуждать с кем бы потрахаться любимому человеку, когда сам только и мечтаешь оказаться в его постели. «Но, раз назвался лучшим другом, так и дружи как полагается, — подбадривал себя Вова. — В конце концов, любовники меняются, а хорошие друзья — они на всю жизнь».

Но стоило захлопнуться за Макаром входной двери, всё напускное веселье как ветром сдуло — Вовке сделалось так горько, что он чуть не расплакался. Зойке, что ли позвонить? Она умная, может чего дельное подскажет.

Кукушкиной Вовка открылся недавно, когда случайно увидел их с Майкой в парке. Девчонки шли по тенистой дорожке, смеялись, ели мороженное, одно на двоих, и… целовались. Народу-то — никого. Один Вовка, которого они не заметили. Тогда-то Корольков и решил, что если и изливать перед кем-то душу на тему своей нетрадиционной ориентации, то перед Зоей. Должна понять. К тому же они друзья. Зойка тогда поахала, поохала, сказала, что у Вовки вкус, безусловно хороший, но у Гусева, при всех его неоспоримых достоинствах, есть один существенный недостаток, и имя ему — Серёжа Сыроежкин. Поэтому, пока этот никчемный человек жив, увы, Вове ловить нечего. Вовка тогда с ней не согласился — отказываться от Макара он даже и не думал. Пусть и только как друг, но он всегда будет рядом с Гусевым.

Макар советам Королькова всегда старался следовать. Вот и сейчас он сидел, перебирал анкеты парней на соответствующих сайтах и ловил себя на мысли, что единственный человек, исключая Серёжу, с которым ему по-настоящему хотелось быть вместе во всех смыслах — это Вовка. Лучший друг. Корольков с годами из мелкого невзрачного парнишки превратился в миниатюрного изящного юношу, гибкого и стройного, с сильным поджарым телом и миловидным лицом с огромными выразительными глазами. Подобные мысли в отношении Вовки, возникающие с завидной регулярностью, Макар сразу же пресекал — не хватало ещё ради минутного удовольствия друзьями разбрасываться. Да ещё такими! Тем более, что Корольков никогда интереса к парням не проявлял, а с девушками, которые стайками вились вокруг него, иногда ходил на свидания. То, что свидания эти дальше совместных походов в кино, кафе или на другие развлечения, не заходят, этого Гусев не знал. Выбрав невысокого худенького брюнета двадцати лет, Макар отослал ему сообщение. Если парень в жизни похож на себя на фотке — сойдёт. Душевное качества, интересы и взгляды на жизнь потенциального одноразового партнёра Гусева не интересовали.

Надо заметить, не только Макар и Вова пребывали в унынии из-за невозможности соединиться с любимым человеком. Больше всех в этом отношении досталось Серёже. Каждое утро он набирал номер Электроника, просил его не бросать трубку, умолял вернуться, говорил как он его любит и как ему без Элека плохо. Выслушивал в ответ просьбу больше не звонить ему и совет вернуться к Макару. Голос у Эла был при этом всегда какой-то печальный, даже несчастный. Серёже хотелось думать, что это из-за того, что Эл по нему тоже скучает. Однако, в один далеко не прекрасный день вместо ответа близнеца Серёжа прослушал сообщение оператора связи, что номер больше не обслуживается. Все странички Элека в социальных сетях были удалены.

Всё ещё не веря, что Электроник сознательно вычеркнул его из своей жизни, Сыроежкин позвонил профессору Громову. Узнать, как там Эл на самом деле и что с его телефоном.

— Серёжа, я не знаю, что уж там между вами произошло, — тяжко вздохнул профессор, — но Элек действительно сменил номер и удалил свои аккаунты. Он не хочет общаться ни с кем из своих прошлых друзей и знакомых. С тобой в том числе. Это его право, я не могу его принуждать, если он таким образом хочет начать новую жизнь. А так, он просил передать, что у него всё хорошо, чего и тебе желает.

Серёжа выронил телефон из рук. Это конец. Всё. Электроника в Серёжиной жизни больше нет.

— Предатель… обещал не бросать меня… а сам… и, ведь, не в первый раз! Предатель! — Серёжа опять сидел один в своём гараже, куда практически переехал с начала лета, и плакал. Придумывать оправдания Элу больше не было ни сил, ни желания. Отныне Электроник — его враг, и всё чего он достоин — игнор и забвение.

Делать этим летом Сыроежкину было совершенно нечего.

С одноклассниками общаться не хотелось, при виде Гусева в душе поднималась целая волна, а лучше сказать — грязный селевой поток из обиды и злости за свою несчастную любовь, грозящий смыть всё на своём пути. Поэтому Макара Серёга избегал. А когда поздно вечером издали увидел его явно флиртующим с каким-то парнем, которого Сыроежкин сначала принял за Королькова, неожиданно порадовался за Гуся. Хоть у кого-то всё хорошо в личной жизни.

Чтобы не маяться совсем без дела, Серёжа упросил Мика дать ему ещё какую-нибудь работу в другие дни, кроме среды. Урри предложил ему быть уборщиком. Петь каждый день Серёже нельзя — без голоса останется, а по выходным и пятницам в баре играет профессиональная группа. Сыроежкин согласился, тем более, что официально он уборщиком и числился. Женщина, которая до этого убирала в баре радостно ускакала к себе на огород до осени, а Серёжа теперь был занят каждый день и мог порадоваться не только убитому времени, но и возросшей зарплате.

***

Какие бы усилия ни прикладывал Серёжа, чтобы забыть близнеца, это у него не получалось. Он думал о нём днём и ночью, только по средам на полдня позволяя себе роскошь немного отдохнуть от болезненных воспоминаний. Самое ужасное, что Серёжа видел Элека каждый день, а то и не по одному разу. И это никак не способствовало его «выздоровлению». Где он его видел? Да очень просто, в зеркале. Каждый раз собственное отражение глазами Электроника глядело на Сыроежкина, вызывало острую боль в Серёжином сердце, воскрешая лучшие из их общих с близнецом моментов. А потом бывало ещё хуже, потому что призрачная надежда на воссоединение никак не хотела отпускать разум несчастного.

С этим надо было что-то делать. И Серёжа сделал — пошёл в ближайшую парикмахерскую и постригся. Первый раз в жизни — коротко. Как сейчас модно — почти выбритые виски и затылок и чуб подлиннее. Но это не всё — в том же салоне проколол ухо, вставив в мочку пару колец, а потом пошёл в магазин и купил себе краску для волос — горький шоколад, как гласила надпись, а на деле — тёмно каштанового цвета. В тон ресницам, бровям и прочей растительности на теле. И под цвет глаз. А ещё карандаш специальный — он им родинку под глазом замазал. У Эла ведь такая же (профессор специально сделал, для полного сходства). И гардероб Серёжа сменил — никаких больше водолазок, кед, лонгсливов. Рубашки на выпуск, джинсы с подворотом, туфли… Мать его, вечером придя со смены, не узнала. Отец, когда из рейса вернулся, тоже сначала не понял что за парень у них в доме и где Серёга. А Урри и вовсе разнос устроил — Серёгин имидж неплохую выручку по средам делал. Теперь надо что-то новое придумывать.

Только перемены в жизни Серёжи Сыроежкина на этом не закончились.


	17. Sergey and the Machine

На этот раз (кто бы мог подумать?) номер откололи Серёжины родители. У обоих был выходной, Серёжа тоже отсыпался после работы. Тихое такое семейное утро. И вдруг крик:

— Два года! Ты мне два года голову морочил! Я, дура, тебе верность хранила, когда уже давно могла свою жизнь устроить с любимым человеком! Эгоист ты, Паша, и всегда им был! — Серёжа спросонья даже не сразу понял, что это не очередной кошмар ему снится — обычно спокойная Серёжина мама сорвалась на крик. Но куда больше Сыроежкина удивили сами её слова.  
— Какой ещё любимый человек, о чём ты, Надя? — а это уже папа перестал понимать, что происходит.  
— Нормальный, Паша, нормальный. Тот, который не заводит на стороне вторую жену и детей, — «о как!» — приготовился внимательно подслушивать семейные тёрки Серёжа.

В процессе скандала Сыроежкин понял, что папа-дальнобойщик в своих регулярных рейсах по Северо-Западу нашей Родины часто останавливался в Питере, да так, что обзавелся там постоянной женщиной. И дама эта так его возлюбила, что год назад родила ему ребенка. И поставила вопрос ребром — либо Паша перебирается к ней и воспитывает малыша, либо она его больше и знать не хочет, но подаёт на алименты. И Павел Антонович, поразмыслив, пришёл к выводу, что годовалому младенцу отец нужен гораздо больше, чем семнадцатилетнему парню. О чём только что и сообщил своей действующей супруге.

Надя, как положено обманутой жене, устроила скандал. К счастью, без слёз и битья посуды, но зато с классическим «я отдала тебе лучше годы». Лучших годов оказалось, правда, всего два — именно столько длится её платонический роман с заведующим первой неврологией их больницы.

Самое интересное, однако, было в другом. Мамин ухажёр только что получил хорошее место в одной из частных столичных клиник, успел уже перебрался в Москву и сделал мадам Сыроежкиной предложение руки, сердца и должности старшей медсестры. Последнее — пока вакансия не закрылась. Надежда всё страдала и мучилась совестью — рушить собственную семью дело нешуточное. А оказалось — зря! Муженёк-то её давно налево ходит!..

Дальше события развивались стремительно — родители помирились, счастливые и довольные сбегали в суд подать заявление о разводе, и папа буквально в пару дней собрался и помахал своей почти бывшей супруге и Серёже ручкой и отправился в Питер нянчить его годовалого брательника. А мама предложила Серёже ехать с ней в Москву.

Переезжать куда-либо, где нет Мика и его бара, Серёжа категорически не хотел, а жить с чужим мужиком — и подавно. В итоге, начало августа Сыроежкин встретил в полном одиночестве в двухкомнатной квартире в обнимку с купленной в баре втихаря от Урри, бутылкой вермута.

***

Деньги на жизнь родители обещали высылать регулярно, и это даже было Серёже на руку. Если экономить, он сможет побыстрее накопить необходимую сумму на спорт байк (как у Мика, но попроще). Про мотоцикл Сыроежкин не забыл, хотя на фоне его расставания с Элом эта мечта несколько поблекла и прежнего энтузиазма не вызывала.

Кстати, об Эле. У Серёжи в перспективе образовалась ещё одна трата, и деньги на неё уже были, даже с большим-большим запасом. Как только ему исполнится 18, он поедет в Гейдельберг. Найдёт там Эла (надо только подумать как именно это делается) и… А что, «и»? Пусть Элек ему сам в лицо скажет, что не любит, видеть не хочет и всё между ними кончено.

К сожалению, забыть Электроника у Серёжи никак не получалось, несмотря на все старания. Свой новый имидж Сыроежкин старательно поддерживал — это помогало ему окончательно не свихнуться — ведь совсем не смотреть на себя всё же невозможно. Но в остальном дела были плохи — он всё также тосковал. И если бы не работа у Мика, возможно, в какой-то момент он бы не выдержал и… Нет, умирать Серёжа не хотел. Но вот ничего не чувствовать не отказался бы. А способов для достижения такого состояния не так много. Чем медленно загибаться от алкоголя и наркотиков, вызывая омерзение у окружающих, не проще ли решить проблему быстро? Такие мысли от себя Сыроежкин гнал. По крайней мере до того момента, пока не поговорит с Электроником с глазу на глаз. А там видно будет. В конце концов, мосты и высотки везде есть. И в Гейдельберге тоже.

***

Серёжиным планам на счёт поездки в Германию, сбыться было не суждено.

Как-то утром, возвращаясь домой из магазина, Серёжа столкнулся с выходящим из его подъезда Вовкой Корольковым. Тот, как всегда в последнее время, Серёжу не признал — всё не мог привыкнуть к его новой масти. На приветствие, потупив немного, только кивнул. Глаза у него были на мокром месте.

— Ты чего такой, Вов? Что случилось? С Гусем поругался что-ли? — поинтересовался Сыроежкин.  
— Так Макар же… Ты, Серёж, не знаешь разве? — удивился Корольков.  
— Что я должен знать? Что с Гусем? — испугался Серёжа. Они с Гусевым в последнее время не общались, Серёжа его даже не видел несколько дней.  
— В больнице он… Так-то ничего страшного, но играть теперь он вряд-ли сможет.  
— Как так?..  
— Ну, вот такая травма. Сложный перелом большой берцовой кости и с коленным суставом что-то. Я сейчас к нему еду. Ты со мной?  
— Я потом. А мать его дома? — Вовка опять утвердительно кивнул и двинул дальше.

А Серёжа, как был с авоськой, так прямо и явился перед светлы очи Валентины Ивановны. Выяснилось, что Макара госпитализировали прямо с утренней тренировки. Операцию ему готовы были сделать сразу, но, зная, что парень спортсмен, предложили более щадящую и эффективную технологию. Которая даёт больше шансов на полное восстановление всех функций ноги и более короткий срок реабилитации. Одна проблема — в ОМС это не входит. Стоимость в общем-то не астрономическая, но вот вместе с дальнейшими процедурами, необходимыми для быстрой и эффективной реабилитации выходит очень прилично. И Валентина Ивановна пришла домой сидеть на телефоне и узнавать кто из знакомых и когда может одолжить деньги.

В последние месяцы Гусевых прямо-таки преследовали финансовые неприятности. Сначала сгорела дача, потом в ДТП пострадала машина так, что проще новую купить, потом начались проблемы на работе у родителей Макара… В общем, всё их немногочисленные накопления были потрачены, и даже образовалась пара кредитов, по которым они не успевали платить.

А тут ещё и с Макаром неприятность. Жалко до слёз, потому что куда же Гусь без хоккея-то? А им уже из сборной интересовались — перспективный спортсмен, самый результативный нападающий своего Интеграла.

— У меня есть сто пятьдесят тысяч и ещё пятьдесят я могу достать. Этого ведь хватит?  
— Да… — Валентина Ивановна не могла поверить своим ушам. — Серёжа, я не смогу принять у тебя такие деньги. Твои родители не одобрят…  
— Мои родители здесь не при чём, эти деньги я заработал. И я не вам их даю, а Макару. В долг. Отдаст, когда выиграет чего-нибудь крупное, — как можно увереннее сказал Сыроежкин.

Потом Серёжа позвонил Урри, попросил у него в счёт будущей зарплаты за три месяца пятьдесят тысяч и перевел Валентине Ивановне на карточку двести тысяч рублей.

***

Серёжа с самого начала своей работы в баре у Мика зарплату, которую ему исправно платили, почти не тратил. Только на врачей и анализы после того эпизода в конце мая. И то, это всё покрыла компенсация, а по факту — матпомощь, которую Урри предоставил своему работнику. Так что, благодаря Серёжиной мечте о крутом байке, у Макара появился шанс сделать спортивную карьеру. А байк? Ну что, байк… Серёже сейчас главное на билеты до Гейдельберга заработать. Хотя бы в один конец. А это до своего восемнадцатилетия он успеет.

***

Макара Серёжа навестил на следующий день после операции. Гусев краснел и смущался своего беспомощного положения, но ежу было ясно, что он ужасно рад видеть Серёжу. Сыроежкин пробыл недолго, поинтересовался самочувствием, вручил сок и фрукты, пожелал скорейшего выздоровления и поспешил откланяться. Вовка, который во время всего Серёжиного визита присутствовал в палате (он вообще теперь у Макара в больничке прописался), вышел вместе с ним за дверь:

— Серёж, это ведь ты, да? — остановил Сыроежкина Корольков.  
— Что, я? — сделал вид, что не понимает о чем речь, Серёжа.  
— Деньги на операцию…  
— С чего ты взял?  
— Ну, у них же не было денег… Никто не мог одолжить, и кредитов не давали… А тут ты. Только тёть Валю навестил и она сразу сюда приехала, всё оплатила…  
— … Ты только Гусю не говори, — не стал дальше отпираться Сыроежкин. — А то он психанёт, выкинет что-нибудь… Не надо, короче.  
— Хорошо. Я не скажу. Серёж, — Вовка так смотрел на Серёжу, что тому стало неудобно. — Спасибо тебе.  
— Да ладно тебе, пусть Гусь благодарит. Когда Олимпиаду выиграет, — отшутился Серёжа.

***

Больше Сыроежкин в больницу не ходил, встретил Макара, когда тот уже был дома. Гусев гулял во дворе. С костылём.

— Привет, Сыроежкин! — Макар радостно помахал идущему на работу Серёге.  
— Ну, здравствуй, Гусев, — кивнул ему Сыроежкин.  
— Серёг, ты чего такой мрачный-то, а? Как причёску сменил, тебя, прям, не узнать стало. И не только внешне, — Гусев пытался шутить, но у него выходило откровенно плохо. Он и сам расстроился, глядя депрессующего друга.  
— А то, ты не знаешь, чего я мрачный, — криво усмехнулся Серёга. — И почему покрасился. Что, уже не нравлюсь?  
— Нравишься, — серьёзно сказал Макар. — Ты мне всегда нравишься. Тебе этот цвет даже больше идёт. В смысле, ты и блондином красивый был, а теперь… как-то более естественно что-ли…  
— Да брось, я ж пошутил. Мне похер на самом деле, как я выгляжу. Лишь бы не как… раньше. Зря ты… тогда, — Серёжа тяжело сглотнул, — сказал ему. У него чего-то там в мозгах его электронных переклинило и… всё, короче. А мне теперь как? — имени Электроника Серёжа в последнее время не произносил даже мысленно. Просто «он». Вроде так немного легче.

Макара от Серёгиного взгляда, когда он произнёс это «А мне теперь как?» озноб пробил — столько в нём тоски и боли было.

— Я… исправлю, — только и сказал Гусь и поковылял к подъезду.

«Да что ты можешь исправить?..» — задал себе риторический вопрос Сыроежин и поторопился к гаражу за мопедом. Он уже опаздывал.

***

С тех пор как Сыроежкин полностью сменил имидж, Урри стал дрючить его в плане техники исполнения, поменял репертуар и вставил в Серёжину программу несколько танцевальных номеров. «Ты, конечно, пока вписываешься в образ сладкого мальчика, но уже не барби-бой. И внешка у тебя не такая заметная. Так что, надо чем-то компенсировать, пока на тебя посетители ещё слюной капают», — наставлял его Мик и до седьмого пота разучивал с Серёжей танцевальные движения, заставлял делать упражнения на растяжку, так что тот потом пару дней с трудом передвигал конечности и вообще по всякому над ним измывался. А про себя Мик удивлялся, насколько всё-таки разные близнецы. Эл, с его идеальной техникой и почти нулевым артистизмом. И Серёжа, умеющий зажечь зал и с трудом выполняющий правильно самые простые элементы.

***

Так Серёжа дожил до сентября — отрабатывал долг, экономил на еде, а всё свободное время посвящал разучиванию гитарных композиций и репетициям. В сети он давно уже ни с кем не общался — с тех самых пор, как Эл ото всюду удалился. Хотя, какие-то девицы то и дело настойчиво предлагали ему добавиться в друзья. Нафиг этих спамеров, заколебали!

А потом началась, мать её, учёба. Выпускной класс. Рожи одноклассников Сыроежкина откровенно раздражали. Потому что они не были Элом. А он должен был быть сейчас среди них! Сам Серёга, судя по реакции учеников, вызывал у них не больше симпатии. Собственно, оно и не удивительно. До того весёлый, жизнерадостный и болтливый, Сыроежкин превратился в угрюмого молчаливого хмыря, который ничего хорошего никому не говорил, лишь изредка язвил в ответ на невинное обращение. Только Макар по-доброму смотрел на друга. Хотя, какие они теперь друзья? Одно название.

Учился Серёжа с большим трудом и через силу. Он и раньше-то фанатом учёбы не был, а теперь ему стало и вовсе противно. О своём будущем Сыроежкин не думал — какие тут экзамены и поступление, когда неизвестно вообще, придётся ли ему их сдавать в принципе. Если тошно жить, невольно начинаешь задумываться, а не прекратить ли всё это? Пока — однозначно рано. У Серёжи есть цель — поговорить с Элом лично. Ради её достижения Сыроежкин ещё готов прикладывать усилия и как-то шевелиться, ради всего остального — нет.

***

В конце сентября до Сыроежкина, перманентно пребывающего в своих невесёлых думах, дошло, что он уже несколько дней не видел Гусева. Макар — единственный человек, который был ему небезразличен. Серёжа, несмотря на то, что при каждом удобном случае упрекал Гусева в том, что Эл его бросил, зла, тем не менее, на друга давно не держал. Да и как возможно долго злиться на человека, которого любишь?

На звонок Гусь не ответил, и Серёга решил вечером зайти к нему домой. Чтоб уж точно застать или его самого, или родителей.

— Здрасьте, а Макар дома? А то мне чего-то не дозвониться… — дверь открыла мать Гусева, самого его видно не было.  
— Здравствуй, Серёжа, проходи. Макар спит. Недавно только прилетел, устал, вымотался… — сама Валентина Ивановна бодрой тоже не выглядела.  
— Прилетел? — удивился Серёжа. — А куда это он летал? Он же не поправился ещё полностью, хромает!  
— Да вот, как стал самостоятельно ходить, так одолжил у кого-то денег на билет и сорвался в Германию. Не знаю зачем, он отказывается говорить. Позавчера ночью в Москву выехал, а там самолётом до Франкфурта, а потом ещё куда-то. Сегодня днём вернулся, сам не свой, с нами не говорит, сейчас вот спит… Серёжа, может, ты знаешь, что происходит и куда он летал?

У Сыроежкина всё внутри похолодело. Вот, значит, как он исправлять собирался… Неужели, он Элека видел, говорил с ним? На всякий случай Серёжа решил проверить своё предположение:

— А вы не помните, в какой город он ездил?  
— Какой-то там -берг… -бург… незнакомое название.  
— Гейдельберг? — затаив дыхание Серёжа ждал ответа.  
— Точно! Именно так он и говорил. А что там?  
— Да… друг один там живёт, — Сыроежкин с трудом произносил слова, видимо, ничем хорошим эта поездка не закончилась. — Извините, я пойду.

На следующий день Сыроежкин перед уроками «припёр к стенке» только что вошедшего в класс Гуся.

— Ты видел его? Вы говорили? Только не ври мне, Гусь!

Макар смотрел в безумные глаза своего друга, на ту надежду и страх, которые переполняли его, и понял, что не может ни соврать, ни сказать правду.

— Серёга…  
— Ну! Не тяни! — от волнения Сыроежкина начало заметно потряхивать.  
— Да что ты пристал! Он не очень был расположен говорить со мной. Я ж — не ты! — Гусев сам не на шутку распсиховался.  
— Что. Он. Сказал. Отвечай, мать твою! — Серёжа уже не контролировал себя. Он орал на Макара и даже со всей силы стукнул ладонями по столу. — Он приедет?!  
— Да успокойся ты!  
— Ты ведь просил его вернуться. Я знаю, — чуть тише сказал Серёжа. — Он вернётся?  
— То, что он сказал мне — не важно. Повторяю, я — не ты!  
— Он… — Сыроежкин сделал глубокий вдох, — вернётся?  
— Нет, — Макар не смог произнести это глядя Серёге в глаза. А Сыроежкин как-то весь сразу затих, сдулся, шепотом повторит это злосчастное «нет» и, глядя куда-то в пустоту, медленно прошел дальше в класс и сел за свою парту. До конца дня сидел тихо, ни с кем не общался, Макара тоже игнорировал. И как-то совсем незаметно слинял домой.

«Ладно, — подумал Гусев, — сегодня среда, зайду к нему в бар, может отойдет немного».

***

Гусев вообще не хотел рассказывать Сыроежкину о своей поездке. Если бы результат был, тогда ещё можно. Но Макар потерпел в Германии полное фиаско.

Ни слова никому не говоря заранее, Макар прибыл в Гейдельберг и набрал профессора Громова, номер которого у него сохранился ещё с прошлого лета.

— Здравствуйте, Виктор Иванович! Это Макар Гусев. Я здесь, в Гейдельберге и мне очень нужно с вами встретиться, — не дав собеседнику даже ответить на приветствие, Гусев сразу перешёл к делу.  
— Зд…равствуй, Макар. Хорошо. Я заканчиваю в пять, подходи в кафе, это рядом с моей работой. Пиши адрес, — Громов не просто удивился. Он очень сильно удивился. Но на встречу согласился без раздумий — бывший друг Элека здесь, нельзя упускать такую возможность. Вдруг он может помочь? Да, в семье профессора тоже было не всё гладко. Проблемы были с Электроником.

Пока Громов пил кофе, а Макар обедал, ему стала немного ясна причина удивительной сговорчивости профессора. Дело было в том, что с момента их приезда сюда, с Элеком начало происходить что-то странное. Сначала всё вроде бы было нормально. Электроник осваивался на новом месте, проявлял какой-то интерес к окружающему миру, изучал город. Даже познакомился с некоторыми немецкими коллегами профессора, благо язык он знал лучше Виктора Ивановича и Марии Петровны вместе взятых. Но потом, Элек всё реже стал выходить на улицу, стал меньше общаться не то что с посторонними, но даже с профессором и Машей и буквально за месяц превратился в классического затворника. С утра до вечера сидел в своей комнате за закрытыми дверями, и только ночью выбирался на улицу — поразмяться. На настойчивые вопросы Громова лишь ответил, что не хочет видеть людей. В немецкую школу Эл тоже отказался идти. Вроде как он плотно занялся изучением программирования, но что именно и как он изучал, профессор был не в курсе. Ясно только, что дистанционно. И вот, когда теперь здесь Макар, Виктор Иванович выразил робкую надежду, что пообщавшись со старым приятелем, Элек выйдет из своего добровольного заточения и, возможно, согласится посетить психолога. Потому, что нормальным его поведение уже давно не является.

Что до проблемы Макара, с которой тот приехал, то профессор только плечами пожал. С тех пор, как они покинули Родину, Электроник про Серёжу не вспоминал. Разговоры о нем тоже никак не поддерживал. На вопрос Громова, не поссорились ли они? Ничего определённого не сказал и дальше тему развивать отказался. Это тоже было непонятно, так как именно из-за Серёжи Электроник изначально никуда уезжать не собирался. А в последний день почему-то резко передумал. То, что с Серёжей тоже не всё ладно, да так, что Макар приехал специально, чтобы поговорить о нём с Элеком, говорило в пользу версии о каком-то неизвестном Виктору Ивановичу конфликте между двойниками. Но о сути проблемы он даже не догадывался. Зато повёл Макара домой — общаться с Электроником.

— Привет, к тебе можно? — долго стучать Гусев не стал, сразу открыл дверь в комнату Эла. Да так и замер на пороге. Ещё один вариант как мог бы выглядеть его Серёжа. Элек повернулся в кресле к гостю и секунд пять молча таращил на него глаза сквозь стёкла очков. Да, он тоже сменил имидж. Волосы, похоже, он не стриг принципиально и теперь носил низкий хвост. Надеты на нём были спортивные штаны и такая же бесформенная худи. И очки ещё эти. Большие, почти круглые, как сейчас все носят. В черной оправе. Классический такой задрот перед компом.

— Ты… один? — выдавил наконец из себя Эл. «Вот, значит, как. Это тебя больше всего интересует, не с Серёгой ли я, — подумал Макар. — Так ты его хочешь видеть или нет?»  
— Если ты о Серёге, то он даже не знает, что я тут, — ответил Гусев. Эл выдохнул и как-то заметно расслабился. — Я поговорить пришёл.  
— О нём?  
— Да.  
— Я слушаю, — Элек говорил вполне спокойно и даже доброжелательно.  
— Эл, я… извиниться хотел. Я всю эту херню на счёт вашего родства выдумал. Из ревности, чтобы разлучить вас. Это неправильно было. Только хуже всё вышло. Знаешь, раньше я только и думал, что как бы хорошо было, если б ты исчез из Серёгиной жизни. Только вот, моё желание сбылось, а… — Макар тяжело вздохнул, — а я прошу тебя вернуться. К нему. Не может он без тебя. Мне это больно говорить, но это — факт. Совсем никакой стал. Не смеётся, не улыбается. С людьми общаться толком не может. Про учебу уж и не говорю. Вернись, а? Жалко же парня — пропадёт совсем…  
— Нет, Макар. Я не вернусь. Даже когда у профессора закончится контракт здесь. Переберусь в Москву или ещё куда-нибудь.  
— Но почему же?.. — Гусев даже повысил голос от возмущения — вот ведь бездушная машина!  
— То, что ты сказал тогда мне — не ложь и не твои выдумки. Это правда. Твои мотивы в данном случае роли не играют. Мы не сможем быть с ним вместе. Опять начнётся тот же кошмар, из-за которого я уехал.  
— Да какие ж вы братья?! Сам-то подумай! — не выдержал Гусь. — Тебя ж не папа с мамой его родили, тебя в лаборатории сделали!  
— Сделали, — кивнул головой Эл. — С помощью его ДНК. Так что, генетически мы — братья.  
— Знаешь, что, Эл, — Макар почти отчаялся достучаться до разума этого непрошибаемого ничем существа, — братья только у людей бывают. А ты, как бы, машина. Робот. Только у тебя механизм большей частью не металлический или пластиковый, а из биологических тканей состоит. Но сути это не меняет! — Макар откровенно злился и даже перешёл на крик.  
— Я — человек, — тихо сказал Элек. — А теперь, пожалуйста, покинь этот дом. Нам больше не о чем говорить, — Электроник встал со своего кресла и медленно пошёл в сторону двери. Открыл её: — Уходи. И не приезжай больше. Ни ты, ни… он. Только зря деньги потратите — я не вернусь.

От переживаний у Гусева разболелась нога, и он, заметно хромая, пошёл вон, бросив мимоходом: «Чурбан железный, чтоб ты заржавел!» В доме никого больше не было, и он не попрощавшись с профессором поковылял восвояси. Надо было ещё найти в рюкзаке обезболивающее — иначе до автовокзала добраться будет непросто.

***

«Я — человек… человек, Макар!» — шептал сам себе Электроник, стоя у окна. Ему было очень жаль Гусева, Эл видел, что с ним что-то не в порядке — хромает, глотает на ходу какие-то таблетки… Для спортсмена это всё серьёзно. А уж поступок его какое впечатление на Элека произвёл! Подумать только, просить бывшего любовника своего возлюбленного вернуться к нему, потому что тот очень страдает!.. Не каждый на такое пойдёт. А сам Эл смог бы?.. Он не знал.

Электроник постоял так ещё немного, потом вытер глаза под очками и вернулся за компьютер. Не так давно ему удалось сделать то, что он безуспешно до этого пытался осуществить. На экране монитора было изображение Серёжиной комнаты.

***

Поначалу Элека немного отвлекала смена обстановки — новая страна, новый дом, другой язык. Но со временем заглушать впечатлениями дикую тоску по своему близнецу становилось всё сложнее. Пока он ещё был способен, Элек оборвал все контакты и способы связи с Серёжей. Однако, через пару дней после этого решительного шага, его накрыло — Элек буквально сходил с ума, не слыша Серёжиного голоса, не видя его лица, не прикасаясь к нему. Хоть возвращайся. А этого допускать было ни в коем случае нельзя — они оба опять погрязнут в пороке кровосмесительной связи. Или надо действительно признать, что Электроник — не человек. Киборг, андроид, машина, что и кто угодно, только не Homo sapiens.

Чтобы окончательно не спятить, Электроник погрузился в изучение способов взлома различных электронных информационных систем. Что-то он уже умел, но знаний катастрофически не хватало. Пришлось учиться самому. Элек столько времени проводил, уставившись в монитор, что в итоге посадил себе зрение. Этот факт даже заставил его выбраться днём на улицу, чтобы посетить ортоптиста и подобрать себе очки. А так, он и в парикмахерскую не ходил. Незачем.

Пока крутым хакером у него стать не получалось, Электроник пытался наладить общение с Серёжей анонимно. Заводил кучу левых аккаунтов с женскими именами, но всё безрезультатно — заявки всегда отклонялись, и даже закрытый Серёжин профиль ему было не посмотреть. Потом пошли первые успехи — Электроник взломал страничку Сыроежкина в Контакте. Ничего интересного, однако, там он не нашёл — Серёжа практически перестал пользоваться социальными сетями и даже переписку ни с кем не вёл. Затем настала очередь Вайбера — вот тут уже было что-то. Во-первых, Элек понял, что с Гусевым у Сыроежкина, не то что отношений нет — они вообще достаточно прохладно общаются. И редко. Что ж, это радует. И второе, Элек узнал, где на самом деле работает Сергей и чем там занимается. И даже немного заревновал. Кого к кому, правда, и сам не разобрался. То ли Серёжу к Мику, то ли Мика к Серёже, то ли всё это вместе.

И вот, наконец, пару недель назад Электроник получил полный доступ к Серёжиному компьютеру. Теперь он не только мог знать, что ищет и чем интересуется Сыроежкин в сети, но и управлять его камерой и микрофоном. Интересовался Серёжа только музыкой и разучиванием гитарных партий. А вот благодаря пофигизму Сыроежкина, не обращавшему внимания на советы друзей заклеить камеру, Электроник мог видеть большую часть его комнаты. Ну, и слышать, что в квартире делается, насколько микрофон позволял. Поэтому, ни новый Серёжин имидж, ни то, что живёт теперь Сыроежкин совсем один, секретом от Электроника не были. Элек часами мог залипать перед монитором, когда в поле видимости был Серёжа. Он просто любовался своим теперь уже не совсем идентичным близнецом, иногда на глаза Эла наворачивались слёзы и приходилось снимать очки, чтобы их вытереть, иногда он улыбался, глядя на сосредоточенный Серёжин вид, когда тот разучивал очередную композицию.

Но то, что он увидел через день, после визита к нему Макара, заставило Электроника схватиться за телефон и набрать Гусева. Ответил тот далеко не сразу.

— Макар, это Электроник!  
— Что, неужели передумал и летишь к нам? — недоверчиво усмехнулся Гусь.  
— Я не успею. Ты далеко от Серёжи?  
— Э… вообще-то я на его работе. Только его тут почему-то нет. А что?  
— У Мика в баре?  
— Да… А ты откуда знаешь? — не понял Гусев.  
— Неважно! Бери Мика и езжайте быстрее к Серёже. Надо вскрыть его дверь, Урри умеет. Только быстрее, вы можете не успеть!  
— Эй, Эл! Хорошо. А что случилось, ты что-то знаешь? Ты плачешь? Ты говорил с Серёгой? У него телефон выключен, — Макар побежал в кабинет Урри, на ходу пытаясь что-то выяснить у Электроника, но слышал лишь всхлипы и просьбу поторопиться.

Урри был в своем кабинете и тоже пытался дозвониться до Сыроежкина — как минимум сделать выговор за опоздание, а максимум — лишить премии за прогул. Бри сидел рядом, что-то бормотал себе под нос и сводил баланс — вся бухгалтерия была на нём. И тут к ним вломился полувменяемый Гусь с трубкой у уха.

— Это на счёт Серёги, пусть Эл объяснит, — Макар протянул телефон Урри, а сам остановился перевести сбившееся от волнения дыхание. Урри взял телефон, минуту выслушивал то, что ему говорил Электроник, потом подхватил свою куртку и рюкзак, схватил за руку Гуся и потащил его на парковку, бросив в дверях Бри «Всё в порядке, скоро буду».

Доехали они быстро, а вот с замком минут десять пришлось повозиться.

— Серёга, ты где, блять? — Заорал Гусев, когда они с Миком наконец ввалились в квартиру. — Вот, долбо…ёб, — голос у Макара пропал, а картинка перед глазами начала кружиться, едва он переступил порог Серёжиной комнаты.  
— Долбоёб, — согласился с ним, вошедший следом Урри.  
— Серёженька, нет!.. — Макар кинулся на колени перед изголовьем кровати, на которой весь в крови лежал Сыроежкин, и стал судорожно искать на его шее пульс.  
— Да хватит его щупать, живой он, — ворчал на Гуся Мик, — звони в скорую, я перевяжу его, — сказал Урри, почему-то обернувшись в сторону стоящего на столе компа.

Пока Макар трясущимися руками набирал номер и общался с диспетчером, Урри разорвал простынь и перевязал Серёже щиколотки и запястья. В себя Сыроежкин так и не пришёл, но пульс и слабое дыхание наличествовали, а это более, чем хорошо.

— Ну вот, теперь зашьют его и минимум на пару недель в «санаторий», — с умным видом вещал Урри, когда они с Макаром уже в скорой ехали в больницу, — а мне теперь замену ему искать… Эх. Люди-то многие исключительно ради малыша Барби ходят. Вот и связывайся после этого с подростками, — брюзжал Урри и периодически поправлял Серёже то волосы на лбу, то край одеяла. Рядом с невозмутимым видом сидел фельдшер и подкручивал капельницу.  
— Какой санаторий? — не понял Гусь, которого вообще не хотели пускать в машину по причине нехватки мест, и который теперь (после финансовой стимуляции бригады скорой) кое-как умостился рядом с Серёгой на полу.  
— В психушку, куда же ещё? — удивился Мик. — Или ты думал, попытка суицида — это шуточки?  
— Нет… ты что! Я сам там чуть не умер… Он весь в крови и глаза закрыты… До сих пор сердце колет, как вспомню. Бедный Сыроега…  
— Конечно бедный, раз ума Бог не дал, — фыркнул Урри.

***

Пока скорая грузила на носилки горе-суицидника, Электроник, стоя перед монитором в Гейдельберге, уже застёгивал дорожную сумку. Документы и доверенность от профессора на пересечение границы у него при себе, деньги на карте, а билет на самолёт до Москвы можно по дороге во Франкфурт заказать.

Да, видимо, не судьба ему в этой жизни человеком стать…


	18. Нет срока давности у мести

В принципе, серьёзно Сыроежкин не пострадал. То ли не умел вены резать, то ли умирать на самом деле не хотел. Гусь надеялся на второе, ибо научиться вскрываться правильно — дело нехитрое, и вот тогда уже — пиши «пропало».

— Ну, вот какого хрена, Сыроега?! — уже в палате выговаривал ему Макар. Он был и сердит на Серёжу, и жалел его, и… себя тоже ему было жалко — сколько нервов ему Серёга за всё время измотал! То Сыроежкин в какую-нибудь аферу ввяжется, то неприятности сами его находят, то, как сейчас, страдает из-за собственных страстей. Макар, может, тоже страдает! Только кто об этом догадывается? То-то…

Серёжа пришел в себя ещё в скорой. Крови он потерял немного, а без сознания был больше от общего стресса. Так что его по приезде сразу зашили в приемном покое, а в больнице оставили чисто понаблюдать на день-два. Ну, и бумагу для психиатра написали. И матери сообщили, она как раз назавтра быть обещалась. Серёжа её с трудом по телефону успокоил, а то она готова была прямо сейчас мчаться.

— Ты ведь не хотел умирать, так не вскрываются. Зачем же ты это сделал? — не унимался Гусев. Ну почему он влюбился в такого долбоёба?!  
— Не хотел… Плохо мне было. Тяжело. И сейчас плохо. Не могу я так больше, устал, — Серёга действительно выглядел уставшим. И несчастным, если уж говорить начистоту.  
— Устал он… А если б не нашли тебя, что б ты делал? Перевязался, да в школу с утра пошёл бы, да? Дурья твоя башка. А вдруг помер бы? Если бы не Эл… — укорял Сыроежкина Макар. По иронии судьбы именно своему сопернику он был обязан спасением друга.  
— А причем здесь Эл? — враз оживился Серёжа.  
— Так это он, считай, тебя спас. Позвонил мне, сказал, бери Урри ломайте дверь, иначе не успеете.  
— А он-то откуда узнал? — поразился совсем сбитый с толку Сыроежкин.  
— Это он тебе сам завтра расскажет, — вздохнул Гусев. — Он мне недавно из Франкфурта звонил, вылета ждал.

***

Если бы не успокоительное, Сыроежкин точно до утра бы не заснул — так его взбудоражило известие о приезде Электроника. Он его увидит! Увидит! И, может быть, даже упростит больше не уезжать. Выполнит все его условия, даже прикасаться к нему не будет… Лишь бы только Эл был рядом!.. Серёжа всё ворочался с боку на бок, стараясь не напрягать пострадавшие запястья, только сердце готово было выпрыгнуть из груди и о сне даже и речи не могло быть. А потом пришла медсестра, вколола ему чего-то там со снотворным эффектом, и он почти сразу вырубился.

Зато каким приятным было пробуждение! Когда Серёжа открыл глаза, то, наверное, ещё с полминуты был уверен, что спит и видит приятный (в кои-то веки!) сон. На него смотрел Элек. Выглядел он, правда, по-другому — очки, волосы длинные, физиономия опухшая… Приснится же такое!

— Серёж, — и голос как музыка! Сыроежкин слушал бы и слушал… — Прости меня, я таким дураком был, — и по лицу его гладит. Только бы не проснуться! Ещё чуть-чуть… Так, стоп. Это — не сон. В Серёжином сне про Элека Гусь на заднем фоне маячить не может! Да ещё с такой кислой рожей.  
— Эл! — Сыроежкин сел на кровати, ойкнул — опираться на руки ему явно не следовало. — Ты приехал? И не уедешь? — больше всего Серёжа боялся, что это счастье не продлится долго, подразнит его иллюзией воссоединения с любимым и растает как не было. Такого исхода Сыроежкин не переживёт уже по-настоящему.

Видимо, выглядел Серёжа настолько жалко, что у Элека задрожали губы, на глазах выступили слёзы, и он так крепко прижал Серёжу к себе, что практически перекрыл ему кислород.

— Не уеду. Без тебя никуда больше не уеду. Не бойся, — «я не имел права тебя бросать», — хотел сказать Электроник, но не решился. Это слишком болезненная для него тема, которую если и стоит поднимать в разговоре с Серёжей, то явно не сейчас.

***

Макар хорошо понимал Сыроежкина, когда тот депрессовал от несчастной любви так, что даже выпилиться решил. Сам он никогда не думал о том, чтобы наложить на себя руки, но чувства эти были Макару слишком хорошо знакомы. В конце концов, за последние десять лет Гусев стал без преувеличения экспертом в области безответной любви. Во всех её ипостасях — от невинного детского чувства к лучшему другу и до разъедающей душу страсти к неверному любовнику и железобетонной привязанности к покинувшему его возлюбленному.

Наблюдать трогательную сцену воссоединения близнецов было слишком тяжело, так что Гусев незаметно покинул больницу, оставив Сыроегу и его андроида размазывать друг по дружке слёзы и сопли без лишних свидетелей. Пока Надежда Дмитриевна не пришла. В школу идти смысла не было, зато скоро должна была начаться тренировка — Макар уже выходил на лёд и тренировался теперь по индивидуальной программе, старательно восстанавливая былую форму — времени на это было не так, чтобы много. Хоть что-то хорошее его сегодня ждёт.

***

Когда к Серёже приехала мать, он был в прекрасном расположении духа. Шутил, смеялся, был бодр и уравновешен. Так что Надежда Дмитриевна с трудом верила, что её сын чуть было не совершил фатальную ошибку. И даже на какое-то время перестала винить в произошедшем себя.

Серёжа познакомил её с Элеком — теперь их сходство не бросалось так явно в глаза, и лишних вопросов можно было избежать. Электроник, естественно, произвел на Серёжину мать самое приятное впечатление — он уже давно знал родителей Сыроежкина и умел находить общий язык с обоими.

В Москву Серёжа в очередной раз ехать отказался, как мать его ни упрашивала. Клялся и божился, что больше ничего подобного с ним не произойдёт, отлежит сколько положено в психиатрической клинике, а когда выпишут, то будет не один, а с лучшим другом. С Элом. У него семья в Германии, ему тоже одному скучно. Надежда Дмитриевна вынуждена была согласиться. Элек вызывал доверие и смотрел на её сына так, как не каждый брат будет.

Психиатр ничего серьезного у Сыроежкина не нашёл, хотя и абсолютно здоровым не признал. У Серёжи было невротическое расстройство личности и его госпитализировали в отделение, занимающееся неврозами, где ему предстояло пройти период реабилитации в течение следующих двух недель минимум.

Лечение прошло успешно, однако, по его окончании Серёжа вынужден был встать на учёт в психо-неврологический диспансер. Несмотря на то, что состояние его было удовлетворительное и опасности для себя он больше не представлял, «застарелый» невроз его пока никуда не делся, и любой стресс или какие-то эндогенные факторы могли в будущем спровоцировать обострение. Кроме того, по мнению его лечащего врача, Серёжа, как гомосексуал, и так находится в группе риска по невротическим расстройствам.

***

Выйдя из клиники неврозов, Серёжа с удивлением обнаружил, что их тихий благополучный городок буквально гудит, обсуждая на все лады необычное преступление — намедни в городском парке, в разных его частях были обнаружены три молодых человека девятнадцати, двадцати и двадцати двух лет. Все они были привязаны за руки лицом к деревьям. Рты их были заклеены скотчем, а штаны и нижнее белье отсутствовали. В анус каждого из пострадавших была вставлена бутылка. Кроме того, все они, плюс к переохлаждению и травмам аноректальной области имели сотрясение мозга средней тяжести. На вопросы друзей, родных и журналистов, кто же с ними такое проделал, все трое молодых людей описали некоего субъекта среднего роста, среднего телосложения, одетого в мешковатую одежду с капюшоном и по самые глаза замотанного платком. И самое интересное, ни одна из жертв в полицию не обратилась.

— Парк — уже давно небезопасное место, Эл — задумчиво произнёс Серёжа, прочитав новость на городском портале. Они сидели в холле больницы, и Сыроежкин, получив все необходимые документы, пока ждал отправившегося за кофе Элека, листал новости в интернете. — Странно, что они не заявили. Может, передумают?..  
— Это вряд-ли, — спокойно сказал Электроник, протягивая Серёже стаканчик с горячим напитком. — Если только у них пальцы лишние и уши давят.  
— Ч-че…го? — Сыроежкин не поверил своим ушам.  
— Серёж, — всё также спокойно и даже ласково ответил Эл. — Эти, с позволения сказать, люди… Они — не невинные жертвы. Они — преступники, понесшие справедливое наказание. Достаточно мягкое, с учётом их деяний.  
— Ты… что, их знаешь? — Серёжа так до конца и не мог вникнуть в смысл слов Электроника.  
— Ну, как знаю? Мне их имена и фамилии ничего не говорят. Разве что один из них, некто Алексей Жабин, учился раньше в нашей школе. Но я с ним знаком не был.  
— Жаботинский… так это он был… я мог бы догадаться, — прошептал мигом побелевший Сыроежкин. Имена потерпевших, кстати, нигде не упоминались. Откуда Эл их знает? — Постой, так ты смотрел это… видео? — наконец дошло до Серёжи. Руки у него задрожали, так что Элеку пришлось в целях безопасности забрать стакан с кофе.  
— Что этот Жаботинский тебе ещё сделал? — забеспокоился Электроник, проигнорировав последний Серёжин вопрос.  
— Так видел или нет? — повысил голос Сыроежкин.  
— Серёж, — Элек одной рукой обнял друга за плечи. — Я тебе всё расскажу дома. Всё-всё, только, давай, сейчас ты успокоишься. А то ещё решат, что не долечили и опять упекут, — попытался пошутить Эл. Разговор был, действительно, не для общественного места.

Только войдя в квартиру, Сыроежкин опять задал свой вопрос Электронику. Тот вздохнул и решил, что его парень имеет право знать. И рассказал всё как было.

***

Как только Серёжу положили на реабилитацию, Электроник направился прямиком к Гусеву. Ему не давал покоя один вопрос.

— Макар, в тот день, то есть ночь, когда я должен был вылететь в Германию с профессором, Серёжа звонил мне. Говорил, что на него напали в парке. Я ему не поверил. Ты не знаешь, это правда? — Эл сидел на кухне у Макара и смотрел на него так жалобно, что на секунду Гусев даже подумал — а надо ли андроиду знать правду?  
— Знаю. Правда, — сухо ответил Гусев.

Электроник застонал, уронил голову на руки, потом сделал над собой усилие, посмотрел на Гуся, шмыгнул носом и спросил ещё:

— Его действительно побили? — упавшим голосом, глотая слёзы сказал Эл.  
— Ну, — Гусев немного замялся. Вид у Электроника был такой, что он вот-вот приступит к самоликвидации. — Побили его несильно. Его… — он опять замолчал. — Эл, обещай что не наделаешь глупостей. Серёга без тебя не выживет. Как это ни прискорбно признавать, но это факт.  
— Что они с ним сделали?.. Не молчи, — Эла уже трясло, а по лицу потоком бежали слёзы.  
— В общем… Серёга мне позвонил, я его отвёл к себе. И пока он мылся, залез в его телефон. Переписку вашу хотел почитать, — честно сознался Гусь. — И обнаружил там видеоролик. Эти гады видео ему специально оставили — чтоб в полицию не пошёл. Опознать там никого из них невозможно. А вот смонтировать так, что всё якобы добровольно было — вполне. Они этим его и припугнули, что всем знакомым разошлют, если он заявит. Ну, а утром мы врача вызвали — у него сотрясение оказалось, — закончил Гусь. Вспоминать это ему тоже было тяжело. — У меня… есть это видео. Я себе скачал, думал, может, узнаю кого, — немного подумав, добавил Макар. — Даже потом к Урри в бар ходил, он мне записи камеры с парковки показал. Но там непонятно ничего. Какой-то тип походит к Серёгиному мопеду, потом быстро уходит. Лица не видно. Телосложение тоже не определить.  
— Макар, мне нужно это видео, — Эл перестал наконец плакать, сидел бледный и с отсутствующим видом.  
— Ну, держи, — Гусев скинул ему файл. — Только без глупостей. Понял?  
— Можно… я первый раз при тебе посмотрю? Я один… боюсь.

Все двадцать минут пока шёл ролик, Элек сидел неподвижно, уставившись в экран огромными от ужаса глазами. И после окончания так и продолжал таращиться в пустоту, бледный как смерть. «Лучше б истерику устроил», — подумал Гусь, налил ему полстакана коньяка и почти насильно заставил выпить.

— Я… ик… найду их. Я тебе… ик… обещаю! — наконец пришёл в себя андроид.  
— Как найдёшь-то? — тяжело вздохнул Макар. Он не особо верил в то, что это в принципе возможно.  
— Ты Мика не знаешь! У него камеры, наверняка… ик… по всему бару понапиханы. А эти… ик… сволочи, — тут Эла прорвало и следующие минут пять Макар вынужден был успокаивать пьяные рыдания предавшегося самобичеванию андроида. — Они, короче, должны были в баре Серёжу заприметить и там к нему начать… клеиться.  
— Ты голова, Эл! — искренне восхитился Гусев дедуктивными способностями Серёгиного двойника. — Пойдём к твоему Мику.  
— Я один. Он мне доверяет. И это… моя вина. Я должен хоть как-то… её исправить… Сам, — с этими словами Элек встал и пошёл в свою квартиру. Точнее в Серёгину, потому как жить они теперь собрались вместе.

***

Урри очень обрадовался, увидев у себя Электроника. Показал ему бар, угостил за счёт заведения (в заведении, надо отдать должное, не только алкоголь и примитивные закуски были, но и вполне сносная кухня), провёл в свой кабинет, устроил в собственном кресле и даже налил бокал какого-то коллекционного вина.

— Значит, говоришь, тебе нужны все записи с камер в зале с начала января по конец мая, — задумчиво протянул Мик, когда Элек озвучил ему цель своего визита. — Думаешь, это может помочь с поиском напавших на Серёжку? Я сомневаюсь, что они имеют какое-нибудь отношение к нашим посетителям. Сергей, по крайней мере, ни на кого не жаловался. А всех здешних его поклонников я знаю — безобидные в принципе люди. Но, — Мик хитро посмотрел на Элека, — если ты хочешь что-нибудь сделать, для очистки совести, так сказать… Я тебе их предоставлю.  
— Спасибо, Мик! — Эл так обрадовался, что даже с места вскочил.  
— Погоди благодарить, малыш, — немного охладил энтузиазм Элека Урри. — Предоставлю. Но не бесплатно.  
— Конечно, я заплачу сколько скажешь! Деньги у меня есть, — тут же закивал на всё согласный Эл.  
— Нет, малыш, — улыбнулся довольный бизнесмен, — не деньгами. Ты мне тоже окажешь услугу.  
— Хорошо, — удивился Электроник, — а какую?  
— Отработаешь, — просто ответил Мик. — Видишь ли, посетителям очень полюбился наш Барби-бой. Что уж греха таить, выручку по средам во многом он обеспечивает. А тут его минимум две недели не будет.  
— Я понял, — засмеялся Элек. — Мне опять придётся подменять Серёжу!  
— Угадал! — обрадовался Урри. — Ну, что, согласен? Работу твою я, разумеется, оплачу.  
— Согласен. Давай мне записи и рассказывай, что и как надо петь, — тут же настроился на деловой лад Электроник.

С тех пор, всё своё свободное от школы, работы и посещений Серёжи время Электроник проводил за компьютером, скрупулёзно изучая и анализируя предоставленный Урри видеоматериал и полученный от Гусева ролик. И дней через десять смог похвастаться неплохим результатом.

За всё время к Серёже подходили трое случайных посетителей, на которых он резко негативно реагировал. Лица этих людей были отчётливо запечатлены камерами. Дальше, с помощью искусственной нейросети, позволяющей распознавать лица, Электроник смог найти странички неизвестных парней в социальных сетях. Их пришлось взломать, чтобы иметь доступ ко всем фотографиям и переписке. На этот раз вопрос морали перед Элеком даже не вставал — его программная установка не причинять человеку вред и не наносить неприемлемого ущерба была полностью уничтожена в тот момент, когда он при просмотре полученного от Макара видео осознал, что его Серёжу изнасиловали какие-то ублюдки.

Изучив страницы подозреваемых, Электроник пришел к однозначному выводу, что все трое знакомы между собой, знали о существовании «мальчика Барби» из бара «Брик» и в одном из диалогов в мае месяце обсуждали способ, как бы с ним «поразвлечься». Упоминалось также и то, что он ездит на работу на мопеде, живёт рядом с парком. Кроме того, на фотографиях парней Элек заметил почти все элементы одежды, присутствующие на видео, снятом ими в ночь преступления.

А потом Элек сделал клон Серёжиной странички и договорился от имени Сыроежкина с каждым из насильников о приватной встрече в парке в один из будних дней поздно вечером. С интервалом в полчаса. Сам оделся в неприметную мешковатую одежду, прихватил с собой платок и рюкзак с… реквизитом. И отправился на «охоту». Каждое из свиданий отняло у него не более десяти минут — сопротивляться превосходящему человека по силе и ловкости в несколько раз андроиду у жертв не было ни единого шанса. После фиксации у дерева и проведения всех запланированных «процедур» насильнику сообщалось за что именно он несёт справедливое наказание, затем следовал точно рассчитанный удар по голове и вкратце, пока объект был ещё в сознании, разъяснялись последствия для здоровья в случае обращения в правоохранительные органы. Вот, собственно, и всё.

***

Сказать, что Серёжа был в шоке — ничего не сказать. Положено ли радоваться или хотя бы чувствовать моральное удовлетворение жертве насилия, когда она узнаёт, что за неё отомстили? Ничего подобного Сыроежкин не испытывал. Серёжа понял только одно — он боится. Боится Электроника. Никаких предустановленных программных ограничений, позволяющих сдерживать и контролировать его, могущие в любой момент оказаться разрушительными, способности, больше не было. А его чисто человеческая нравственность была весьма ненадёжна. Что будет, если сам Серёжа в силу каких-либо причин пойдет против робота?

— Сердишься на меня, Серёжа? — Элек подошёл вплотную к близнецу, притянул его к себе за талию, и внимательно смотрел Сыроежкину в глаза.  
— Нет… — он на самом деле не сердился на Электроника, но обозначить свои истинные чувства Сергей всё-таки не решался.  
— Пойми, я должен был это сделать. Не только ради тебя, ради себя самого тоже. Это ведь по моей вине ты пострадал… Я не мог себя простить. И сейчас не могу, но так я хотя бы сделал хоть что-то.  
— Я гораздо больше страдал от того, что ты бросил меня и уехал, — заметил Серёжа. Всё же его обида на Элека ещё не полностью прошла.  
— Прости. Я думал, что поступаю правильно. Моя ошибка была в том, что я считал себя… не просто человеком, а более правильным человеком, чем ты. Но это не так. Ты — человек, а я во многом — «машина». А машина, — тут Электроник задумался. Принижать себя перед Серёжей было бы в корне не правильно. — Машина должна всегда быть на страже интересов человека. И теперь я всегда буду с тобой. Пока ты сам этого хочешь.  
— Ты человек, Эл! Никакая не машина! — возмутился Серёжа. — И я тоже хочу всегда быть с тобой… Только, Эл, скажи мне, ты ведь мог убить их? — почему-то Сыроежкину было важно это знать.  
— Мог. И хотел. Но потом подумал, что тебе это не понравится. Поэтому остановился на весьма мягком наказании, — Эл ограничился причинением насильникам лёгкого вреда здоровью вовсе не из жалости или, боясь осуждения со стороны Серёжи. Всё было проще — в том, что ему удастся запугать своих жертв и они не станут заявлять в полицию он не сомневался. А вот возбуждение дела публичного обвинения могло сильно осложнить им с Серёжей жизнь. Холодный расчёт — ничего более.

***

«Сумасшедшая машина без тормозов, имеющая почти неограниченную власть над одним конкретным человеком. И именно этот единственный человек — хоть какая-то гарантия того, чтобы робот окончательно не пошёл вразнос», — подумал Серёжа о своих отношениях с близнецом, в человечности которого он теперь всерьёз стал сомневаться, хотя всеми силами пытался убедить Электроника в обратном. Мысли эти оказали на Сыроежкина странное воздействие — он почувствовал как у него тяжелеет в паху, прижался сильнее к андроиду и потянулся за поцелуем.

Электроник понял всё правильно — Серёжу возбуждает его сила и исходящая от него потенциальная опасность. Сергей по-прежнему нуждается в твёрдой руке, готов отдать ему контроль над собой и не способен на равные партнёрские отношения. Что ж, Элек будет играть по Серёжиным правилам, если это необходимо. Кроме того, какая-то выгода для Электроника в таком случае тоже имеется. Раз он не может стать полноценным человеком, то положение машины, подчиняющей человека себе, сможет в некоторой степени примирить его со сложившейся ситуацией.

Элек оторвался от губ своего двойника и, надавив ему на плечи, заставил опуститься на колени. Серёжа от такого нехитрого действия со стороны андроида возбудился ещё сильнее, расстегнул молнию на джинсах Эла, высвободил уже полностью вставший член и сразу же принялся с энтузиазмом сосать.

— Расслабь горло, — Эл не давал Серёже далеко отстраняться, придерживая его голову за затылок — глубокий минет всегда давался Сыроежкину с трудом. — Ну же, давай, — хотя Элек говорил мягко, о том, чтобы не подчиниться его требованиям, Серёжа не мог даже и подумать. Старания его были вскоре вознаграждены — рот наполнился вязкой немного терпкой субстанцией, а Эл тут же опустился рядом с ним на пол и стал целовать, не давая пролиться мимо ни капли семени. К себе за всё время Серёжа не прикасался — по прошлому опыту он помнил, что без разрешения Элека нельзя.

— Пойдём в ванную. Надо смыть с тебя этот больничный запах, — сказал Элек, когда они закончили целоваться.

Всё ещё возбуждённый, Сергей позволил Элу раздеть себя и вымыть, за что наконец получил свою награду — его развернули лицом к стенке и, осторожно растянув пальцами, вылюбили. Первый раз он кончил почти сразу, и потом даже успел захотеть в процессе ещё и снова кончить, так как его партнёру теперь требовалось больше времени. В итоге, усталый и довольный Сыроежкин устроился в тёплой воде, прислонившись спиной к груди Элека — он был счастлив.

— Не крась больше волосы, — Элек мягко массировал голову Серёже, очередной раз намылив её шампунем. Корни волос заметно отросли и по-хорошему Сыроежкину надо было либо краситься дальше, либо состричь темные концы волос.  
— Тебе не нравится? — Серёжа так разомлел под ласковыми прикосновениями, что даже не сразу понял чего от него хотят.  
— Очень нравится. Но я хочу, чтобы мы опять выглядели одинаково, — пояснил своё требование Электроник.  
— Тогда тебе придется постричься, — резонно заметил Сыроежкин.  
— Обязательно. И линзы куплю.

Серёжа почти уснул, сидя в ванной, а Электроник, обнимал своего любимого, легко прикасался губами к его плечам и шее, потом взял Серёжину руку в свою, поднёс к губам и поцеловал красный след от пореза. Ему было тяжело это делать. Почти физически больно. Теперь на руках и ногах его близнеца останутся, пусть и не очень заметные, шрамы, которые будут всегда напоминать Элеку о совершенной ошибке. Которая чуть не стоила жизни им обоим. Потому, что в случае Серёжиной смерти Электроник жить не собирался — слишком сильно он прикипел к своему человеческому двойнику.

***

Время шло, близнецы худо-бедно наладили свой совместный быт и со стороны, для тех кто знал об истинной природе их отношений, выглядели вполне благополучной парой. Сергей по средам выступал в баре Мика, иногда даже вместе с Электроником. Элек немного программировал на заказ, тренировался и набивал руку, чтобы в будущем иметь возможность зарабатывать удаленно. Но в основном он занимался тем, что следил за учебой Сыроежкина. Тот в этом плане как был раздолбаем, так им и остался. Кроме музыки его мало что интересовало, но к сожалению, и на музыкальном поприще Серёжа большими талантами не обладал. Зато, это была единственная сфера деятельности, в которой Сыроежкин прикладывал усилия и проявлял удивительное упорство. Музыка, конечно, хорошо, но математика с физикой для их школы были куда важнее. А вот на эти дисциплины Серёжа как раз забивал большой болт. Эл приходил от такого отношения в ужас и всеми силами старался контролировать успеваемость своего двойника и натаскивать его на ЕГЭ. Сыроежкин готов был от такого счастья на стенку лезть.

Серёжа уже давно не мыслил своей жизни без андроида, но иногда он уставал от того, что не может сам распоряжаться собой. За него решали что ему изучать, надевать, есть, как проводить свободное время, с кем общаться, кого избегать и так далее и тому подобные. По-хорошему, Сыроежкину следовало бы возмутиться и вернуть себе право делать что он считает нужным. Но этот вариант подошёл бы зрелой и самостоятельной личности, с устойчивой психикой и крепкой нервной системой. То есть не Серёже. Он поступал как ребенок — провоцировал и злил своего «родителя», проверяя границы дозволенного. И нарывался на скандалы, сцены ревности и извращённые сексуальные игры в качестве наказания. А Элек периодически впадал в отчаяние от того, что не может удержать «в рамках» самого дорогого человека и вынужден идти на поводу у не совсем здоровых Серёжиных наклонностей.

Когда-то Электроник сделал всё, чтобы привязать к себе Серёжу, сделать его полностью от себя зависимым, подчинить его волю и стать для своего биологического прототипа, если не всем миром, то необходимой его частью, без которой Серёжино существование стало бы практически невозможным. Руководили им достаточно эгоистические мотивы, но больше всего пострадал в результате он сам. Элек тоже сделался полностью зависимым от Сыроежкина, вся его жизнь теперь крутилась вокруг Серёжи и их отношений, ради которых ему пришлось отказаться от своей мечты стать человеком. Он и безумно любил своего близнеца и также сильно порой его ненавидел. Нездоровая ситуация зацикленности друг на друге, переходящая все разумные границы ответственность за любовника, тотальный контроль и ревность — мягкий взаимный абьюз, выбраться из которого не получалось. Потому что страшно. Страшно потерять Серёжу и потерять себя. Потому что кто он без своего двойника? Электроник не знал. Когда он сбежал от профессора, всё было по-другому. Мир казался новым и интересным, люди — притягательными, а здоровая полноценная жизнь представлялась счастливой и безоблачной.

Иногда Электроник думал, что лучше бы он никогда не встречался с Серёжей Сыроежкиным. Тот был бы гораздо счастливее с Макаром, а сам он — с Урри или кем-нибудь другим. А может, ему и одному было бы неплохо. Живут же многие люди без пары и счастливы.

Кстати, о Макаре. Раньше маленький парализованный мальчик смотрел на двух неразлучных друзей — рыженького и светленького и мечтал быть с ними, быть как они. Чудом его желание сбылось, возможность присоединиться к Макару и Серёже представилась. Только Элек выбрал неверный путь. Вместо того, чтобы изначально быть собой, он попытался занять Серёжино место, одновременно стараясь стать для Сыроежкина тем, кем был для него Гусев. Теперь, полностью увязнув в своей нездоровой любви, он вдруг осознал, что остро нуждается в ком-то близком, с кем бы у него не было того болезненного прошлого, которое было с Серёжей. Электронику нужен был друг. Настоящий. Отношения с которым были бы свободными, равными и здоровыми. Что скрывать, Элека тянуло к Макару. Всегда тянуло, но после его воссоединения с Серёжей это притяжение лишь усилилось. Самое неприятное в этой ситуации было то, что по-настоящему дружить с Гусевым Эл не мог — это автоматически сближало Макара и Серёжу, которого он дико ревновал ко всем вообще, а к бывшему любовнику в особенности. Потому что видел, что Сыроежкин его не забыл и продолжает испытывать к Макару чувства. Пусть и не сравнимые с теми, что связывают Серёжу и Эла, но всё же…


	19. Третий - лишний?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бездуховное PWP

Дело было на алгебре. После недавней контрольной, которую класс в целом написал неважно, Таратар задал на дом те задачи, которые вызвали наибольшие трудности, и настоятельно рекомендовал разобрать все свои ошибки. Особо «отличившихся» обещал вызвать к доске. Один из таких кадров теперь стоял перед всем классом и пытался высчитать площадь криволинейной трапеции. Площадь вычисляться не хотела.

— Ну, что же ты, Серёжа? — Таратар глядел поверх очков на нерадивого ученика и ждал от него хоть каких-нибудь осмысленных действий. — С помощью чего она обычно вычисляется? Вчера ты не подошёл ко мне после уроков, надеюсь, дома разобрался? Серёжа, мы ждём, — и Семён Николаевич изобразил рукой в воздухе некую загогулину, которую, видимо, от него и ждал. Может, хоть так до Сыроежкина дойдёт? — С помощью определённого…  
— Интригала, — наконец выдавил из себя Сыроежкин. — Класс заржал, математик тоже стал давиться смешком, только Электроник изобразил фейспалм, а Гусев тоскливо протянул «ой, дура-а-ак». — Интеграла, я хотел сказать, — но сквозь шум его почти никто не услышал. Серёжа стоял красный как варёный рак. Зря он вчера полночи втихаря от Эла вместо уроков в WoT играл. Теперь заговаривается и тупит.  
— Да, Серёжа, ты нас, можно сказать, заинтриговал, — отсмеялся Таратар. — Пиши уже своё решение, раскрой, так сказать, «интригу», — смешки в классе постепенно стихли, потому что Сыроежкин начал не без труда что-то выводить мелом на доске.

Макар, который последние пару недель в школе вообще отсутствовал по причине своего возвращения в строй, а точнее, в основной состав хоккейного Интеграла, в его математических тёзках разбирался слабо, а потому начал просто переписывать с доски вслед за Сыроегой.

— Да он лажу пишет, — толкнул Гуся в бок сосед Вовка. — Смотри, как надо, — и поближе подвинул ему свою тетрадь. Чем Макар тут же с благодарностью и воспользовался.

Списав всё с Королькова, Гусев поднял глаза на Сыроежкина. Тот мялся и не мог толком объяснить Таратару своё решение, когда учитель попросил его это сделать. Семён Николаевич надеялся, что хотя бы рассуждения вслух помогут мальчику найти свою ошибку. Гусев, видя это, уже хотел было съехидничать и сказать сидящему впереди Элу, что, мол, Серёга-то у тебя успехами не блещет, «репетитор» ты хренов, как вдруг с Сыроежкиным стало происходить что-то странное. Он начал часто и поверхностно дышать, а на щеках его выступил румянец.

Макар с удивлением заметил в руке у Элека маленькую пластиковую штуковину. С кнопками, на которые он периодически нажимал. Серёжа после таких нажатий как-то странно дёргался, краснел, бледнел, кусал и облизывал губы. Даже чуть не плакал. Потому что глаза у него были влажные и абсолютно чёрные.

— Ты что, вообще, делаешь? — охреневший Гусь перегнулся через свою парту и громко шептал Электронику всё, что он думает по этому поводу. — Что это за хрень с кнопками? Ты зачем его мучаешь? Он же дёргается весь! Положь на место эту херню!  
— Не могу, Макар, — вздохнул Электроник. — Серёжа наказан.  
— Чего-о? — Гусев не поверил своим ушам. Как, вообще, один практически взрослый человек может наказывать другого такого же?!  
— Наказан, — спокойно повторил андроид. — Вчера, вместо того, чтобы делать уроки, Серёжа, несмотря на мои неоднократные просьбы и напоминания, предпочёл играть в танчики. В результате не выспался и уроки не сделал. Теперь наказан. А я его предупреждал.  
— Ему же больно, ты что, его током бьёшь?! — Макар сделал попытку отобрать у Эла непонятный пульт. Безуспешно.  
— Ему не больно, уверяю тебя, — в голосе Электроника сквозила насмешка. — Серёжа у нас любит вместо занятий предаваться удовольствиям. Сейчас у него как раз есть такая возможность, — Сыроежкин уже выглядел совсем больным — он то и дело жалобно поглядывал в сторону Эла, на лбу у него выступила испарина, одной рукой он вынужден был опереться о доску, а вместо связной речи из его уст периодически вырывалось слабое не то поскуливание, не то попискивание.  
— Что это? — Макар ошалевшими глазами смотрел то на загибающегося у доски Серёжу, то на Эла с пультом в руке.  
— Виброяйцо с пультом дистанционного управления, — всё также спокойно пояснил Электроник.  
— Что ты ему с яйцами сделал, извращенец?! — не понял Гусь.  
— С яйцами — ничего. Это такой вибратор — вставляется целиком в прямую кишку и воздействует на простату, — Эл ещё раз нажал на кнопку. — А я включаю и выключают его. И меняю скорость. — Говорю же, он наказан. Хотел вместо математики развлекаться и получать удовольствие — пожалуйста, пусть наслаждается.

Серёжа со сдавленным стоном стал оседать на пол.

— Серёжа, тебе плохо? — забеспокоился Таратар. — Кто-нибудь…  
— Я отведу его в медкабинет, — перебил учителя Элек, мгновенно подскочил к Сыроежкину и повёл его вон из класса.

Ни в какой медкабинет они, конечно, не пошли — Элек затолкал Серёжу в ближайший мужской туалет, благо никого больше там не было. В кабинке Серёжа просто упёрся руками в стену и тихо мычал, кусая губы. Ничего сделать, чтобы избавиться от сладкой пытки сам он не мог — таково было условие. Эл расстегнул ему школьные брюки и затем приспустил их вместе с трусами, освободив болезненный стояк. А потом медленно вытянул за торчащий шнурок игрушку из ануса. Серёжа охнул, почувствовав пустоту, а потом сильнее прогнулся в пояснице.

— Что? — изобразил непонимание Электроник. — Всё, твоё наказание закончено. Ты свободен, можешь одеваться и возвращаться в класс. До конца урока ещё двадцать пять минут. Или ты от меня ещё чего-то ждёшь? — последняя издёвка далась Элу с большим трудом. Непросто было смотреть на изнывающего от желания двойника в классе, а сохранять невозмутимость, глядя на его голую откляченную задницу, и вовсе было выше сил андроида.  
— Выеби. Пожалуйста, выеби меня, — Серёжа чуть не плакал. — Не могу больше, вставь!..

По уму, рассуждал Элек, Серёжу следовало бы оставить неудовлетворённым. Всё ж таки наказание не должно быть приятным. Но Эл уже сам не мог терпеть. Чего стоило ему изображать олимпийское спокойствие в классе перед Гусем, когда, единственное о чем он мог тогда думать, так это о том, что готов отодрать своего непутёвого человека прямо там, у доски перед всеми.

— Ладно, я выполню твою просьбу, — Элек раздвинул Серёжины ягодицы, а большими пальцами стал разминать сфинктер, размазывая, оставшуюся после утреннего введения игрушки смазку. — Но учти, презерватива у меня нет, и я спущу внутрь, — говоря это, Элек ввел Серёже в прямую кишку два пальца и стал ритмично надавливать на предстательную железу. — Ты согласен остаток дня проходить с моей спермой в заднице? Она будет вытекать из твоей растраханной дырки и испачкает тебе трусы. Имей в виду, будет неприятно…  
— Да, да, согласен, — хныкал Сыроежкин, сильнее насаживаясь на трахающие его пальцы.  
— Ну, как знаешь, — дальше тянуть Элек уже не мог, вынул пальцы, приставил головку к покрасневшей сжимающейся дырке и сразу вошёл на всю длину.  
— А-а-а! — довольно громко застонал Серёжа, и Электронику пришлось зажать ему рот ладонью. Не хватало ещё, чтобы кто-то услышал подозрительные звуки и помешал им. Элек двигался размашисто и быстро, не обращая внимания на то, Серёжа слил почти сразу, и дальнейшие фрикции были для него слишком чувствительны. Через несколько минут бешеной долбёжки Эл кончил и тут же вышел из тела Сыроежкина.  
— Всё, пошли, нет времени особо прихорашиваться, — Электроник натянул на близнеца трусы и брюки и, пока тот застёгивался, заправился сам.

— Всё в порядке? — поинтересовался Таратар, глядя на вернувшегося в сопровождении Громова, Сыроежкина. Элек выглядел как всегда безупречно, а вот Серёжа был каким-то… затраханным. Но эту мысль, которая первой пришла на ум Семёниколаича при виде своего ученика, он тут же отмёл как абсурдную.  
— Всё хорошо, Семён Николаевич, — ответил вместо Сыроежкина Электроник. — У Серёжи было… что-то с кишечником. Теперь всё прошло.

— Они что там, трахались? — пошутил при виде явившейся в класс колоритной парочки Вовка.  
— Можешь не сомневаться в этом, — мрачно ответил ему Гусь.

— Те в театральный надо, — скривилась при виде, проходящего мимо неё Сыроежкина Зойка. — Будешь истеричек и припадочных играть! Клоун.  
— Да иди ты, Колбаса! — буркнул себе под нос Серёжа. Он вообще не осмеливался ни на кого глаза поднять — ему было стыдно, словно все вокруг знали, чем они с Элом занимались пару минут назад.

— Вам, ребята, обоим к врачу надо, — перегнулся через стол поближе к Серёже и Элеку Гусев. — Голову лечить. Подумай, Эл. К тебе тоже относится. А доктора у нас хорошие, Серёга не даст соврать, — сам Сыроежкин на это ничего не сказал, он молчал и сосредоточенно смотрел на свою парту. А Элек тяжело вздохнул и совсем не весело ответил:  
— Может, ты и прав, Макар.

***

— Чего, Серёгу ждёшь? — подошёл к сидящему на подоконнике рекреации Электронику Макар. — Он ещё нескоро выйдет. Чего-то у него там опять не решается, — сам Гусев писал контрольную первый раз, но справился достаточно быстро. А вот у Сыроежкина возникли трудности при переписке.  
— Да, — шмыгнул носом Элек и быстро провёл по лицу рукой.  
— Эй, Эл, ты чего, плачешь, что ли? — изумился Гусев. Льющий в одиночестве слёзы Электроник выглядел жалким и уязвимым. Макару даже захотелось его утешить. С некоторых пор за Эла Гусев беспокоился не меньше, чем за Серёгу. Что поделать, если благополучие и, без преувеличения, жизнь его драгоценного Сыроеги теперь полностью зависела от этого андроида. — Что случилось-то? С Серёгой поругались?  
— Нет, — опять захлюпал носом Эл, — не поругались, просто, — тут он снова вытер глаза, — понимаешь, Макар, я его так люблю, так люблю… Всё для него делаю, обращаюсь с ним как он этого хочет… Хотя, это не очень… моё. Доминирование, в смысле, и всякие такие вещи. Но я стараюсь, раз это ему надо… А ему… ему… — Элек совсем раскис, так что даже взял у Гусева предложенный носовой платок, — ему меня мало…  
— Как это — мало? — не понял Гусь. — Он же без тебя жить не может! Сам знаешь…  
— Знаю. А знаешь, что мне Серёжа предложил?  
— Что?  
— Тройничок.  
— …?  
— Группу. Секс втроём, — перестал наконец плакать Электроник.  
— … А… ты? — что ещё полагается говорить в таких случаях, Макар не знал.  
— А я склонен согласиться, — уже полностью успокоившись, ответил Эл.  
— Да ну! — ещё больше удивился Гусев. — Ты ж его к каждому столбу ревнуешь, и согласился!  
— Ревную, — кивнул Элек. — Но уж лучше я тоже буду в этом участвовать, чем он будет за моей спиной… Я надеюсь… что Серёжа так успокоится… хотя бы на время.  
— То есть ты сможешь вот так просто наблюдать, как какой-то левый мужик или парень будет с твоим Серёгой? И сам ещё того этого? — чем дальше, тем больше охреневал Гусев.  
— Почему левый? — удивился Электроник. — Никакой ты не левый, Макар.  
— Я? — Гусев так и сел. На подоконник, рядом с Элом. — Не ну… я не знаю…

Пока Макар пытался осмыслить неожиданное предложение, Электроник встал со своего места, перекинул ногу через бёдра Гуся, обхватил ладонями его лицо и поцеловал. Сначала осторожно, а потом засосал так, что Гусев забыл про всё на свете — и про то, что они в школе и вдруг кто увидит, и про то, что из кабинета математики может в любой момент выйти Сыроежкин, и вообще, они тут предстоящий тройничок обсуждали…

— Ты, что, прямо сейчас начать хочешь? — с трудом переводя дыхание, сказал Гусев, когда Элек наконец-то оторвался от его губ.  
— Нет, — замотал головой Эл, нехотя слезая с колен Макара и поправляя собственный стояк. — Я просто проверял.  
— Типа, вдруг я импотентом окажусь?!. — хмыкнул Гусев.  
— Нет, — опять покачал головой Элек, — нет, конечно. Но я должен был проверить, хочешь ли ты меня.  
— Убедился?  
— Да. И ты мне кое в чём поможешь.  
— В чём помогу?  
— Я хочу проучить Серёжу.  
— Я с тебя фигею, Эл. Иногда даже больше, чем с Сыроеги. Как ты его проучить хочешь, и причём тут я?  
— Слушай, я тебе всё сейчас расскажу.

***

Макар до последнего сомневался. В оргиях он никогда не участвовал, даже фантазий таких не имел. От недотраха тоже не страдал, периодически встречаясь с разными парнями для секса. Встречи эти, конечно не были частыми — в родном городе геев немного, а молодых и симпатичных — и того меньше. Но стоит всего лишь сесть на электричку, и буквально через час вы окажетесь в столице нашей Родины, городе-герое Москве. А там… в общем проблема выбора партнёра на один раз перед Гусем не стояла вообще. Он бы даже мог завести какие-никакие отношения, если бы захотел. Ему неоднократно предлагали. Только ни к кому душа у Гусева не лежала. Он хотел только своего (хотя по факту уже давно чужого) Серёжу. Понимал, что парень малость с прибабахом, и совместная жизнь с ним вряд-ли была бы безоблачной, но трудности Макара не пугали — лишь бы только Мальвина Серёжа обожал его одного. Но увы, Сыроежкин был помешан на своём близнеце-роботе.

Был и другой человек, который, если рассуждать объективно, мог стать для Макара идеальной парой, и о котором Гусев запрещал себе думать в таком ключе. Потому что друзей не трахают. Да и вообще, Вовка — натурал. Иначе бы в ответ на Макаров каминг аут тоже бы признался.

Таким образом, с какой стороны ни глянь, а Гусь — птица свободная и в перспективе одинокая. Так что отказываться от предложенного Элом тройничка по меньшей мере глупо. Да и когда теперь Макару представится возможность потискать Сыроежкина? Лишь бы сами близнецы не передумали.

И Гусев нажал на кнопку звонка.

***

Всю субботу Серёжа провёл как на иголках. В школе мимо ушей пропускал объяснения учителей, получил двойку по физике за ответ у доски, поймал головой баскетбольный мяч на физкультуре и выслушал целый поток гневных обвинений от Кукушкиной, после того, как по невнимательности отдавил ей ногу. А всё потому, что то и дело залипал на Гуся, периодически с опаской поглядывая на Эла, нацепившего свой фирменный похерфейс, и фантазировал о предстоящем вечере. Эл сказал, что переговоры с Макаром он провёл (сам Серёга предлагать такое своему бывшему побоялся), волноваться не о чем — всё в силе. Но Сыроежкин всё равно дёргался. Только бы Гусь не передумал.

А вот Электроник не волновался. Если Макар передумает, Элек не расстроится — смотреть как Серёжа сношается с другим — удовольствие сомнительное. Если же всё пойдёт по плану, то, может, его любимый хоть на время перестанет пускать слюни на своего бывшего. А то и так вспоминает его к месту и не к месту. И фоточки рассматривает. Сил нет. А ведь Эл не запрещает Серёже общаться с Макаром, запрещает только трахаться с ним за своей спиной. Макар сам не хочет — видимо, это ещё слишком болезненно для него. Ну, и маленький урок Серёже в конце их свидания Электроник обеспечит, пусть потом не жалуется. Потому что надо же в конце концов какие-то рамки иметь.

***

— Привет…  
— Проходи, Макар, — Электроник мило улыбнулся гостю и посторонился, давая ему возможность войти в квартиру. — Тебе в душ надо?  
— Нет, я у себя уже…  
— Тогда пойдём в комнату, — Элек взял Макара за руку и повел за собой.

Серёжа, до того лежавший на кровати, при виде вошедшего Макара резко сел.  
— Привет, Сыроежкин! — улыбнулся Серёге Макар. Сел рядом с ним на кровать, протянул руку и погладил друга по щеке. Как же он соскучился!

Серёжа прикрыл от удовольствия глаза и потянулся за лаской.

— Ну, здравствуй, Гусев, — прошептал свой отзыв Серёжа. Потом перехватил руку Макара, взял его ладонь в свои и поднёс к губам. Он целовал его пальцы и с такой теплотой смотрел ему прямо в глаза, что Гусева словно электрический разряд прошил и дыхание перехватило. И от взгляда, и от прикосновения… Сам этот жест — точно так же, чуть больше полутора лет назад, дома у Макара, уставший от треволнений за своего двойника-робота, Серёжа взял его руку и поцеловал. А потом они первый раз занимались любовью. С этого знаменательного дня начались их отношения. Которые, увы, не стали ни долгими, ни счастливыми.

«Уж лучше бы они трахались», — с горечью подумал стоящий рядом Электроник. Смотреть на ту нежность, которая сквозила между этими двумя, было так больно, что он предпочёл прекратить это любым способом.

Эл опустился на кровать позади Серёжи, обнял со спины его за талию, запустил руки под футболку, поглаживая грудь и живот, и стал целовать шею своего двойника, несильно засасывая кожу и оставляя быстро проходящие красные следы.

Макар как заворожённый смотрел на эту удивительную картину. Серёжины волосы отросли, и терпеть они с Элеком имели одинаковые прически. Очки Эл в этот раз тоже не надел, отдав предпочтение линзам. И одежда на парнях была абсолютно одинаковая. Два Серёжи, один из которых целует другого. Да, Макар не отказался бы посмотреть на занимающихся любовью близнецов. И не только посмотреть. Не зря же секс с близнецами — один из самых популярных эротических сюжетов.

Элек тем временем стянул с Серёжи футболку и кивнул Макару, намекая, что есть ещё предметы одежды от которых надо избавить парня. А сам, пока Гусев снимал с Сыроежкина домашние штаны и трусы, продолжил ласкать Серёжу. Он то покусывал его шею, то облизывал ухо, залезая языком в самую раковину, заставляя тем самым сладко постанывать своего двойника, гладил его живот, грудь, пощипывал и выкручивал соски.

Серёжа от всех этих манипуляций и ситуации в целом впал в некое подобие прострации, полностью превратившись в безвольную куклу, беспрекословно выполняющую любые, даже невербальные команды своих хозяев. Барби-бой, одно слово.

Макар гладил и целовал Серёжины бёдра, потом перешёл на область паха, облизывал ствол, поочерёдно засасывал яички, одновременно жамкая его задницу.

Элек с каким-то даже удивлением заметил, что его жутко возбуждает то, что Макар отсасывает у его близнеца, лежащего спиной на его груди. Как будто Серёжа сейчас — часть или продолжение его самого. Элек не отрываясь смотрел, как Серёжин член скрывается в чужом рту, а сам Сергей при этом стонет и, закинув руки за голову, лихорадочно цепляется за его шею.

— Надо ему уже вставить, а то сейчас спустит, — Эл сказал это Макару так, как будто бы Серёжа был неким бессловесным существом, которым полностью, включая даже его физиологию, распоряжаются другие.

Во многом это было справедливо. Перевозбудившись, Сыроежкин действительно делался полувменяемым, а его склонная к мазохизму натура жаждала подчинения более сильным самцам. Но, неожиданно, и Эла, обычно мечтавшего о равных отношениях и в жизни и в постели, завело такое обращение со своим любимым.

— Сейчас, принесу смазку, — Эл выбрался из-под Серёжи и, скидывая на ходу с себя одежду, пошёл к комоду за флаконом лубриканта.

Макар тоже, с сожалением оторвавшись от любимого члена, стал раздеваться.

— А резинки? — спросил он у Электроника, увидев, что кроме лубриканта тот ничего не принес. — А то я не взял…

— У нас нет. Мы не пользуемся, — пожал плечами Эл. — Мы же только друг с другом. А после… того случая… Серёжа сдавал анализы — он чистый. А ты?

— Э… наверное тоже. Я без презиков вообще никогда.

— Тогда вперёд! — улыбнулся, кивая на жалобно смотрящего на них Серёгу, Элек. Он опять подлез под Сыроежкина, уложив его спиной себе на грудь, согнул и подхватил под коленями его ноги, максимально разведя их в стороны. — Ну же, давай! Можешь даже прямо так, без растяжки — он хорошо разработан, я часто его трахаю, — Элека пробило на грязные разговорчики. Серёжа тихо поскуливал, слова андроида возбудили его ещё больше. Но сказать что-либо сам он не мог — сегодня он вещь, любимая игрушка, которую можно вертеть как угодно, но которая и слова в ответ не скажет.  
— Хочу сначала пальцами, — Макар открыл флакон и стал капать Серёже на промежность. Когда капли дотекали до анального отверстия, он ловил их пальцами, гладил и мял колечко мышц сфинктера просовывал в кишку сразу два пальца, гладя стенки и стараясь нащупать простату, потом развел пальцы пошире и впрыснул в открывшуюся дырку порцию лубриканта.  
— Еби уже его, он на грани, — обычно Эл никогда не выражался, но сейчас он тупо хотел, чтобы Серёже поскорее вставили, пока он не кончил. Даже пережал Серёжин член у основания.

Член у Макара был толще, чем у каждого из близнецов. Края ануса натянулись и покраснели, а Серёжа вскрикнул, чувствуя расписание и заполненность, от которых уже успел отвыкнуть. Гусев двигался медленно. Специально, чтобы продлить удовольствие себе и ещё немного подразнить Сыроежкина.

— Эл, ты можешь вставить ему в рот, — предложил Гусь. Ему хотелось чтобы все участники процесса получали удовольствие одновременно.

Элеку идея понравилась. Он опять вылез из-под Серёжи и сел ему на грудь. Поводил влажной головкой по его губам, а потом обхватил двумя руками Серёжин затылок.

— Соси, мой хороший, — мягко сказал близнецу Элек и совсем неласково насадил его голову на свой член. Он сразу взял быстрый темп, энергично трахая Серёжу в рот, говоря ему при этом всякие нежности и стирая большими пальцами выступившие на его глазах слёзы.

Вскоре Серёжа задёргался, замычал с членом во рту, а Эл завел одну руку себе за спину, нащупал влажный и липкий Серёжин живот:

— Ты кончил, солнце мое, потерпи ещё немного. Скоро отдохнёшь, — ещё несколько сильных фрикций, и Эл излился Серёже в горло.

Макар уже давно перешёл на бешеный темп, вбиваясь в податливое тело любовника со всей своей спортивной мощью. Что, впрочем, не мешало ему время от времени целовать и поглаживать лежащие у него на плечах Серёжины ноги. Наконец, засадив особенно глубоко, кончил и он. И плюхнулся на кровать рядом с Серёгой. Только спокойно полежать рядом с Сыроежкиным ему не дали.

— Эл, что ты делаешь с ним? Зачем? — удивился Гусев, наблюдая, как Электроник перевернул своего двойника на живот и вздернул повыше его задницу, поставив коленно-локтевую позу так, что грудью при этом Серёжа лежал на кровати.  
— Чтобы сперма не вытекала.  
— Это так важно? — полюбопытствовал Гусев.  
— Ну… Считай, это мой фетиш — сперма в Серёжиной попе.  
— Даже, если это не твоя сперма?  
— Сегодня — исключение. И только для тебя, — задумчиво ответил Элек.  
— Эй, да ты снова хочешь! — заметил Гусев, когда Элек приставил головку к влажной незакрывшейся дырке. — Всё-таки чья сперма в Серёжиных кишках — это важно для тебя! — усмехнулся Гусь. — Всё же ты извращенец, Эл. Я всегда это подозревал, — пока Эл неспеша натягивал близнеца на свой член, Макар просунул руку под живот Серёже и стал ласкать его ствол. — У него почти не стоит. Может, стоит дать ему передохнуть?  
— Не страшно, если я долго его трахаю, у него вообще эрекция иногда пропадает, но ему приятно, не беспокойся, — Эл увиличил темп. — Сожмись немного, хороший мой, — обратился он к Серёже. — Да, вот так, молодец, — похвалил он близнеца, когда мышцы сфинктера плотнее обхватили его пенис. — Всё же ты мне его растянул, — пожаловался Элек Макару, — надо было наоборот — сначала я, потом ты.

Гусев, глядя на то как Элек пялит своего двойника, снова возбудился, подвинулся поближе к Серёжиному лицу и приставил к его губам свой член. Серёжу просить было не надо — он высунул язык, лизнул головку, забрался самым кончиком в уретру, а потом плотно обхватил губами пенис Макара и стал водить головой туда-сюда, помогая себе рукой и периодически втягивая щёки. Он очень старался доставить удовольствие обоим своим партнёрам, пытаясь подстроиться под их движения. И у Серёжи получилось — сношающие его с разных концов пищеварительного тракта любовники кончили одновременно, целуясь и лаская друг друга у него над головой.

Пока Макар с Серёжей переводили дыхание, вытянувшись на кровати, Элек, как самый выносливый, опять пошёл рыться в комоде.

— Эл, смазки ещё много, — заметил Гусь, поглаживая разомлевшего Сыроежкина по попе.  
— Я не за этим. Смотри, что есть, — он протянул Макару какую-то штуку, всю состоящую из дырок.  
— Это что ещё за зверь? — Гусев даже не представлял, назначение этой фиговины.  
— Эректильное кольцо для пениса и яичек. Тебе ведь нравится, когда у него стоит? — Макар только кивнул, сегодняшний вечер — одно сплошное безумие.

Через минуту они уже вдвоём с Элом вылизывали и обсасывали Серёжу, быстро вернув ему внушительный стояк. Затем Элек смазал силиконовый девайс лубрикантом (чтоб не натирало) и ловко закрепил его на Серёге.

— Минут двадцать можно не снимать, — андроид любовно погладил блестящие от слюны, смазки и внутреннего давления крови гениталии близнеца. — Ну, что, Серёжа, садись на Макара, ты ведь хочешь этого, я знаю, — Эл поцеловал самый кончик головки, слизав каплю выступившей смазки. — А хочешь, мы его свяжем? — вдруг предложил он Гусеву. — Серёже это нравится.  
— Ты как? — Гусев посмотрел на Сыроежкина. Всё же надо было удостовериться в пристрастиях любовника лично. А то мало ли, что роботу взбредёт в его электронные мозги?.. Серёжа покраснел и утвердительно кивнул. Пока они с Элом связывали Серёге руки за спиной, завязывали платком глаза и затыкали рот каким-то шариком на ремешке, Макар про себя диву давался, какие, оказывается, у его бывшего наклонности. Когда они встречались, ничего подобного он за ним не замечал. Или это Эл его так развратил? Не похоже, Элек жаловался, что вынужден играть не свойственную ему роль доминанта ради удовольствия своего возлюбленного.

Макар сел на край кровати, и они вдвоём с Элом усадили (а если быть точными — насадили) Серёжу на член Гусева. Макар чуть отклонился назад практически уложив Сыроежкина спиной себе на грудь, а Серёжа поставил согнутые ноги на колени Макару и стал пытаться двигать тазом вверх-вниз. Из-за связанных рук ему не чем было опереться, поэтому Гусев немного приподнял его за попу над собой и начал сам вбиваться снизу.

— Ну, как вид? Совсем другое дело, правда? — поинтересовался Электроник у Макара. Напротив кровати на стене висело большое зеркало, в которое любовники могли себя видеть. И да, Макару вид понравился, точнее этот вид его заводил — они оба с широко раздвинутыми ногами, а Серёжа с торчащим колом членом, который весело раскачивался в такт фрикциям таранящего анус толстого ствола.

Элек, до того стоявший сбоку и наблюдавший за очередным способом совокупления своих друзей со стороны, отложил в сторону носовой платок, которым он вытирал стекающую по Серёжиному подбородку слюну, и опустился на колени между их ног. Он сразу же поймал губами член близнеца и принялся интенсивно сосать, щекоча языком уретру, массируя венчик головки и даже иногда переключаясь в режим пылесоса.

Серёжа громко мычал, его трясло, из глаз текли слёзы — он очень хотел кончить. Помучив так его ещё несколько минут, Элек снял с Серёжи кольцо и почти сразу в рот ему ударила теплая струйка семени.

— Я так не кончу, Эл, я выдохся, — Макар аккуратно снял с себя Сережу и переложил его на кровать. Потом развязал ему руки, снял повязку с глаз и вынул кляп изо рта. Серёжа выглядел до нельзя заезженным. — Всё, отдых, — простонал Макар заваливаясь на подушки.  
— Отдыхай, конечно, — согласился Элек, сам при этом, повернув Серёжу на бок и пристроившись к его заду.  
— Ты его затрахаешь, — сказал Гусев, глядя как Эл, обняв близнеца двумя руками поперек живота, резко вошёл в него сзади. Серёжа безумными глазами смотрел на Макара, дергаясь с каждой фрикций.  
— Затрахаю, — согласился Элек. — Я редко себе это позволяю, но сегодня, Серёжа, ты так просто от меня не отделаешься, — при этих словах Серёжа дёрнулся ещё сильнее.

«Это всё неправильно, — думал Макар, наблюдая за Серёжей, который то ли стонал, то ли охал (и не факт, что от удовольствия) от каждого толчка своего андроида и смотрел на Макара немигающим взглядом карих глаз с затопившими всю радужку зрачками. — Люди так не занимаются любовью. Наверное, так делают животные». Но, припомнив все фильмы о дикой природе, что он смотрел, и собственные наблюдения за кошечками и собачками, Макар пришел к выводу, что и на животный секс это тоже не похоже. Так трахаться может только… машина. «Интересно, — дальше рассуждал про себя Макар, — Электроник со всеми партнёрами такой или его так замыкает только на своём двойнике?» Гусеву от чего-то стало жалко Сыроежкина (влюбиться в робота! Это только Серёга мог так вляпаться) и он поцеловал его. Один раз, другой, третий… И вот он уже покрывает поцелуями Серёжино тело, берёт в рот его вялый член и чувствует как в ответ Серёжины губы обхватывают его плоть. Классическая 69, только одного из участников параллельно имеет в задний проход третий партнёр.

На языке у Макара было совсем мало спермы — наверное, Серёжа полностью истощился за сегодняшний вечер. А сам он опять кончить не успел. Элек оттащил от него едва отошедшего от оргазма любовника, собрал посредине кровати гору из подушек и кинул на неё Серёжу попой кверху. Добавил смазки, опять вставил Серёге и… обратился к Макару:

— Я знаю, Серёжа уже никакой, но я вряд-ли скоро смогу остановиться. А ты всё ещё хочешь… Вставь мне, пожалуйста… Я узкий, тебе понравится, — уж чего-чего, а смущаться и стесняться Электроник никогда не умел и ложной скромностью не страдал.

Макар подумал, что это должно быть по крайней мере забавно — поучаствовать в «паровозике» как в порно. Он подвинулся поближе к Элу, налил себе на ладонь лубрикант, смазал себя и Элека и плавно вошёл. Эл действительно был узкий, видно, Серёжа нечасто соглашался уступать ему нижнюю позицию.

Элек охнул, выгнулся, глубже засаживая Серёже, потом немного вышел из близнеца, тем самым насладившись на член Гусева ещё больше, опять издал какой-то томный звук и получил сильный толчок прямо по простате от Макара.

Пожалуй, такой неожиданный бонус от тройничка, одна мысль о котором не так давно вызывала у Электроника лишь тоску и уныние, был ему по душе. Физические ощущения были мега приятными. Примерно через пять минут такого кайфа Эл, вцепившись в Серёжины бёдра, кончил, но выйти из «паровозика» ему не дали — пришлось ждать пока финиширует Макар.

— Всё, я в душ, — выдохнул Гусь и потащился по направлению к ванной. Там он неторопливо вымылся, полежал в ванне с солью и даже успел потом высушить голову феном. Когда же он вернулся в комнату парней, то так и замер на пороге с вытаращенными глазами и разинутым от удивления ртом.

Элек всё также трахал разложенного на кровати Серёжу. Весь этот час с лишним, что отсутствовал Макар. Подушек под Серёжей уже не было, он просто лежал на животе, уткнувшись лицом в простыни, в которые его методично вколачивал андроид. То, что Серёжа жив и не в обмороке, можно было понять только по коротким сдавленным стонам, которые непроизвольно вырывались из него всякий раз, когда андроид с силой вгонял свой член в его тело. Макар подошёл ближе.

— Потерпи ещё немного, хороший мой, — шептал Серёге Эл. — Совсем чуть-чуть… Ты же любишь… когда тебя долго… ебут. Когда я… тебя… ебу… Ещё несколько минут, Серёжа… мой милый. Сейчас, я… заполню тебя… радость моя… до краёв, потому что ты… ты — мой… Серёжа. Терпи… терпи… пожалуйста…

Судя по тому бреду, что нёс Электроник, по размеренным механическим движениям, его как-то замкнуло, переклинило или что-то ещё в этом роде. Серёгу надо было спасать.

Макар попытался оттащить андроида от человека, но это оказалось ему не по силам. Весьма неслабым, надо сказать, силам. Эл вцепился в Серёжу намертво. Что же делать? Гусев запаниковал. Надо было любым способом выключить эту фак-машину. Единственное, что приходило в голову — заставить Элека кончить. Макар смазал два пальца и не без труда ввел их в прямую кишку андроида. Ещё несколько минут ушло на поиск и стимуляцию его предстательной железы. Несколько минут мучительных Серёжиных стонов. И вот, наконец, Элек громко, почти с плачем застонал, задёргался, пытаясь ещё глубже проникнуть в Серёжино тело, и… затих. Тогда только Гусь смог стащить Эла с его несчастной жертвы.

Он перевернул его на спину и ужаснулся. Который раз за этот вечер. Электроник был в обмороке. Как приводить андроида в чувства Гусев не знал, поэтому пока просто уложил его поудобнее и занялся Серёжей. Серёжа при каждом прикосновении к себе жалобно скулил — наверное, у него что-то болело. Макар, чтобы меньше тревожить Серёгу, просто подтянул его повыше и подложил под голову подушку. Потом он решил совершить набег на комод, из которого Элек извлекал смазку и всякие приспособы для любовных утех. Должна же там быть хоть какая-нибудь мазилка для пострадавшей Серёжиной попы? Потому как дырка у него была вся красная, опухшая и хорошо, если целая. И прямо-таки напрашивалась на оздоровительные процедуры. В чудо-ящике чего только не было — помимо значительной части ассортимента небольшого секс-шопа имелась целая проктологическая аптечка. Правда в лекарствах Макар не сильно разбирался — взял тюбик Левомеколя и Метилурацил в свечках. Аккуратно смазал сонного Серёгу, вставил ему суппозиторий и перешёл к оказанию фиг-поймешь-какой помощи биороботу-андроиду. Пульс у него прощупывался, дыхание прослушивалось, зрачки на свет реагировали. Уже хорошо. Макар принёс холодной воды, набрал её в рот и прыснул на Эла. Тот дёрнулся. Тогда Гусь отвесил ему пару сочных оплеух «за всё хорошее». От души. Электроник распахнул глаза, секунд пять соображал на каком он свете и, увидев перед собой хмурую физиономию Гуся, запаниковал…

— Где Серёжа? Что с ним? — голос у него дрожал, а в глазах плескался настоящий ужас.  
— Да не кипишуй ты… Всё в порядке с твоим Серёжей. Спит он, — Гусев отодвинул ворох одеял и предъявил «владельцу» его пропажу. Серёжа так и лежал на животе и тихо посапывал.  
— Серёженька… — Эл с видимым облегчением выдохнул и протянул руку, чтобы коснуться близнеца.  
— Не трожь!.. — резко остановил его Гусь. — Убери руку.  
— Почему? — не понял Электроник. — Почему я не могу до него дотронуться?  
— Натрогался уже. Чуть совсем не уморил его. Ты что, забыл, что ты тут с ним делал?  
— Я помню. Мы занимались любовью…  
— Нет, Эл. Любовью тут никто сейчас не занимался. Мы, извини за выражение, тут его пару часов кряду пялили в обе дырки. А потом, когда я в ванную пошёл, ты его ещё полтора часа драл как заведённый. Он под тобой чуть коньки не двинул.  
— Нет… — Элек закрыл руками лицо. — Полтора часа!.. Боже… Я мог так убить его… Мне казалось, это была пара минут. Бедный Серёжа…  
— Ты лучше скажи, вы всегда так трахаетесь?  
— Нет… Просто, мне казалось, что если я его выпущу, выйду из него, я его потеряю. Ты… заберёшь его у меня. Эта мысль всё время крутилась в моей голове, и я не мог… Не хотел остановиться. Но я не думал, что прошло так много времени! Боже, Макар, если бы не ты… — голос у Эла задрожал, и он заплакал.  
— Ну вот, опять ты сырость разводишь, — Гусь обнял Элека, прижал к себе и продолжил ворчать. — Ты, прям, хуже Сыроеги — у того всю жизнь глаза на мокром месте. Любой девке фору даст. Но ты его переплюнул. Просто, Эл, — Макар перешёл на серьезный тон. — Все эти групповухи не для тех, у кого чувства есть. Тебе тяжело было, я ж видел. Ты старался, сдерживался… Тебя это всё заводило, да, но… Ты не выдержал. Сорвался. Если б не я, ничего бы не было.  
— Серёжа, — всхлипывал Элек, — хотел. Я не мог ему отказать… Он всё ещё тебя любит!.. Почему? Почему он не забыл тебя? Потому что ты человек, а я — машина? — разрыдался андроид на груди у своего соперника.  
— Ты не машина, Эл, перестань… Я не знаю, любит меня Серёга или нет, но он выбрал тебя. И знаешь, не надо идти на поводу у всех его желаний. Он же первый от этого страдать будет. А теперь, если ты не хочешь в душ, давай спать, — Элек кивнул, соглашаясь со словами Макара и сделал попытку перелезть через него к Серёже. — Нет уж, лежи тут, — остановил его Гусь.  
— Мы всегда в обнимку спим, — грустно сказал Эл.  
— Значит, сегодня ты будешь спать в обнимку со мной, — Макар обхватил андроида руками и ногами, и тот на удивление быстро успокоился, устроил голову у него на груди и вырубился. «Главное, не дать ему ночью переползти к Серёге, а то ещё, чего доброго, опять его трахать начнёт», — последнее, что пронеслось в голове у Макара перед тем как он провалился в сон.

А снилось ему, что он занимается любовью с… Электроником. Или всё-таки с Сыроежкиным? Во сне Гусев этого не знал. Но ласки и поцелуи условного Элека-Серёги были так приятны, что он начал отвечать на них и понял, что… не спит. Макар открыл глаза и увидел Элека, который целовал его, гладил, обвивал руками шею и тёрся своим стояком ему о бедро.

— Ты обещал, — прошептал Элек на ухо, — давай, люби меня, пожалуйста, — Эл развёл ноги и перекатился на спину, укладывая Макара сверху себя.

«Маленький хитрец, — подумал Гусь, — Серёжу он проучить хочет! Ну, может, и это тоже, малыш-робот, но прежде всего ты хочешь лечь под меня», — не переставая взасос целовать Элека, Макар опустил руку и провёл пальцами между его ягодиц. От простого прикосновения Эл выгнулся и застонал ему в рот. Потом подтянул колени себе чуть ли не к ушам, и Макар как по маслу вошёл в его тело — Элек успел растянуться и залить в себя столько смазки, что каждая фрикция выходила с пошлым хлюпающим звуком.

***

Когда Электроник в первый раз, ещё в школе, озвучил свою просьбу, Гусев немало удивился.

— Что значит «займись со мной любовью на глазах у Серёжи?»  
— Ну… это значит, что ты будешь нежен со мной, будешь не грубо трахать, а медленно любить. Ласкать. В общем, как если бы ты был с Серёжей…  
— Ну, я его и грубо трахал, бывало. Ему вроде такое нравится.  
— А меня надо нежно…  
— Трахать?  
— Любить…  
— Хорошо, — засмеялся Гусь. — Буду тебя «любить». Только как ты этим напакостишь Сыроеге? Мы ж и так втроём будем.  
— Он заревнует.  
— Кого к кому? — не удержался от маленькой подколки Макар.  
— Э… меня к тебе! Или… тебя ко мне… Ну, главное, чтоб заревновал. И больше к нам в постель никого не звал.  
— Ну, хорошо, уговорил!..

***

Спал Серёжа беспокойно. Всю ночь его мучили кошмары, он метался, что-то неразборчиво бормотал во сне, даже плакал без слёз. Но ни разу не проснулся. Элек каждый раз подскакивал к нему, трогал лоб, вытирал выступившую испарину и порывался разбудить. Макар его останавливал — пусть Сыроега спит, а кошмары после стресса — нормально. К утру не вспомнит. Элек нехотя соглашался и вновь устраивался в тёплых объятиях своего соперника-друга. Гусев по-прежнему не подпускал его к Серёже. Боялся. Что неудивительно, Электроник иногда и сам себя начинал опасаться.

— Может, передумаешь? Не будем его мучить? — спросил Макар под утро напавшего на него с поцелуями, ласками и требованием «любить» его, Электроника, хотя был полностью уверен, что Эл от своей затеи не откажется.  
— Нет. Ты не понимаешь. Это — как прививка, вырабатывает иммунитет. И у Серёжи будет такой иммунитет  
— Против блядства и разврата? — поддел Электроника Гусев.  
— Против наплевательского отношения к моим чувствам! — громким шепотом возмутился Эл.  
— А может, просто сильный и уверенный в себе андроид-доминант хочет почувствовать себя маленьким хрупким мальчиком, о котором надо заботиться, защищать его, холить и лелеять? — прошептал Макар в самое ухо Элека и сильнее двинул бёдрами, вызвав у него волну мурашек и тихий стон.

***

Когда Серёжа открыл глаза, то в первую секунду даже не понял, что больше не спит и видит свой оживший кошмар на яву. Его Эл, его чудо-близнец и самый важный на свете человек занимался любовью с самым верным и преданным Серёжиным другом, первой любовью, с Макаром. И они не просто трахались, предаваясь животной похоти. Они нежно и бережно ласкали друг друга, переплетаясь всеми частями тела, полностью отдаваясь этому процессу, шепча ласковые слова и милые прозвища. Эл тихо постанывал от наслаждения, когда Макар глубже входил в него, а Гусев целовал прикрытые веки, порозовевшие щеки и влажные губы своего любовника. И кончили они одновременно, причем Элек даже не притронулся к себе, только повторял: «Марик, Марик!» и пятками сильнее вжимал в себя партнёра.

«Марик! Ну надо же! Это Гуся-то Мариком… Хотя ему идёт… и чего я так его не называл? — думал Сыроежкин, не в силах оторвать взгляд от сладкой парочки. — А Гусь тоже хорош, я за всё время от него столько нежностей не слышал. Тьфу. Аж тошно.»

Сыроежкин как заворожённый смотрел на красивую пару, без всякого стеснения проявлявшую при нём свои чувства. Сам того не замечая, он прижимал руку к левой стороне груди, где почему-то болезненно ныло и, хотя умом Серёжа прекрасно понимал, что Электроник любит его, да и Гусеву он по-прежнему дорог, никак не мог отделаться от ощущения, что он тут… лишний.


	20. Стали взрослыми ребята

Серёжа сидел на кровати, обхватив руками колени, и только кивнул Макару на прощание. Даже поцеловать себя не дал — отвернул голову, когда тот потянулся к его губам. Эл пошёл провожать гостя один, из прихожей донёсся звук поцелуя. Серёжа стиснул зубы, ему было тошно.

— Ну, что ты такой мрачный? — Элек подошёл к Серёже, попытался его обнять. — Что не так?

Серёжа хотел отстраниться и от него, но побоялся — оттолкнет андроида сейчас, а тот возьмёт и уйдет от него к Гусю. Они же так хорошо поладили! Серёжа тогда вены резать не будет, он не дурак. С крыши — гораздо надёжнее. Поэтому он продолжил дуться, прижавшись к груди своего двойника.

— Серёж, вставай, тебе помыться надо, — Элек решил не напоминать близнецу, да и себе тоже, о прошедшей оргии и сосредоточиться на настоящем моменте. Он сдёрнул с него одеяло, — иди, я бельё поменяю. Вон, с тебя целая лужа натекла.  
— Чёрт! — Серёжа посмотрел вниз — на простыне, где он сидел, действительно расползлось влажное пятно.  
— Может, в тебе ещё осталось? Давай, я посмотрю, — Эл боролся с этим желанием, боялся, что всё выйдет как вчера — его опять переклинит, а остановить уже будет некому. Что тогда будет с Серёжей? Он уже хотел отменить свою просьбу, но не успел.

Серёжа привычным движением лёг на спину, подтянул к груди согнутые в коленях ноги и напрягся. К этой игре он давно привык и выполнял уже всё на автомате. Сейчас из него потекут остатки вчерашнего эякулята обоих партнёров, Эл будет ловить их пальцами, размазывать по промежности, пытаться запихнуть обратно, в результате в Серёжиной заднице окажутся сначала пальцы близнеца, а потом и его член. В душ он попадёт минимум через час.

— Нет! — Элек резко убрал пальцы. — Серёжа, иди в душ! Сейчас же! — Эл, небывалое дело, почти крикнул на Сыроежкина, так что тот от испуга и неожиданности подскочил и как ошпаренный бросился в ванную. — Иначе я могу не сдержаться… — уже тихо добавил Элек, когда за Сергеем захлопнулась дверь и щёлкнул замок. — Боже, что со мной? — Элек был на грани отчаяния. Он до безумия хотел своего двойника, и также сильно боялся причинить ему вред. Чёртова групповуха, и зачем он пошёл у Серёжи на поводу? Хотя… с Макаром было так сладко!

Электроник решительно встал и принялся снимать грязное постельное белье. Сегодня ни в коем случае нельзя сидеть дома. Да, они с Серёжей пойдут гулять, потом засядут где-нибудь — хоть в библиотеке, хоть в Макдаке и будут делать домашние задания там. А к вечеру, может, его отпустит.

Надо сказать, план Электроника удался во всех отношениях. Они неплохо погуляли, переделали всю домашку, а вечером Эл упросил Серёжу быть сверху. И его действительно отпустило, никаких нездоровых тенденций в себе он больше не наблюдал.

Жизнь наладилась. И что самое приятное, о групповом сексе Серёжа больше не заикался, про Гусева не вспоминал и общался с ним так же как с остальными приятелями. И все свои силы и свободное время тратил на подготовку к экзаменам — ЕГЭ ж на носу.

Так что, Электроник молодец, всё верно рассчитал. Ну, так ему казалось.

***

Серёжа не только усиленно учился, он ещё и домашним хозяйством занялся — всё, чтоб угодить Элу. Раньше-то Электроник неоднократно упрекал своего сожителя, что это неправильно, что и готовкой, и уборкой и подсчётами и планированием их трат занимается только он один. Серёже тоже надо что-то по дому делать. Вот Серёжа и старался. Элек доволен, на сторону, вроде не смотрит. Значит, и Серёже надо про Макара забыть. Пока, правда, плохо получается…

***

Как-то, уже в мае, Гусев решил отметить очередную свою победу в составе Интеграла на региональном чемпионате. На самом деле это всего лишь повод был — с командой-то они это дело давно отпраздновали. А тут можно друзей собрать, и не где-нибудь, а в баре (у Мика, естественно). Благо, почти всем восемнадцать лет уже исполнилось. Вовку позвал, Зойку с Майкой и близнецов, разумеется. Собственно, ради них всё и затевалось. Соскучился по ним Макар. После той ночи, о которой никто из участников предпочитал не вспоминать, виделись они только в школе, да и то не часто — соревнования, тренировки, подготовка к экзаменам… В общем, посидели хорошо, душевно. Серёжа украдкой бросал на Макара тоскливые взгляды (значит, тоже скучал, не забыл его), а с Элеком просто было приятно пообщаться. А потом ещё и Мик к ним подсел, поздравил. Он, оказывается, болельщиком заделался.

Близнецы, правда, раньше всех смыться решили — потому что Серёга наклюкаться успел, а Элек за ним не уследил — неопытный он ещё в таких делах. А с ними девицы увязались — чтоб на такси сэкономить. Гусев с Корольковым одни допивали-доедали. И тут, у непьющего по причине спортивной диеты Макара, с непривычки развязался язык.

— Слушай, Вов, а как ты думаешь, можно одновременно любить сразу двух человек? — подвыпившего Гуся потянуло на откровения.  
— Э… не знаю. Может, кто-то и любит. Я бы не смог, — осторожно ответил Корольков. — А ты кого-то конкретного имеешь в виду или чисто теоретически интересуешься?  
— Конкретно себя, — без обиняков заявил Макар.  
— О как… — Вовка глотнул пиво, хотя выпивать больше не хотел. Ему просто надо было себя чем-то занять, потому что при этих словах своего друга сердце у него подскочило к горлу и там устроило приступ тахикардии. — И к-кого… же ты любишь? — от волнения Вова даже начал заикаться, но Макар ничего не заметил. Неужели?.. Нет, на это нельзя даже надеяться, иначе потом совсем плохо будет.  
— Кого? Сыроегу, конечно. Это мой крест, — тяжело вздохнул Гусь.  
— А ещё? — хорошо, что пивные кружки в «Брике» были из толстого стекла, иначе Вовкина бы лопнула — Корольков сжал её до побелевших костяшек.  
— Знаешь, Вов, я, похоже, влюбился в, — тут Макар ненадолго замолчал, собираясь с духом, а Вова испугался, что не расслышит его ответ — в ушах бешено стучал пульс. — Электроника.

И тут Вовка действительно потерял слух, потому что Макар говорил ещё что-то, но слов он не понимал. Он вообще ничего не понимал больше — в голове крутилось только одно: «Электроника, Электроника, Электроника… Кого угодно, только не меня. Он любит кого угодно, но не меня…»

— Ты меня осуждаешь? — жалобно смотрел на Королькова Гусев. Больше всего на свете Гусь боялся трёх вещей: что что-нибудь случится с Сыроежкиным, что сам он по какой-либо причине больше не сможет играть в хоккей и… Вовкиного неодобрения.

Вовка разобрал только последнюю фразу. Он хотел ответить: «Нет, конечно, как можно осуждать за любовь?!» Но картинка перед его глазами стала качаться, а к горлу подкатил противный комок.

— Прости, я, кажется, перебрал. Я сейчас, — Корольков встал из-за стола и опрометью бросился в туалет. Там его действительно вывернуло, но легче стало только физически. Он долго мыл руки, полоскал рот, но так и не смог остановить поток слёз, градом катившихся по его щекам.

— Вовка, что с тобой? — а вот это подействовало мгновенно.

Макар ни в коем случае не должен видеть, льющего слёзы Королькова. Гусев не дурак, может догадаться после каких его слов Вова разревелся как девчонка, и что это на самом деле значит. Никому не понравится, что в него влюбился лучший друг.

— Уже всё в порядке, — мигом успокоившийся Вовка уже вытирал лицо бумажным полотенцем. — А на счёт того, что ты сказал, конечно, я тебя не осуждаю. Дело житейское. Да и что в этом может быть плохого? Пошли домой, а?  
— Ага, — тупо согласился Гусь. У него всё в голове никак не укладывалось, насколько, оказывается, у его друга широкие взгляды. И к влюбленности в Эла спокойно отнёсся, и его участие в групповушке с близнецами не осуждает… Подумать только!

Всю ночь Вовке кошмары снились. Точнее, полночи. Потому что, первую половину времени он ревел и жалел себя. Самому стыдно. А на следующий день он пошёл жаловаться на жизнь Зойке. Она — девка без сантиментов, враз ему мозги на место вправит.

— У-у, как всё запущено… — протянула Кукушкина. — Какое счастье, что Светлова лесбиянкой оказалась! Заметь, не только для меня счастье. Прежде всего, для неё самой.  
— А причём здесь Майка-то? — не понял Корольков. То, что все Зойкины разговоры рано или поздно упираются в светлый Майин образ, он уже привык. Но вот так сразу?..  
— А чего тут непонятного? — удивилась Зоя. — Была бы Майя по мальчикам, страдала бы сейчас так же как твой Макар по Сыроежкину и его клону. Гусев ещё долго продержался, я думала он сразу с обоими замутит. Только это бесполезно всё, между близнецами, которые трахаются влезть невозможно. Разве что в буквальном смысле, «паровозиком», — хихикнула Кукушкина.  
— Вечно ты всё опошлишь, Зоя, — Вова кисло улыбнулся скабрезной шутке подруги.  
— А что такого? Наверняка ж они тройничок-то устраивали. Хотя бы раз, — пожала плечами Зоя. — Но всё равно, Макара жалко — так вляпаться, так вляпаться! — качала головой Кукушкина. И тон у неё теперь был совершенно серьёзный.  
— А меня тебе не жалко? — обиделся Корольков.  
— Нисколечко. Ты из тех, за кем голубые мужики, особенно с деньгами, толпами бегают. Выбирать запаришься. Если, конечно, в крупный город уедешь.  
— Я Макара люблю, — обречённо вздохнул Вова, — а ты мне каких-то теоретических папиков сватаешь.  
— Да знаю я. Но по факту он в тебе нуждается гораздо больше, чем ты в нём. Но пока живы эти гаврики, а жить они будут ещё долго, потому что молодые и здоровые, о Макаре, как о любовнике забудь. Встречайся с парнями, устраивай свою жизнь.

Вовка сам когда-то давал такой совет Гусеву. Только Макару помогло это мало. Несмотря на обилие сексуальных партнёров, он не только Серёгу своего не забыл, но ещё и в двойника его втрескался. С тем же самым результатом. Потому что как же иначе? Сыроежкин с Громовым как были патологически зациклены друг на друге, так и остались. И со временем всё больше стали напоминать сиамских близнецов, имеющих общие жизненно важные органы. А уж как Сыроежкин загибался здесь без своего робота, это отдельная песня. «Бедный Макар, — подумал Вовка, — действительно, вляпался».

«Но в одном Зоя права — надо перебираться в Москву», — сказал себе Корольков и принялся шерстить сайты московских ВУЗов.

***

Даже удивительно, насколько точно Кукушкина наванговала (или в её случае накуковала?) Вовкину судьбу в столице.

Умный Вова, набрал почти максимум баллов на ЕГЭ и поступил в МГУ на экономический факультет. Поселился в общаге и стал потихоньку вливаться в студенческую жизнь. Новые знакомства, высокий ритм жизни, оторванность от родных и от старых друзей подняли уровень стресса в Вовкиной жизни выше привычного. Он с трудом адаптировался к новому укладу и даже не помышлял пока искать себе приключений. Они сами его нашли. В лице одного из преподавателей кафедры мировой экономики.

Уж каким образом сорока пятилетний доцент Марк Семёнович Гусман среди всех студентов вычислил «своего», Вова мог только гадать. Но после третьей же лекции, которую он, кстати, у них читать и не должен был — заменял заболевшую преподавательницу — Вову пригласили на свидание.

— Молодой человек, вы, я вижу всерьёз интересуетесь предметом, — Марк остановил Королькова, который самым последним покидал аудиторию. — К сожалению, больше я у вас читать не буду — выходит ваш преподаватель. Но, если вы хотите, мы можем обсудить некоторые моменты, которые, возможно, я не достаточно ясно изложил, в более спокойной обстановке.

Секунд пять Вовка тупо пялился на преподавателя, а потом до него дошло.

— Можем, — энергично закивал головой Корольков. — Меня Вова зовут, — и протянул Марку Семёновичу руку.

Дело было в том, что Марк Семёнович был удивительно похож на Макара. Высокий, широкоплечий, с подтянутой, несмотря на возраст, спортивной фигурой и копной огненно-рыжих волос, слегка тронутых сединой. Даже чертами лица он сильно напоминал Вовке его первую и на данный момент единственную любовь. «Наверное, именно так и будет выглядеть Гусев лет через двадцать пять, — думал, глядя на преподавателя Корольков. — Вот бы мне довелось его таким увидеть, а ещё лучше быть с ним в это время!..»

Даже имена у препода и Гусева были созвучны: Марк — Макар. Вовка на первой же паре залип на нового лектора и жутко огорчался, что он у них временно. А тут вдруг его САМ куда-то там приглашает! Естественно, Вовка бегом побежал. Может, это — судьба? А на разницу в возрасте — плевать.

Свидание прошло замечательно, Марк ещё больше очаровал неискушенного в вопросах любви, отношений и экономической теории, Королькова. Из ресторана парочка плавно переместилась к дважды разведённому доценту домой — в небольшую, модно обставленную студию в новом жилом комплексе. А там, после пары рюмок дорогого коньяка, Вовка уже и сам не понял, как оказался у Марка на коленях и взасос целовался с брутальным экономистом. Первый раз в жизни. А после, почти всю ночь постигал тонкости искусства мужской любви под руководством опытного наставника.

К концу первого курса Вова окончательно съехал из своей общаги. Жили они с Марком дружно, ответственный Корольков чем мог пытался помогать занятому на трёх работах, включая универ, Марку по хозяйству, а тот в свою очередь чуть ли не на руках его носил (а иногда и буквально носил — из постели до ванной, например), задаривал дорогими подарками, выгуливал в пафосных клубах, а под конец второго курса устроил к своему приятелю в контору подрабатывать. В деньгах Вова не нуждался от слова совсем, но Марк подумал, что брендовые шмотки, дорогие побрякушки и модные гаджеты — это хорошо, но мало. Обеспечить молодому любовнику, в котором он души не чаял, комфортный старт трудовой деятельности и карьерные перспективы куда важнее. И Вова неожиданно для себя нашел своё призвание. Приятель Марка владел сетевым изданием, основным направлением которого был обзор и анализ текущей ситуации на мировых рынках, а Вова, понемногу втянувшись в работу, понял, что в дальнейшем хотел бы заниматься именно финансовой журналистикой.

Стоит ли говорить, что к своему Марику (какая ирония, но именно так про себя Вовка всегда называл Гусева) Корольков испытывал самые искренние и теплые чувства. Какое-то время он даже лелеял надежду, что полюбит его так же как и Макара. Да что там! В самом начале своего романа Вова на полном серьёзе был уверен, что начинает забывать Гусева и действительно сможет испытывать к нему только дружеские чувства.

С Макаром они не прекращали общаться с момента переезда Королькова в Москву. Единственное, что теперь это общение полностью перешло в виртуальную плоскость. Гусев писал Королькову почти каждый день. В основном рассказывал про свои спортивные успехи и трудности и интересовался Вовкиными делами. На волне эйфории от своей начавшейся личной жизни Корольков даже иногда забывал вовремя отвечать другу. Макар тогда забрасывал его вопросами, всё ли у него хорошо и ничего ли не случилось. В общем, Зойка и тут права оказалась — Гусев отчаянно нуждался в своём друге.

***

Все Вовкины иллюзии относительно излечения от своей давней безответной любви рухнули в один миг — когда на летних каникулах после первого курса он выбрался на три недели в родной город повидать родителей и встретился там с Макаром лично.

Они опять сидели в баре у Мика, а Вовка глядел на своего друга и не мог наглядеться. Он не сразу осознал, как оказывается скучал всё это время. Как бы он хотел быть с ним!

— Ну, а как твоя жизнь? — спросил Гусев, рассказав по просьбе Королькова в очередной раз о том, что им заинтересовался тренер Молодёжной сборной и, возможно, в этом году Макар будет участвовать в Чемпионате Мира.  
— Да ты ж всё знаешь, — улыбнулся Вова, — ничего нового с тех пор не произошло.  
— А как на личном фронте? — Макар всегда был уверен, что и в столице у Вовки отбоя не будет от девушек. Тем более, что выглядел теперь Корольков почти как кинозвезда — одежда, причёска, дорогие аксессуары. Откуда у него на всё это деньги Макар не спросил — постеснялся.  
— Ну, — замялся Вова. Как не соврать Макару, но и не говорить при этом всей правды? — Я встречаюсь кое с кем.  
— Поздравляю! Хоть у кого-то в личной жизни всё хорошо. А кто она? Тоже студентка? Местная?  
— Э… знаешь… я боюсь сглазить. Но если мы и дальше не разбежимся я познакомлю тебя с… со своей пассией.  
— Ну ты конспирологию развёл! — подивился Макар. — Она что, замужем?  
— Нет, что ты. Я бы никогда не стал встречаться с несвободным человеком, — уклончиво пояснил Корольков. — А у тебя как? Ты с кем теперь?  
— Да ни с кем, получается, — приуныл Гусев. — Мне и некогда особо. Вон, домой только на неделю выбрался. Тренировки, соревнования, учёба эта. Хоть и заочная, а всё равно время отнимает. Я теперь, наверно, тоже в Москве на какое-то время осяду, если со сборной выгорит.

Макару было немного стыдно перед принципиальным Вовой, который бы «никогда не стал встречаться с несвободным человеком», и о своей запутанной личной истории он предпочёл умолчать. Хотя точно знал, что Корольков бы ему и слова против не высказал. Вовка, однако, сразу понял, что друг темнит, и что-то у него не в порядке. Поэтому в ближайшее время решил нанести визит Зое.

***

Зойка с Майкой, как и Гусь, учились заочно в Академии физкультуры и спорта. Заочно, потому что обе работали полный день, чтобы иметь возможность снимать жильё. В Москве, конечно, заработки выше и возможностей больше, но и аренда значительно дороже. Оптимальный вариант нашёлся в родном городе — маленькая однокомнатная квартирка в старом доме на первом этаже. Но зато до работы пятнадцать минут пешком. Работали, кстати, обе в одном из сетевых фастфудов. Смены у них были одновременно, так что девицы были счастливы проводить всё время вместе. Единственное, что омрачало их радость — почти все деньги съедала аренда. Кое-чем помогали Зойкины чадолюбивые родители, а вот семья Майи отказала ей в финансовой поддержке после того, как та имела глупость рассказать им о своих отношениях с подругой. Хочешь, мол, жить во грехе, дочка, живи. Но мы способствовать этому не будем.

Вовка, будучи в курсе дел подружек, заявился к ним с полными пакетами жратвы. Так чтоб и на посидеть хватило, и потом девчонкам экономия была. Благо, Марик звонил каждый день и всё порывался перевести своему мальчику ещё денег на карманные расходы. Вовка отнекивался, ему и так было неудобно, что он живёт за чужой счёт, но деньги ему всё равно переводили. Не возвращать же — обидится.

Зойка при встрече хлопала крыльями, оценивая новый Вовкин имидж и самодовольно повторяла:

— Я же говорила! Я же говорила! Без папика не останешься. А ты всё — «Макар, Макар»  
— А как, кстати, Макар?  
— Так ты же с ним сам встречался. Да и списываетесь вы каждый день.  
— Знаешь, мне кажется он что-то не договаривает. Он вообще только о хоккее со мной говорит и как мои дела спрашивает…  
— Ах, вот оно что… — задумчиво протянула Зоя. — Ну так, слушай, расскажу под большим секретом. Спортивная карьера его пока, тьфу-тьфу, прёт в гору. Почему пока? Про травму его ты, конечно, помнишь. Так вот, нога у него периодически болит, так что он даже иногда обезболивающие на соревнованиях колет. Вроде бы пока всё нормально там, но, как знать, что дальше будет — первая же травма в этом месте — и на хоккее придётся ставить крест. Он поэтому все деньги, которые ему за победы выплачивают, копит. Надеется, что это поможет, если что со здоровьем случиться. Ему ж ещё надо какой-то долг кому-то там отдать, он говорит, что сам не знает кому и что ты ему обещал рассказать. Ну, и чтоб на жизнь хватило… Если что, опять же. Тут я не поняла, честно.  
— А… это я знаю, о чём он. А что у него в личном плане? Он, правда, один?  
— Ха! Если бы! По мне, так уж лучше бы один был. Он с близнецами путается. Даже мужиков больше по интернету не снимает. Эти черти всю голову ему заглумили и нервы все истрепали. Особенно этот, гадёныш…  
— Кто? — только и смог выдавить из себя Вова.  
— Известно, кто. СирОжа. Ты с ними совсем не общаешься?  
— Ну… переписываемся… изредка. Эл тоже в МГУ, на заочном. Что-то с кибернетикой связано. А Серёжа, я даже и не помню где.  
— В Бауманке он, — подала голос молчавшая до этого Майка. — Подъёмно-транспортными механизмами заниматься будет. Его Эл каким-то чудом на экзамены натаскал, если ты помнишь, так что он на бюджет прошёл.  
— А программу-то он тянет? — удивился Корольков.  
— Ну, как-то тянет. Опять же благодаря Элу всё. Иначе бы не смог.  
— Эл его муштрует как может, — продолжила Зоя. — А Серёжа как был разгильдяем, так и остался. Да и вообще, наука и техника — не его это. Ему бы песенки петь…  
— Так, а что там у них с Макаром-то? Они чего, втроём что-ли? — испугался Вовка.  
— Не совсем втроём. По очереди. Близнецы скандалят часто, ругаются. Эл на него давит, Серёжа взбрыкивает. Потом мирятся конечно. Эти же извращенцы друг без дружки не могут. Это даже я понимаю. Только нет, чтобы сидеть тихо в своей шикарной московской хате. Кстати, ты их студию видел? В каком-то элитном комплексе, панорамные окна на двадцать-хрен-знает-каком этаже, парк кругом, территория закрытая. Макар фотки показывал. Обстановка новомодная…  
— Так Макар в Москве был? — расстроился Вовка. — А ко мне не зашёл. В смысле не позвонил, мы бы пересеклись где-нибудь…  
— Да успокойся ты, он туда на несколько часов только ездит. И редко очень — он же занят постоянно.  
— А откуда у них такие деньги — дорогую квартиру снимать? — полюбопытствовал Вова.  
— Почему снимать? Её профессор своему Элеку купил. Эл собственник у нас. Живёт там, естественно, с Серёжей. И Эл ещё работает, кстати, удалённо. Так что, можно сказать, он этого оболтуса ещё и содержит. Серёжиных-то доходов от сдачи здешней квартирки на столичную жизнь не хватает, — съязвила Кукушкина.  
— Ты про Макара хотела… — робко напомнил девушке Корольков.  
— Ах, да. Так ездят они сюда по очереди, а иногда Макар в Москву.  
— Зачем? — не сразу сообразил Вова.  
— Вова, ну ты же большой мальчик, а такие вопросы задаёшь, — укоризненно посмотрела на него Зоя. — Трахаться. Зачем же ещё?

***

Собственно, из-за этого и вышел у Сыроежкина с Электроником первый серьёзный скандал.

Серёжа честно пытался забыть своего друга, учился, занимался хозяйством наравне с Элом и изо всех сил изображал из себя примерного любовника. А однажды не выдержал, сорвался — написал Гусеву, что скучает, забыть его не может и очень хочет увидеть. Гусев по чистой случайности был в этот день дома, один и совершенно свободен. «Приезжай», — написал он. И Серёжа даже до института своего не доехал (дело утром было). Сел на поезд и уже через час стоял перед дверями квартиры Гусевых. Макар открыл ему, а Сыроежкин ни слова не говоря, обнял Гуся за шею и впился в его губы поцелуем. Они даже до комнаты не дошли, так в прихожей у стеночки и сношались. Не раздеваясь практически. Потом, конечно, и в душ сходили, и в кровать улеглись. Но первый раз Серёжа только джинсы свои с трусами приспустить успел — Гусь его взял даже без смазки, слюной обошёлся.

Вернулся домой Сыроежкин не так уж и поздно, через пару часов после окончания своих пар. Но Электроник сразу заподозрил неладное — телефон-то у Серёжи весь день выключен был. Стал выпытывать что да как, Серёжа что-то невнятное про пробки врал, что в кафе зашёл, в общем, Эл ему ни на гран не поверил. Но предъявить-то нечего. Только с той поры контроль за своим возлюбленным он усилил. Отчёта требовал, чуть ли не поминутного, где был и что делал, местоположение по телефону смотрел. С одногруппниками выпивать запретил. Ну, последнее, может и правильно, потому что меры в выпивке Серёжа не знал абсолютно.

Слово за слово, а поругались они в итоге знатно. Гадостей друг другу наговорили — на десять лет вперёд хватит. Сыроежкин в порыве чувств дверью хлопнул и ушёл. Телефон с собой не взял. Элек позлился на него час-другой-третий… и забеспокоился. А когда Серёжа ночевать не пришёл, то и вовсе распсиховался. Куда звонить? Что делать? В больницы рано ещё — сведений нет… В полицию тоже. Мигом вспомнился давний кошмар, когда в самом начале их знакомства Серёжа неделю на улице жил по вине Электроника. И опять он облажался. А всё потому, что снова возомнил себя человеком, да ещё с чего-то взял, что лучше Серёжи и может ему указывать и контролировать. Никакой он не человек, а машина. А место машины известно где — в обслуге у человека. Электроник накрутил себя до такой степени, что даже не услышал звук поворачивающегося в дверном замке ключа. Он сидел на полу рядом с входной дверью неподвижно почти сутки. Временами его трясло, а иногда он впадал в оцепенение.

Когда дверь открылась, и на пороге показался Серёжа, Элек осознав, что его любимый вернулся, как был на полу, так и подполз к Сыроежкину, обнял его голени и, не решаясь даже поднять на него глаза, шептал «Прости меня, прости меня, прости меня…»

Серёжа испугался — Эл был в ужасном состоянии, его трясло, лицо всё опухло, хотя слёз не было, он без конца повторял это несчастное «Прости меня», даже с пола не хотел подниматься, так и ползал за Сыроежкиным на коленях. С большим трудом Серёжа усадил его на диван рядом с собой, на Серёжины успокаивающие слова он не реагировал, правда и сам замолчал, только вжимался всем телом в своего близнеца и крупно дрожал. Наверное, час они так просидели. Элек наконец успокоился, дрожать перестал и… заснул. Только хватку свою так и не ослабил — пришлось Серёже рядом лечь, ждать пока он проснётся.

Стыдно Сыроежкину было, не передать как. Тем более, что пока Элек тут без него с ума сходил, сам он вовсе не по улицам шатался. Выйдя из дома он дошёл до ближайшей библиотеки залез там в интернет и написал Гусю, свободен ли он и может ли его принять. Оказалось, свободен, ждёт. Ну, Гусь всегда его ждёт, не может по-другому. Бумажник у Серёжи в куртке был, поэтому он просто взял такси и приехал в родной город. На этот раз с Макаром они даже поговорили, когда у Серёжи рот свободен стал. Гусев на его жалобы на жизнь и на Эла только вздохнул — Сыроега из тех, кто действительно нуждается в контроле и твёрдой руке. Электроника он не осуждал. Жаль, только, что рука у Эла недостаточно твёрдая. Андроид и сам по себе существо мягкое и ранимое, в этом Макар тоже был уверен.

После всего произошедшего близнецы вроде бы помирились. Электроник явно Серёжину жизнь теперь не контролировал, а Сыроежкин вёл себя более менее прилично. Только идиллия не долго длилась. Месяц-другой, и Серёжа опять вразнос пошёл — пьянки-гулянки с одногруппниками, полный завал по учёбе, по дому тоже никакой помощи («Эл, ну ты же всё равно дома целый день сидишь, вот и уберёшься»). И Эл в перерывах между своей работой и какой-никакой учёбой, ходил по магазинам, готовил, убирался, учился за Сыроежкина (ну, это не привыкать) и слово поперёк не говорил. Боялся, что Серёжа опять психанёт и уйдёт из дома. А с пьянок он его теперь встречал (даже машину купил специально для этих целей на кровно заработанные), потому что сам добраться до дому Серёжа был не в состоянии. В общем, идеальная такая жена, вот в кого превратился Электроник. С той только разницей, что верхнюю позицию в постели тоже он занимал. Потому, что актив из Сыроежкина со временем стал совсем неважный.

Тяжело было Элеку, он был подавлен, если не сказать — раздавлен. Морально, разумеется. В отличие от Серёжи, Эл варился в собственном соку — работа из дома, обучение — заочное, профессор далеко. Кроме Серёжи в Москве только Вова Корольков. Но с Вовкой они настолько близкими друзьями не были, чтобы в жилетку друг другу плакаться.

«Вот ведь засада, — думал Электроник, — с Серёжей жить — как на Американских горках кататься. То взмываешь на вершину блаженства и готов сам себе завидовать, то резко погружается в пучины ада. То вдруг оказываешься в мертвой петле и вообще не понимаешь — тебе так хорошо, что даже больно, или ты уже настолько привык к боли, что начал получать от неё удовольствие?» А без Серёжи — и вовсе никакой жизни. Кто может понять Электроника? Только один человек. И Элек написал Гусеву.

«Здравствуй, Макар. На каникулах Серёжа уезжает на неделю в Питер к отцу. Если ты сможешь выкроить для меня несколько часов своего времени, приезжай. Благодарю заранее».

Ответ пришёл через полчаса: «Буду в четверг утром. Жди».

***

Современная новостройка, красивое место, дизайнерский ремонт и такой несчастный Эл посреди этого великолепия. У Макара даже сердце защемило.

— Ну, чего ты, Эл, ну? — Гусев гладил по спине прижавшегося к нему Элека и легко целовал в блондинистые вихры. Эл ответить не мог, только всхлипывал и крепче цеплялся руками за плечи Макара. Стоять так было неудобно, и Макар, подхватив Эла на руки, перебазировался с ним на кровать. Манёвр успеха не принёс — Элек всё также отказывался объяснять суть своей проблемы и отцепляться от Макара. Наоборот, он обхватил Гусева всеми конечностями и повалил рядом с собой.

— Люби меня, пожалуйста, — прошептал он срывающимся голосом. Ну как такому откажешь? Вот и Макар не смог — нежно, насколько мог, «вылюбил» няшку-андроида. Эл в конце даже выпускать его из себя не хотел, так и лежали они как собачки в сцепке, пока Макар снова готов не был. Теперь он уже с Элеком сантименты не разводил — оттрахал со всей страстью. Только тогда Электроник немного расслабился и смог, наконец, рассказать о том, что, а вернее, кто его мучает.

Макар послушал, подумал, вспомнил, в каком состоянии к нему Серёга в последние разы являлся, и поинтересовался:

— Он у врача давно был?  
— У врача? — не понял Эл. — Он разве болен?  
— Ну, вроде как не очень здоров. Он же тут на учёте состоял в ПНД, забыл?  
— Ох! — схватился за голову Эл. — Я так старался не вспоминать о том… случае, что и правда… забыл. А я ведь никакую важную информацию в принципе забыть не могу. Она вся записывается… там, — указал он куда-то в область затылка.  
— Эл, перестань относиться к себе как к машине, — строго сказал Макар. — Люди забывают то, что не хотят помнить. Это нормально. Но Серёге надо к доктору, может, таблетки какие пропишет.  
— Так получается, я зря на него жалуюсь… — опять расстроился Электроник. — Он так ведёт себя, потому что болен, а я…  
— Не оправдывай его. Серьёзного у него всё равно ничего нет, а дурной характер не лечится — его воспитывать нужно. Но, может, с таблетками Серёга будет поспокойнее…  
— Да, наверное… ты… прав… А скажи… ах… Серёжа… был с тобой… недавно?  
— Чёрт! Эл, а больше ты… ничего не можешь сказать, прыгая на моём члене?  
— Подрочи мне, Марик!

— Ну так был? — Эл только что кончил, но с члена слезать не торопился.  
— Был. Что у тебя за мысли вообще во время секса?! — Гусь резко двинул бёдрами вверх, вызвав тихий вскрик своего партнёра.  
— Мне это важно. Я ревную.  
— Кого к кому?  
— Серёжу. К тебе. Не хочу, чтоб ты его трахал.  
— Прости, но если он опять придёт, боюсь, я не смогу ему отказать.  
— Ты можешь пользоваться мной. Мы ведь похожи. Какая тебе разница? — Электроник наконец-то выпустил из себя Макара и лёг рядом.  
— Малыш-андроид, — тихо засмеялся Гусь, обнимая Электроника. — Себя-то хоть не обманывай. Ты просто хочешь иногда быть снизу. Твоей маленькой попочке нравится мой член, вот и всё, — он похлопал Эла по влажным ягодицам. — Но не огорчайся, когда я свободен, я всегда к твоим услугам.  
— Но Серёжу всё равно не трахай, — обиженно сопел Макару в подмышку Элек.  
— Я люблю его, — печально вздохнул Гусев. — Ничего с этим не могу поделать.  
— А меня любишь? — поднял глаза Электроник.  
— И тебя люблю. Но по-другому. Сложно объяснить.  
— Может, мы могли бы жить втроём?..  
— Нет, Эл. Не смогли бы… Я бы ревновал. Да и ты тоже. Про Сыроегу уж и не говорю… Не, не вышло бы. Никак. Да и не нужен вам с Серёжей никто, по большому счёту… — Макар тяжело сглотнул подступивший к горлу комок.

***

— Зоя, выпей со мной! Привет, Май, — Макар появился на пороге квартирки девушек с видом врубелевского Демона, для которого все радости земного бытия остались в прошлом. В руке он держал бутылку коньяка.  
— Ты ж не пьёшь…  
— Не пью, — кивнул головой Гусь. — Но сегодня буду.

И следующие три часа Кукушкина со Светловой открыв рты выслушивали душещипательную историю несчастной любви Макара Гусева к Сергею Сыроежкину и его двойнику Электронику. Даже коньяк весь выдули — Гусь как был с одним бокалом, так с ним весь вечер и просидел. Ему выговориться надо было.

— Да. Бедный Марик, — сказала Зоя после ухода Гусева.  
— Бедный, — согласилась Майя. — Хорошо, что я — не он, — глубокомысленно добавила Светлова и уселась к Зойке на колени, демонстрировать последнее утверждение наглядно.

***

С тех пор мало что изменилось. Близнецы всё также трепали друг другу нервы, но уже реже и менее интенсивно. Потому что Электроник шантажом и угрозами отвёл-таки Сыроежкина к психотерапевту. Тот поставил его на учёт, выписал лекарства и определил график посещений. А чтобы Серёжа не думал соскочить, Эл обещал в конце курса лечения купить ему байк. Как у Мика. Ну, почти. Что поделать — Серёжа — в чём-то большой ребёнок, вот и методы воздействия на него соответствующие. Электроник с этим фактом смирился. Сыроежкин уже давно стал частью его самого и, какими бы порой болезненными ни были их отношения, своего существования без любви близнеца в любых её проявлениях, Эл не представлял. То же можно было сказать и о Серёже.

Только вот снимать стресс после собственных разборок, что один, что второй предпочитали в постели у Гусева. Причём, каждый из близнецов догадывался, куда периодически отлучается любовник (да что там догадывался? Знал — Гусев от них в общем-то этого и не скрывал), но протестовать не решался. Макар каким-то непонятным образом помогал сохранять их маленькой семье хрупкое равновесие.

А вот Гусеву было по-настоящему хреново. Он и был с Серёжей, и в то же время как будто без него. С Серёгой ему тяжело было, а без него ещё хуже. А тут ещё Элек. Малыш-андроид, как его привык называть Макар. Гусев не знал, что на самом деле чувствует к Электронику. Симпатию, желание заботиться, нежность… Любовь? Возможно. Они могли бы стать хорошими друзьями. Но Эл дружить без секса не умел, а Макар не отказывался — он ведь по сути был одинок.

Зато Макара включили в сборную России! Нет худа без добра, как говорится.

У кого всё было хорошо, так это у девчонок. Вот, что значит, рай и в шалаше. Майка с Зойкой жили дружно, их всё устраивало. Единственное, Майя время от времени заикалась о детях. Потом, когда отучатся и трудоустроятся. Зойка на это вздыхала — это значит, ей придется искать денежную работу, пока подруга в декрете будет. Но это не такая уж большая проблема. Дети для пары женщин это вполне осуществимая мечта.

Вовка учился, работал и делал большие успехи на ниве финансовой журналистики, став главным редактором раздела, посвященного фондовым рынкам и раз в неделю выпускал большой аналитический обзор. Своему избраннику хранил исключительную верность, но по Макару вздыхать не перестал. Всё также тесно общался с ним по сети и при случае лично. И ещё Кукушкина по его просьбе, если узнавала о жизни Гуся что-то новое, всё в подробностях докладывала Королькову.

Итого, вся теплая компашка бывших одноклассников благополучно дожила до получения дипломов и плавно влилась в ряды трудящихся.

Только вот взрослая жизнь в большинстве случаев далеко не праздник. И первым это ощутил на своей шкуре Макар Гусев.


	21. Судьба

Это был первый и единственный раз за почти шесть лет, когда Корольков поругался со своим Марком. Мужчина не мог понять, почему его Вова упрямо отказывается лететь с ним на Мальдивы из-за того, что его друг-одноклассник попал в больницу с переломом. Да, Марк в курсе, что Макар Гусев — подающий большие надежды хоккеист, уже не один раз представлявший нашу страну на мировых первенствах в составе сборной. И что травма эта может стоить ему карьеры. Но жизни-то его ничего не угрожает! Зачем тогда Вове денно и нощно торчать у него в больнице? Он всё равно ничем не поможет. Тем более, что если нужны деньги — пусть переведёт и всё! Но Вовка психанул, назвал Марика чёрствым человеком, собрал сумку и перебрался в палату к Макару — ухаживать и морально поддерживать.

Макар Вовке не обрадовался. Он вообще никого не хотел видеть, даже с родителями через силу общался. Ему сделали сложную операцию только чтобы спасти конечность и предстояло ещё несколько — чтобы вернуть подвижность суставу. Если получится. Ни о каком спорте речь уже не шла. В самом лучшем случае Макар будет несильно хромать.

Вовка уходить отказался, сказал, что если Гусь упрется, он будет жить под дверью в коридоре. Очень убедительно сказал, так что Гусев усовестился и разрешил оплатить более просторную палату с гостевой кроватью, большим санузлом и мини кухней. Больше никаких трат он Королькову не позволил, не хотел плодить долгов. И вытребовал, чтобы Вова сказал ему наконец, кто же в тот первый раз оплатил его лечение и благодаря кому Макар целых семь с лишним лет имел возможность играть в хоккей.

— Серёжа это, — вздохнул Вовка. — Он тогда все свои деньги, которые у Мика заработал, твоей матери отдал. И ещё в долг влез — три месяца потом на Урри бесплатно работал. А нам, в смысле, мне и тёть Вале запретил тебе говорить. Отдашь, мол, когда Олимпиаду выиграешь… Эй, Марь, не плачь, пожалуйста, — кинулся утешать его сам, хлюпающий носом, Корольков.

Олимпиада… Ещё совсем недавно, в прошлой жизни, Макар вполне мог рассчитывать попасть на ОИ в основном составе. А теперь?.. Инвалид он теперь. Но то, что именно Серёга подарил ему возможность все эти годы играть, тронуло Макара до глубины души. Ведь он не просто отдал деньги, которые копил на байк, он сделал это тогда, когда и видеть Макара не хотел, обвиняя его в своей личной драме.

***

Близнецы, кстати, навещали Гусева каждый день. Серёга пытался развлечь его какой-то болтовнёй и небылицами (как в первом классе прям). Иногда успешно. А Эл всё тянул к нему свои шаловливые ручки, за что получал по ним от Серёги и, когда никто не видит, лез целоваться. Макара это забавляло.

— Серёж, — Макар с трудом приподнялся на постели, чтобы поприветствовать Сыроежкина, который вместе с Электроником в очередной раз пришёл его навестить. — Мне Вовка всё рассказал. Я в долгу перед тобой. Деньги я тебе сейчас переведу, но во всём остальном, увы… Ну, ты понимаешь, ты очень много для меня сделал, мне не расплатиться. Спасибо тебе…  
— Ты это, брось! — замахал на него руками Серёжа. — Не надо мне никаких денег, я всё равно не возьму! И вообще, я ж их только на байк копил, а теперь он у меня есть, даже лучше, чем я хотел. Нам Эл одинаковые купил. И это… На самом деле это я тебе обязан. Жизнью. Два раза. — Сергей замолчал, а Элек при этих словах сделался мрачнее тучи. Из-за кого Серёжа чуть не погиб, он прекрасно помнил.

***

А потом пришли Зоя с Майкой. Девчонки бывали редко — они не так давно трудоустроились и были по уши в работе.

— Вижу, Макарка, тебе лучше. Это хорошо. Потому что кое-кто тобой интересовался и скоро позвонит, — загадочно начала Зоя.  
— Во туману напустила, — Макар попытался скрыть мигом разгоревшееся любопытство. — А поподробнее?  
— Ну, как ты помнишь, мы ж с Майкой теперь во Дворце спорта работаем, детские кружки ведём. Она гимнастику, я — самбо. Во-от... А там же ледовая арена, где ваш «Интригал» тренируется, — хихикнула Кукушкина, вспомнив эпик фейл Сыроежкина в одиннадцатом классе. — И подходит ко мне ваш Васильев, он же знает, что мы с тобой дружим. Начинает про тебя расспрашивать что да как.  
— Погоди, Зой, — перебил её Макар. — Васильев мне звонил несколько раз. Сразу как я травму получил, и потом ещё. Выражал сочувствие и спрашивал чем помочь.  
— Я знаю. Но вот ты знаешь не всё. Ваш главный тренер интересовался не столько спортивными твоими перспективами, они и так понятны. Сколько твоей, внимание, личной жизнью!  
— Не понял, — вопросительно уставился на девушку Гусь.  
— Ха. Так и я сначала не поняла, хорошо соврала ему вовремя. Сказала, что мы типа встречались с тобой.  
— Да ну!  
— Ну да! — передразнила друга Зойка. — Встречались, да только расстались, потому что на тебя болельщицы гроздьями вешались, а ты типа устоять не мог и мне изменил.  
— Тебе, Зойка, романы писать. Дамские. Вот нахрена, скажи мне?  
— Ты мне ещё спасибо за это скажешь, — надула губки Кукушкина. — Ты же знаешь, как я всякие сплетни и слухи люблю, и агентурная сеть у меня имеется! — на заднем фоне в кулачок хихикнула Светлова. — А что, скажешь, не так? — обернулась на подругу Зоя.  
— Так, так, — закивала головой Майка. — Ну говори уже ему, не томи. А то развела конспирологию.  
— Да. Так вот, осенью освобождается вакансия тренера детской команды. И по слухам Васильев очень хочет заполучить тебя на эту должность. Только вот руководство клуба сомневается. Ты хоть спортсмен титулованный и вообще, местная наша достопримечательность, но… Ты только серьёзно отнесись к моим словам, пожалуйста.  
— Зойка! Говори уже, сил нет! — потенциальная возможность тренерства в родном клубе была для Макара весьма привлекательна.  
— Короче, слухи про тебя нехорошие ходят. С тех пор, когда ты ещё у нас жил и парней снимал. И потом тебя оказывается ни разу ни с одной бабой никто из фанатов и журналюг не видел. Зато видели со смазливым блондинчиком. Сечёшь?  
— Секу…  
— То-то. Васильеву-то вашему, да и руководству клуба на ориентацию игроков глубоко начхать, лишь бы шайбы забивали. А вот репутацией тренерского состава они озабочены. Ибо родители мальчиков не поведут своих детей к тренеру, прости-господи, пидарасу. Поэтому, Макар, продумай заранее, что ты будешь говорить Васильеву, когда он тебе очередной раз позвонит и будет интересоваться твоими планами на будущее.

***

И опять Зойка угадала. На следующей неделе, когда Макар уже полностью оклемался после последней операции и выслушал оптимистичные прогнозы врачей, ему действительно позвонил Васильев и начал странные разговоры «за жизнь».

И Гусь, не будь дураком, начал соловьём заливаться о том как его после несчастного случая поддержала Зоя, его первая любовь, и даже простила ему всех женщин, с которыми он опрометчиво вступал в близкие отношения. Васильев слушал-слушал, поддакивал-поддакивал, а потом и говорит:

— Я, Макар, очень хочу тебя видеть тренером нашей детской команды. Ты человек порядочный, ответственный, а главное, с молодняком ладишь. Особенно, с малышней. Это важно. Только руководство нашего клуба твою кандидатуру одобрит, если ты женишься. Официально и с помпой. Чтоб фоточки по всем соцсетям были. И потом тоже, жена твоя на виду должна быть. Это, если, конечно, тебе интересна работа в родном клубе. А то, ты может, в столице осесть решил, я ж не в курсе. И передавай привет мальчику, который у тебя в палате живёт. Вова, кажется? В общем, жду приглашения на свадьбу не позже августа и, соответственно, тебя на собеседование в сентябре.

Макар даже не нашелся что ответить. Так и сидел с отвисшей челюстью, переводя взгляд с телефона на Вову и обратно.

***

Едва вернувшись в родной город, Макар направился прямиком в агентство недвижимости. Проездив пару дней с риэлтором по городу и ближайшим окрестностям, Гусев оформил покупку и наведался в офис небольшой строительной конторы. А через две недели, когда работы на объекте уже шли полным ходом, он вызвал такси и направился к дому Кукушкиной и Светловой, которым предварительно назначил свидание с увеселительной прогулкой. На вопросы девиц, куда и зачем они едут, Гусев загадочно молчал и улыбался. Мол, сами скоро всё увидите.

Когда машина остановилась в частном секторе города, у девиц синхронно вытянулись лица, а в глазах застыл обращённый к Макару немой вопрос: «Что, чёрт возьми, здесь происходит?». Дело в том, что приехали они к воротам довольно большого участка, на котором полным ходом шли строительно-ремонтные работы.

— Это мой дом, — начал экскурсию Макар. — Участок тридцать соток. Площадь дома почти двести квадратных метров, два этажа и жилой чердак. На территории участка имеется гараж на две машины. Дом, как видите, п-образной формы. С двумя отдельными входами. Сейчас тут идёт перепланировка, ремонт и благоустройство территории. Через пару месяцев, надеюсь, всё будет готово, и в итоге мы будем иметь два отдельных независимых жилых отсека со своими кухнями и санузлами.  
— Ну, круто, конечно. Поздравляю, — сказала Зоя. — Ты с родителями сюда переезжаешь?  
— Нет. С женой. И по условиям имущественного соглашения, ей будет принадлежать вторая половина дома. В которой она будет проживать с кем пожелает.  
— Да ты парень — не промах! — изумилась Зойка. — А кто счастливица?  
— Надеюсь, что ты, Зоя, — с этими словами Гусев протянул девушке маленькую красную коробочку и папку с проектом имущественного соглашения.

Кукушкина ошалело моргала глазами, а рядом Майка нервно кусала губы и чуть не подпрыгивала от нетерпения.

— Соглашайся, Зоечка! — не выдержала Светлова. — Это решит все наши проблемы. И от работы близко. И с ипотекой не надо связываться, и место хорошее. Ну! А главное, это… мы детей сможем завести сразу. Пока молодые-то, — Майка уже повисла на плече у Кукушкиной и умоляюще заглядывала ей в глаза.

Зойка растерянно смотрела то на Майку, то на Макара, то на папку с документами… Раньше ей замужество и в страшном сне не могло присниться, а теперь… Зоя ещё пару минут колебалась, потом в последний раз взглянула на Светлову, вздохнула, открыла коробочку и решительно надела на палец кольцо.

— Я согласна!  
— Ура! — Майка с поцелуями бросилась Кукушкиной на шею, как будто Зойка не за Гуся собралась, а на ней решила жениться. Да, Макар определённо не прогадал, позвав с ними Майю.

***

Свадьба была пышная и шумная. Макар в очередной раз похвалил себя за то, что все эти годы жил скромно и заработанные деньги не тратил. Само торжество, на которое пришлось позвать весь класс, учителей, родню, включая Зойкину, соседей и почти весь клуб «Интеграл», вылетело в копеечку. А ещё же покупка и перестройка дома, куда молодожёны (и близкая подруга жены Гусева) должны были в скором времени переехать.  
Репутация Макара была вновь на высоте, работу в родном клубе он получил, всё было весьма неплохо. Даже сбережения, которых Гусев по причине вынужденных трат лишился, были частично восстановлены — ему на свадьбу подарили крупные суммы Эл (от себя с Серёжей) и Вовка, который теперь делал обзоры и писал аналитику не только для своего издания, но также сотрудничал с рядом других и неплохо за это получал.

Только вот до Вовки Гусеву в последнее время было не дозвониться, на сообщения он не отвечал, а его московского адреса, как с удивлением обнаружил Макар, он не знает. Корольков позвонил сам, когда Гусев уже собирался идти на поклон к его родителям и выяснять как с ним связаться. Голос у Вовы был подавленный, и на вопрос: «Что случилось?» он ответил просто: «Потерял близкого человека». Потом извинился, сказал, что, возможно расскажет всё позже и опять пропал на несколько месяцев. Правда теперь иногда писал, что у него всё в порядке и спрашивал как дела у Макара.

К тому времени как общение между Корольковым и Гусевым вернулось в прежнее русло, Макар уже не решался спрашивать Вову о случившейся трагедии, а тему личной жизни Корольков старательно избегал. Гусь не дурак, понял, что это табу и говорил обо всём что угодно, кроме возможных Вовкиных романов.

Смерть Марка подкосила Королькова. Он вдруг для себя понял, что всё-таки его любил в каком-то смысле, и с ужасом осознал, что если бы на месте Марка оказался Макар, то его, Вовки уже на этом свете не было бы. Он просто не смог бы пережить потери. Ему и сейчас-то приходилось худо, даже наследство, неожиданно полученное от Марка в виде квартиры, в которой он теперь жил, дорогой машины и счёта в банке, не радовало. А виной всему, кроме невосполнимой утраты, огромное чувство вины, от которого Вова вряд-ли когда-нибудь сможет избавиться.

Когда Корольков вернулся домой из больницы, где почти месяц провёл, ухаживая за другом и вытаскивая его из депрессии, оказалось, что Марк уже третий день как сам госпитализирован. С инсультом. Его спасли, но о полном восстановлении речь уже не шла. Впереди предстояла долгая реабилитация и призрачная надежда вернуть речь и более менее нормальную подвижность правой стороне тела. Из активного подтянутого делового человека Марк Семёнович буквально на глазах превратился в немого, с трудом передвигающегося инвалида.

Этот удар Корольков перенёс стоически. Марк столько для него сделал, что ухаживать и поддерживать своего партнёра в тяжёлой ситуации — это даже не вопрос любви, это дело элементарной человеческой порядочности. И Вова как мог заботился о своём любовнике. Ухаживал за ним, общался, развлекал, возил на лечебные процедуры. Хорошо, всё-таки, что работа у него удалённая, опять же спасибо Марку. Жили, они, кстати, на Вовкину зарплату. Деньги Марка Корольков берёг и тратил их только на курсы реабилитации, которые были весьма недёшевы. А потом его пригласили на свою свадьбу Зойка с Макаром.

Вова поехал в родной город всего на полдня и, чтобы не оставлять Марка одного, нанял на это время сиделку. Кто ж знал, что еле ходящий по дому немолодой мужчина жестом предложит медсестре чай, который она им сделала, отвлечёт её внимание и подсыпет в чашку женщине снотворное?

Когда Вова подъехал к дому, он даже не сразу смог припарковаться — весь двор был занят толпой зевак, машинами скорой и полиции. Окно их квартиры на двенадцатом этаже было распахнуто.

Записку, написанную корявыми печатными буквами на листе А4, Вовке не отдали — приобщили к делу как вещдок, но позволили сфотографировать. В ней Марк прощался с возлюбленным, которому не хотел быть обузой и благодарил за шесть самых счастливых лет своей жизни. «Что ж, — подумал тогда Вова, — это ведь были и мои самые счастливые шесть лет. Вряд-ли теперь будет что-то хорошее ещё». К частью, он ошибся.

***

Жизнь, однако, идёт своим чередом, и в ней есть место не только смертям и потерям. Люди ещё и размножаются. Эта светлая мысль — завести ребёнка, уже не первый год как поселилась в Майкиной голове. А теперь, когда у девушек было своё жильё, Зоя её всецело поддерживала. Оставалось решить одну маленькую проблему — две женщины, как бы они этого не хотели, сами родить ребенка не смогут. Нужен отец. Первым делом девушки обратились с этой просьбой к Гусеву. Макар был бы только рад. Он хотел иметь детей, ему нравилось их учить и воспитывать и, как показала его новая работа, у него это неплохо получалось. Однако, прежде чем давать своё согласие, он предупредил Зою с Майей, что есть большой риск того, что он бесплоден. К сожалению, первый же анализ это подтвердил.

Майка не унывала. Мужчин, в конце концов много, и молодых, здоровых и красивых тоже хватает. Поэтому, выцарапав согласие, сопряжённое с тяжёлым вздохом и напутствием «ну, что с тобой поделать?», от Зойки, Светлова напросилась в гости к близнецам. Прощупывать почву, так сказать.

— Эл, — начала Майка, усевшись с чашкой чая на большой кожаный диван в кухонной зоне. — Ты ведь здоровый человек?  
— Да, конечно, — не понял к чему вопрос Электроник, но то, что его назвали человеком, сразу расположило его к Майе.  
— Ты очень красивый, Эл. И умный. И вообще человек хороший, — грубая лесть — самая эффективная. Тем более, что Майка в общем-то не соврала.  
— Чего это ты его нахваливаешь? — насторожился Сыроежкин. — Ты ведь что-то от него хочешь?  
— Хочу, — не стала спорить Майя. — Только не что-то, а… кого-то.  
— Майя, поясни, пожалуйста. Я не понимаю, — Электроник действительно не понял. Если она хочет от него Серёжу, то он ей его не отдаст. Хотя, зачем он ей может понадобиться?  
— Я хочу от тебя ребёнка, Эл.  
— Ребёнка?.. — задумался Электроник, а Сыроежкин просто поперхнулся чаем.  
— Ага. Ты согласен? Людям ведь всегда хочется иметь продолжение себя. Вот и я тоже хочу, — неявный тезис: «Если ты — человек, ты будешь хотеть размножаться». А что? Грубая манипуляция на больной для Электроника теме, ещё никого не подводила.  
— Х-хорошо, Майя. Я согласен. Но с одним условием.  
— Да, каким? — обрадовалась Светлова.  
— Я тоже буду участвовать в его жизни, — сказал Электроник.  
— Мы будем, — поправил его Серёжа.  
— Да. Просто донором спермы я не буду.  
— Замечательно! Это даже ещё и лучше, — просияла Майя.  
— Только… Май, — замялся Элек. — Как же мы с тобой будем это… делать? Боюсь, что я не способен на полноценный контакт с женщиной…  
— Ой, нашёл о чём беспокоиться! Тебе не придётся спать со мной. Просто, в нужный день, когда у меня овуляция, я буду приезжать к вам. Пока вы занимаетесь любовью, я могу подождать где-нибудь неподалёку, чтобы не мешать. А потом вы берёте и набираете из презерватива сперму в одноразовый шприц. Без иглы, разумеется. И даёте его мне. И всё. Ну, разве что я, когда всё введу, полежу тут у вас полчасика, телек посмотрю или книжку почитаю.  
— Хм. Ладно, — ответил вместо близнеца Серёжа. — Это, вроде, не так уж и сложно.  
— Ну, договорились. Только, Эл, сдай анализы сначала. Всё-таки я хочу быть уверена.  
— Конечно, Май. На следующей неделе отдам тебе результаты.

***

Гладко было на бумаге, как говорится. Другими словами, несмотря на все Майкины усилия, она не беременела. Хотя, по врачам побегала, Эла тоже заставила спермограмму сдать, все здоровы оказались. А беременность уже полгода так и не наступает. Чудеса!

Элек переживал, Серёжа тоже нервничал. И вдруг Сыроежкин выдаёт:

— Эл, Майка ведь сегодня будет. Давай ей вместо твоей, мою сперму дадим? Может, получится?  
— Можно. Но… это ведь тогда будет уже не мой ребёнок… — расстроился Электроник.  
— Ну мы же с тобой генетические клоны. Так что в некотором смысле — твой. Ты ведь из моей ДНК сделан. Он не будет тебе чужим — он будет твоим племянником.

Майка, на предложение попробовать в этот раз использовать сперму Сергея, задумалась. Всё-таки она хотела ребёнка именно от Эла. И Зойка ей согласие дала тоже на Эла (Сыроежкина она недолюбливала). Но полгода нервотрёпки и бесконечного ожидания сделали Майю более сговорчивой.

— Ладно, — сказала девушка. — Часики-то тикают, а мне как-никак двадцать пять уже. Вы ведь всё равно близнецы. И, думаю, здоровы оба. Только Зойке не говорите. Пока, по крайней мере.

В этот раз Серёжа даже сверху был. Сам изъявил желание — редкая в последнее время радость для Элека.

— Я тебя так люблю, так люблю, Серёженька, — говорил Эл в порыве страсти. — Всегда с тобой буду. Чтобы ни случилось. Никогда не брошу. Только и ты меня не бросай, — и даже кончил без рук.

***

А на следующий день Электроника не стало.

Погода была хорошая, у всех совпали выходные, и ребята решили сорганизоваться на пикник к лесному озеру. Ехать полчаса всего. Вовка из Москвы прикатил и Элек с Серёжей оттуда же. Близнецы на своих одинаковых байках, а Вовка на доставшемся от Марка Лексусе. Алкоголь решили не брать — девчонки не пьют, Корольков за рулём, Эл тоже не пьёт. Серёга с Гусём в этот раз в знак солидарности тоже решили отказаться.

В итоге Вовка вёз девиц, Эл на своём мотоцикле ехал, а Гусев упросил Серёжу дать ему порулить крутым байком. Он, оказывается, давно мечтал, но как-то стеснялся. Серёга поломался немного и пустил Макара за руль. Сам, правда, зажопником сел. Опять же по просьбе Макара, для уверенности. Хотя, случись чего, от пассажира толку мало. Но как уж потом Макар радовался, что с Серёгой вместе был — не передать. Впрочем, объективно говоря, радоваться было совершенно нечему.

Элек ехал впереди, Макар с Серёгой чуть сзади, ему так почему-то спокойнее было. Ну, а Вовка и не думал гнать — он спокойно позади процессии плёлся, девчонок московскими сплетнями развлекал.

Впереди был поворот, все естественно сбавили скорость. Все, кроме невесть откуда взявшегося внедорожника с заляпанными грязью номерами. Он, не снижая скорости пошёл на обгон и, вильнув, задел байк Эла. Мотоцикл подбросило в воздухе, он перевернулся и рухнул в кювет. Пилота впечатало в соседнее дерево и отбросило на обочину рядом с байком. Внедорожник, подобно ангелу смерти, взялся ниоткуда и, собрав свою жатву, исчез в никуда.

Гусев еле успел затормозить, а потом с трудом нагнал Серёжу, который тут же кинулся к месту аварии. Бежать с травмированным коленом было больно, но Макар сейчас боли не чувствовал. Он ни в коем случае не должен был дать Серёже приблизиться к телу. То, что при таком ударе у Эла оставались шансы выжить, было сродни фантастике. Всё-таки биоробот — не Терминатор. Макару пришлось прыгнуть и повалить друга на асфальт, придавив собственным весом. И как раз вовремя — на обочине, там, где лежал Электроник вспыхнуло голубоватое пламя — система просканировала биологический организм, выявила фатальные повреждения и запустила программу самоликвидации. Через пятнадцать минут на месте падения андроида была только кучка пепла, оплавленные куски пластика и покорёженные металлические детали. Полицию, в принципе, можно было не вызывать.

Макар с трудом удерживал Серёжу — тот беззвучно кричал (от стресса у него пропал голос и из горла вырывалось только сдавленное сипение) и порывался биться головой об асфальт. Девчонки в ужасе жались друг к другу, причём Зойка норовила спрятать Майкину голову у себя на плече, чтобы та ничего этого не видела. Видимое спокойствие сохранял только Корольков. Смерть Марка произвела на него такое сильное впечатление, что он до сих пор находился в несколько замороженном состоянии. Он открыл свой багажник, достал из него полиэтиленовый пакет, смётку и опахало для шашлыков и направился к месту трагедии. «Не жилец», — констатировал про себя Вова, проходя мимо бьющегося в руках Макара Сыроежкина. Абсолютно седого. Вова аккуратно собрал останки в мешок, завязал узлом, положил в багажник, и нашарив у Гусева в куртке телефон, стал искать нужный номер.

— Мик Урри? … Это Владимир Корольков, друг Сергея Сыроежкина и Электроника. … Да. … Эл. … Погиб. Нам нужна помощь без полиции. … Сейчас вышлю наши координаты.

Через полчаса на место аварии прибыл эвакуатор, за рулём которого сидел Бри, а рядом с ним, бледный как смерть, — Урри. Мик погрузил оба мотоцикла, немного поговорил с Вовкой, единственным вменяемым здесь человеком, узнал подробности происшествия и подошёл к Серёже. Опустился рядом с ним на колени. Серёжа его не узнал. Он смотрел в пустоту и всё время шептал: «Эл… Эл… Эл…»

— Ему нужен врач, Макар. Не довезёте, что-нибудь с собой сделает.  
— Да, — согласился Гусев. — Вызови. Я боюсь его отпускать. И так уже, — он кивнул на большую ссадину на лбу у Сыроежкина, кровь из которой уже перестала течь, оставив красную дорожку на Серёжином лице и шее.  
— Бедный «малыш Барби», — Мик погладил Серёжу по белым волосам и стал рыться в списке своих контактов. — Через полчаса будет, — сказал наконец Макару Урри. — Доктор лишних вопросов не задаёт, платить ему тоже ничего не надо будет. Но потом вам придётся обратиться к психотерапевту. Иначе, боюсь, сам понимаешь…

Приехал доктор, пожилой мужчина в очках и с бородкой, чем-то неуловимо напоминающий профессора Преображенского из старого советского фильма, обработал ссадину и вколол Серёже что-то сильнодействующее, так что он сразу же вырубился. И тоже сказал Макару, что Сергея надо показать психотерапевту. А лучше психиатру.

Обратно ехали молча, только девчонки изредка всхлипывали. И Макар один раз спросил Королькова:

— Вов, а кого ты похоронил?  
— Любовника, — ответил Вова. И через некоторое время добавил: — Мы шесть лет вместе прожили. Суицид.

Гусев на это ничего не ответил, только крепче прижал к себе спящего Сыроежкина. Домой Макар вносил его как невесту — на руках. Положил на свою кровать и лёг рядом — Серёжа должен был проспать ещё несколько часов, но Макар боялся отходить от него и на шаг. Вовка обыскал Серёжину одежду, нашёл ключи и поехал в Москву за Серёжиными вещами и документами. Было понятно, что больше Сыроежкин туда не вернётся.


	22. Забудь свой ад

Следующие двое с лишним суток Макар Гусев провел без сна. Он по пятам ходил за Серёжей, и то, один раз не уследил — несчастный схватил вилку (все ножи и другие опасные предметы Макар с Вовкой сразу спрятали) и стал ковырять ей запястье по старым шрамам. Гусев, к счастью, это быстро обнаружил, и всё обошлось парой неглубоких царапин.

Ночью Сергей не спал — выспался от укола, который знакомый Мика ему сделал ещё на месте аварии. А вот Макар отключился на минуту. И сквозь дрёму услышал хлопок входной двери. Сон тут же как рукой сняло. Он опрометью бросился за Серёжей, нагнал его у самой трассы и еле успел оттащить — на них, не успев затормозить, мчалась огромная фура.

— Да что ж ты делаешь, сволочь! — в отчаянии орал на Сыроежкина Гусев и тряс его за грудки как тряпичную куклу. — Себя тебе не жалко, на меня плевать, но что ж ты невинного человека под статью подвести хочешь?! — шансов, что Сергей проникнется в таком состоянии судьбой потенциального водителя-убийцы практически не было. В прошлый раз увещевания Макара на счёт Серёжиных родителей никакого действия не возымели. Но оно и не удивительно — Сыроежкины старшие уже который год состояли каждый в новом браке и воспитывали там новых детей. Со взрослым сыном они общались мало.

На следующий день надо было проводить Королькова, которого срочно вызвали в офис по каким-то делам. Макар вышел закрыть за ним ворота, заперев заснувшего под утро Серёжу в комнате. Когда вернулся, решил, что скоро тронется умом сам — Сергей висел в петле, сделанной из гусевских галстуков, привязанных к крюку, на который крепилась люстра. Макару опять повезло — бедняга не сломал себе шею и не успел задохнуться.

Когда у Макара прихватило живот, он попросил вернувшуюся с работы Зою последить за Сергеем, пока он в туалете. Когда он вышел, то обнаружил жену запертой в другой комнате. В ужасе выбежал Гусев во двор — там пусто. И чисто интуитивно понял, что территорию участка Серёжа не покидал. Вбежал обратно в дом и услышал слабый плеск воды. Ванна! — сообразил Макар. С горем пополам взобравшись на второй этаж (от этой беготни нога у Гусева совсем разболелась, на боль он уже внимания не обращал, но травмированная конечность начинала отказывать), Макар выломал дверь в санузел. Ванна была полна воды, а Сергей опустив голову в воду, судорожно цеплялся за борта — всё же такой способ самоубийства требует фантастической силы воли, которой Сыроежкин, к счастью, не обладал. Вытащив за волосы друга из воды и убедившись, что тот не сильно нахлебался, Гусев надавал ему пощёчин и разрыдался сам.

Сергей не плакал. Всё время с момента своего пробуждения от медикаментозного сна, он находился в каком-то оцепенении. Не ел, воду пил, только если его почти силой поил Гусев. В туалет, кстати, его Макар водил за ручку, следил, чтобы он мыл руки и чистил зубы. Внешне, он не проявлял беспокойства, не оказывал никакого сопротивления заведомо более сильному Гусеву и за всё время не проронил ни звука. Но стоило Макару, хотя бы на минуту ослабить контроль над ним, Сережа тут же предпринимал попытку суицида. Чувствуя, что уже без сил, Макар отвёл Серёжу в свою комнату, раздел, уложил на кровать и бинтами привязал его за руки и за ноги к ножкам кровати. Лёг рядом сам и мгновенно заснул.

Проснулся Гусев от шума голосов. Вспомнил в первую секунду события минувших дней, мигом подскочил на постели, ощупал и осмотрел лежащего рядом Сыроежкина. Тот, похоже, всю ночь не спал — лежал, тупо пялясь в потолок, и беззвучно плакал. Лицо у него было всё мокрое и опухшее. И только потом Макар заметил, что в комнате они не одни. Кроме Зои присутствовали ещё двое — в белых халатах.

— Прости, Макар, — твердо начала его супруга, — но дальше так не может продолжаться — ты не убережёшь его. И нам надо на работу. Всем нам, — Зоя как всегда была права — сегодня был последний день, когда начальство пошло ему навстречу, завтра Макар должен быть на рабочем месте. — Я вызвала психиатрическую скорую.

Гусев только кивнул. У него опять заберут Серёжу. Он как мог оттягивал этот момент, не в силах расстаться с возлюбленным, но затея самому присматривать за Сыроежкиным, была изначально провальной. Это понимали все окружающие, коме самого Макара. Теперь дошло и до него. Что ж, раз единственный способ увидеть Серёжу ещё когда-нибудь, это отпустить его сейчас, то придется согласиться. Впрочем, от желания Макара уже ничего не зависело.

— Друг моего мужа недавно потерял близкого человека, — тем временем Зоя объясняла ситуацию врачам. — И он уже восемь лет состоит на учёте в психо-неврологическом диспансере. Четыре попытки суицида за последние три дня.

— Что же вы так, надо было сразу нас вызвать, — доктор не поднимая глаз от бумаг, которые заполнял, обращался именно к Зое. — Ваш муж давно в таком состоянии? — спросил он почему-то про Макара.  
— С момента трагедии. Мы все были свидетелями, — Зоя крепче обняла жавшуюся к ней Майку, которая последние дни как тень бродила по дому, и которую Макар умудрялся не замечать.  
— Простите, а девушка кем приходится больному? — спросил доктор. Практика показывала, что близкие пациентов зачастую тоже нуждаются во внимании врачей.  
— Она наша подруга, — ответила Кукушкина за Майю. — Его… бывшая девушка. Они расстались.  
— Возьмите, — доктор протянул Светловой маленький листок бумаги. — Это лёгкое успокоительное, отпускается без рецепта. Попейте недельку, только внимательно прочитайте противопоказания.

А дальше медбрат сделал Серёже какой-то укол, Макар отвязал его от кровати, на Серёжу надели смирительную рубашку и повели в машину.

— Сделать вам укол реланиума? — спросил Макара перед уходом врач. — Вы плохо выглядите. А так хоть выспитесь перед работой.

Макар помедлил пару секунд, вспомнил о своих трудовых обязанностях, об учениках, которые его ждут, и сказал:  
— Да. Сделайте, пожалуйста.

***

Пока Гусев пытался войти в рабочую колею, справлялся по телефону два раза в день о Серёжином состоянии, ходил на беседы с лечащим врачом и ждал, когда же Сыроежкину разрешат свидания, Корольков занимался делами Сергея.

Перевёз к Макару личные вещи близнецов, перекрыл в квартире все коммуникации и запер её. Сделать с этой недвижимостью сейчас было ничего нельзя — Сергей был недееспособен, а опеку над ним никто пока не оформлял. Квартира, кстати, как и машина и оба мотоцикла принадлежали именно Сыроежкину. Эл принципиально ни одну покупку на себя не оформлял. «Если с тобой что-нибудь случится, — говорил он Серёже, — мне это имущество не понадобится, я всё равно без тебя здесь не задержусь». На робкие Серёжины возражения, что он-то думает аналогично, Эл просто зажимал ему рукой рот и ещё минут пять после этого расписывал его благополучное будущее с Макаром или с другим достойным человеком. И под угрозой физического наказания запрещал Сергею даже думать о суициде. Он — человек, его жизнь на порядок ценнее существования киборга.

Затем Вова сообщил о болезни Сыроежкина ему на работу. Работал Серёжа чуть больше полутора лет — трудился инженером-наладчиком подъёмно-транспортного оборудования и лишь недавно занялся проектной деятельностью. Когда ему выпадали командировки, а в первый год их было много, Элек ездил с ним. Работал он удаленно, зарабатывал очень хорошо и, благодаря этим двум факторам, почти никогда не расставался с Серёжей. В последнее время близнецы были особенно близки, даже почти не ссорились и жили, можно сказать, душа в душу…

Ещё одним важным делом, которым занимался Корольков, стал вопрос погребения. Или лучше сказать легализации смерти Электроника. Поскольку тело отсутствовало, не оставалось ничего другого, как подать на Элека Громова в розыск. Через какое-то время его признают пропавшим без вести, а ещё через несколько лет — умершим. Идти в полицию следовало единственному официальному родственнику Эла — профессору Громову. Печальную миссию известить которого о трагической гибели его детища, также взял на себя Корольков. Профессор принял удар стоически, но, забегая вперёд, можно сказать, что продержался он недолго — через месяц его не стало. Сердце.

Церемония прощания проходила в саду на участке дома Гусевых. Присутствовали только те, кто знал о настоящей природе Элека — профессор Громов, его верная спутница Маша, Макар с Вовой, Зоя с Майей и уже давно отпавшие от их компании, но сохранившие теплые отношения с ребятами, Смирнов и Чижиков. И Бри с Миком.

Серёжи не было — спустя две недели он был всё также плох, ему кололи сильнодействующие препараты и не разрешали свидания. Изредка его мать звонила Макару, вздыхала и просила держать её в курсе дел. На заднем фоне был слышен детский плач, смешки и визги. У кого-то жизнь продолжалась, у Макара она замерла…

Урри заказал у какого-то мастера бронзовую посеребрённую скульптуру, сантиметров пятьдесят в высоту. Статуэтка с поразительной точностью изображала Серебряного мальчика, изящно выгнувшегося на пилоне. Это был «шестнадцатилетний» Электроник, который когда-то демонстрировал свои удивительные способности перед гостями Стампа в его особняке. Собственно, это был надгробный памятник, последний подарок Элеку от так и не забывшего его бывшего гангстера. Мастер создал образ мальчика-андроида пользуясь записями того памятного выступления Эла под руководством Мика. Диск с записью Урри также передал Гусеву. В объёмный постамент-основание этой статуи, который имел внутри себя специальный пустой отсек, собравшиеся в доме Макара друзья Электроника и положили капсулу с останками, о которых позаботился в своё время всё тот же Вова Корольков.

После того, как прах был запечатан, гости помянули усопшего, сказав о нём много хороших слов, и разъехались по домам, Макар отнёс эту своеобразную урну в маленькую комнатку-кладовку на чердаке над своей спальней. Вынес оттуда хлам и всякие лишние по его мнению вещи, оставив только маленький стол и небольшой диванчик. На стол он поставил статуэтку с прахом, поставил вокруг живые цветы, которые в изобилии принесли гости, а на диванчик сел сам. С самого момента трагедии все его мысли были заняты Серёжей. Сначала три дня непрекращающегося стресса, когда один его неверный шаг или потеря контроля на считанные минуты могла стоить жизни дорогому человеку, потом рутина будней и тоже постоянное беспокойство, звонки в клинику, беседы с врачом.

У Макара не было времени пережить собственную потерю. А ведь он тоже любил Эла, был к нему привязан и даже какое-то время делил с ним постель. Пусть это были не те чувства, что он испытывал к Серёже, и не те, что связывали самого Сергея и его близнеца, но это была любовь, самая настоящая. Макар тоже тосковал, ему было бесконечно жаль ушедшего в самом расцвете лет Элека. Возможно, его тоска была даже более чистой и возвышенной, чем безумное отчаяние Серёжи. Макар жалел Эла, Сергей — себя. Объективно благополучное существование без Электроника стало для Сыроежкина филиалом ада на Земле, который он хотел прекратить любым способом.

Макар не знал, сколько он просидел в этой комнатке. За окном уже была глубокая ночь, пора ложиться — завтра на работу. Он вытер лицо носовым платком, встал и вышел, заперев за собой дверь на ключ. Что-то ему подсказывало, что он будет единственным, кто станет навещать Серебряного мальчика.

***

Вернувшись домой после очередной беседы с Серёжиным врачом в подавленном настроении, Макар меньше всего был готов увидеть радостную Майку и не менее сияющую Зойку. Они смеялись и обжимались сидя в гамаке, который Макар натянул посреди сада специально для девчонок. Сам Гусев за последний месяц даже забыл как надо улыбаться. Сначала он хотел пройти мимо — если у людей есть повод для радости, зачем огорчать их своей постной физиономией? Майка сама, увидев Макара, выпорхнула из Зойкиных объятий и подбежала к нему. «Что ты носишься как угорелая?» — проворчала ей вслед Кукушкина и тоже подошла к Макару.

— Макарка, тебе, наверное, это тоже интересно будет знать, — сказала Гусеву супруга. — Майка беременна.  
— Шесть недель, акушерский срок, — подтвердила Светлова, улыбаясь во все тридцать два зуба.  
— Поздравляю, — Гусев тоже улыбнулся. Первый раз за последний месяц. — Значит, у Эла всё-таки получилось…  
— Ну… — вдруг замялась Майка. Она перестала улыбаться и нервно кусала губы, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, то и дело бросая опасливые взгляды на подругу.  
— Майя, — строго сказала, глядя на неё Кукушкина, пытаясь придать своему лицу подобающее тону голоса выражение.  
— Зоечка, — сделала бровки домиком Светлова, от чего стала похожа на свою собачку. — С Элеком не получалось… Никак. Это был…  
— Серёжа, — со вздохом закончила за неё Зоя.  
— Серёжа, — подтвердила Майка.  
— Серёжа… — прошептал пораженный известием Гусев. — Серёжа, Серёжа, — повторял и повторял Макар. — Майка! — он подхватил девушку на руки и смеясь закружился с ней по полянке.  
— Поставь! — прыгала рядом Кукушкина. — Поставь её на место! Макарка! Поставь, я сказала, Майку на место, уронишь! — Зойка так переполошилась из-за его не совсем адекватной реакции, что Гусев, наконец, внял её требованиям и осторожно опустил Майю на землю.

— Совсем чокнулся со своим Сыроежкиным, — обняв Светлову покрепче, сказала Зоя, когда Макар ушёл на свою половину. — Теперь ещё ребенка воспитывать захочет. Серёженькин ведь! — усмехнулась Кукушкина.  
— Ну, может, это и не плохо, — робко заметила Майя. — Ребенку нужен отец.  
— Ну, это — да, — согласилась Зоя. — На Серёжу-то в данном случае надежды мало.

***

— Доктор, ну раз мне нельзя, скажите ему сами, — Гусев не отступался. — Ведь ребенок же будет. Ну не сделает это известие хуже. Некуда хуже-то!  
— Не надо нервничать, Макар Степанович, — мягко осадил Гусева лечащий врач Сыроежкина. — Сейчас Сергей Павлович нас просто не поймёт. Ему дают сильнодействующие препараты, курс ещё не закончен. Но через неделю, обещаю вам, я поговорю с ним на эту тему.

Макару стоило большого труда убедить доктора в том, что Сергей действительно скоро станет отцом. Дело в том, что врач был прекрасно осведомлён и об ориентации своего пациента, и о его отношениях с погибшим Громовым. Поэтому известие о беременности от Сыроежкина некой его подруги воспринял скептически. Но поговорить всё же с Сергеем согласился. Волнения Сыроежкину, конечно, противопоказаны, но, кто знает, возможно, новость о скором отцовстве скажется на нём положительно.

Каково же было удивление Макара, когда через неделю врач сообщил ему, что подвижки есть, и весьма значительные. Как только Серёжа после смены лекарств стал более вменяемым, доктор осторожно сообщил ему, что некая Майя Светлова утверждает, что ждёт от Сергея Павловича ребёнка. Сергей оживился и проявил к этой новости большой интерес. Он подтвердил, что именно он является отцом будущего малыша, и с тех пор его состояние стало неуклонно улучшаться.

А ещё через неделю Серёже разрешили свидания.

Доктор очень настоятельно рекомендовал Макару не затрагивать тему Элека и не поддерживать разговор, если Сергей начнет его сам. Делать упор на настоящий момент и обсуждать будущие перспективы в положительном ключе, наоборот, приветствовалось.

Только, когда Макар увидел Серёжу, всё советы врача вылетели у него из головы. Он обнял друга, крепко прижал его к себе и не мог произнести ни слова. Горло сдавил спазм, и Макар испугался, что разрыдается как ребенок на глазах у других посетителей, больных и медперсонала. Что в общем-то и произошло — он и плакал, и смеялся от радости, что наконец встретился со своим Серёжей.

— Ну, Гусь, ну чего ты, — пытался успокоить друга Серёжа. Они так и стояли в обнимку посередине столовой, где проходили свидания. Рыдающий Гусь, вцепившийся мертвой хваткой в Сыроежкина и, пытающийся его успокоить нежными поглаживаниями по спине, Сергей. Внимания на них никто не обращал — посетители были заняты своими больными, а медперсонал повидал всякого и ничему не удивлялся.

Серёжа очень изменился, похудел, осунулся, глаза ввалились, заметнее стали носогубные складки, в уголках глаз появились морщинки, а под глазами — синяки, от некогда роскошных блондинистых кудрей остался только стриженный ёжик совсем белых болос. Посмотришь на него и не скажешь, что парню нет и двадцати шести лет. Но для Макара Серёжа все равно оставался самым милым и желанным человеком на свете. «Поскорее бы забрать его домой», — думал Гусь.

— Макар, Майя правда беременна? — спросил Серёжа.  
— Правда, ходят довольные как слоны на пару с Зойкой.  
— А… она уже сдавала… анализы? — Сергей тяжело сглотнул и со страхом смотрел на Макара.  
— Да… — вопрос Гусеву не понравился, закрались нехорошие подозрения. — В порядке её анализы. А что?  
— А ты когда сдавал?  
— Серёжа, я здоров, — Макар всё понял, опять прижал к себе Сыроежкина и стал шептать ему, что положительный статус не означает болезнь, и что жить с этим он может ещё очень долго и счастливо, главное на учёт встать и принимать необходимые препараты.  
— Макар, счастливо уже не получится, а долго я сам не хочу, — грустно улыбнулся Серёжа.  
— Обещай мне, что ничего больше с собой не сделаешь!  
— Я не хочу тебя обманывать, прости…

На Гусева удушливой волной накатило отчаяние, он опустился перед Серёжей на колени.

— Три года, Серёжа, три года… Пожалуйста! Умоляю тебя… Пусть ребенок родится и проведёт со своим отцом хотя бы три года. Это не так долго. Потерпи, а потом… клянусь, я не стану тебе мешать, отпущу… к нему.

Единственное, на что рассчитывал Макар, так это на то, что за такой срок Серёжина боль подутихнет, а сам он привяжется к ребёнку и уже не будет иметь мыслей об уходе из жизни.

Серёжа долго молча смотрел на него, о чем-то думал, что-то прикидывал в уме, а потом серьёзно сказал Макару:

— Хорошо. Я тебе обещаю. Пока ребенку не исполнится три года, я ничего с собой не сделаю.

Через две недели счастливый Гусев привёз Сыроежкина домой.

***

— За что ты меня любишь, Макар? — спросил как-то своего друга Сыроежкин. Он искренне не мог понять, чем заслужил такую заботу и преданность со стороны человека, перед которым сам был в неоплатном долгу.  
— Просто люблю, — не нашёл, что ещё ответить на этот вопрос Макар.  
— Раньше я хотя бы был красивым и весёлым, а теперь… Унылое чмо с диагнозом по психиатрии и положительным ВИЧ статусом, сидящее на твоей шее.  
— Серёг, не наговаривай на себя. Ты работаешь, имеешь доход. И ты красивый, правда. Для меня.

Это было правдой от части. Работал Сергей опять у Мика, но теперь выступал по пятницам на разогреве у более профессиональных артистов. Тематические среды Урри пришлось прикрыть ввиду нерентабельности, но благодаря заработанным в последние годы деньгам и связям, Мик открыл настоящий гей-бар в столице. Конкуренция там, конечно, большая, но зато и клиентов немало. Местное же заведение сделало упор на хорошую кухню и стало очень приличным семейным кафе с живой музыкой по выходным и пятницам. В общем, Серёжа, конечно, работал, но зарабатывал весьма немного.

Свою московскую недвижимость Серёжа сдавал, ни разу так там и не появившись. Всем занимался всё тот же безотказный Вовка, на которого Сыроежкин оформил доверенность. Деньги от аренды были очень небольшими, даром что столица. Строительный бум сделал своё дело — люди вовсю брали ипотеку, и рынок аренды жилья просел.

Вырученные от сдачи квартиры средства Серёжа не тратил — откладывал на рождение ребенка. Автомобиль, который водил в основном Элек, тоже продал — отдал деньги Майе — она уйдет в декрет, денег будет совсем мало — все трое работников физкультуры и спорта имели не очень высокие зарплаты. Мотоцикл Элека Мик восстановил за свой счёт, но Серёжа не захотел его забирать — слишком больно. Тогда Урри попросил Сергея переписать транспортное средство на него — оставил себе как память. Свой байк Серёжа поставил в гараж к Макару, да так ни разу и не сел за его руль. Он теперь редко выбирался из дома, когда возникала необходимость, ездил с Макаром, а так предпочитал ходить пешком — городок у них небольшой.

Больше всего Сергея беспокоило состояние здоровья Майи и будущего ребенка. Сам он встал на учёт в московский Центр по профилактике и борьбе со СПИДом. Умереть от СПИДа Серёжа не боялся, но раз он обещал Макару ещё три с половиной года собственной жизни, то надо эту жизнь сделать как можно более полноценной, иначе какой от неё толк? Поэтому Сыроежкин исправно принимал назначенные препараты антиретровирусной терапии, сдавал анализы, вёл здоровый образ жизни и был почти здоровым и неопасным (с точки зрения заражения ВИЧ-инфекцией) для окружающих человеком. Единственное, он не сказал о своём статусе девушкам — боялся реакции и ждал, когда же Майя сдаст анализы на тридцатой неделе беременности. Если они окажутся отрицательными, то волноваться не о чем — и она, и будущий ребёнок здоровы.

Счастье, думал Сергей, что Макар не заразился — они столько раз занимались сексом без всякого предохранения. Очевидно, вирусная нагрузка в то время была минимальна и он был практически не заразен. Где он сам подцепил эту дрянь, Серёга не сомневался. Понял это и Макар. В ту злосчастную ночь, когда на него напали в парке, он был явно травмирован. На счёт ВИЧ Серёжа тогда почему-то сильно не беспокоился, вероятно тоска по Элеку забивала все остальные мысли и чувства. Сдал через пару недель анализы, потом ещё через два с половиной месяца — и забыл об этом. Даже интернет не почитал, а там везде пишут, что период серологического окна до шести месяцев может доходить. Ну, да что теперь-то говорить…

Вообще, образ жизни Серёжа теперь вёл очень тихий и замкнутый. Ни с кем, кроме Макара и иногда Майи не общался. Целыми днями сидел у себя в комнате, играл на гитаре — репетировал, чтобы достойно выглядеть перед публикой. Занимался хозяйством у Макара — ходил в магазин, готовил, прибирался. Сам Гусев много времени проводил во Дворце спорта — кроме детской команды, своей основной работы, он был помощником тренера у юниоров и тренером по обще-физической подготовке. В общем, занят был полный день. Жили они с Макаром в соседних комнатах, на предложение друга «съехаться» в рамках одного дома Серёжа отвечал отказом — просто так спать в одной постели не получится, а заразить друга он боялся. На все разумные доводы Гусева, что он сейчас и так не опасен, а с презервативом и подавно, не реагировал. Возможно, дело было не только в страхе, но и в депрессии — эмоционально на близость Серёжа способен сейчас не был.

***

Всё изменилось в тот день, когда довольная Светлова очередной раз вернулась от врача. Она прошла все возможные обследования, чувствовала себя прекрасно, с ребенком тоже всё хорошо, анализы в норме (в том числе и на ВИЧ), рожать только через два месяца, а главное, она ушла в декрет и была совершенно свободна.

— Приветик, — впорхнула, или лучше сказать, вкатилась, в Серёжину комнату Майка. — Хочешь на ребёночка посмотреть?  
— Хочу, а как? — Серёжа отложил гитару и непонимающе уставился на девушку.  
— УЗИ на диск записала, как же ещё? — засмеялась Майка. — Давай, поставлю, — и полезла к Серёгиному компу.  
— Майка!.. — поражённо прошептал Серёжа, глядя на копошащегося малыша. — Он такой красивый… и видно всё — ручки, ножки, ушки, нос… — то, что будет мальчик, было известно давно, но пол ребенка никому особо важен не был. Был бы здоровый…  
— А можно, я потрогаю? — Серёжа оторвался от экрана потянул руки к Майкиному животу.  
— Можно, конечно, — согласилась Майя. — Только он сейчас спит, наверно, не шевелится.

Однако, стоило Серёже приложить ладонь к её животу, малыш начал двигаться, а потом и вовсе пузо заходило ходуном — то там, то тут выпирал маленький бугорок, который будущий папаша пытался «поймать», а потом просто обнял живот двумя руками, а к самому центру приложил ухо. Хотя что он там надеялся разобрать? Майка только охала и ворчала — пинался ребёнок больно.

***

Макар сначала глазам своим не поверил, когда вечером его вышел встречать улыбающийся до ушей Серёжа.

— Серёг, ты чего? Случилось чего? — поинтересовался Макар. Хотя, чтобы не случилось, если Серёга улыбается, это уже хорошо.  
— Ага, — кивнул Сыроежкин. — Я ребёнка видел! На УЗИ. Он классный! И на меня похож. И пинается вовсю — мне Майка потрогать разрешила!

Макар на это ничего не сказал, только сгрёб Сыроегу в объятья и тихо смеялся от радости. Если Серёга так отреагировал на видео с УЗИ и шевеления малыша, есть шанс, что когда его сын родится, то все свои дурные мысли из головы Серёга выкинет. И будут они с ним жить долго и счастливо. А почему нет?

Об Электронике, кстати, Серёжа с момента своей выписки ни разу не заговорил. Макар тоже при нём не заикался — боялся спровоцировать. Вспомнит сам — другое дело, а так лучше не рисковать. Девчонки тоже придерживались этого негласного правила. О прошлом — ни слова. При Серёже. А потом как-то незаметно тема Элека стала табу для всех жильцов этого дома. Пока Серёжа был в больнице, Макар провёл большую работу — внимательно перебрал все фото и видео материалы, а также распечатанные снимки. Те кадры, где был Электроник — отложил и спрятал. Бумажные — в бумажный альбом, электронные — себе в облако. И пароль поставил. Одежду близнецов он тоже хотел поделить по аналогичному принципу — всё, что принадлежало Элеку, изъять и спрятать. Но потом понял, что задача эта невыполнимая — все вещи, вплоть до трусов и носков у близнецов были общие. Поэтому, Макар всё разложил по коробкам и отнёс наверх, к Серебряному мальчику. Вместе с фотоальбомом. А Серёге новые шмотки купил. Как он ранее и предполагал, навещал своеобразный не то алтарь, не то могилу, только он сам. Сначала регулярно менял живые цветы, потом поставил искусственные. Но прибирался в каморке минимум раз в неделю, так что Элек без внимания не остался и даже иногда мог «выслушать» Макаровы размышления «за жизнь».

Всем гостям, бывавшим в доме у Гусевых (а ребята вовсе не были нелюдимыми затворниками) Макар с Зоей тоже заранее говорили, каких тем следует избегать в Серёжином присутствии. Так что складывалось обманчивое впечатление, что об Электронике просто забыли.

***

Сергей о своём погибшем близнеце помнил каждую минуту. Сначала просто тосковал и хотел побыстрее туда, «к нему», а потом, по мере приближения срока Майкиных родов, гнетущая тоска постепенно сменилась светлой грустью. Единственное, что его огорчало, а потом просто вызывало непонимание, это то, что никто не вспоминал об Электронике. Он не нашёл в доме их вещей, хотя точно знал, что Вова всё привёз, не увидел ни одного школьного фотоальбома. Даже странички Гусева и девчонок в социальных сетях были почищены от определённых фотографий. Зачем они это сделали? Понятно, что ради него, но… у Сергея ведь тоже есть аккаунты, а там фото… Не говоря уж про его телефон и ноутбук. Очевидно, Макар и Зоя с Майей не хотели сами ему напоминать. То есть, если он лично, по своей инициативе, осознанно и добровольно будет смотреть фотографии Эла — одно дело, но только не случайно по чужой вине. Такой ход мыслей своих близких Серёжа принял, но говорить с ними об Элеке у него пропало всякое желание. Теперь эти воспоминания — слишком сокровенное, слишком интимное дело. Только его, и ни чьё больше.

***

С Макаром Серёжа всё-таки стал спать. Это случилось в тот день, когда Майка показала ему запись УЗИ и первый раз дала потрогать живот (дальше он сам приставал к ней с этой просьбой с завидной регулярностью).

Они поужинали, и Серёжа стал убирать со стола, а потом просто почувствовал на себе пристальный взгляд Гусева. Оставил посуду в раковине, повернулся к нему. Макар стоял, прислонившись к обеденному столу и смотрел на занятого хозяйством Сыроежкина. Серёжа подошёл ближе, взял обеими руками его руку и сказал:

— Спасибо тебе, Макар. За всё, — а потом поднёс к губам его руку и поцеловал.

Этот жест был у них своего рода сигналом, и Макар его понял. Он порывисто обнял Серёжу, прижал к себе и начал горячо целовать. Серёжа отвечал на поцелуи, лез руками под футболку Макару, вжимался в него всем телом и всячески демонстрировал своё желание. Гусев расстегнул Серёжины джинсы, приспустил их вместе с трусами и стал мять его задницу, легко сжимать и перекатывать в руке яйца, медленно подрачивать член.

— Не надо так, я сейчас кончу, — простонал Серёжа. — Пойдём к тебе.

Со спущенными штанами идти было неудобно, и Макар просто закинул Серёгу себе на плечо, голым задом кверху, и понёс в свою спальню. Там кое-как вытряхнул его из штанов, расстегнул джинсы, надел презерватив на себя и поставив любовника в коленно-локтевую позу начал смазывать и разминать ему задний проход.

— На меня… тоже… надень, — с трудом ворочая языком от возбуждения, попросил Серёжа. — На всякий… случай.

Гусев считал это излишней предосторожностью. По анализам вирусная нагрузка была низкая, и они могли бы вовсе не предохраняться. Но тут лучше перебдеть. А уж какая могла быть опасность от попавшей на ткань Серёжиной спермы, Макар и вовсе не представлял. Но просьбу его выполнил, пусть не нервничает.

Серёжа вгрызся зубами в подушку — после более чем полугодового воздержания принимать в себя толстый член было больно. Гусь конечно растянул его пальцами, но терпения ни у одного, ни у второго толком не хватило, и Серёжа уже сам умалял вставить ему побыстрее. Постепенно он привык, стал подмахивать, а потом прогнувшись в пояснице выпрямился, чтобы головка члена сильнее давила на простату при каждом толчке, извернулся и поймал губы партнёра поцелуем. Через пару минут Серёжа излился в презерватив, следом за ним кончил и Макар.

— Уф, — приходил в себя Гусев. — В следующий раз надо раздеться. — они так и валялись на кровати в одежде — Макар полностью одетый, только штаны расстёгнуты, Серёжа в домашней толстовке. — И ты теперь спишь со мной.  
— Сегодня? — хихикнул Серёжа.  
— Всю жизнь, Сыроега, всю жизнь…

***

Рожать Майка пожелала платно — чтобы с Зойкой. И Серёжа тоже захотел присутствовать — он так проникся будущим отцовством, что девицы диву давались, какой Сыроежкин стал ответственный и серьёзный. Майка разрешила — родильный зал индивидуальный, пусть оба будут. А за Серёжей Макар увязался — его не столько сам процесс родов интересовал, сколько он за Серёжу опасался. Всё-таки это стресс, мало ли как его истерзанная психика отреагирует? Светлова подумала, и тоже согласилась.

Итого, когда настал день Х, все трое «членов семьи» роженицы, вооружившись свежими флюшками направились в родильный дом вместе с ней. Врачи, конечно, удивились, но возражать не стали — раз госпожа Светлова желает рожать всем кагалом, то они не против. Родильный VIP зал был весьма просторным, имел душевую и джакузи для облегчения схваток, кровать-трансформер, и стандартное медицинское оборудование. А главное, в нём был маленький «диванчик для папы», куда при необходимости могли присесть все сопровождающие.

Рожала Майя долго, но с комфортом. В смысле, с эпидуральной анестезией. Умаялась, конечно, но особо не страдала. «Семья» её развлекала разговорами, давала попить, провожала в ванну и в душ (пока эпидуралку не поставили), делала массаж и всячески поддерживала. Речь, конечно о Зойке с Серёжей, ибо Макар следил в основном за Сыроегой своим. Тот, надо сказать, держался молодцом. Врачу с акушеркой странное семейство работать не мешало, поэтому за дверь их ни разу не попросили. А когда ребёнок родился, полежал у маманьки на животе и пососал молозива, его, уже помытого, обработанного и запелёнутого, вручили папе. Майка после трудов праведных отдыхала под бдительным Зойкиным присмотром, а Серёжа с глупой улыбкой сидел с ребёнком на руках и не мог на него наглядеться. Малыш не спал, смотрел на него расфокусированным взглядом и улыбался. По-настоящему улыбаться, конечно, новорождённые не могут, но шевелил губами и высовывал язык он так мило, что Серёже хотелось думать, что он улыбается. Именно ему. Хотя Гусь тоже сидел рядом и строил младенцу глазки.

В общем, можно сказать, что в этот день, впервые за последние девять месяцев, Серёжа Сыроежкин был абсолютно счастлив.


	23. Конец истории

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Несмотря на название, это не последняя глава.

«Так-то у нас всё неплохо, за исключением того, что дом теперь — одна большая коммуналка. Макар, наверное, тебе говорил, что пришлось прорубить двери на обоих этажах между нашей и мальчиков половинами. Больше не надо выходить на улицу, чтобы попасть к соседям. Всё, допишу позже, Володя плачет, а я сегодня единственная наседка», — Зоя отправила сообщение Вовке и стала укачивать проснувшегося младенца.

Вова сетований подруги не понимал и её желания жить обособленно не разделял. Сам-то он был по большому счёту одинок и завидовал друзьям белой завистью. Да, в материальном плане жизнь у Королькова на данный момент, можно сказать, удалась — любимая хорошо оплачиваемая работа, современная модно обставленная квартира в новостройке в собственности, дорогая машина, за которую он не заплатил ни копейки… Тем не менее, всё это Вовка с радостью променял бы на скромную жизнь с любимым человеком. Только вот одна беда: у Вовкиного любимого человека был свой любимый человек — горькое счастье, полученное слишком большой ценой. Эх, если бы хоть Марк был жив, всё было бы легче…

Нельзя сказать, что Корольков ничего не делал для устройства собственной личной жизни. Напротив, он активно знакомился — по интернету и так, в клубах (а у Мика и вовсе стал завсегдатаем). Ходил на свидания. И… очень быстро разочаровался в столичной голубой тусовке. Очевидно, приличные люди сидели дома по парам, а может, Вове просто не везло. Таких людей, как Макар, Серёжа с Элеком или Марк, ему больше не попадалось. Сначала Корольков отказывался от секса, который ему предлагали чуть ли не на первом свидании мужчины, к которым он был абсолютно равнодушен. Потом подумал, что, может так и начинаются дружба и отношения в их среде и перестал строить из себя недотрогу. Но ни того, ни другого у Вовы за всё время так и не случилось. И, наконец, он пришёл к неутешительному выводу, что все эти случайные разовые партнёры — и есть личная жизнь рядового гея. Как и у большинства его знакомых. Чтобы совсем не впасть в уныние от невесёлых перспектив своих на личном фронте, Вовка, насколько мог тесно, поддерживал общение с друзьями в родном городе. Регулярно созванивался, как только представлялся удобный повод, приезжал (на машине сорок минут всего), и каждый день вёл переписку с Макаром и Зоей.

Сейчас вот он собирался на маленький юбилей к крестнику — шесть месяцев. Строго говоря, сын Майи и Сергея крестником Вове не приходился. Обе половины семьи не были верующими и ребенка, соответственно, не крестили. Они просто назвали его в честь Королькова — Владимиром. Когда надо было выбирать имя, оба родителя вместе со своими вторыми половинами переругались в пух и прах, и в самый разгар перепалки позвонил Корольков. Макар взял трубку и сказал: «Привет, Вовка!» И все почему-то сразу решили, что это имя подходит малышу как нельзя лучше. А чтобы не путаться, сокращать стали по-другому — Володей.

***

Зоя как-то обмолвилась Вовке, что у Майи проблемы с грудным вскармливанием. Абсолютно здоровая во всех других отношениях Светлова оказалась в числе ноль целых фиг десятых процентов женщин, физиологически не способных кормить. Малыша перевели на смесь, и вот тут-то началось самое интересное — ребёнок, если видел (или чувствовал?) по близости отца, желал находиться только у него на руках. И кормиться тоже только из его рук. Если Сергея рядом не было, всё то же самое распространялось на Макара. По ночам, случалось, малыш просыпался и начинал плакать. Были это пресловутые колики или что-то ещё, сказать сложно. Но стоило Сергею положить его с собой, как он моментально успокаивался и засыпал.

Как бы то ни было, но к пяти ребёнкиным месяцам, практически все родительские функции сосредоточились в руках Сергея и, отчасти, Макара. Майя сначала расстраивалась и ревновала, а потом нашла в сложившейся ситуации жирный плюс — она могла выйти на работу. Денег-то лишних в семье не водилось.

Об этом же Вовке писал и Макар. Малыш буквально не слезает с Серёжиных рук, якобы жаловался друг (а на самом деле банально хвастался), спит с ними, Майка то и дело бегает к ребёнку, пытается вернуть его «домой», за Майкой ходит Зойка и уговаривает её дать малышу спокойно спать, Серёжа сына отдавать не желает, в общем — дурдом.

***

Володя отказывался называть папу «папой». Ему было уже полтора года, и он говорил пару десятков слов. «Папа» и «мама» в их число входили. Только, если с «мамой» всё было нормально, то «папа» относилось исключительно к Макару. Серёжа был «Сиёзей». И ничего с этим поделать не получалось. Не иначе, как на ребенке сказалась «материнская» Серёжина забота.

Но сложнее всего мальчику оказалось выучить своё собственное имя. То, что «Володя» относится именно к нему, он понимать не хотел. И на каждую попытку взрослых отрицательно мотал головой и говорил: «Эй» или «Эек».

А ещё через полгода Вовка стал свидетелем удивительной сцены. Они отмечали второй день рождения его маленького тёзки. Володя как всегда крутился возле Сергея, иногда только давая ему отдых и перебираясь на руки к Макару. За столом он тоже сидел на коленях у отца, но не столько ел сам, сколько методично «кормил» папу.

— Володя, ты так не дашь папе поесть, ему неудобно, — сделала замечание сыну мать. — Иди ко мне или сядь на свой стул, — по Серёжиной физиономии размазали очередную ложку картофельного пюре.

Никакой реакции со стороны мальчика не последовало. Только Зойка посмотрела на малыша, тяжело вздохнула и произнесла:

— Элек, папа так ничего не съест и будет голодным.

Ребёнок тут же повернул голову в её сторону, потом растерянно посмотрел на Макара, уплетающего очередной кусок жареной свинины:

— Папа кУсает.  
— А Серёжа? — не унималась Зоя.  
— Сиёзя, ты ещё хочесь? — деловито поинтересовался малыш у отца.  
— Нет, Эл. Я пойду умоюсь. Иди к маме.

Ребёнок нехотя сполз с Серёжиных колен и залез на Майку.

— Тётя Зоя — кольбася! — чётко произнёс Володя и показал сидящей рядом Кукушкиной язык. Зойка невозмутимо ответила ему тем же.

Затем из ванной вернулся чистый Сыроежкин. Володя сразу же спрыгнул с Майки и полез обратно на отца.

— Сиёзя! Ты такой касивый, я тебя юбъю! — и принялся слюнявить поцелуями Серёжино лицо.

Семейство, как ни в чем ни бывало, продолжало стучать вилками и ножами, периодически нахваливая Зойкину стряпню (готовила в основном она), и только один Вовка сидел разинув рот, с трудом осмысливая увиденное. Нет, ему, конечно, писали, что ребёнок упорно считает себя Элеком, отзывается только на это имя и не признаёт Сыроежкина за отца, отводя эту роль Макару, но одно дело читать об этом, и совсем другое — видеть…

— Макар, скажи, почему — Эл? — Корольков уединился с Гусевым на кухне, пока остальные прибирали со стола и готовили чаепитие с тортом. — Кто-нибудь рассказывал ему про Эла, упоминал в его присутствии? И Зойку Колбасой назвал!..  
— Честно — не знаю почему. Никто не рассказывал и не вспоминал. Он на самом деле ещё много чего такого говорит. Как-то показал на Серёгины шрамы и сказал: «Кровь была. Много. Бедный Серёжа». И стал гладить рубцы, а потом полез с поцелуями. Ну, он всегда его целовать лезет. Ещё, было дело, на улице — мы втроём в центре гуляли, зашли во двор, а там контейнерная площадка. Эл, ну, то есть Володька, как вцепится в Сыроегу и давай его обратно к машине тащить. И вопит: «Помойка! Помойка! Серёже нельзя туда!» Как Сыроега неделю на улице жил и по помойкам шарился — даже я каждый раз вздрагиваю, как вспомню. Ну, в общем, ты понимаешь. И засыпает мелкий только с нами. С Серёгой, в смысле. Залезает на него и лежит, пока не заснёт. Мне даже дотронуться не даёт. Хотя мы при нём себе ничего такого и не позволяем. Потом Майка приходит, уносит его. А один раз, помню, я Серёгу поцеловал в губы — думал не видит никто. Так Эл, оказывается, видел — прибежал, стал мне кулачком грозить, говорит: «Нельзя! Я Серёжу целую!» А потом, когда Серёга не видел, он, значит, на меня залез и говорит: «Серёжу нельзя, меня — можно!» И губки тянет. Я его ссадил с себя сразу, говорю: «Ты маленький, маленькие так не целуются». Он обиделся.  
— И… что ты об этом думаешь? — спросил малость ошарашенный Корольков.  
— Да то же, что и все, — пожал плечами Гусев. — Это Эл.

***

В том, что это именно Электроник нашел способ вернуться к своему Серёже, сомнения у Королькова отпали окончательно уже через год. Эл-Володя уже неплохо разговаривал и вспомнил много моментов из их школьной жизни, которые никаким другим способом узнать не мог. Иногда говорил, что он раньше работал на компьютере, но в настоящее время интереса к электронике не проявлял. А некоторые технические штучки и вовсе не выносил. Например, куклу-робота, которую ему подарил кто-то из Зойкиной родни, он уничтожил. Бросил на пол, когда даритель ушёл и методично бил по ней своими ножками, приговаривая: «Робот умер, робот умер!», пока кукла совершенно не пришла в негодность.

Привязанность к отцу, которого мальчик так и не научился называть папой, со временем только возросла. Он окончательно перебрался спать к Серёже и Макару, всё время говорил как он их любит, в основном, конечно, Сыроежкина, и без конца обнимался с Сергеем.

Сам Серёжа, к огромной радости своего любовника, души не чаял в сыне, не допускал даже мысли о сведении счетов с жизнью и строил планы на будущее — найти работу поприличнее, может даже опять пойти учиться, чтобы не сидеть совсем уж на шее у Макара, интересовался школами (на будущее) и детскими развивающими центрами (на сейчас). В общем, Эл был с ним — это главное. А то, что это теперь его сын — не проблема, важно, что они снова вместе и могут любить друг друга, пусть и несколько по-иному. К тому же, для полного счастья у Серёжи есть Гусь под боком. Чего ещё желать? Разве что, здоровья — здесь, увы, всё было не так гладко.

У Макара дела тоже были вполне благополучны. Он был на хорошем счету в своём клубе, ученики радовали его успехами, любимый с ним и счастлив, кроме того, Элека он искренне считал своим сыном и совершенно не ревновал к нему Серёжу или наоборот — Эла к Серёже. Если бы не здоровье Сыроежкина, Макара Гусева можно было бы с полным основанием назвать самым счастливым человеком на свете.

В последний год вирусная нагрузка неуклонно росла, несмотря на новые схемы лечения, Серёжа чувствовал себя неважно, препараты антиретровирусной терапии и профилактические средства имели тяжёлые побочные эффекты. Но Серёжа держался стойко. Выполнял все рекомендации врачей, регулярно обследовался. И старался скрыть от сына и девчонок своё не очень бодрое самочувствие.

Элек, конечно, сразу почувствовал неладное. И начал приставать к взрослым с вопросами: «Почему Серёже плохо?» и «Когда он поправится?» В результате Зоя с Майей прижали парней к стенке и тем пришлось сознаться — у Серёжи ВИЧ. Скандал был грандиозный — Зойка чуть сама Сыроежкина не прибила (чтоб не мучился). На Макара обиделась. Столько скрывать болезнь и подвергать окружающих опасности! И ребенок с ними спит! Макар еле её успокоил — объяснил, что Серёжа для них представляет гораздо меньшую опасность, чем они для него. Зойка тогда всё равно погнала семейство на анализы, хотя все трое взрослых, как работающие с детьми, и так регулярно обследуются. Эл тоже был здоров. Потом её отпустило.

***

А месяца через два после третьего дня рождения Володи, Серёже стало плохо ночью. Резко, на фоне относительно сносного самочувствия. Поднялась температура, разболелась голова, появилась рвота. Макар вызвал скорую и уехал с Серёжей в больницу. Вернулся домой только на следующий день ближе к вечеру. Когда приехал — нём лица не было.

— Туберкулёзный менингит. Врачи прогнозов не дают. Он в реанимации, — и заплакал. Зоя стала утешать мужа, Майя — сына, Эл выл и никак не мог успокоиться. Пришлось вызывать доктора и ему — колоть успокоительное, чтобы ребенок смог наконец поспать.

И начались две недели ада. Макар заставлял себя ходить на работу, потом ехал в больницу, хотя в реанимацию его всё равно не пускали, а на третий день руководство спортклуба отправило тренера в принудительный отпуск на четыре недели. Он своим видом пугал учеников.

И Гусев засел дома перед телефоном, периодически выбираясь в больницу на беседы с врачом. Кормили Макара девчонки, потому что сам он забывал поесть. Помыться и переодеться он тоже забывал, приходилось напоминать. Эл в этот период вообще не слезал у него с рук, они как одна большая тень слонялись по дому — Макар и Серёжин сын у него на руках. Майка сначала попробовала отлепить ребенка от Макара, мол, не до того ему, но ор поднялся такой, что ради Володи эти попытки пришлось оставить. Да и Гусев с малышом на руках чуть меньше походил на живой труп.

В конце второй недели, когда все трое взрослых собрались на кухне у девушек, у Макара зазвонил телефон. Он принял вызов, сказал «Да», а дальше у него просто ручьями потекли слёзы из глаз. Сидевший у него на руках Володя всё понял, уткнулся в шею своему названному папе и беззвучно заплакал.

«Серёжи больше нет, — написала Королькову Зоя. — Я боюсь за Макара». Вова приехал на следующее утро. И занялся организацией похорон. Что ж, у него опыт, в конце концов. Известил Серёжиных родителей, Мика, приобрёл участок на местном кладбище.

— Вова, я не был с ним последние дни, не попрощался… Не ухаживал за ним, даже не видел… Я так давно его люблю, всю сознательную жизнь. Как мне теперь жить? А Эл, то есть Володя, как он будет? — жаловался другу Гусев.  
— Папа, а ты меня не бросишь? — поднял голову, вцепившийся в Макара как клещ, Элек.  
— Ну что ты, малыш, конечно, не брошу. Мы всегда вместе будем, — Гусев поцеловал в блондинистые вихры маленького Володю.  
— Он всё время так? — кивнул на ребенка Вова.  
— Да. Как Серёжа в больницу попал. Мы теперь всё время вместе. Даже не знаю, как на работу выйду. Чёрт, Вовка, — Макар попытался в который раз сдержать слёзы. Удалось.  
— Макар, ты не против, если я задержусь у тебя? Ну, пока всякие дела с похоронами, и вообще?.. — робко предложил помощь своему другу Корольков. Ему хотелось хоть как-нибудь его утешить, поддержать.  
— Конечно, Вов. Я буду только рад, — Гусев хотел бы улыбнуться, но пока не получалось. А потом обратился к висевшему у него на шее Элу: — Эл, ты не против, если дядя Вова у нас поживёт? — спросил, просто чтобы немного отвлечь малыша.  
— Пусть навсегда остаётся, — серьёзно ответил Эл. Корольков подумал, что он бы этого хотел — навсегда остаться с Макаром.

***

На похороны собрался весь класс, некоторые учителя, Маша — ассистентка покойного профессора Громова, из Москвы прибыли Мик с Бри и мать Сергея. Отец его тоже приехал из Питера. Все выражали соболезнования родителям Сыроежкина и Майе — его неофициальной жене и матери его сына. Хотя Майкины переживания касались только сына, а родители Сергея, родившие в новых браках не по одному ребёнку, к ВИЧ-инфицированному старшему несколько охладели. Те же, кто больше всех скорбел о Серёже, тихо стояли в стороне и только ближе жались друг к другу. Эл даже к бабушке не пошёл, что и не удивительно, за эти годы они почти не общались.

После похорон и поминок, когда все разошлись, оставив Элека с Майей и Вовкой, Макар поднялся в каморку Серебряного мальчика, вынул из основания статуэтки капсулу с прахом андроида, вернулся на кладбище и в нарушение всех норм и правил подхоронил то, что осталось от биоробота в могилу к его близнецу.

История с мальчиком Серёжей и его двойником-роботом закончилась.

***

Как пережил потерю маленький Володя Светлов, остаётся только гадать. Очевидно, спасло его почти постоянное присутствие рядом Макара, на которого, как самого близкого Сергею человека, он перенёс часть своих чувств, и кого он всегда считал своим папой, а также то, что детская психика, а принципе способна адаптироваться к любым переменам.

Макару пришлось куда тяжелее — он потерял любовь всей своей жизни и держался только ради приёмного сына. Но вряд-ли бы он справился с этой задачей один — без Вовки у него ничего бы не вышло.

Корольков задержался у Гусева гораздо дольше, чем планировал изначально. Но, как ни хотелось ему остаться, пора и честь знать — он помог, чем мог, три с лишним месяца неотлучно присутствуя рядом с другом. А Макар со страхом ждал, когда Вовка заговорит об отъезде — он совсем отвык от одиночества. Но как предложить другу остаться? У того в Москве квартира, своя налаженная жизнь, он периодически наведывается в офисы компаний, с которыми сотрудничает… Вовка тоже не решался рассказать Макару о своих чувствах, боялся погубить дружбу. И так бы он и уехал ни с чем, если бы не Зойка. Пока Гусев был на работе, она устроила Королькову настоящую выволочку, так, что даже Эл, находившийся с матерью в соседней комнате, всё слышал.

— Трус ты, Вовка, самый настоящий! — выговаривала Кукушкина. — Уедешь сейчас — упустишь свой шанс. Столько лет по Гусю сохнешь и сказать боишься! Смотри, такие люди как он долго одни не остаются, его быстро к рукам прибегут! Что значит, «А как же дружба?» — передразнила Королькова Зойка в ответ на его слабые отговорки. — Вот и будешь с ним дружить. Организмами.

***

— Папа, ты Вову любишь? — спросил Эл у вернувшегося с работы Макара.  
— Конечно, сынок, он мой друг, я люблю его.  
— Зоя сказала, что он по тебе сохнет. И боится. Поэтому уедет.  
— Тебе сказала? — не понял Макар.  
— Нет, Вове. Но я слышал. Они ругались. Она сказала, что если он уедет, тебя к рукам приберут. Пап, я не хочу, чтоб тебя прибирали, скажи ему, чтоб остался! — хныкал Эл.  
— Эл, обещаю тебе, никто меня никуда не приберёт. Мы с тобой вдвоём будем, — обнял ребёнка Макар.  
— С Вовой.  
— Что «с Вовой?» — опять не понял Гусев.  
— Мы вдвоём и ещё с Вовой. Он же тебя любит. И он хороший.

Гусев боялся поверить сыну. Он столько лет запрещал себе думать о Вовке в «таком» ключе, а оказывается, тот всё это время был влюблён в Макара… Неужели это правда? Макар очень боялся ошибиться — ещё одна рухнувшая надежда добьёт его окончательно.

Вечером, уложив Элека спать, Макар с Вовкой решили выпить по стопочке и разместились с этой целью в гостиной. На самом деле, Корольков хотел набраться храбрости и сказать, что уезжает. Всё же Зойкины нравоучения на него не подействовали — он не хотел рисковать дружбой с Макаром, она была слишком важна для одинокого Вовки. Сам Макар тоже трусил — надо было попросить друга задержаться ещё, но повод он так и не придумал.

— Вов, — Макар поставил на стол пустую рюмку. — Вов… я хотел тебе сказать, — он сглотнул, от волнения в горле пересохло. — В общем, Вов, я, — он опять замялся, не зная как начать. А Вовка смотрел на него огромными черными глазами и тоже молчал. Затем взгляд Макара задержался на приоткрытых Вовкиных губах, влажных от только что выпитого коньяка, и Гусев сам не заметил, как прижался к ним своими губами.

В этот миг весь Вовкин мир пошатнулся, пошёл трещинами, а потом и вовсе исчез, растворился во времени и пространстве. Остались только губы Макара, нежно прикасающиеся к его губам. Вовка обнял друга за шею, ответил на поцелуй, запустил пальцы в рыжую шевелюру и целовал, целовал, целовал… не мог оторваться. Ему казалось, что если он разомкнёт объятия, разорвёт поцелуй, отстранится хоть на миллиметр от Гусева, то тут же умрёт. Полностью потеряв голову, Корольков повалил друга на диван, на котором они сидели, навалился на него сверху, покрывал поцелуями лицо и шею Макара, гладил грудь и бока, залез под рубашку и чуть сознание не потерял от ощущения теплой гладкой кожи под своими ладонями.

«Значит, это — правда. Он любит меня не только как друг», — подумал Макар, прижимая Вовку к себе. Он не потерял голову от страсти, как это бывало с Серёжей, но целовать и ласкать друга было… как вернуться домой. То непередаваемое чувство, когда счастье происходит не от приятных ощущений, а от исчезновения болезненных. Макар чувствовал, что ему больше не больно жить, он вернулся к давно забытому ощущению лёгкости и счастья, осознать которые можно лишь однажды потеряв их.

— Макар, я люблю тебя, я так люблю тебя, — шептал между поцелуями Вовка. Он расстегнул его рубашку, целовал напрягающийся от возбуждения пресс, начал расстёгивать джинсы…  
— Вов, ты сверху или снизу?  
— Сверху, — на автомате ответил Корольков. В последние годы, встречаясь с разными мужчинами и распробовав разные роли, он понял, что верхняя позиция ему гораздо более по душе. Но потом опомнился — неизвестно, что предпочитает его любимый. — То есть как захочешь, могу и так, и так.

Самое интересное, что дожив до тридцати лет и имея весьма приличный опыт в любовных делах, Гусев никогда снизу не бывал. Серёжа был классическим пассивом, Элек, в той прежней жизни, будучи с Макаром, предпочитал играть роль маленького нежного мальчика, а под остальных как-то ложиться не хотелось.

— Хочу, чтоб ты был сверху. Но ты будешь у меня первым, — выдохнул Макар.  
— Буду, любимый, буду, — Вовка был счастлив. Конечно, просто встречаясь для секса, мало кто будет рад девственнику. Но, когда речь идёт о любимом человеке, хоть в чем-то быть у него первым — это очень приятно.

Они занимались любовью прямо там, на диванчике в гостиной, не сходив ни за резинками, ни за смазкой — на столе рядом стояло масло, которое Вовка раньше принёс из кухни, чтобы делать бутерброды с колбасой в качестве закуски. Оно и пошло в ход. Вовка с ума сходил от шикарного подтянутого тела, о котором он мечтал годами, и которое любимый предоставил ему в полное распоряжение. Он ласкал и вылизывал каждый его миллиметр, целовал самые чувствительные места. И постарался так растянуть и подготовить своего любовника, чтобы тот как можно меньше испытывал болезненных ощущений.

— Двигайся, Вов, двигайся, — Макару нравилось чувствовать друга внутри. Его охватила какая-то невероятная нежность к любовнику, он чувствовал себя своеобразным инструментом, единственное назначение которого — доставлять удовольствие партнёру. Корольков двигался сначала плавно и размеренно, одновременно стимулируя рукой член Макара, потом перешёл на быстрый рваный темп, и Гусев не выдержал, выгнулся, коротко застонав, и выплеснулся в ласкающую его руку. Через пару фрикций кончил и Вовка, прошептав очередной раз как он любит Макара.

Наскоро ополоснувшись, новоиспечённые любовники пошли ложиться. В кровати, раскинувшись на манер морской звезды, спал Элек. Макар осторожно сгрёб ребенка и положил к стенке в более компактной позе. Потом лёг сам и притянул к себе Королькова.

— Вов, не уезжай. Останься со мной. С нами. У меня нет человека ближе тебя. Никогда не было. Пожалуйста…  
— Останусь, Марик — улыбнулся Вовка. — Я люблю тебя.

***

— Знаешь, Макарка, — начала Зоя, когда семейство в полном составе вернулось с кладбища. — Серёжи уже год нет с нами, а мальчику нужен отец.  
— У меня есть папа! — с возмущением возразил Эл и собственнически схватил Макара за штанину.  
— Конечно, дорогой, — ласково потрепала малыша по голове Кукушкина. — А ты хочешь, чтобы Макар был твоим папой совсем по-настоящему, то есть, чтобы все остальные люди на свете тоже так считали?  
— Хочу! — энергично закивал головой Володя. Макар заинтересовался.  
— Тогда, будет правильно, — обратилась она к мужу, — если мы с тобой разведёмся, и ты женишься на Майке. И усыновишь Володю.  
— Зоя, я буду только рад, — твёрдо ответил Гусев.  
— Это действительно отличная идея, — поддержал предложение Корольков.  
— Эй, граждане, — возмутилась Майка, — а меня спросить? Может, я против.  
— Майечка, ты же согласишься выйти за Макарку? — Зоя обняла подругу и стала заискивающе заглядывать ей в глаза.  
— Ты — манипуляторша, Зоя, — надула губки Светлова. — Но идея хорошая. Я согласна.

Зойка не была, конечно, главой их своеобразной семейки, но так сложилось, что стратегически верные решения приходили чаще именно в её светлую голову. И тогда она, не брезгуя никакими средствами, старалась воплотить их в жизнь. Год назад Кукушкина разыграла целый спектакль, только чтобы донести через Элека до недогадливого Гусева, как к нему на самом деле относится его лучший друг. И что? Сидят теперь голубки, воркуют, друг на дружку налюбоваться не могут. Вот и сейчас, если бы не она, Макар в жизни не предложил бы ей развод и не решился бы просить Майку об опеке над ребёнком.

***

Элек теперь редко говорил о Серёже и совсем не вспоминал свою прошлую жизнь. Но и Макар с Вовкой, и мать с Зойкой знали, что в коробке со своими самыми любимыми игрушками он хранит большую Серёжину фотографию школьных почему-то времён, которую специально распечатал для него Макар. Каждый вечер перед сном достаёт, подолгу смотрит на неё и что-то совсем тихо говорит, нежно касаясь маленькими пальчиками губ и щек изображения. Один раз Макар даже видел как Элек целует глянцевый лист бумаги. Он тогда ничего не сказал и никак не обнаружил своё присутствие перед мальчиком. Просто вышел, не став тревожить малыша в такой интимный момент.

А когда Володе исполнилось семь лет и он пошёл в школу, он полностью забыл о своей прошлой жизни и о тех чувствах, которые связывали его с биологическим отцом. Он вообще Серёжу не помнил. Знал только, что мать родила его от некого мужчины, скоропостижно скончавшегося, когда Володя был совсем маленьким. Звали его Сергей Сыроежкин, и он был бывшим любовником Макара, а также их общим одноклассником. Всё, что осталось Володе от прошлого — прочно закрепившееся за ним домашнее имя — Эл. Или Элек. Так он позволял называть себя теперь только близким людям. О существовании Серёжиного близнеца-андроида и отношениях, которые связывали Сыроежкина и Электроника, Володе ничего не рассказывали. Сначала, пока он помнил, не хотели волновать его ещё больше, а потом взрослые сами уже не видели причин ворошить прошлое.

Что касается Макара, то несмотря на свою счастливую жизнь с Вовкой, Гусев, спустя годы, всё ещё грустил по своей первой любви. Если бы Серёжа был жив!.. Пусть бы он был не с ним, но живой и здоровый. Макару было бесконечно жаль своего бывшего возлюбленного — Серёга так хотел жить, был так счастлив со своим Элом, которого чудом обрёл вновь в столь неожиданном качестве. И всё это он вынужден был оставить. Говорят, настоящая любовь не умирает. Вот и Гусь продолжал любить своего Сыроегу. Пусть не так, как раньше, но то чувство, что всегда сопровождает светлый Серёжин образ, бережно хранимый Макаром в сердце, по-другому не назовёшь.


	24. Я дома опять...

— А у тебя точно никого дома нет? — Юрка выглядывал из-за плеча своего друга, стараясь получше рассмотреть коттедж и видневшийся невдалеке от дома гараж.  
— Родители с тёть Зоей с утра на работу поехали. А дядь Вова должен вот-вот отчалить. У него дела в Москве, — Эл притянул к себе Юрку и, пользуясь полным отсутствием людей на улице, чмокнул его в нос. — Не передумал?  
— Ты чо! Я уже полгода жду, извёлся весь! Уже давно могли бы…  
— Не могли бы, тебе шестнадцати не было, — улыбнулся Эл и быстро поцеловал Юрку в губы.

Юрка крепче сжал Элека за руку, переплетая их пальцы. Хорошо, что сейчас никого рядом. Они припарковали байк Элека в тени большого дерева, а сами, спрятавшись за его стволом, наблюдали за домом. На сегодняшний день у парней были большие планы — потрахаться. Первый раз. Для Юрки первый, у двадцатилетнего Эла уже был опыт — он рассказывал про своего первого любовника, немолодого бизнесмена из Москвы, владельца нескольких ночных клубов и тематического бара, эстонца по национальности.

— Ты любил этого Мика? — спросил как-то Юра своего парня.  
— Думал, что любил, — неопределённо пожал плечами Эл. — Пока тебя не встретил. Да и потом, разве тогда я сбежал бы, когда понял, что он умер? А я сбежал, испугался с полицией общаться. Он же человек известный был, журналисты бы набежали… И все бы узнали, что уважаемый предприниматель Мик Урри скончался от инфаркта на своём несовершеннолетнем любовнике. На мне то есть… Представляешь, что с родителями бы стало? Только вот, если бы я его любил, мне плевать бы на всё это было, я бы сам там чуть не умер от горя.

***

Дело было почти четыре года назад. Володя Светлов стоял на автобусной остановке возле школы и собирался ехать домой. Он не сразу сообразил, что вышедший из припарковавшегося рядом белого Мерседеса немолодой подтянутый мужчина обращается к нему.

— Элек?  
— Простите? Вы меня знаете? — Володя вынул один наушник из уха и внимательно посмотрел на незнакомца. Мужчина был красив. Даже очень красив для своих лет. Но Володя его не узнал и не мог понять, откуда этот человек знает его домашнее имя.  
— Думаю, да. Я знаю ваших родителей, но не имел удовольствия видеть вас лично последние тринадцать лет.  
— Как вы меня тогда узнали? — недоверчиво покосился на незнакомца Володя.  
— Вы — точная копия своего отца, — улыбнулся мужчина. Эл-Володя действительно был удивительно похож на покойного Серёжу. Фактически он был его почти что клоном, только родинки под глазом не было и сами глаза были не карими, а голубыми — как и положено блондинам, — в мать.  
— Мы с папой совсем не похожи, — возразил Володя, имея ввиду Макара.  
— Я говорю не о Макаре Степановиче, а о вашем биологическом отце — Сергее. Кстати, меня зовут Мик Урри, и я в своё время был дружен и с Сергеем Сыроежкиным, вашим отцом, и с Макаром Гусевым, — Мик протянул Элеку руку.  
— Владимир Светлов, — ответил на рукопожатие Эл. — Но вы, я вижу, это и так знаете…  
— Вы, наверное, голодны. У меня здесь кафе недалеко, я угощаю, — Мик открыл дверь своего автомобиля. Элек подхватил со скамейки свой школьный рюкзак и сел в машину. Почему бы не пообщаться с другом родителей?

Они действительно неплохо посидели — Мик был владельцем небольшого уютного кафе «Брик», что рядом с парком, но основной бизнес у него был Москве. Он много и интересно рассказывал о Сергее, Макаре, о своей столичной жизни. Правда, всё время спрашивал Володю, не знает ли он о каких-либо других родственниках Сергея. Например, братьях. Володя не понял даже о чем речь. Да, у Сергея есть где-то братья и сёстры, моложе его лет на шестнадцать, а то и больше. Но его семья не поддерживает с ними никаких отношений. А потом Мик предложил встретиться ещё раз. И ещё. А где-то через месяц регулярных свиданий отвёз его в свою Московскую квартиру, где жил один после того, как его давний партнёр Бри, почувствовав тягу к духовной жизни, оставил всё мирское и постригся в саманеры в одном из тайских монастырей.

Выросший в весьма специфической семье, Эл был, понятное дело, толерантно настроен к гомосексуальным отношениям. Но о собственной ориентации пока не мог сказать ничего определенного — несмотря на свой подростковый возраст, не было такой девушки или такого парня, с которым Эл во чтобы то ни стало хотел бы переспать. И он решил попробовать с Миком. Почему нет? Урри красив и обаятелен, опытен и вроде не маньяк. И с тех пор у них закрутилось — встречались они каждые выходные. Элеку нравилось проводить с Миком время, а Урри не на шутку влюбился. Собственно, он и не переставал любить Электроника последние двадцать пять лет. А в виде человека Элек и вовсе свёл его с ума. И, наверное, не стоит сожалеть о кончине бывшего гангстера — смерть в объятиях любимого — это лучшее, что он мог бы себе пожелать.

***

— Эл, это и есть твой «дядя Вова»? — Юра показал на невысокого худощавого мужчину, несмотря на теплую майскую погоду, по самые глаза замотанного в шарф. «Дядя Вова» вышел из дома, направился к гаражу, а через пару минут из его ворот на дорогу выехал чёрный Хаммер. — Ну и танк! — воскликнул Юрка. А потом добавил: — А чего твой дядя замотанный такой? Тепло же. Болеет, что-ли?  
— Это папа всё, — вздохнул Элек. — Пунктик у него такой — боится, что с Вовой случится что-нибудь. Заболеет или в аварию попадёт. Мы привыкли уже. И Вовка тоже привык — кутается как на Северный полюс, на танке этом страхолюдном ездит — бензин за зря тратит, дома по каждому чиху какие-то таблетки пьёт… Да он и с самого начала не возражал, лишь бы папа не нервничал.

С этим действительно ничего было не поделать. Потеряв своего первого возлюбленного, Макар окружил Вову Королькова такой заботой, которая порой выходила за рамки здравого смысла. Стоило Вовке чихнуть, его укладывали в постель или кутали как младенца, малейший насморк — тащили к врачу, небольшой порез или царапина — на него накладывали такую повязку, словно там рваная рана. И машину Макар купил «понадёжнее». Зойка тогда сказала, что надо было сразу броневик брать и пулемёт на крыше установить. И без бронежилета Вовку из дома не выпускать. Макар слова про броневик мимо ушей пропустил, а на счёт бронежилета задумался. Корольков потом долго Кукушкиной выговаривал всё, что он думает по поводу её остроумия. А так Вовка с Гусем не спорил — только бы Макар больше не переживал, а ему не трудно лишнюю таблетку выпить и температуру померить.

Элек раньше над батей втихаря посмеивался, а когда Юрку встретил, сразу стало не смешно. Он теперь тоже над любимым трясся и носился с ним как курица с первым яйцом.

***

Юрка же и вовсе боялся подумать, что же было бы с его жизнью, если бы он не встретил Эла. Например, учился бы хорошо, и никакой репетитор ему бы не понадобился.

А так, жизнь у Юры Тарханова до встречи с Володей была одним сплошным невезением. Сначала его бросил отец. Ещё до рождения. И матери вдвоём с бабкой пришлось тянуть его на свои весьма скромные доходы. Потом не стало и бабки. Мать старалась, конечно, работала много, ей было не до воспитания сына. Почти всё время Юра проводил в одиночестве. С друзьями в школе у него не сложилось, ни с кем близко не общался. И учёба не задалась — неинтересно, и всё тут. Как экзамены сдавать — непонятно. Единственными увлечениями у Юрки была игра на гитаре и волонтёрская помощь в приюте для собак. Он даже хотел в будущем стать ветеринаром, но способностей для изучения химии с биологией совершенно у себя не видел. Ни интеллектом, ни внешностью природа его не наградила.

На счёт внешности Юрка, конечно же преувеличивал, как и многие подростки. Он был довольно симпатичным парнем — чёрненький (на самом деле у него были тёмно каштановые волосы), кареглазый, с высокими скулами и родинкой под правым глазом. Худощавый, среднего роста. Портили всё непонятные белые полосы на коже в районе щиколоток и запястий. Они были у него с самого рождения и никто из врачей не мог объяснить их природу. «Нарушение пигментации», — говорили они. Почему пигментация нарушилась только в этих местах, никто не знал. Зато Юрку всё время принимали за неудавшегося суицидника, из-за чего сверстники всё время издевались над ним, а взрослые озабоченно качали головами. Хотя, конечно, никаким суицидником Юра не был и вены себе никогда даже в мыслях не вскрывал. Он вообще вида крови боялся. До обморока в прямом смысле слова. И Юрка комплексовал и стеснялся, даже в самую жаркую погоду не вылезая из футболок и рубашек с длинным рукавом. Щиколотки не оголять было проще.

И вот, матери надоело терпеть Юркину нелюдимость, разгильдяйство и проблемы в учёбе. Если с первым пунктом она ничего поделать не могла, то чтобы исправить последний, надо было прибегнуть к услугам репетитора. Такого, который сможет ходить к ним домой для индивидуальных занятий и будет не очень дорого стоить. В этих целях женщина, предварительно прошерстив интернет и узнав порядок цен, оповестила всех своих знакомых. Ну, вдруг у кого такой человек отыщется? Откликнулась одна подруга — у её кузины сын второкурсник, учится на биологическом и ищет параллельно необременительную подработку. Мальчик очень умный, школу с золотой медалью окончил, и на своём биофаке круглый отличник. Так Володя Светлов впервые появился на пороге квартиры Тархановых.

Юра, когда своего нового репетитора увидел, даже не сообразил, что в нём такого необычного, что заставило его несколько минут кряду неотрывно пялиться на парня. Парень как парень, красивый, конечно, но мало ли красивых парней на свете? А потом он понял. Володя, если не брать в расчет вьющиеся белокурые волосы средней длины и голубые глаза — выглядел в точности как сам Юрка. С учётом четырёхлетней разницы в их возрасте, разумеется. Этот факт произвёл на Юру такое впечатление, что он сразу проникся к своему потенциальному учителю доверием и симпатией. Его даже не смутило то обстоятельство, что кандидат в репетиторы сам как-то уж очень странно на него смотрит. Наверное, тоже сходство заметил. От этой мысли Юрка расплылся в широкой улыбке:

— Ну, чего уставился? Вот он я — твой ученик! — без грамма почтительности, но зато жутко радостным тоном сообщил Юра. — Проходи!  
— Володя, — протянул руку новоявленный Юркин репетитор, — но для своих Эл. Можно Элек, — Эл сам от себя не ожидал, что едва познакомившись с этим мальчиком, назовёт своё «имя не для всех».

Когда Володя позвонил в дверь, он меньше всего ожидал, что ему откроет Серёжа. Он вообще не мог себе представить, что где-то во Вселенной существует человек, как две капли воды похожий на его покойного отца. Но тем не менее, Сергей образца 201… года стоял перед Элом и называл себя его учеником.

Макар когда-то давно сделал для маленького Володи альбом, в котором были только фотографии Серёжи. Начиная с первого класса и до последних дней. Примерно в середине фотоальбома вечно смеющийся кудрявый блондинчик на какое-то время превращался в хмурого брюнета с короткой стрижкой. На некоторых фотографиях было заметно, что его родинка на скуле замазана тональным кремом. И почти нигде в этот период Серёжа не смотрел в кадр. Папа тогда объяснил Элеку, что Серёжа в это время грустил и не хотел, чтобы его фотографировали. И Макар снимал его украдкой. Вот именно этого «Сергея» и повстречал сейчас Эл. И сразу понял, что влюбился. Точнее, что он уже давно любит этого мальчика, которого знает от силы пару минут. Как такое вообще возможно, Элек решил сейчас не анализировать, а подумать об этом позже, если настроение будет.

Заниматься с Юрой оказалось не так просто. Пробелы в знаниях у него были огромные, интереса к занятиям он не проявлял. Зато очень интересовался личностью своего репетитора. Всё время норовил заговорить на отвлечённые темы, заглядывал в глаза, касался коленкой под столом, дотрагивался невзначай рукой, игриво улыбался… У Эла от таких действий кровь в жилах вскипала, хотелось наброситься на ученика и залюбить его прямо на письменном столе. «Боже, он меня хочет…» — думал Элек и усилием воли подавлял собственные эротические стремления. Однако, деньги ему мать Юры не за амуры с её сыном платит, ей нужен результат. Иначе погонит она его, и правильно в общем-то сделает. И Юрку он больше не увидит.

— Ты когда-нибудь целовался, Юр? — спросил Володя. Он дошёл почти до точки — научить чему-нибудь нерадивого школьника не представлялось возможным.  
— Чего это ты спрашиваешь? — покраснел Юра до самых корней волос.  
— Отвечай мне.  
— Ну… нет. А что?  
— Хочешь?  
— Спрашиваешь! — вспыхнул ученик.  
— Решишь эти две задачи — научу.  
— Чего научишь? — Юрка вытаращил на репетитора глаза.  
— Целоваться, чего же ещё? — спокойно сказал Володя.  
— Х…хорошо, — Юрка уткнулся в тетрадь, потом в учебник, пару раз спросил непонятные места у Володи и протянул готовое решение.  
— Хм… — Элек внимательно проверил решение. Всё было правильно. — Можешь ведь, когда захочешь. Тебя просто надо правильно стимулировать, — улыбнулся своему ученику Эл. — Иди сюда, — он пересел на диван и поманил Юру к себе. — Дверь закрыта?  
— Ага, — Юрка на всякий случай ещё раз проверил замок на двери своей комнаты. Его мать теперь работала из дома — вела бухгалтерию нескольких небольших фирмочек, и естественно ни в коем случае не должна заподозрить «неделовые» отношения между своим сыном и его репетитором.

Юрка подсел поближе к своему учителю, положил руки ему на плечи и потянулся к губам. Никаким поцелуям, конечно, учить Юрку было не нужно. По мнению Элека, он и так прекрасно целовался. Едва Эл почувствовал на своих губах мягкие нежные губы ученика, как ему закружило голову и он стиснул в объятиях Юрку, полностью теряя себя в этом сладком поцелуе. Эл то сминал, то посасывал его губы, то ловил его язык своим, в общем, пришёл в себя, только когда услышал тихий Юркин стон. Мальчик уже забрался к нему на колени и елозил бёдрами, не в силах сдержать возбуждение.

— Так, всё. Хорошего понемножку, — Эл решительно встал, ссадил с себя полувменяемого ученика и направился к его письменному столу. — Вот, это тебе задание на дом, — написал он номера упражнений из учебника. — Сделаешь, будет тебе ещё «сладкого». До послезавтра.

К следующему разу Юра подготовился основательно — решил все задания. Верно. И сразу, как только они с Володей остались наедине, полез обниматься.

— Эй-эй, потише. Сначала занятия, «десерт» на потом, если будешь хорошо стараться, — строго сказал Володя.

Самое удивительное, что против такого подхода к обучению Юра не возражал. Ему, похоже, это нравилось. Он прилежно занимался с Элеком, старательно выполнял все его домашние задания, а после с чистой совестью получал свою «награду». Обычно они лежали и обнимались на диване, покрывая поцелуями лица и шеи друг друга. Юра шарил руками по телу Элека, но сам Эл не позволял себе ничего кроме поцелуев и лёгких поглаживаний. Юре было всего пятнадцать.

— Я хочу тебя, — сказал Юра, не выдержав очередных целомудренных ласк своего учителя. — Ты ведь тоже хочешь. К чему тянуть? Трахни меня уже, я совсем замучился дрочить на твой светлый образ.  
— Подожди дня рождения, — ответил тогда ему Эл. — Тебе исполнится шестнадцать и я сделаю всё, что ты захочешь. У нас, кстати, в один день с тобой.  
— Ну что ж ты такой принципиальный!.. — захныкал Юрка.  
— Я просто люблю тебя, Юр, и не хочу, чтобы у нас были с самого начала проблемы. И потом, здесь мы всё равно не сможем. Я отвезу тебя домой, к себе. Там будет удобно, заодно в гостях у меня побываешь. Просто потерпи немного.

Легко сказать — немного. Терпеть пришлось ещё три месяца, Юрка все ладони себе стёр пока ждал.

***

И вот, наконец, долгожданный день настал — Элек, улучив удобный момент, привёз Юру к себе. Заехал за ним на своём байке.

Мотоцикл, кстати, достался Элеку от отца — стоял у папы в гараже много лет без дела. Пришлось, конечно, его подремонтировать и вообще привести в порядок, но он оказался вполне на ходу. На права он давно сдал, но родственники почему-то были этому факту не рады, а когда Эл в первый раз выкатил байк из гаража, Макар, который до этого осторожно отговаривал сына от прелестей вождения спортивного мотоцикла и ненавязчиво рекомендовал брать при необходимости Вовкин Хаммер (тот всё равно почти всегда дома сидит), схватился за сердце. Элек его с трудом убедил, что ездить он будет осторожно и только по городу, на трассу не поедет.

Юра от вида своего парня на спортивном мотоцикле пришел в полный восторг. Взял протянутый ему шлем и бесстрашно уселся позади водителя, крепко обняв его поперек живота. Юрке вообще всегда нравились железные кони, и он мечтал, что когда-нибудь у него будет такой же. Но пока финансы не позволяли приобрести мальчику даже подержанный мопед.

В доме Юрка проявил удивительную для Эла сообразительность. Оглядев быстро территорию участка и высказав одобрение по поводу её ухоженности, Юра сразу потянул Элека на второй этаж, безошибочно направившись в ванную.

— Надо же помыться и… всё такое, — деловито сообщил он свои планы. — Ой. У вас ванна треугольная… И раковина справа…  
— Юр, почему тебя это удивляет? — не понял Элек.  
— Не знаю, — растерялся Юра. — Я почему-то когда дверь открывал, был уверен, что ванна у вас обычная, прямоугольная, а раковина вон тут стоит… Не знаю, не обращай внимания. Лучше раздень меня, — подмигнул другу Юра.

Элек начал расстёгивать Юркину толстовку, а сам не мог отделаться от странного чувства — пять лет назад Вова с Макаром затеяли ремонт на своей половине, в том числе заново отделали ванную и сменили сантехнику. Но вот до этого ремонта, санузел выглядел именно так, как описывал его Юрка. Ну да фиг с ней, с ванной, перед Элом стоял такой желанный его друг, что все прочие мысли разом исчезли из его головы.

Парни вскоре оказались в ванной, и вот уже Элек, больше не сдерживаясь ласкал своего обожаемого Юрочку в самых интимных местах. А намыленный с ног до головы Юрка вжимался в Эла, тёрся о него своим стояком и пытался привыкнуть к наличию в своей заднице сразу двух пальцев.

— Ой…  
— Что, больно?  
— Нет… Сделай ещё так… Да… Ах… Эй, ты чего?  
— Всё, остальное в кровати, с нормальной смазкой, — Элек убрал руку и стал ополаскивать Юрку из душа.

— Теперь постарайся расслабиться, можешь даже немного потужиться, — Эл поставил любовника на четвереньки, смазал его снаружи и внутри и начал понемногу входить.  
— Чёрт, больно, Эл, — к таким ощущениям Юрка готов не был, хотя и растягивал себя раньше пальцами.  
— Это только сначала, потерпи, скоро пройдёт, — Эл, преодолевая сопротивление мышц медленно продвигался внутрь, стараясь попутно отвлечь Юру от неприятных ощущений поглаживаниями его бёдер и ягодиц. — Всё, я полностью внутри, чувствуешь? — перед тем как начать двигаться, Элек старался вернуть партнёру возбуждение, подрачивая его член и перебирая яички.

После первой же фрикции Юра потерял способность говорить и связно думать. Он весь сосредоточился на своих ощущениях. Сильные толчки любовника вызывали у него лишь сдавленные стоны — было больно, но вместе с тем чувствовалось и какое-удовольствие — и от того, что головка члена периодически проезжалась по простате, и от осознания того, что им для удовлетворения своей похоти пользуется любимый человек. Юре нравилось это подчинённое положение. В какой-то момент он понял, что особой боли больше нет, а Эл так умело дрочит ему, что он вот-вот кончит.

Через минуту Элек почувствовал ритмично сжимающийся вокруг его члена сфинктер и кончил сам. Он вышел, а Юрка тут же плюхнулся на кровать — руки и ноги его не держали — не столько от физической нагрузки, она была не такая уж большая, сколько от переполнявших его эмоций и отступившего нервного напряжения.

— В следующий раз будет лучше, Серёж, я обещаю.  
— Не надо лучше, с тобой всегда хорошо, Эл, — улыбнулся Юра.  
— Что?..  
— Что?  
— Ты сказал, со мной всегда хорошо… Мы ведь первый раз, Юра.  
— Да… Не знаю. Не знаю, почему я так сказал. А ты назвал меня Серёжей! У тебя есть ещё парни? С кем ты встречаешься? — вдруг встрепенулся Юрка.  
— Ни с кем. У меня никого больше нет, кроме тебя, — Серьёзно ответил Эл. — Я и Сергеев-то никого сейчас не знаю, — Элек смутился. Неужели это из-за очевидного сходства Юры с его биологическим отцом, которого он и не знал в сознательном возрасте?

Володя провалялся в постели с Юркой ещё час, целуясь и обнимаясь. Второго захода Юра бы сейчас не выдержал, поэтому Эл просто отсосал ему напоследок. А потом счастливого и удовлетворённого отвёз домой.

Надо сказать, что заниматься после начала своей личной жизни Юра стал не хуже, а даже лучше. Но и «бонусы» в конце занятий теперь стали значительнее — Эл делал Юрке минет, и иногда давал пососать самому. У Юрки уже при виде члена рот сам слюной наполнялся. «Я как собака Павлова», — смеялся над собой Юра.

Потом были экзамены — у Юры в школе, у Эла в своём ВУЗе. И оба сдали хорошо. Так что толк от занятий определённо был.

***

А через неделю после экзаменов Юрка пришел на встречу со своим другом сам не свой и заявил, что его мать, оказывается, весь последний год встречается со своим бывшим одноклассником, который любит её чуть ли не со школы. Но самое ужасное в том, что контора, где работает этот мужик, переводит его как особо ценного сотрудника в свой европейский филиал. И мать едет с ним! И, естественно, берёт с собой Юрку. А он лучше умрёт, чем расстанется с Элом.

— Никогда не говори, что лучше умрёшь! — Эл так испугался слов своего парня, что даже прикрикнул на него. — Я поговорю с твоей матерью, что-нибудь придумаю. Юр, я сделаю всё, чтобы мы были вместе, обещаю тебе, — уже тише поспешил он успокоить своего любимого.

На самом деле Эла грядущая перспектива ужаснула не меньше, чем более молодого и экзальтированного Юрку. Он не боялся, что Юра, будучи вдали забудет его, заведёт отношения с кем-то другим. Нет, Эл боялся самого факта разлуки. Он знал, что это будет очень болезненно для них обоих. Между Владимиром Светловым и Юрием Тархановым может быть всё что угодно, но они ни в коем случае не должны расставаться. И Эл начал действовать.

— Пап. У меня есть парень.  
— Сынок, ты уверен?  
— В чём? В том, что он парень, а не девушка?  
— Я хотел сказать, что ты предпочитаешь именно парней? — Макар каминг-ауту сына не обрадовался. Он до последнего надеялся, что Элек женится и наплодит ему кучу внуков (и, может, быть хоть кто-нибудь из них заинтересуется хоккеем! Но это шутка. Лишь бы они были, эти внуки).  
— Уверен. У меня уже был любовник, и сейчас я люблю именно парня.  
— Ну, хорошо тогда, — совсем нерадостно согласился Макар. — Хочешь познакомить нас?  
— Пап, мне нужна твоя помощь. И мамина. Но с ней я пока не говорил, там же знаешь, тёть Зоя всё время рядом, а у неё… свой взгляд на вещи.  
— Это интересно, — насторожился Макар. — Так чем же я могу тебе помочь?  
— Помоги мне убедить его мать разрешить ему жить здесь, с нами.  
— Подожди, ты говоришь «его мать»… Сколько лет твоему парню?  
— Шестнадцать.  
— Боги! — схватился за голову Гусев. — Эл, он же ещё ребёнок!.. Ты уверен? И почему вы не можете просто встречаться, зачем сразу жить? И на что?  
— Мы и встречаемся. Только его мать уезжает за границу с новым мужем и хочет забрать Юру с собой.  
— Это естественно, раз ему шестнадцать лет, — Макару вспомнилось как страдал в своё время Серёжа, когда Элек уехал с профессором в Германию. — Но как я или твоя мама сможем убедить постороннюю женщину оставить сына у совершенно чужих людей?  
— Мы немного знакомы… Это подруга маминой двоюродной сестры. Я был у её сына репетитором.  
— Ах, вот оно что… — протянул Гусев. — Я попробую поговорить. Но, Эл, содержать этого мальчика…  
— Пап, у меня ведь есть небольшой доход от квартиры Сергея… Мы столько лет её сдаём, а деньги я особо не трачу, — Элек в очередной раз поблагодарил своего покойного биологического родителя за то, что тот предусмотрительно отписал московскую квартиру ему. — Ну, если совсем тяжело будет, работать пойду… — Макар на на это только вздохнул.

А дальше пошли длительные переговоры между Юркиной матерью, Володей, Майей, её кузиной и Макаром. Напирали, конечно, на то, что мальчику с трудностями в учёбе и межличностном общении лучше не менять сейчас страну проживания, и хотя бы доучиться в школе надо на Родине. А им, в смысле новому (и единственному) Юриному другу — Володе и его семье, пребывание пацана совсем не в тягость — дом большой, места всем хватит. Женщина в итоге согласилась, но сказала, что переводить на содержание сыну сможет только относительно небольшую сумму. «Так что, если он вас объест — не обессудьте».

Макар и остальное семейство вписались выполнять каприз (по-другому и не назовёшь) Элека только в память о покойном Серёже. Тот без своего андроида чуть умом не тронулся и даже с жизнью распрощаться решил. А тут его сын, плоть от плоти, так сказать… А ну как дурная наследственность проявится? То-то и оно…

***

— Ну же, проходи, не бойся, — Элек почти силой втащил друга в гостиную, где собралось всё семейство.

Юрка под конец так переволновался от предстоящей встречи с родственниками своего парня и перспективы жить с ними под одной крышей, что уже хотел было пойти на попятную и остаться жить в своей квартире. Остановило его только то, что мать эту самую квартиру готовила к сдаче на время своего отсутствия. Эл, который Володя, на самом деле тоже нервничал — его семья ещё ни разу не видела мальчика, только слышали о нём. Вдруг он им не понравится? На этот случай Элек готов был уйти с Юрой вместе, снять какое-нибудь жильё, перейти на вечерний или даже заочный и пойти работать полный день.

— Добрый день! — громко сказал присутствующим Юра и попытался улыбнуться. Однако, Володина родня не ответила на приветствие. Все четверо — двое мужчин и две женщины молча стояли и смотрели на вошедшего мальчика словно на привидение, явившееся к ним из Царства мёртвых. — Эл, — Юра обернулся к другу и шёпотом спросил: — почему они все так на меня смотрят? Я что-то не то сделал?  
— Не знаю, Юр… — Эл тоже растерялся от такой реакции.

Вдруг Юра увидел, как высокий рыжеволосый мужчина, отец его Элека, побледнел, схватился за сердце и стал медленно оседать на пол. Остальные тут же отмерли, подхватили Макара Степановича (Юра заранее узнал как зовут членов семьи Элека), уложили на стоящий тут же диван, Эл стал расстёгивать ворот его рубашки, «дядя Вова» (который ездит на «танке») принялся звонить в скорую, женщины побежали кто за водой, кто открывать окно. Один Юрка стоял как столб и испуганно теребил лямку своего рюкзака, висевшего у него на плече. Он не знал как помочь папе Элека, а от всей сложившейся ситуации хотел только одного — провалиться под землю. Раз уж одно его появление в этом доме наделало такой переполох, то о каком вообще проживании здесь может идти речь?!

Отец Эла всё так же лежал на диване и не приходил в себя. «А что, если он умрёт? — от этой мысли Юрку бросило в холодный пот. — Если это случится, Элек уж точно не захочет меня никогда видеть… Зачем мне тогда вообще жить?..» — при этой мысли Юра невольно взглянул на свои запястья — (был жаркий день, и он первый раз за много лет надел на улицу рубашку с короткими рукавами) идея добровольно прервать своё существование первый раз в этой жизни пришла ему на ум.

Словно почувствовав состояние гостя, Гусев резко распахнул глаза. Вокруг сразу же послышались вздохи облегчения.

— П-простите, — от волнения Юрка даже начал заикаться. — Мне не стоило приходить, — он сделал шаг, попятившись к двери.  
— Постой! — Макар Степанович жалобно смотрел на него, и это совсем сбило Юру с толку. — Останься, пожалуйста!.. — в глазах мужчины стояли слёзы.  
— Ну куда ты пойдёшь? — черноволосая женщина подошла к нему, положила руку Юре на плечо и с какой-то обреченностью в голосе добавила, — здесь твой дом. Сейчас принесём из машины остальные твои вещи. Располагайся…

Пока ходили за вещами, приехала скорая, осмотрела Гусева, сняла кардиограмму, ничего страшного не нашла — обычный обморок, вызванный сильным эмоциональным потрясением и межрёберная невралгия. Врач прописал покой и постельный режим на сегодня, что-то вколол и направил к участковому терапевту. Дядя Вова начал улыбаться, тётя Зоя ворчать, потом женщины пошли на кухню, Эл с Вовой потащили Юркины сумки наверх, и Юрка на какое-то время остался с Макаром наедине. Он снял наконец свой рюкзак, присел на пол рядом с диваном, на котором лежал всё ещё бледный Макар Степанович.

— Простите, — чувство вины почему-то не отпускало его, хотя объективно Юрка ни в чём виноват не был и осознавал это. — Из-за меня вам стало плохо… — Юра заметил, что взгляд Володиного отца упал на его запястья и хотел было спрятать руки, но передумал — это будет выглядеть как подтверждение нехорошим догадкам, которые всегда возникали у окружающих на его счёт.  
— Не прячь, — сказал Макар, дотронувшись до белой полосы на Юркиной коже. — Это не шрамы от порезов. Они выглядят не так, — а потом он провёл рукой по Юриной щеке, и мальчик даже закрыл глаза от удовольствия — до того ему было приятно простое прикосновение этого человека. — С возвращением, Серёжа…

А дальше Юрка сам не понял, что произошло. Чужое имя почему-то не вызвало у него отторжения, а наоборот, показалось абсолютно уместным в данной ситуации. Его переполняли странные чувства, и, повинуясь им, он обхватил двумя руками ладонь Макара Степановича и поднёс её к своим губам.

***

За ужином в гостиной на «женской половине» собралось всё семейство, даже Макар отказался лежать, несмотря на рекомендации врача и Вовкино нытьё. Володя с Юрой потом быстро ушли наверх, дальше разбирать вещи и обустраивать Юру на новом месте жительства, а старшее поколение осталось за столом пить чай и делиться впечатлениями.

— И ты его сразу узнал? — спросил Корольков у Гусева.  
— Конечно. Вообще, мы могли бы и раньше догадаться, — встряла вместо Макара Кукушкина, — кого ещё с таким упорством мог тащить в дом Эл? Только своего дражайшего Серёженьку. И ведь нашёл же как-то…  
— Главное, что он жив, — с глупой улыбкой, которая не сходила с его лица последние несколько часов, сказал Гусев, — и здоров! И счастлив!  
— Да, думаю, теперь он нескоро покинет этот дом, — заметил Вовка. — Можешь быть спокоен, Марик, — улыбнулся он своему любовнику. Теперь причин для ревности у него не было, и Вова мог быть абсолютно искренне рад за Макара.  
— Вы забыли, — возразила Майка, — они же сказали, что в планах хотят перебраться в Москву, когда Серёжа, в смысле, Юра, окончит школу и поступит учиться дальше. У них квартира там как-никак.  
— Ну, это ещё когда будет. Может и передумают. Да и потом, Москва рядом — будут на выходные приезжать…  
— Эх, Макарка, — вздохнула Кукушкина, — не можешь ты без своего Сыроеги…  
— Кстати, — решил увести разговор от скользкой темы Корольков. — Может, стоит рассказать ребятам про Электроника и Серёжу? А то теперь даже сам Элек не в курсе про андроида…  
— Не думаю, что это пойдёт на пользу, — серьёзно возразил Макар. — Между Элом и Серёжей много чего было. Много тяжёлого и болезненного для обоих сторон. Зачем ворошить прошлое? Пусть ребята начнут с чистого листа.


End file.
